Por Amor o por Venganza
by Cristillyn
Summary: [SasuSaku][NaruHina]Tras una apuesta que hace con Hinata, Sakura no sabe si hacer sufrir a Sasuke o hacerlo feliz, ya que desde niña ella estaba enamorada de él, pero este la hizo sufrir. TERMINADO! AL FIN!
1. Sueños Extraños

**Sueños Extraños  
**

La luna brillaba en la alta copa de uno de los arboles que rodeaba la hermosa villa, la ciudad estaba desierta y las calles en tienieblas, todos descansando, dormidos talvez soñando en mundos distintos, en vidas distintas a las que tenian, siempre.

Pero aun asi, dos personas seguian despiertas, una sobre la otra, respirando agitadamente, llevando un ritmo unico y pasivo, tomados de las manos, uno sobre otro, ya que Sasule se movia lentamente sobre ella, que gimiendo despacio, acariciando su espalda, queria tenerla, queria besarla, asi que se inclino a hacerlo….

Piiip, piiip, piiip.

Sasuke se levanto de un salto, empapado en sudor y con las hormonas re-alborotadas.

– "maldito despertador"- se rasco la cabeza mientras bostezaba. –"otra vez"- murmuro no era la primera vez que soñaba ese tipo de sueños, pero llevaba mas de una semana y media que eso, era lo unico que soñaba.

No sabia a quien se lo hacia, y realmente lo unico que recordaba de ese sueño era la respiración agitada y los gemidos de placer que hacia la muchacha.

Se estremecio al simple hecho de recordar el sueño… Fue a tomar una ducha, nada mejor que el agua fria para calmar al cuerpo. Pero ni en la ducha se borraba el semblante blanco de la piel de la chica soñada. Mientras una gota de agua corria huyendo de la toalla, por su espalda, se fue a la pieza de Naruto, quien aun dormia y entre las incoherencias que murmuraba se entendia claramente un "si, asiiii" Sasuke levanto una ceja, pero luego sonrio, hace ya dos años que vivian en "el depar de los solteros" como lo llamaba Naruto, un lugar donde llevar a una chica diferente todos los viernes.

Sasuke era diferente, en parte (NA: es hombre…) le gustaban las relaciones serias, pero siempre tenia sus deslices… habia terminado con "su" chica, con ella estuvo dos meses hasta que, lo encontro con otra, y se termino para ambos. Una semana después de que termino con su novia, comenzo a soñar en la chica a su lado…

Naruto y Sasuke cruzaban el ultimo año de preparatoria, eran punkeros y la racha punker, les quedaba muy bien la facha en vestirse y las actitudes que tenian los mantenian en el puesto de mas odiado por los hombres y mas deseados por la mujeres y todas las chicas lo seguian como rebaño de ovejas, pero por alguna razon a dos de ellas, ni siquiera les importaba que ellos vivieran, ellas eran Hinata y Sakura.

A Naruto realmente le molestaba que ellas no se fijaran en el pero en cuanto a Sasuke le daba igual, porque a el no le importaba, para él era mejor, asi tenia dos menos en la Gran lista de chicas que todos los dias lo visitaban en el depar, o simplemente lo alababan y besaban sus pies. –"Aceptalo, Naruto, no todas estaran en la lista de las mas lanzadas"- bromeo, pero el ojiazul lo fulmino con la mirada.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

–¡Recogelos!- gritaba a una chica de unos dos años menos que ella, que estaba sentada en el piso, con los libros de Sakura y los de ella regados por doquier –"Acaso no escuchas¡¡¡re-co-ge-los!"-

Sakura vestia un top negro y un pantalón lleno de bolsillos (estilo militar) unas botas grandes y negras, una chaqueta que en la parte de atrás decia "Ramosin" (un grupo de punk) spikes en las muñecas y el cabello recogido en una cola alta.

Sasuke como todos los demas, la observaba, embelasado viendo sus curvas y la piel tan blanca que tenia, mientras la muchacha se acomodaba sus cabellos rosas detrás de la oreja izquierda.

–"y ustedes¿Qué demonios ven?"- regreso a ver a todos lo "bobos" que la observaban, mientras fruncia el ceño y todos cambiaban su cara de tontos a una de terror, menos Sasuke quien parecia imperturbable, y siguió observándola de arriba abajo.

–"mira niño bonito"- camino hasta quedar frente a frente con el –"a mi no me colas y mucho menos me apuntas a la lista de lanzadas que tienes"- Camino cuatro pasos metiendo sus manos en la chaqueta, regreso a ver y vio como Sasuke se acercaba los cuatro pasos que ella dio y se acerco a su oido, donde su respiración chocaba con el cuello de la punkera. –"¿Y tu crees que eso me importa?"- y comenzo a caminar dibujando una sonrisa cinica.

Sakura bufo, y comenzo a caminar donde habia un grupo de gente en circulo.

–¡Hinata, Hinata!- Sakura gritaba muy enojada, mientras con los ojos buscaba a la chica mencionada anteriormente.

De entre la gente aparecio una chica, delgada con una mini falda de color negra, esta estaba sobre un pantalón del mismo color y con una blusa azul marino que en la parte de atrás decia "Skape" (otro grupo de punk) con los puños cerrados y los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo.

–"¿Qué pasa?"- pregunto soltando un poco los puños y regresando a ver al grupo de personas, y de entre la multitud salia un chico de unos 17 años con el labio partido y el ojo golpeado.

–"hmm, ya veo"- comenzo a dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios mientras quitaba por completo la cara de enojo que tenia –"y ahora ¿en que problema nos metiste?"- dijo mientras comenzaba a reir mas y le paso por encima de los hombros el brazo, y comenzaron a caminar las dos a lo largo del pasillo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

–"por enesima vez señor Uchiha levante al señor Uzumaki"- Naruto estaba dormido sobre los libros de algebra que estaban en un montículo sobre el escritorio del ojiazul, y Sasuke alzo los hombros y comenzo a sacudirlo hasta que desperto.

–"¿Hum?"- un somnoliento Naruto comenzo a frotarse los ojos, se levanto de la silla y a paso lento salio del aula, luego de un minuto entro con la cara mojada, pero aun con algo de sueño en la mirada.

–"Señor Uzumaki"- el profesor espero hasta que Naruto lo viera –"pues señor Uzumaki, espero verlo el dia de hoy en detencion, por su actitud y el que siempre se duerme en mis clases, este dia de castigo le servira como escarmiento para que no lo vuelva a hacer"- Naruto simplemente alzo los hombros y se volvio a sentar.

Sasuke se levanto de su lugar, camino hasta el pizarron y tanto como alumnos y profesor lo vieron atonitos, como se acercaba a la pizarra y comenzo a acomodar una ecuación, cambiando signos y por consiguiente el resultado.

–"¿Dónde demonios consiguió su titulo de profesor, en mi opinión lo consiguió en un circo, este tipo de errores solo se ven en los alumnos de primer año."- Solto el marcador, que de inmediato cayo al piso, mientras al profesor se le ponia la cara de todos los colores,

–"¡Esto es inaudito! Señor Uchiha tambien se quedara en detencion y tengalo por hecho, y salga de mi clase en este instante"- Sasuke sonrio, y por lo bajo murmuro a Naruto "Ni creas que te quedas solo en viernes en la clase de detencion" miro al profesor quien con cara molesta lo observaba, le hizo una reverencia y a paso lento abandono la sala.

Salio del edificio, necesitaba aire y camino hasta el centro del patio, donde se alzaba un arbol gigante con una base muy amplia y bajo este se sento, cerro los ojos y comenzo a recordar el sueño, comenzo a escuchar su respiración y los gemidos de la joven, las caricias sobre su piel eran tan reales, y comenzo a exigir a su cerebro mostrar el rostro de la chica, no sin antes, su cuerpo comenzo a reaccionar, jugandole bromas y partes de su cuerpo comenzo a mostrar lo salido que estaba, y con los ojos aun cerrados, comenzo en su mente a formar el sueño hasta que comenzo a ver el menton de la chica, los labios y…..

–"¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja, pero mira lo caliente que estas, niño bonito!"- Sakura, quien lo habia pillado, se reia y a carcajadas, mirando a Sasuke en un estado algo incomodo.

–"Pense que estaba solo"- murmuro intentando ocultar el bulto sobre los shorts, pero aun imperturbable ya que no estaba sonrojado, ni nada de eso.

–"Retirate"- espeto Sakura

–"¿disculpa?"- Sasuke la regreso a ver.

–"Que te retires, estas en MI lugar favorito del arbol, asi que RETIRATE"- casia grito

–"¿Y si no me da la gana de hacerlo, ademas se acaba de convertir en mi lugar favorito tambien"- comenzo a ver como la chica se enojaba con aquellas palabras, pero ella al verlo quito la cara de enojo y sonrio.

–"Te retiras por fa"- se inclino un poco y puso una cara sexy.

–"y si no quiero"- tambien puso cara sexy y movio un poco su cabeza para que el cabello le cubriera parte de la cara, "dos podemos jugar este juego, Sakura"

–"hmmmmm"- Sakura humedecio sus labios, y Sasuke los observo hasta ¡Oh Dios! Eran igualitos a los de la chica del sueño, pero no pudo analizar más, ya que sintio de pronto como el rostro de Sakura se acerco hasta que rozaron sus labios.

–"Te tenia ganas desde hace rato…"- murmuro mientras observaba a un perplejo Sasuke que aun no reaccionaba por lo anterior, tal vez asombro, tal vez "Se supone que no le importo".

–"Puedes quedartelo, buscare otro sitio, adios"- sonrio – "Ah, por cierto"- se acerco a su oido, respirando en su cuello y los labios rozando la oreja, y con voz sensual murmuro "me gustas".

–"¿Qué?"- pero ya no obtendría respuesta, pues ella ya estaba al otro lado del patio de la prepa.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sala de Castigos

-"Asi que te llamas Sunam¿Por qué no te habia visto antes?- comenzo a coqueterar Naruto, la tipica rutina de todos los viernes en la sala de castigo.

Sasuke observaba la escena sin perder detalle de lo que hacia la chica, otra de las tipicas "Faciles" de la prepa, que solo buscaban una noche de calentura con alguno de los populares de la escuela. Pero la atención del moreno fue perturbada por la entrada de dos chicas que a su pesar conocia Sakura e Hinata se sentaron frente a una de las mesas en la que el estaba, Sakura lo quedo viendo, muy fijamente hasta que él retiro la vista de su presencia

-"Puedo sentarme en, en esta mesa"- una chica de largos cabellos rubios vestida con mucha ropa, tratando de ocultar su cuerpo bajo esa gruesa capa de tela que la cubria.

-"Desde luego"- y Sasuke comenzo a checar cada una de las pocas curvas, que aunque llevara ropa, eran imposible borrar. –"Cual es tu nombre"- murmuro mientras se detenia en una parte en particular del cuerpo de la rubia.

-"I… Ino"- decia mientras que con uno de los cuadernos se cubria sus pechos que desde hace ya 10 segundos Sasuke habia posado su mirada en ellos.

-"Sonrie"- ordeno el moreno, y la rubia a la orden sonrio muy timida, casi como una mueca fingida, pero que emitia niñez.

-"Sonries horrible"- Sentenció Sasuke mientras veia como Ino, cambiaba su "sonrisa" por una mueca de llanto y recogiendo sus notas, libros entre otros se retiro ofendida de la mesa.

Sasuke reviso con la vista el aula donde las personas "irrespetuosas" estaban cumpliensdo castigo, vio la mesa donde estaba Naruto y la "Facil" comiéndose a besos "rutina" murmuro mientras revisaba de entre ojos la mesa donde estaba Sakura e Hinata, para su sorpresa ahí, solo se encontraba Hinata, quien lo vio y retiro la mirada, un poco enojada (NA: mas bien casi fulminandolo con sus ojos).

-"¿Se puede?"- aquella voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, y al alzar la vista se encontró con la mirada de ojos verdes mas hermosa del mundo.

-"hmp"- musito moviendo de forma afirmativa la cabeza.

-"¿el negocio esta de malas?"- hizo una broma llevando su mirada desde los ojos negros de Sasuke, cruzando la sala y mirando a Naruto y Sunam matandose a besos y caricias, y regresando a ver súbitamente al moreno. –"¿Por qué no eres como él?"-

-"¡No quiero!"- respondio casi de inmediato –"soy un poco mas serio en cuanto a mujeres se trata."- y dicho esto comenzo a rebuscar entre sus cuadernos algunos CDS.

-"¡OH DIOS¿Acaso eso es 2 minutos (Punk)?"- dijo subiendose a la mesa y parcialmente lanzarse frente al CD que estaba en frente de ella

-"solo tengo buena música"- dibujó una sonrisa y ella le respondio de la misma manera, ella era una de las pocas chicas que conocia la buena musica.

-"¿por qué no eres igual a él?"- volvio a abordar el tema mientras humedecia sus labios con la lengua, mostrando una esfera de color verde fosforecente en el centro de su lengua.

-"digamos que soy muuuy diferente a él en algunos aspectos"- imito el humedecer sus labioes pero el mostro una esfera de color azul electrico, y a la reaccion de la muchacha sonrio –"Soy amante antes que apasionado"- y sonrio pero esta vez de forma calida y dulce.

-"¿Acaso me quieres conquistar"

-"Solo comento mi forma de ver el mundo y mi forma de ser, tomalo como mas tu quieras." – Quiso cambiar el tema, así que se le ocurrio, Muscaria se presentaba ese día, así que no estaba mal preguntarle sobre el concierto.

-"¿iras al concierto de Muscaria (rock)?"- preguntó viendo muy fijamente esos ojos verdes tan hermosos.

-"Con el castigo que le dieron a Hinata, dudo que podré ir al concierto con ella, a mi no me gusta ir sola."- sentencio y dio por terminada la conversación. –"pero si vas conmigo las cosas pueden cambiar"- sonrió, mirando los ojos negros y jugando con el pearcing en los labios.

-"porque no, si esa parejita sigue asi"- señalando a Naruto y a la tipa facil con la que se besaba. –"no podré ir al concierto con Naruto, pero ¿Estás segura de no cambiar de opinión?"

-"muy segura, además, sería divertido salir contigo para variar"- y sin mas se retiró, y con paso lento contoneando sus caderas se fua hasta la mesa de Hinata y comenzaron a conversar.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hace ya media hora que Muscaria comenzó a presentarse, pero dos personas que entre la multitud se habia alejado, mientras el recorria con sus manos, el delicado cuerpo de una chica alta y delgada, ella se encargaba de acariciar su cuello y mover de forma incitante la rodilla.

-"Jeje, y niño bonito, acaso los que tenemos en frente, no saben apreciar esta deliciosa música" –murmuró Sakura sonriendo con malicia como si ideara una forma para fregarles ( NA: molestarle) el rato romántico.

-"¿Qué podemo…..

Era demasiado tarde, Sakura aventó todo un vaso cervecero sobre la romantica pareja empapandolos de cerveza hasta los calzones (NA: jeje una típica expresión) la chica dio un salto y regreso a ver con enfado a la causante de esa niñeria sobre ella, pero aquella chica paró en seco, al ver a Sasuke verla sin expresión en su rostro.

-"Sa… Sasuke que tal" –Sonrio la chica de largos cabellos negros y sonrisa un poco fingida.

Sakura lo comprendió, era la ex de Sasuke, pero vio que Sasuke no reaccionaba, fue como si quisiera salir corriendo o no del lugar, es como si quisiera darle un buen golpe o acercase y comenzarla a besar por completo. ¿La queria o simplemente fue el shock de momento? Pero no quiso detenerse a preguntar, ya que en un momento de iniciativa tomo la mano de Sasuke y lo tironeó un momento hasta que Amelia la observara.

-"Amor, vamos a escuchar el concierto desde otro lado, aquí ver a estos "totolos" me pone un tanto molesta" –Dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba y besaba la base del cuello de Sasuke, y con un jalón en la mano se lo llevo un poco mas lejos.

Caminaron hasta estar bien lejos de la chica y de la gente, y los dos se tumbaron en una de las gradas del estadio, esperando que uno de los dos hable.

-"me debes una y bien grande"- dijo Sakura viendolo recostado sobre la grada con el ante brazo cubierto los ojos.

-"¿quieres ir a otro sitio? Ya no quiero estar aquí" –musitó mientras se levantaba y estiraba la mano hacia donde estaba sentada Sakura.

Acto seguido salieron del estadio y se dirigieron donde habia un chico en un gran portón, Sasuke dio un papel y sacaron su auto, un precioso jaguar de colección de color negro. Y al comenzar a manejar se fijó que Sakura se sentó un poco más cerca de él y prendió la radio hasta encontrar algo de punk (para variar) pero Sasuke tomo su mano y apagó la radio.

-"ocurre algo, es por la tipa en el concierto¿¿¿no es así?"- fue directa, él sin mirarla contestó

-"Su nombre es Amelia y fue mi ex como hace un mes mas o menos"- explico con la mirada fija en la carretera. –"Termino conmigo cuando me encontró con otra chica, aun la chica fue la que se me lanzó encima"

-"¿La quieres?" –pregunto viendolo al rostro, pero él no comentó nada, se limitó a seguir conduciendo.

El auto camino en silencio un buen rato, incomodo, para ambos.

-"te dejo en tu casa o vamos a ir algun lado" -Parecia estar un poco mas tranquilo.

-"nos detenemos en ese parque"- indicó uno a unos metros del auto.

El auto se detuvo y Sasuke se movio a verla, estaba mas blanca de lo normal por el frio en el ambienta y la ropa que traía puesta, que era una blusa tipo rejilla y una minifalda y una mallas como la misma tela de la blusa y unos converses uno negro y el otro verde.

-"ponte esto"- se sacó la chopa (Chamarra, sueter muy grueso) y se lo pasó por encima de los hombros de la joven de cabello rosa.

-"que caballero"- dijo con una sonrisa y acomodándola sobre su espalda.

-"¿Por qué no tienes novio?" –pregunta demasiado directa que se quedó callada unos instantes.

-"no me gusta rendirle cuentas a nadie" –dijo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa. –"me gusta vivir el momento".

Sasuke se acercó y retiró algunos papelitos de sus cabellos y sonrió la vio ponerse un tanto nerviosa, cuando retiro los mismos papelitos esta vez, peligrosamente cerca a sus pechos y luego la miró y la mirada de ambos se perdió en los ojos del que tenia en frente, pero el encanto se perdió cuando Sasuke preguntó.

-"¿Es verdad que te gusto?"

-"…."

-"¿lo es, o no?"

-"¿Y si lo fuera?"

-"dijera que tu también me gustas, pero como lo estamos planteando hipotéticamente, todo es hipotético, por eso la pregunta".

-"Sabes, si me gustas, pero va contra el juramento de Hinata y yo, de nunca relacionarnos con los chicos populares, y mira, estoy en el auto del mas buscado de la prepa". –Bufó riendose.

-"lo sabía, por eso jamás tratabas de portarte mal con nosotros, era por eso, e Hinata, la he visto ver a Naruto con ganas de matarlo".

-"como yo"- murmuró y vio a Sasuke.

-"y yo" y dicho esto se abalanzó contra la chica de cabellos rosas con intenciones de besarla.


	2. ¿Un amor o un juguete?

Holas , bueno, aquí les traigo el segundo cap, como sabran soy bien novata en esto así que espero les agrade, es mi primer fic

Bueno algunas cosas que realmente se me pasaron por alto en el primer cap

-"…"- son dialogos

y letra cursiva pensamientos, y flash backs.

Espero que les guste el segundo cap.

**Capítulo II¿Un amor, o un juguete?**

-"pero que haces" –dijo Sakura mientras lo detenía con sus manos a una distancia algo incomoda de su rostro.

-"te iba a besar" -dijo sin tener intención alguna de moverse de donde se encontraba.

-"pero…"-

No continuo, ya que Sasuke posó sus labios con los de ella, con un pequeño roce, y luego se alejó, viendo como Sakura lo observaba de forma extraña como diciendo con los ojos "solo eso"

-"quedamos a mano con lo de hoy por la mañana"- respondió el muchacho al ver como Sakura preguntaba con la mirada "¿por qué?"

Desde aquí piensa Sasuke

¿Por qué, hmmm, de haber sabido que esta niña era un sol, pero quedé como un estúpido frente a Amelia, menos mal ella estaba conmigo, lo mas probable era que me bloquearía hasta que se diera cuenta que de veras la quise.

Estoy sentado viendo por el parabrisas esperando que en algún momento hable alguno de los dos, pero no, creo que a la final me decidiré por irnos y aquí quedará muerto todo.

Esperen, y si de lo que pasó con Amelia, se vale para terminar mi reputación, observo con detenimiento sus ojos verdes y luego la veo sonreír.

-"¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara?" –pregunta divertida mientras desvío la mirada hacia un costado.

-"no" –dije, ella echo a reir y se acercó a mi oido ¿por qué lo hace? Murmura.

-"vamonos de aquí" –y prende la radio poniendo el CD de 2 Minutos y con eso echo a andar el auto.

fin de PS

El auto andaba por las ya vacias calles, mientras los dos cantaban "Cristina" Sakura a viva voz y Sasuke por lo bajo, Sakura estaba hecha una fiesta y a veces se le ocurria acariciar la pierna da Sasuke que de cuando se estremecia o mejor hacia el que no sentia.

-"veo que estas feliz"- dijo Sasuke al verla cantar a viva voz

-"No te negaré, he disfrutado de tu compañía, pero es mejor ir a mi casa, has manejado mucho¿dónde vamos?"

-"Ya lo verás" –miró su reloj que apuntaba las 4:30am, y vio a Sakura sin una sola muestra de tener sueño.

Detuvo el auto, y se bajó, dejando confundida a Sakura, quien apagó la radio y comenzó a seguirlo con la mirada, al cabo de unos minutos regresó, con algo en sus manos que parecía unas mantas

-"Baja del auto, quiero indicarte algo"

Sakura bajó y de inmediato el frío la invadió, pero no por mucho ya que Sasuke pasó una de las mantas por encima de ella, aunque Sakura ya llevaba la chompa de Sasuke.

Sasuke extendió la manta sobre el suelo y espero que Sakura se sentara

-"no pienso compartir mi manta" –dijo riendo acomodandose sobre el suelo.

-"lo sé, por eso tengo la mía" –indicó lo que traia en sus manso y se sento a su lado

Comenzaron a charlar sobre todo, en especial de música y conciertos, Sakura parecia una persona diferente después de la prepa, no tenia cara de mal humorada, mas bien sonreia y hablaba animadamente, ahora se acomodo mas cerca de Sasuke y se quedó viendo por entre las montañas.

-"¡ah! Acaso es el sol" –murmuro mientras se levantaba de su sitio viendo como el astro aparecia por las montañas, apenas y alumbrando el cielo

-"sip, y cuando estoy solo suelo venir aquí" –dijo mientras se levantó a su lado, viendo como ella sonreia al verlo.

Pero la sonrisa termino cuando vio que Sakura cerraba los ojos, y se humedecia los labios. No quiso saber que pasaba, pues se acerco a besarla, y comenzó a hacerlo con mucha suavidad, disfrutando el momento.

Sakura comenzó a abrazarlo, mientras su pensamiento era "que bien que besa el chico" y Sasuke la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba más a él. Al cabo de un instante se separaron, ambos con la respiración un tanto agitada y Sakura con las mejillas un poco rojas.

-"Vamos¿quieres ir a desayunar?" –preguntó Sasuke

-"porque no" –sonrió y los dos subieron al auto.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

-"zzzzzzzzz"

-"Naruto, dile a la chica que está en la ducha que tiene que irse"

-"¿eh? zzzzzzzz"

-"Naruto, recoge todo lo que han botado al piso en el trayecto de la puerta a tu cuarto"

Sasuke insistia en vano, su amigo estaba profundamente dormido, obviamente sin ropa y la casa todo un desorden "hubo movimiento aquí" pensó, habia una chica que estaba usando la ducha, y obviamente chica, porque una mini falda estaba colgada sobre una de las lámparas de la sala, después de desayunar con Sakura, que por cierto lo disfruto mucho, fue al depar donde encontró todo hecho un desastre y al rubio dormido.

-"Este…. Pensé que Naruto vivia solo" –murmuro la chica con una toalla rodeandole el cuerpo y la espalda mojada.

-"Pues, pensaste mal, Ahora entra y vistete en el cuarto de Naruto, que no quiero verte." –Dijo algo repudiado

La chica ofendida, entró en la habitación del rubio y cerro la puerta tras si. Sasuke fue a su habitación y se acostó en la cama hasta quedarse dormido.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sentía bajo su cuerpo a una chica que gemia levemente mientras besaba el cuello del moreno, la piel era tan blanca como nieve pero sus caricias quemaban como fuego y sus labios recorrian todo su ser, se detuvo mientras besaba por sus claviculas y vio que la chica lo atraía hacia ella para besarlo en los labios….

-"¡SASUKE!" –Naruto gritó en su oído, y él se levantaba estrepitosamente sentandose sobre la cama.

Otra vez la había soñado, y esta vez su piel estaba mas deliciosas y sus gemidos mas fuertes, una chica precisa para él.

-"Oh, lamento haberte despertado en ese estado" –Sonrió Naruto e indicó con tono de burla con el dedo el bulto en los pantalones de Sasuke.

-"Veo que uno no tiene intimidad" –Sonrió y se levantó de la cama. –"Tu amiguita, y a se fue ¿Verdad?"

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y vio como Sasuke entraba a la ducha, necesitaba una.

-" y bien¿Dónde llevaste a Sakura, porque por lo visto no llegaste ayer al depar" –dijo al ver que Sasuke salía del baño

-"¡ELLA ES DIFERENTE!" –Sasuke se enfadó ante el comentario, pues realmente le había agradado la compañía de la peli-rosa toda la noche anterior

-"¿Acaso es lesbiana?" –dijo en tono de burla, pero de inmediato le llovieron zapatos, almohadas y el velador de la cama de Sasuke

-"mas respeto con ella" –dijo MUY molesto mientras comenzaba a desvestirse y pateaba el cuerpo maltrecho de Naruto fuera de la habitación.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"resultó ser muy buen partido Hinata, sin mencionarte que besa muuuy bien y tiene un auto envidiable" –Sakura terminaba de vestirse, y hablaba por su celular con Hinata, quien pedia detalles de con quien fue al concierto.

Tenía en sus manos la parte sobrante de la entrada del concierto del día anterior, tomó unos chicklets de menta se los metió en el bolsillo, se puso la chompa (Que Sasuke le prestó el día anterior) y llevando en sus manos las llaves del auto de su padre subió al auto y comenzó a manejar.

-"la pagaras Sasuke…." –mientras regresaba a ver al retrovisor y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro blanco por efecto del frío en el ambiente.

Flash back

_Una chica con el cabello de color rosa corria tras un chico con cabellera negra y sus ojos del mismo color, que llevaba una chaqueta con el símbolo de un abanico._

"_Sasuke¿Por qué?" murmuraba mientras veia todo un objeto que antes era algo hecho a mano, totalmente destrozado y que posaba en sus manos._

"_odio ese tipo de cosas Sakura" Dijo en voz tajante mientras tomaba de las muñecas a la chica para que ella soltara ese objeto y se alejara de él. "Dejame en paz" La chica sollozó hasta jurar que un día él la pagaría con la misma moneda. _

Fin flash back

-"ya siete años, Sasuke, como pudiste olvidarme… pero esta vez, yo seré quien te haga llorar, como nunca lo has hecho, seré tu tortura, te cobraré todas, serás todo lo que un día yo fui por ti…. LO JURO" –salió del auto y comenzó a caminar por las calles, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa (Estilo maldita XD) en sus labios y prendía un cigarro entre sus dedos.

**Fin del capítulo…**

SI! He terminado otro, pero creo que está muy pequeño, aun así, espero reviews así sea para decirme que está horrible.

**Contestaciones:**

Bueno de veras muchas gracias a quien se ha tomado un tiempo en leer mi fic, que lo he escrito con mucho amor y cariño (Inner: anda, si lo hiciste porque no tenias que hacer) eto… como sea…

**Luthien Numenesse:** gracias, por el review, pero soy tanlenta que creo no entenderlo… jeje

**nayru-san:** Tranqui, que aun tengo que subir unos 3 caps mas que ya los tengo hechos

**S-sasuke:** muchas gracias, aunque a veces pienso que narro demasiado, sin llegar a un punto claro, sin mencionar que siempre meto mi música en todo.

**Haruno-Sakuma:** gracias a ti también, y lo del universo alterativo, relamente no me los imagino como ninjas punteros XD

Próximo cap III: La forma de Vengarse


	3. La forma de Vengarse

**Holas he aquí otro cap, no lo puse antes porque mis padres me quitaron el cable del internetde castigo T.T (I: sin comentarios) y como soy de pocas palabras, solo espero que lo disfruten **

**Recuerden que los personajes de la serie de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino al genio que los invento :), eso si, algunos los aumentó yo, para no sonar tan repetitivo.**

**Capítulo 3: La forma de vengarse**

Ya hace tres horas que caminaba sin rumbo por las ya desoladas calles de la villa. Su pensamiento y cualquier tipo de idea estaba en el tiempo de hace siete años, cuando se fue de Kohona.

Flash Back

7 años atrás.

_-"Sasuke, yo…. Quiero…. Es decir, yo…." –la niña de cabellos rosas murmuraba varias cosas, muchas sin sentido y solo esperaba que su cerebro y boca llegaran a un acuerdo para poder hablar lo que queria –"Sas….. Sasuke, yo….." –pero un "shh" la sacó de sus murmullos cuando vio que Sasuke la regreso a ver._

_-"Niña, cuanto intentas hablarme, ya van a ser diez minutos desde que me pediste hablar conmigo y hasta la cuenta solo te escucho murmurar cosas incoherentes._

_-"me… me gustas…."_

_-"Disculpa, pero no me interesa"_

_-"Pero, yo… yo…." Y a toda marcha salió corriendo del lugar, llorando desconsoladamente, cruzando la calle, entrando a su casa, hasta llegar a su habitación y llorar esta vez a gritos, hasta quedar dormida del cansancio._

Fin flash back

-"¡Sakura!" –un chico de ojos color azabache gritaba su nombre desde más de media cuadra. –"¡SAKURA!" –topó el hombro de la chica.

-"Sasuke, que pasa"

-"llevo gritando tu nombre desde la otra cuadra, en que estabas pensando, porque no me oíste nada."

-"aaaaah, pensaba en varias cosas, en nosotros para ser mas exactos" _Ya llevabamos solo besándonos y acariciándonos mas de tres días haciendo lo mismo, sin decidir si somos amigos, novios, o algo que tenga en vinculo._

Sasuke la miró incrédulo, ella pensaba en algo serio con él, eso tenia que ver, y su rostro no oculto la incertidumbre se paró frente a ella y espero hasta que lo mirara a los ojos.

-"¿Qué se supone que somos? No creo que seamos novios, y si fuéramos amigos no permitiera el tipo de confianza que tenemos."

-"…."

-"lo suponia"

Se dispuso a seguir caminando sin dejar de mostrar una cara algo (NA: solo algo eh!) triste, pero la detuvo por el brazo, en ese instante cambio su expresión a una muy molesta.

"Mira Sasuke, yo no pienso estar malgastando mi tiempo en algo que jamás tendrá un fin, o soy bien libre, o no, y contigo no me espera ni lo uno, ni lo otro asi que prefiero dejar las cosas como estan, prefe……"

Sasuke la silencio posando sus labios sobre los de ella, y espero a que Sakura reaccione pero solo recibio un pequeño gemido y de inmediato un fuerte dolor entre las piernas.

-"¡conmigo no te pasas de galán Uchiha Sasuke!" –Sakura le habia dado un rodillazo que le dolio hasta el hueso –"Nunca más me oiste ¡nunca mas!"

Giró sobre sus pies, dispuesta a irse, pero un grito la dejó atónita.

-"Quieres ser mi novia, quieres tener algo serio conmigo"

-"que dijiste. Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no conmigo no ocupas ese plan, cuando te nazca me informas, no quiero estar a tu lado, porque no tuviste otra opción"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura lanzaba una bola al techo, y esperaba sacar de su mente el simple hecho de que tenia que ser muy dulce con Sasuke, hace horas resolvió que seria muy facil enamorarlo, pero muuuuy dificil que ella no lo haga, ya que unas de las actitudes del ojinegro era que se entregaba en cada beso, y lo hacia que pareciera el ultimo, eso si, tenia que ser fuerte, porque ella aun sentia algo por él.

-"aaaah, veras que sufriras mas de lo que yo lo hice" -suspiró y se levanto, ya no queria recordar cosas tristes y peor a Sasuke ya que él era muy dificil de olvidar.

-"de nuevo en eso Sakura, muy bien sabes que las cosas no son lo que parecen, él es un estúpido desde que te dejo hace como siete años, hasta ahora que ni siquiera recuerda eso!" - Hinata, aunque frívola y directa le dijo la verdad, y Sakura lo sabia, pero no queria entenderla.

-"Calla Hinata, no quisiera hablar de eso, además, aun no veo que cumples con la parte del trato, yo comencé a hablar con Sasuke, pero tu con Naruto?" -Sakura dio en el clavo ya que Hinata se quedó callada miró al techo y comenzó a caminar.

-"Vere como comportarme con él, pero todo a su tiempo" -Salió de la habitación dejando a Sakura con la palabra en la boca.

Flash back.

7 años atrás

_-"piensas que eso ayudará, hija ¡Por Dios! Tienes 10 años y estas deprimida, entiende ese niño te hace sufrir, y realmente no vale la pena. No debería decírtelo pero tu padre tiene un trabajo nuevo fuera del país, así que nos iremos a vivir a una casa más grande, en otro lugar, en una ciudad mas grande¿no te parece genial hija? espero que así te olvides de ese niñato." –una señora muy joven para tener una niña de 10 desapareció por la puerta dejando a Sakura llorar un rato._

Fin del flash back.

-"estúpido Sasuke, porque me sigues gustando ¿POR QUÉ?" –golpeó la pared realmente molesta. –"Quiero ser mala, pero te tengo enfrente y me derrites¡¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaah! Juró que te haré sufrir –se quedó callada y luego esbozó una sonrisa.

Cada vez que imaginaba cuanto difrutaria ver a Sasuke deprimido porque ella lo dejó, la rabia, la melancolía y cualquier sentimiento relacionado con el afecto hacia él desaparecían, como si su venganza mata al instante el amor, el sentimiento y el afecto hacía el Uchiha.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"Atrapado en tus venas, sufriré esta condena, en tu fluido vital, estaré hasta el final" –Naruto tarareaba con alegría las palabras que Viuda Negra (Heavy rock ecuatoriano) transmitía en sus canciones. –"seré quien te llene de vida, por quien la pierdas, amaré mien…."

-"los perros comenzaron a aullar, Naruto" –Sasuke le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-"acaso envidias mi voz privilegiada"

-"ajajajajajajajajaja yo, claro que la envidio" –dijo mientras limpiaba su boca, ya que de la risa la soda salió volando empapando a Naruto por completo. –"Envidio ese "hermoso" timbre de voz que hace que los muertos se levanten de sus tumbas a callarte, envidio esa voz tan "privilegiada" que hace que los perros aul…." –Naruto lo calló metiendole un calcetín en la boca, (NA: que por cierto no tengo idea de donde salió) mostrandose muy molesto ante el comentario de su amigo.

-"idiota, Sasuke" –murmuro mientras se limpiaba la cara y lanzaba la toalla con la que se habia limpiado al ojinegro quien lo esquivó.

-"no sabia que tenias mala puntería, y aun así llevaste a esa chica a la cama, pobre ¿Salió decepcionada, porq…. ¡Pero que demonios haces!"

Naruto tomo la mesa de centro de la sala del departamento y la aventó a Sasuke quien le costó trabajo esquivarla, pero a la final lo hizo, luego Sasuke tomó la lata de soda y se la lanzó pero Naruto la interceptó con un zapato que había por ahí también lo esquivó pero no le sirvió de nada ya que Naruto se lanzó y se pusieron a pelear al estilo WWF como un par de niños. (Típico de los hombres ¬¬)

Terminaron rendidos, sucios, tirados en el piso y respirando de forma cansada.

-"Te gané, te lo dije soy mejor que tu"

-"Bromeas tu viste como gané y de buena ley, pero como no puedes ni apuntarle a eso, pues te comprendo."

-"sigues en lo mismo, agradece que no tengo nada al alcance de mi mano, o te verías en problemas"

-"¿cuál? Si lo mas probable es que le des a la ventana antes que a mi"

Y de nuevo se pusieron a pelear esta vez con todo y cuadrilátero

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"y bien, cuando tienes los discos" –preguntaba Sakura arrimada a la vitrina esperando que Neji (NA: que personaje no , ponganle un estilo punkero) sacara unas cuantas camisetas de un estante.

-"lo mas seguro dentro de una semana preciosa"

-"te he dicho que no me llames así"

-"nena, pero estas buena, que puedo hacer ante eso"

-"tu nada, pero yo esto" –dijo saliendo de la tienda de metaleros y dirigiéndose al punto señalado por la heredera de los Hyuga

Mientras en su auto murmuraba cosas como "pero que se cree" "preciosa contigo nunca" llego hasta un pequeño puesto donde se encontraba una chica agarrada el cabello en dos cachitos y leyendo un manga arrimada contra una pared.

-"pero que te trae por aquí, Sakura" –Tenten, una chica muy linda, tenia una expresión sarcástica vio como Sakura bajaba del auto y golpeaba la puerta.

-"Tu noviecito tratando de conquistarme otra vez"- Sakura sonrió al ver el dejo de ira en los ojos de Tenten. –"cuidalo, porque si sigue así conseguirá traicionarte conmigo"-ahora se dirigió a la tienda donde se hallaba Hinata comprando unas cosas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bitácora de Sakura (NA: es una punkera, dudo que tenga diario, solo un lugar donde escribir apuntes)

Nunca pensé que sería tan facil conseguir a alguien que me ayude sin que él mismo lo sepa, ahora si Sasuke, preparate a sufrir todo el dolor que tu me hiciste sentir. Porque no solo estaré en tus sueños, sino en la realidad, y cuando quieras más… dejaré de dar… y será ahí donde empieces a extrañarme.

Cerró la agenda de color negro y la asentó junto a unas láminas que tenían varios dibujos de bosques lúgubres y desiertos infinitamente oscuros.

Tomó la mochila donde traia muchos parches y al salir se encontró con el chico en el que estaba pensando, Sasuke estaba frente a frente de ella, pero Sakura no perdio tiempo eh intentó volver a entrar a su casa.

-"podemos hablar, mientras caminamos un momento" –su mirada no expresaba nada, mas que un vacio.

-"…." –o dijo nada, pero al comenzar a caminar fuera de la casa comprendió que Sakura aceptaba el caminar con él.

Ya lejos de cualquier casa, adentrándose en una parte llena de árboles Sasuke comenzó a hablar.

-"quiero saber si aún estas molesta por lo del otro día, sobre lo que somos, o éramos." –murmuró algo sin sentido entre los dientes y continuo. –"sé que debes estar algo molesta, pero lo volveré a preguntar. ¿quiéres ser mi novia?"

Un silencio, incomodo para ambos, invadió el lugar, Sasuke no apartaba los ojos de los de Sakura, quien parecia no estar en este mundo, que ocurría, ella, lo queria para su venganza, y no respondia afirmativo, Sasuke también tenia un límite en su paciencia, pero tener que volver a enamorarse, sobre todo de él, le costaba trabajo, aún que en el fondo, ella lo seguia amando.

-"de… de acuerdo, pero que no sea ninguno de tus jueguitos con el tipo ese, Naruto"

-"¡él no tiene nada que ver aquí!"

-"así lo esp…."

Otra vez esos deliciosos labios que la llevaban al cielo la volvieron a aprisionar, y con eso todo el dulce sabor de su boca la invadía mientras ella deslizaba sus manos por la espalda del moreno, era tan, tan, no habrían palabras para describir lo bien que besaba el muchacho. El tiempo, el espacio, el aire, todo se detuvo mientras intensificaban el beso y sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo del otro, Sakura estaba convencida, así ella también renuncie a él, lo dejaría, lo haria sufrir hasta el último de sus días. O bueno, eso pensaba.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Bueno, no quedo tan largo, pero no entiendo, escribo y escribo pero parece que no se aunmenta nada.**

**Gracias por leer mi fic:**

Kukume: Ellos antes se conocían y Sasuke la trataba mal, por eso siete años después ella regresa y entre sus cosas está hacer Sufrir a Sasuke por todo lo que la hizo sufrir cuando eran pequeños.

barby: Siiiii ¡Venganza!

Haruno-Mackita: Muchas gracias, y si, espero tenerlo actualizado mas seguido, incluso en clases me la paso escribiendo ideas para aumentar los caps,

marion-asakura: Lo de punkeros no fue ocurrencia del todo, queria dar una personalidad diferente y la personalidad que les queria dar,

no le quedaba a cualquier tipo de gente, sino a los punkeros que hacen y dicen todo, sin que se lamenten de algo.

mirisasusaku: Gracias, pero creo que el universo alternativo en la prepa o en algún instituto se está haciendo común (incluyendome) pero aún así,

me aventure a escribirlo.

sakurasasuke: Bueno capítulo a capítulo te vas a enterar de forma mas concreta la venganza, y como se pondrá la historia veremos una faseta de Sasuke que solo se crea en mis pensamientos,

jeje Gracias por leerlo.

S-sasuke: Sin adelantos jaja, no broma, aún no tengo claro eso, por el momento sigo con la venganza. Gracias por leerlo.

nayru-san: Gracias por la recomendación de los reviews, y si, quiero que Sakura piense con mente fría sobre la venganza, Arigatou por leerlo

Haruno-Sakuma: si verdad? bien cortito, pero por mas que escribo no aumenta u.u, gracias, trataré de hacerlo mas grande, para la próxima (I: haber si se nos ocurre algo mas)


	4. Eres uno más a la colección

**Hola de nuevo, aqui les traigo el cuarto capítulo, esta vez trate de hacerlo un poquito mas largo, espero que les agrade.**

**Otra cosa más, ya estoy dentro del grupo anti - orochigay SI! así podré insultar a ese transmutado de sexo dudoso mas a menudo XD...**

**Ya saben lo mismo de siempre**

**"0000000000000000000000000000000000000000" cambio de escenarios**

**-"..." dialogos**

**_letra cursiva _flash backs y pensamientos para si mismos**

**Disfrutenlo O**

**Cap 4: Eres solo uno más a la colección.**

Naruto y Sasuke estaban trepados en un árbol del instituto, donde podían ver perfectamente con unos binoculares militares, la piscina de las chicas, mientras el rubio silbaba viendo como las chicas del equipo de natación practicar su rutina con sus bañadores bien tallados al cuerpo.

El moreno por otra parte observaba una escena un poco más cercana, de dos chicas conversando, una animadamente mientras que la otra, algo quemeimportista, Sakura e Hinata estaban sentadas en una de las bancas repartidas a lo largo del área verde de la prepa. Sasuke vio como Hinata subía su mirada hasta encontrarse con la suya, y luego la Haruno hizo lo mismo, se levanto y camino hasta el árbol.

-"Sasuke, baja"

-"¿para?"

-"Solo hazlo"

El moreno "obedeció" no sin antes codearle a su amigo, indicándole que bajaba, Naruto hizo una mueca de disgusto y bajo junto con él, vio a Sakura, la saludo despectivamente y comenzó a caminar, siguiendo el camino que hace unos segundos había tomado la heredera de los Hyuga.

A continuación tanto Sakura como Sasuke se acercaron hasta tener los labios del otro en los suyos, intensificando lentamente el beso, caminando hasta que la pelirosa quedara acorralada entre el árbol y los brazos del moreno, un beso de eso apasionados comenzaba a hacerse presente.

-"¡SAKURA!"

-"¡SASUKE!"

Hinata y Naruto gritaban los nombres respectivamente al unisolo.

-"¡ ESTE/AMUCHCHO/A ME ESTA MOLESTANDO!"

Parecían dos niños a punto de pelearse pero un profesor se puso entre ellos, con una mano en el hombro de cada uno y un libro por debajo de su brazo.

-"Señor Uzumaki, señorita Hyuga, me pueden explicar que pasa aquí," –regreso a ver a Hinata quien no pretendia quitar la cara de enojo que tenia desde que el rubio se le había acercado –"Si los veo de nuevo, haciendo problema en las instalaciones del plantel, me veré obligado a que los dos, esten castigados el resto del semestre, este mensaje va de manera muy especial para usted" –refiriéndose a Hinata, quien bufó y comenzó a alejarse.

-"Idiota" –dijo viendo a Naruto.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata caminaba por una calle muy sola en Konoha, estaba haciendo mucho frio y ella solo estaba con una falda negra y una blusa azul, con pequeños agujeros en el ombligo y los hombros. Parcialmente se congelaba, pero ella no era de mostrar sentimientos, o no mientras estuviera viva.

Eran ya varios días que habían pasado desde la apuesta con Sakura, de quien enamoraba primero a su "candidato" y ella lo seguia tratando friamente, como si quisiera perder la gran apuesta.

Flash Back

_-"Hace una semana que volviste Sakura" –Hinata ponía sobre algunos estantes fotografías y revistas._

_-"y como observe, él me ha olvidado… ¡mejor! Apuesto que toda la prepa esta detrás de él" –Sonrió y en columnas acomodo unos CDs._

_-"apuesto que te volverás a enamorarte de él, y no te prestará atención" –dijo en tono burlón mientras veía que Sakura le regresaba una mirada de "apostar" _(NA: aplicar digna alumna de Tsunade)

_-"mejor aún apuesto que yo lo puedo tener en la palma de mi mano… y tu, ni siquiera podrás acercarte a ese amiguito, el que tiene cara de niñato….. ¡Naruto! –Regreso sus pasos al comprender que Hinata no aceptaba la apuesta –"quien enamore primero a su "chico" la otra tendrá que pagarle, en el plazo de un mes"_

_-"que ganaremos, porque ese Naruto no me lo trago (NA: no me lo aguanto) y hacer que se enamore de mi, será medio difícil"_

_-"a poco no te sientes capaz, lo que tu quieras, te lo pagaré y espero que sea en mi caso igual"._

_-"hecho"_

_-"hecho"_

Fin flash back

-"Ridículo" –murmuro al ver a un chico vestido hasta los pies de ropa color anaranjada fuerte.

-"¡Hinata! –el chico se paró frente a ella.

-"que quieres"

-"y tu amiga" –viendo sobre su hombro.

-"no es mi sombra, debe estar por ahí"

-"caminamos"

-"y porque lo hari……." –una sonrisa sínica se dibujo en su rostro. –"desde luego"

Caminaron por largo rato, al parece sin que ninguno de los dos hable, Hinata estaba absorta de sus pensamientos hasta que el rubio hizo un sonoro golpe sobre el piso.

-"ouuuch" –logró mascullar desde el piso, con la cara contra el suelo.

-"ajajajajajajajaja" –Hinata soltó una ruidosa risa al ver como Naruto besaba el suelo.

-"no te burles y ayúdame"

-"ajajajaja, porque jajaja debería jajajaja hacerlo jajajajaja" –no paraba de reir viendo la cara estúpida del rubio al levantarse.

Se dirigió donde Hinata y continuo caminando, sin dejar de frotarse la nariz, del dolor por el impacto, mientras ella no paraba de reir, llegaron hasta el final de la calle, donde había un puesto de bebidas donde avanzó Hinata y pidió un té, no era de su agrado soportar al rubio de cerca, y él mucho menos a ella, pero enseguida capto que era porque él queria el reto de estar con ella.

-"tienes estorbo"

-"¿ah?"

-"jeje, si tienes novio, o aguante a alguna de esas cosas"

-"no ¿por?"

-"aaah, no, por nada, solo era para tratar de hablar contigo"

Hinata le dedico una sonrisa bien puesta aunque falsa. En el fondo lo único que queria era partirle la cara y salir de ahí, el solo pensar que estaba compartiendo aire con Naruto le molestaba, pero una apuesta era estar en juego su palabra, algo de lo que nunca estaria dispuesta a perder.

-"¿y tu?" –sin ningun apego y ganas soltó la pregunta mientras terminaba su bebida.

-"pues, nunca formalizo con nadie"

¡Como! Lo único que saldría mal, era que el no quisiera estar enserio con Hinata algo que le molestaba y bastante, perder aún no llegaba a su diccionario, así que comenzó a preguntar, mostrando un poco de interés (NA: aquí pongan a Hinata como la mujar mas maldita que se puedan imaginar.)

-"y ¿por qué no?

-"no me interesan demasiado, además puedo conseguir a la mujer que quiera," -Hinata frunció el ceño "_a mi no me conseguirías así de facil_" pensaba mientras él seguia con sus relatos- "y no busco mas que placer, a mi no me gusta involucrar los sentimientos en las relaciones"

-"ya veo, somos parecidos…"

Hinata se levanto de la mesa y comenzó a caminar a paso lento, mientras se alejaba por la calle. Naruto la veía fijamente, como reteniendo esa hermosa imagen alejarse y cruzando la calle.

-"pero veo que a ti, no te llamo ni un poquito la atención, pero tarde o temprano estarás conmigo, caerás a mis pies como todas y lo habré conseguido todo" –dijo esbozando la sonrisa mas feliz del planeta

Pagó en caja y salió del lugar, aún tenia la nariz roja por la caida, y el cielo comenzó a llenarse de nubes, trayendo consigo una tormenta.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata caminaba viendo a su alrededor mas que la nada, no le molestaba andar sola, pero el frío comenzó a hacerse presente y a dejarla mas pálida de lo que era, pero sintió un abrigo sobre su espalda, al verlo de color tomate regresó su vista por los hombros y vio a Naruto sonriéndole.

-"no necesito esto" –se lo retiró y estiro la mano para que Naruto lo tomara.

-"mucho menos yo" -ser lo cruzo en la cintura y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

-"que haces"

-"acompañarte, que mas"

-"no te lo he pedido"

-"y que, vives cerca de mi casa, a poco ya se te olvido"

-"hmp¡demonios!"

-"lo tomaras o no"

-".." – pero tomó el abrigo y se lo puso aunque de mala gana, lo bueno era que no tenia frío.

-"gracias por lo de hoy" –Dijo al terminar de ponérselo. –"jejeje veo que aun tienes la nariz roja" –posó un dedo sobre la misma.

-"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Estas helada¿¡¡¡¡por qué las mujeres siempre tienen las manos frías?

-"no sientes el clima, hace frío y YO soy una persona normal, que siente el frío¡¡¡idiota!"

-"tampoco para que me llames así…"

-"ok"

-"mañana¿qué harás?"

-"para"

-"¿quieres salir conmigo?"

-"jajajajaja a poco no te acuerdas… "**puedo conseguir a la mujer que quiera y no busco mas que placer**"-repitió la frase que minutos antes el rubio la dijo- "no me confundas con las demás Naruto"

-"oh, así que lo tomaste enserio, en fin, solo queria ir a ver unos CDs, seria bueno que alguien me acompañe, para variar, y pensé que si ya toleras hablar conmigo, seria facil que me acompañaras si te lo pedia"

-"no te hagas la víctima"

-"jaja, no me hago nada¿vendras o no?"

-"yo que gano"

-"si te agrada uno de los que me tienen que dar, te lo quedas¿te parece?"

-"si es una tontera (NA: mis dialectos jeje) de CD te doy un buen golpe¿de acuerdo?"

-"es un hecho, te espero en esta esquina a las 4:00pm"

-"de acuerdo, ya estamos en mi casa, así que mañana nos vemos"

Se retiro el abrigo que Naruto se lo dio, se despidió con la mano agitando en el aire, una sonrisa de malicia y entró en su casa, el rubio tomo el abrigo y se lo llevó a la nariz, y continuó su camino hasta el departamento donde seguramente estaba Sasuke.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata entró a su alcoba y de inmediato camino hacia el ropero, movió unas cuantas cajas que habían al final del mismo, dentro de una de las cajas sacó un libro de color negro, de tamaño de un libro de enciclopedia, con las tapas gruesas y lineas plateadas en forma de tribal que adornaban la pasta del mismo y con las hojas amarillentas, comenzó a pasar las hojas, lentamente, hasta llegar a la última escrita, colocó el nombre "Naruto" al final de una larga lista de nombres de chicos.

-"bienvenido a mi lista, Naruto-kun" –Sonrió con satisfacción y volvió a guardar el libro, en el mismo lugar de antes.

-"bienvenido a mi colección"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Había pasado una semana entera, beso ajetreos y demás, Sakura era feliz, con el hombre que quería, aunque lo negara, estaba tan segada por la venganza, se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama, pensando en lo que había hecho, y aunque la culpa se apoderaba de su ser, la venganza se encargaba de ganar espacio, ya era novia de Sasuke, que mas podía pedir, ahora era cuando todo lo que había sufrido se le regresaba a él.

-"Casi te tengo en mis manos Uchiha Sasuke, veras que es ser una novia"

La próxima sería una semana bien agitada, no solo porque entraba la semana de asignación de proyectos, sino porque gritaría a los cuatro vientos que era novia de Sasuke, suspiro metiendo el ultimo cuaderno a su mochila, cerró y entró en la cama, mirando la nada, planeando su semana con "su novio".

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"¡Hinata! Espera un segundo"

-"y ahora, que ocurre Sakura"

-"siete días (NA: lo siento un momento de "EL ARO") y aún no he visto alguna actividad con…."

-"Hinata, recuerda hoy a las 3" –Naruto esbozaba una sonrisa pasando por el lado de Sakura.

-"no podria olvidarlo" –También le sonrió y al alejarse continuo con Sakura. –"¿me decias algo?

-"no, nada" –dijo dandole la espalda.

-"y a ti, como te va, en "aquello" –murmuro con la sonrisa tan maldita que pudo haber encontrado hasta ese entonces.

-"mejor que a ti, así que tranquila…"

Comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas, estaban comentando como Hinata consiguió "tolerar" a Naruto y de cómo Sakura consiguió el estar con Sasuke todo marchaba bien, y si median los pasos que cada una tenia con "su" chico, Sakura iba a la cabeza, pero eso a Hinata no significaba puntos perdidos, sino que ella tenia que apresurar el paso.

-"Sakura" –un chico de ojos azabache la llamo desde una esquina.

-"ah, tú" –se acerco y lo besó, regresando a ver a Hinata, quien la veia con los ojos como platos.

-"Hinata, él es Sasuke, Sasuke, ella es Hinata" –presento con algo de burla para Hinata quien la veia con cara de asesina.

-"nos vamos" –dijo el moreno, viendo a Sakura, y luego a Hinata. –"un placer conocerte"

Se la llevo de la mano, y mas de una de las chicas de la prepa gritaban como locas al ver la escena. Sakura estaba de la mano con Sasuke, y muy cerca el uno del otro. Era extraño porque solo una semana antes ellos no se podian ni ver.

-"pero que demonios es eso" –mascullo Neji al ver la escenita reciente.

-"lo mismo digo, amor" –dijo Tenten, los dos bien pegaditos, en la parte oscura de una pared.

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez con menos ganas por parte de Neji, que con el rabo del ojo (NA: XD aquí se le llama así cuando de reojo vez a alguien aunque finjas no hacerlo) miraba a la pareja que se alejaba.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Una chica rubia entró en el aula, con grandes gafas y puesta mucha ropa, ocultando su cuerpo entre ellas.

-"¡Ino!" –gritaba desde el inicio de la clase su mejor amiga, Sunam, (NA: ya saben la del primer capítulo, la chica facil que estuvo con Naruto XD) una chica muy diferente, con ropa apretada y tentadora, con los largos cabellos y de color castaño claro. –"lo ves, te dije que me las agarraria con Naruto" (NA: acostarse con el tipo XD) –lo comentó después de que se sentara junto a ella y comenzaran a conversar.

-"cla…. Sasuke-kun¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Con ella!" –Ino veia como entraban Sakura de la mano con Sasuke, y se sentaron al final del aula, en un lugar bien apartado.

Antes de sentarse, Sasuke aprisiona a Sakura en la esquina del aula, y la comenzó a besar con tanta pasión que ella no podia evitar moverse un poco, comenzando a incitar el cuerpo del Uchiha hasta que un sonoro ruido los saco del trance.

-"lo siento, lo siento el director me pidio que le explicara sobre la segunda guerra mundial y tuve que…."

-"MENTIROSO" –gritaron los alumnos al unisolo indicando con el dedo al tutor de la clase.

-"en fin, los chicos de atrás siéntense, hoy veremos la cooperación entre personas, así que hice algunas parejas de cuatro para un proyecto de campo, con las personas que menos se llevan, para así no tener tanta discordia en el curso".

-"Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, se que casi no se hablan así que seran el primer grupo, escojan cualquier tema, lo expondrán al fina de clase".

Todos hicieron "uuuuhhhhhh" después de mencionar al cuarteto, pero ellos solo se vieron, ya que no era cierto que ya no se toleraban ahora se podrian llamar ¿amigos?

-"Veamos, somos de buenos gustos en la música, en la forma de vestir, en la forma de hablar….."

-"hablemos sobre lo que mejor sabemos hacer, nuestra música (NA: si, eso, soy amante al punk y al black gotico ) así que opinan?"

Todos asintieron era lo mejor que podían hacer, y así fue, el profesor Hatake Kakashi el puso un 10 y los aprobó el resto del semestre, con la excelente presentación que hicieron y en tampoco tiempo, le agrado a que punto podían "organizarse" en "grupo" para poder exponer en conjunto.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Comenzó a llover y en la lluvia dos personas vestidas de negro caminaban de la mano, sin importarles que el agua los hubiera dejado empapados camino a la casa de la peli-rosa. Estuvieron un momento en la puerta, aún bajo la lluvia, los con la cara hacia el cielo, haciendo que el agua tocara sus rostros y los llevará a otro estado (NA: me encanta hacer eso con mi novio, puedo estar todo el tiempo que llueva así) hasta que por fin el moreno habló.

-"¿y hay alguien en tu casa?"

-"lo mas seguro es que mis padres no esten en casa, con eso de sus retiros espirituales, puedo pasar toda una semana sola, y a ellos no les interesa¿quieres pasar?"

-"por que no"

Entraron y en efecto no era una casa muy lujosa pero era acogedora y llena de jarrones de todos los colores y formas, fueron al estudio de donde recogieron Underground y Mefisto (películas) y a la cocina por snacks, dos latas de coca-cola y dos de cerveza. Subieron hasta el cuarto de Sakura, donde se instalaron en la cama, ella puso una de las películas, se acostó a lado de Sasuke y comenzó la misma.

Era un cuarto diferente a toda la casa, en el techo habian letras negras y en latín, las ventanas estaban forradas de azul oscuro, por lo que le daba a la habitación un estado oscuro y misterioso, en las paredes sobresaltaba el dibujo de un árbol lúgubre con una luna roja asomándose entre las ramas, en la otra pared habian varios posters de Punk y black, en la otra había un estante lleno de discos y revistas y un mini componente con muchas escarapelas pegadas al mismo, apegada a la pared restante estaba la cama de Sakura y frente a la misma, cerca del computador, una televisión y el lector del DVD.

Pensamiento Sakura

_Tenerlo aquí, conmigo, jamás imaginé, y tenerlo a mi lado… Por un momento quiero pasarla bien…_

_Me queda viendo, como si viera en mi rostro la incertidumbre de que debo hacer, me sonríe con esa sonrisa que mata, y se acerca a besarme, que delicioso es probar esos labios._

Fin pensamiento Sakura.

Sasuke sin apuro comienza a besarla, y ella le sigue la corriente, apartando como puede la fuente llena de palomitas y snacks, y abraza el cuerpo del moreno, acercandolo mas a ella, mientras el chico acopla su cuerpo al suyo, siguen fundiendo el beso, esta vez mas apasionado y el Uchiha comienza a acariciarle la cintura, y moverse sobre ella, Sakura le quita la chaqueta y sigue besandolo, poco a poco ella también se quita la chaqueta y sigue besandolo, está vez con muchas mas ancias y al deslizar sus manos por debajo de su playera, se detiene en seco, levantando a Sasuke de su regazo y sentandose en el borde de la cama.

-"que pasa"

-"andate"

-"pero…."

-"¡He dicho que te marches!"

El Uchiha, levantó los hombros, tomó la lata de cerveza que se encontraba en el velador, su chaqueta que estaba en el piso, se acerco a Sakura, quien se encontraba mirando el árbol de la pared, besó su frente y se fue, aun con la intriga de que era lo que había hecho.

Pensamientos de Sasuke

_Pero que demonios hice esta vez, ella comenzó a desvestirme, yo solo la besaba, pero que bien la muchacha, aparte de ser hermosa, tiene un cuerpo _(NA: ya saben como son los hombres ¬¬) _está bien, y podría reconocer esos labios donde sea… -_se llevo los dedos sobre su boca _–esta niña me encanta._

Fin pensamiento Sasuke.

Llevo sus manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta y camino por la calle, aun húmeda por la lluvia anterior, bajo por la acera y el resto del trayecto se lo paso viendo el cielo (NA: estilo Shikamaru XD) hasta llegar al apartamento donde se encontraba Naruto con la heredera de los Hyuga bien acaramelados en un sofá quitándose el aliento uno del otro, comenzando lo que sería una noche agitada.

-"solo paso a mi habitación sigan en los suyo"

-"estaba por irme" -Hinata se levantó, tomo su chaqueta, se la puso de un solo movimiento –"adiós chicos, nos vemos mañana Naruto"

Al salir del departamento, dejó un aire bien tenso; Naruto miraba a Sasuke con esos ojos de maniaco asesino sediento de sangre mientras el moreno lo veía con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

-"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" –el rubio soltó un grito, seguido de los almohadones de la sala.

-"ajajajajajajaja, pobre niño salido, tratando de coger con una de las chicas mas difíciles, te exiges mucho"

-"¡ella vino por su cuenta!"

-"como digas" –entró en su habitación antes de que le cayera otro almohadón.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El padre de Hinata se encontraba sentado en el living cuando ella entró, lo vio con odio en sus ojos y pasó de largo hacia su alcoba, pero su padre interrumpió su trayecto.

-"donde estabas"

-"y eso que te importa"

-"te he preguntado que…"

-"donde estaba, ya lo sé, pero no pienso decírtelo, deja mi vida en paz de acuerdo"

-"mira niña si me sigues tratando así…."

-"que, me cortaras las tarjetas, me quitaras el auto, o volverás a llamar al colegio¡¡¡Te he dicho que me dejes en paz!"

-"pero hija¿que hago para que cambies de actitud?"

-"trae a mamá de vuelta"

Subió las gradas que estaban frente a la puerta y continuó caminando hacia su alcoba, donde en el escritorio había una foto de dos personas una niña y su madre abrazadas cerca de un lago, y en la parte de atrás de ellas estaba una cabaña.

-"madre, dile que deje de ordenar mi vida, como si fuera suya, es solo mía"

Se recostó sobre su cama y pensando se quedó dormida.

_Sueño de Hinata._

_-"mamá" –gritaba una niña con los ojos plateados._

_-"Pero mi niña donde te habías metido" –una señora muy hermosa con largos cabellos azulados y ojos muy plomos le limpiaba de la cara una marca de tierra. –"me tenias asustada hija, venga entremos a la cabaña y te doy una taza de chocolate"_

_-"¡Si! Chocolate, para Neji y Sakura también ¿verdad mami?"_

_-"claro llámalos"_

_-"si"_

_Un niño de cabellera negra, hasta los hombros jugaba con una niña de cabellos rosa, cerca de un lago inmenso, con una pelota pequeña y dos pequeñas raquetas._

_-"Primo, Sakura, vengan mi mamita hará chocolate para todos"_

_-"si" –dijeron los dos, corriendo hacia Hinata que estaba cerca de la cabaña"_

_-"¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!"_

_Gritaron los tres niños al tiempo que tomaban su chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, la señora mostró una sonrisa muy cálida y se retiró._

_Fin del sueño_

-"ah" –Despertó Hinata con los ojos mostrando pequeñas lágrimas que por mas que queria, no las podía detener, y resbalando suavemente por sus mejillas desaparecieron bajo su mentón.

-"mamá¿estas bien¿No te sientes sola allá?" –soltó esas preguntas al aire, viendo fijamente la fotografía y acto seguido se desplomó sobre sus pies, cayendo al suelo.

-"prima, prima" –Neji golpeaba la puerta muy fuerte –"¡PRIMA!" –entró a la habitación y la vio, sobre el suelo, sin conocimiento.

-"tío, de nuevo se desmayo" –Gritó mientras bajaba las gradas con el cuerpo inconsciente de su prima en brazos.

-"al auto, date prisa" –Su padre tomó la chaqueta, la de Neji y una manta para Hinata, se mostraba preocupado.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Si, otro cap terminado, solo que de aquí viene Sakura, diganme si quieren que ponga mas detalles sobre la madre de Hinata y la enfermedad¿si?... O Pórtense mal!**

**Contestaciones:**

**Muchas gracias a todos y todas por leer mi fic, aunque a veces los decepcione con pequeños capítulos, pero esforzaré mi cerebro al máximo (I: aceptalo, solo tienes pereza) para llegar a un buen capítulo.**

**sakurasasuke: Gracias, y si, hasta el final habrá una venganza increible, puedes apostar.**

**marion-asakura: Cuenta con eso , y en cuanto a lo de puro amor, creo que eso tendremos hasta que cumla bien con la venganza, que desde ahora se convertira en su prioridad.**

**Gracias de verdad, nos vemos en el otro cap. **

**Cristillyn**


	5. El primer contacto entre tú y yo

**Hello:**

**Aquí Cristillyn reportandose con otro cap de "por amor o por venganza" se cuidan y MUERTE AL BABOSO GAY, HOMOSEXUAL DEL OROCHIBASTARDO! (Kini: SI a todo!) **

**Bueno, este…. Aquí les dejo el cap.**

**Cap 5: El primer contacto entre tú y yo.**

Sakura se levantó temprano, con la imagen de ayer, con las ganas que tenia de hacerlo suyo, con el amor que sentia pero ante todo, las ganas de verlo sufrir. Salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño donde se duchó y lavó los dientes, bajó a preparar el desayuno, ya que sus padres no regresarían hasta dentro de dos semanas, y salió del lugar. Entró en su auto, y encendió el radio, comenzó a escuchar Good Chralotte y llego a la prepa, sin gana alguna, bajo del auto, hasta encontrarse con Neji.

-"hola preciosa, tan pronto aquí" –Se acerco peligrosamente a ella, tomando con una mano el rosto de la misma.

-"Neji, dejame tranquila quieres, no estoy de humor" –golpeó su mano soltandola, y camino hasta entrar a las instalaciones del lugar.

Sasuke bajo del su auto, y comenzó a inspeccionar hasta ver a Neji y luego de un rato, vio a Tenten, y el Hyuga besandose con una pasión desenfrenada, movió la cabeza con signo de desaprobación y caminó de largo para él también entrar al colegio.

-"Sakura" –El moreno buscaba con la mirada hasta encontrarla recostada sobre una pared –"Hola amor" –sonrió con esa sonrisa que derrite a quien lo vea

-"Hola" –ella lo vió y lego se recargo un poco para besarlo –"como estas"

-"bien, como estuvo tu tarde"

-"sin novedad, lamento como me porte"

-"ah, por eso, no hay problema, vienes hoy a mi casa"

-"mejor tu a la mía, no quiero estar contigo y el amiguito tuyo"

-"jeje de acuerdo, ahora si a ver películas, verdad"

Ella respondió con una sonrisa y después metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta del chico, jalándolo hacia ella y comenzándolo a besar con más ganas que antes.

El resto del día paso sin novedad alguna, con excepción de que suspendieron a Naruto por llegar 4 horas tarde, pero Hinata no fue, en todo el día no supo nada de ella, salieron con Sasuke en autos separados hasta llegar a la casa de la pelirosa e ir a la cocina donde tomaron lo mismo que el día anterior, pero estas vez en la habitación de sus padres, que era mas amplia y con una cama bien acogedora.

Colocó la película en el DVD y se recostaron, Sasuke tomo la mano de ella y se la estuvo así hasta la mitad de la cinta, hasta que Sakura se levantó y salió del cuarto, al regresar estaba sin chaqueta, recogida el cabello y con un top crema.

-"te ves bien" –Dijo el Uchiha y después le dio un sorbo a su lata de cerveza.

-"a que si" –Caminó y se volvió a acostar a su lado.

El resto de la película termino sin nada mas que comentar, aunque a veces se perdían besándose mostrando cada vez un poco mas de pasión. Terminada la película, se quedaron viendo, perdidos en la mirada del otro hasta que Sasuke se acercó a ella y la comenzó a besar, no quería pasar de "ese paso" no después de cómo se portó el día anterior, pero ella sonrió y movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, el Uchiha puso una cara bien sexy (NA: AAH! Me lo como a besos) y seductora, mientras la esmeralda mojaba sus labios con su lengua. Quitaron todo lo que estorbaba en la cama y siguieron besándose; esta vez, Sakura estaba arriba y cubría cada espacio de la boca del moreno, mientras él recorría con sus manos las asentadas curvas que tenia la muchacha.

Ella se detuvo y sonrió, mientras el heredero Uchiha se quedó (NA: así o.O jajaja) algo confundido, Sakura salió del cuarto, y luego de unos minutos se escuchaba que movia algo en la cocina, Sasuke se quitó la chompa (un sweter grueso) y bajó para ver que hacia, la encontró parada frente a la puerta que daba al jardín viendo como ligeramente comenzaba a llover y su sorpresa fue cuando ella salió a mojarse.

-"acaso no te gusta estar bajo la lluvia" –grito desde afuera mientras su ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo por la humedad.

-"no tengo ropa con que cambiarme" –se quedó viendo los pechos de Sakura y un leve sonrojo apareció repentinamente, pero se fue de la misma manera.

-"¡¡¡Excusas!"

Y dicho esto se abalanzó, tomo el rostro de Sasuke y lo beso, y claro este no opuso resistencia, al contrario la beso igual que ella lo hacia, con desesperación y muuuuucho sabor. Ella comenzó a besarlo esta vez con mas pasión, y se impulso hasta que sus piernas abrazaron el cuerpo del Uchiha, quien no tardó en subir las gradas y llevársela a la cama (NA: es hombre ¬¬) que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, deshaciéndose de toda la ropa que le impedía tener un contacto piel a piel, la ropa de ambos se esparcía marcando un camino hasta el centro de la habitación, mientras los besos que Sasuke repartía haciendo camino que subía y bajaba por todo el cuello de Sakura

Pero que era esto, Sakura lo, lo ¿estaba disfrutando? Si, porque tanto como su respiración como su pulso subieron muy rápido, ya no lo contenía mas, estaba deseando que Sasuke terminara con lo que empezó, pero él se encargaba de hacerla sentir placeres inmensos, algo que a ella la tenia loca, el moreno se encargó de quitarle la última prenda que cubría el cuerpo de la Haruno, estaban ya recostados en la cama y el Uchiha estaba arriba, besando desesperadamente el cuerpo desnudo de Sakura mientras ella solo acariciaba su espalda y respiraba ásperamente.

Hasta que el moreno ya no aguanto más y moviendo sus rodillas de manera de quedar perfectamente sobre ella, la levantó por las caderas y se introdujo en ella con cuidado, Sakura solo sentía placer pero no evito clavar sus uñas en la espalda desnuda del chico, haciendo marcas en la misma y un sonoro gemido se hizo presente cuando Sasuke entró por completo en ella. Él se detuvo un momento, observando detenidamente el rostro de la pelirosa, quien mostraba una cara de absoluto placer.

–"ocurre algo" –Sakura dijo casi sin aliento– "no te detengas".

Sasuke comprendió que podía pasar al siguiente paso, y comenzó a mecerse de arriba a bajo lento pausado mientras ella se acostumbraba, a medida que Sakura respiraba le daba al moreno la indicación para aumentar la velocidad del ritmo, más rápido, más rápido y más rápido, la Haruno mostraba signos de cansancio pero él no los tomó en cuenta ya que él aun no llegaba al límite, mientras ella gemía de placer secundada por él la habitación y la temperatura daban a cada segundo un grado más de calor, Sasuke no lo aguanto más, llevando en el último momento sus manos y las de ella arriba de la cabeza de la chica y terminó en ella, haciendo que ella instintivamente se arqueara y un gemido de placer fue silenciado por los besos del moreno.

Sasuke giró, acostándose al lado de ella, quien aun tenía cerrados los ojos y no se regulaba su respiración, con una mano jaló una de las sabanas para cubrir su pecho, y cubrirse del frío que comenzaba a hacerse presente dentro de la habitación.

POV Sasuke

"Es ella, en definitiva lo es, es exactamente al sueño, exacto" -regresa su mirada hasta encontrar el rostro de Sakura- "Es preciosa, como no podía verlo desde antes, desde que ella llegó al instituto…"

Flash Back

_-"muy bien chicos y chicas el día de hoy tenemos una nueva alumna que estará con nosotros el resto del semestre- decía una profesora con el cabello desordenado y unas gafas de fondo de botella-" sin mas presentaciones, por favor entra"_

_Una chica con ropa oscura y unas botas góticas entró en el salón llevaba en su espalda una mochila con muchos parches de "anarquía" y protestas pegados a la misma. El cabello desordenado y en la punta del mismo unas placas de metal. En sus manos unos guates que mostraban sus dedos y en sus muñecas pulseras de 2 minutos._

_-"Hola, soy Haruno Sakura" –dijo mas desanimada que nunca_

_-"Muy bien, clase, alguna pregunta"_

_-"………" por parte de la clase que el solo hecho de ver como Sakura ponía una cara asesina, se mantuvo en silencio._

_-"muy bien, señorita Haruno, siéntese en el pupitre de la derecha de la señorita Hyuga"_

_-"de acuerdo"_

_Al otro lado de la clase._

_-"Sasuke, ¡¡¡¡Bakasuke!" –lo llamaba un chico de rubia cabellera_

_-"que quieres"_

_-"la viste, tiene nuestros gustos, veras que ahora me la ligo"_

_-"jejeje no bromees Narputo"_

_-"no me llames así"_

_Fin Flash back_

-"Sasuke te pasa algo"

-"hmp"

-"voy a tomar una ducha, si te vas, me avisas"

-"ok"

Ella se levantó enrollándose con la sábana y dejando desnudo a Sasuke, sonrió y salió de la habitación, comenzó a hacer ruido en la pieza de un lado, en le cuarto de Sakura, se escuchó el ruido de la puerta y de inmediato el de la ducha.

Sasuke miraba el techo, y su cuerpo solo estaba cubierto por su chaqueta desde la cadera para abajo, pensaba por debajo todo lo que había ocurrido y lo rápido que había sido.

**Pensamientos Sasuke**

_Le ocurrirá algo, digo, ni medio terminamos de hacerlo se fue a bañar, ¿le habrá gustado? pero si fuera así, porque quiso desaparecer cualquier rastro de mi cuerpo en el suyo, ¿por qué? Pensará que fue precipitado, pensará que la tomo como facil, ¡Demonios! Pero si era el sueño, mi sueño, era ella, su piel tan suave, tan blanca, siento que con ella, las cosas serán diferentes, espero que lo sean_

**Fin del pensamiento de Sasuke**

Se levantó intrigado, y camino envuelto en el cubrecama que estaba en el suelo, hasta donde sonaba la ducha abrió con cuidado la puerta que no tenía puesto el cerrojo y vio la silueta del cuerpo de Sakura por la puerta de vidrio empañada corrió la puerta y vio a Sakura desnuda empapada y el agua que caía de la ducha la cubrían surcando sus senos y caderas, hasta perderse en sus piernas y llegar al suelo.

Que imagen tenía frente a él, parecía un sueño, ese cuerpo perfecto era de admirar, y ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta de su presencia ya que se inclinaba suavemente hasta pasar la esponja por sus piernas y se incorporaba para pasarla por sus muslos, un suave suspiro se le escapo al Uchiha lo que obligó que la chica volteara a ver, Sasuke pensó que todo lo logrado se fue a la basura, pero al ver su rostro se tranquilizó, no estaba enojada, mas bien sonreía, y regreso por completo su cuerpo, mostrándolo todo a su novio quien la observaba ahora perplejo en la puerta de la ducha y con leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-"pensé que nunca vendrías" –estiró su mano atrayéndolo hacia ella y dejando afuera el cubrecama

-"………"

Sasuke aún estaba en shock, pero se tranquilizó, por así decirlo, al sentir otra vez la piel húmeda de Sakura, sobre la de él. Ella se acercó lentamente a su oído, a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras posaba sus manos sobre el bien formado abdomen del Uchiha, y sus senos rozaban su espalda, él tenía cerrados los ojos y comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente.

-"¿te quedas en mi casa esta noche?" –preguntó en un susurro la Haruno haciendo que su respiración rozara el cuello del chico.

-"cla…claro" –apenas audible, pronunció con mucha dificultad esa palabra, mientras tomaba las manos de Sakura en las suyas y giraba para encontrar su rostro.

Ella sonrió para luego besar a Sasuke lentamente mientras se fundían en un abrazo y el agua recorría sus cuerpos, entre besos y caricias el sol se escondía por completo, pero no tenían intención de salir de la ducha, era tan excitante tenerse así el uno y el otro, entregándose a cada beso, pasar sus manos por el cuerpo del otro sin que el otro opusiera resistencia, que sus zonas mas íntimas se rozaran por completo, sin intención de alejarse el uno del otro, pero respirar era cada vez más difícil ya que el vapor cubría cada ves mas terreno, así que ambos salieron.

-"Ne, espérame en mi habitación, voy a ver algo de ropa para ti" –dijo saliendo de la bañera y dirigirse al cuarto de sus padres, dejando a un Uchiha totalmente salido y con ganas de hacerlo de nuevo.

-"ok" –Dijo el también saliendo y enrollando una toalla en su cadera y yendo a la pieza de Sakura.

Ella regreso con unos shorts y una playera, fue hasta la cama donde se encontraba sentado en la cama con la mirada fija en el árbol, las acento a un lado de él, fue a su armario sacando algunas cosas y salir de nuevo.

Tomo la ropa, que por aspecto era del padre, comenzó a secarse (NA: ¡¡¡¡¡ya quisiera estar yo ahí!) acomodarse el cabello con las manos y ponerse la ropa, se acostó a un lado de la cama, tomo el mando del televisor y encendió el mismo, cuando regreso a ver hacia la puerta vio a Sakura observándolo, y casi se le caen los ojos al ver como estaba vestida.

Traía puesto unos shorts muy cortos de color negro y bien apegado al cuerpo, una camisa abierta, mostrando el sujetador deportivo que tenía por debajo de la camisa mostrando su delgada figura y su piel tan blanca como la nieve.

Caminó hasta acostarse a un lado de él, se movió hasta que su mano se posara sobre su pecho y una de sus piernas cubriendo las suyas y como si le leyera la mente murmuró.

-"para mi, no fue apresurado" –sonrió al ver que el moreno la miraba asombrado.

-"tampoco para mi" –mintió, pero luego se acercó y poso un beso en su frente.

-"de acuerdo, entonces a dormir, son las 23:30" –sonrió de nuevo, levantándose y haciendo que él también lo hiciera, levantaron las cobijas entrando en ellas, y acercarse para estar mas cerca del otro.

-"se lo dijiste a Naruto"

-"por que debería hacerlo"

-"porque sino, mañana no dejara de preguntar"

Resopló resignado, Sakura estaba en lo cierto, Naruto era un problema, y mas si escondía un secreto para si, era mejor decírselo en el preciso instante, o una semana de tortura para que afloje el secreto. Tomó el teléfono y marcó.

-"¡¡¡¡¡aaaah! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Esa es macho! Y ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué tal lo hace?" –decía un animado Naruto tan escandaloso como siempre del otro lado del teléfono.

-"sin comentarios, nos vemos mañana en la mañana" –Sasuke dijo y cerró regreso a la habitación.

Cuando entro vio a la pelirosa ya dormida, estaba de lado, así que él al acostarse, la abrazo por la espalda, y acerco su cabeza al cuello de la Haruno, y así le venció el sueño y se quedó dormido.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"signos vitales estables" –decía una enfermera con una carpeta en sus manos

-"ah recuperado el cocimiento" –un doctor muy viejo seguía preguntando con la ficha clínica de Hinata en sus manos, revisando cada uno de los items.

-"lo recuperó hace poco, pero tuvimos que volverla a sedar, solo decía "donde está mamá" como desesperada" –dijo viendo el cuerpo dormido de la Hyuga quien estaba muy pálida y con el semblante de muerte a su alrededor.

-"y este chico" –decia viendo a un chico de unos 18 años, dormido sobre un pequeño sofá en una esquina de la habitación.

-"es su primo, insistió en quedarse, se preocupó mucho al ver la escena de la señorita Hyuga despierta" –volvió a verla con mucha tristeza. –"según veo, está así por alguna pérdida importante"

-"lo más probable, pásele una manta al joven Hyuga, parece que tiene todas las intenciones de quedarse con ella"

-"si doctor"

Ambos salieron de la sala, y Neji abrió los ojos miró a su prima, y suspiró, se acomodó en el sofá y bostezó, la pérdida de Hyuga Ikimy (NA. Gomen, no se me ocurrió otro nombre) había sido terrible para toda la familia.

**Flash back**

_-"donde esta mamá" –preguntaba Hinata viendo cada cuarto del hospital_

_-"donde esta, ¡Donde!" –ayudaba a buscar su primo y mejor amigo Neji_

_-"papá, dime, donde, donde esta mamá, la busco, he recorrido el hospital 3 veces y no la encuentro, papá. ¿Dónde esta?" –Hinata había encontrado el cuarto de su padre, y ahora preguntaba desesperadamente a su padre, quien se encontraba con unas vendas en brazos y cabeza._

_Su padre se quedó en silencio, viendo hacía la ventana donde aún llovía._

_-"¿Papá, donde esta mamá?" –preguntó cada vez mas alarmada._

_-"hija, yo, yo tuve la culpa, ella…." –le costaba bastante decirlo, aún así trataba de hablar, pero los recuerdos eran horribles._

_-"padre. ¿Qué le pasó a mamá?" –Hinata murmuró viendo algunas carpetas sobre la cama de un lado._

**Fin Flash Back**

-"Mamá" –Hinata se sobresaltó sentándose en la cama y llevando la mano derecha a la cabeza, regresó a ver su brazo izquierdo, el cual le dolía mucho, constatando que tenia un intravenoso cerca de la mano.

Comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar, moviendo los ojos, vió a su lado derecho 2 puertas, una blanca y una crema. Supuso que la blanca la llevaría al pasillo y la crema, lo mas probable era el armario, siguió chequeando el lugar hasta ver un pequeño sofá con una chamarra en él. Al otro lado de la habitación había una mesa en el centro, con un arreglo floral inmenso y una tarjeta de "mejórate". Y la última puerta que supuso que era el baño.

Respiro resignada lo último que recordaba era cuando estaba en su cuarto, cuando regresó de la casa de Naruto. ¡Naruto! Buscó donde ver la hora, pero a juzgar de la posición del sol, que por cierto no había, lo mas probable eran las 3:00am así que prefirió dejar eso de lado.

-"menos mal despertaste, vaya que nos asustaste" –Neji acababa de entrar con una funda de patatas en la mano, y una lata de cerveza en la otra.

–"me costó meter esto al cuarto" –Sonrió y se acerco a la cama de su prima.

-"desde cuando estoy aquí" –dijo viendo el reloj de Neji que lucía ya que no traía puesto mas que su camiseta.

-"Sakura preguntó por ti" –Dijo abriendo la lata de cerveza.

-"le dijiste donde estaba" –Preguntó solo para que el silencio no se presentara

-"lo mejor es no decirlo a nadie, verdad, pero si quieres se lo digo" –Dijo sonriéndole y dando un sorbo a la cerveza.

En definitiva, él era su mejor amigo en todo el mundo, él fue quien la sacó del hoyo en el que cayo cuando su madre murió, él fue quien le daba ánimos todos los días, aunque si bien era cierto, él nunca conoció a sus padres, consideraba a Hinata como su hermana y los padres de ella, los suyos propios.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sintió un suave aliento sobre su cuello, y unas manos posadas en su cintura, abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrando el rostro dormido de su novio, ella sonrió y lentamente salió de la cama, moviendo despacio las manos del chico y dejándolas en la cama, se arropó con una bata que tenia al filo de la cama y comenzó a bajar a la cocina sin hacer mucho ruido, para no despertarlo.

-"¡¡¡Kyyyaaaa! Amanecí en sus brazos" –dijo una vez en la cocina.

Comenzó a sacar un sartén, y del refri algunas cosas como yogurt y jamón. Se puso a revolver en el sartén algunas cosas, que eran el desayuno, pero de repente dejo de hacerlo todo, al sentir unos brazos abrazarla por la espalda, y besarle con dulzura el cuello.

-"buenos días" –Sasuke sonrió, estaba ya puesto su ropa, arreglado a medias su cabello y las agujetas de sus botas sueltas.

-"aps, buenos Días Sasuke" –Dijo mientras atendía la sartén que comenzaba a quemarse.

-"tengo que irme" –Dijo viendo a la ventana

-"¿Por qué?" –Dijo regresándolo a ver, mostrándose algo preocupada.

-"tengo que ir a cambiarme de ropa" –La miro y la beso, y salió, cuando estaba en la puerta gritó –"Te veo en la prepa, amor" –cerró a puerta, y luego el suave ronroneo del motor de su jaguar comenzó a sonar.

-"a…. amor" –Repitió la última palabra, que le hizo dar un brinco al corazón.

**Fin del cap.**

**Holas aquí yo de nuevo (Kini: SI!) trayendoles otro cap ejejejeje.**

**Espero que no salga algo repetido, que tengo hecho pelota (revuelto) toda mi comp.**

**Ok, muchas gracias por los review! O**

**marion-asakura: No lo pensaba poner, y si lo pongo solo sería en unas lineas, pero no mas. Gracias por leer mi fic, enserio n.n**

**sakurasasuke: ejejejeje estamos en las mismas en cuanto al gusto, y si he tenido tiempo para actualizar es de puro milagro, pero si, trataré de actualizar lo mas rápido que mis ideas lo permitan XD, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo jejeje.**

**Haruno-Sakuma: Gracias por leerlo y que bien que te guste, pero aún falta que el fic de una vuelta para ver quien sufre ahora muajajajaja. XD**

**Ann Uchiha: Si ya lo llevo pensando (y escribiendo) meses, es solo que recién supe como poder subirlos, y aquí te traigo la actualización, cuidate mucho, gracias por leerlo.**

**shie-san: a sabes, en mis fics solo entran buenos gustos (VIVA EL ROCK!) y si, esa venganza será de magnitudes ejejejeje y en cuanto a la relación de HINAxNARU pues, también, estará buena. Gracias por leer el fic.**

**Mirisasusaku: Si muchas gracias por tus reviews, si no fuera por los reviews (cabe la redundancia) ya hubiera lanzado la toalla y dejará mis "dotes" de escritora, que bien que te guste el fic, y gracias por leerlo.**

**Haruno-Mackita: Tienes razón aunque me preocupara que los hombres no tuvieran "eso" XD en la cabeza, y bueno, para que no quedes con el "yo pensé" esta vez, pasó n.n y si, mas adelante pondré mas detallado lo de la madre de Hinata. Gracias por leerlo.**

**Haruno-chan: Mi kerida Harunito XDD (ya sabes Danny yo y mis pésimos chistes) si, adoro dejar en suspenso n.n y en cuanto a lo de la madre de Hinata, pues a lo largo de los caps iré poniendo la historia, cuidate, y para ti también te deseo las inspiraciones (Kini: o bueno, siempre esta mi querido instrumento mueve la bolsa del hacha) ejejejejeje no le hagas caso. Te cuidas muchachita y espero que te haya agradado este cap.**

**Bytes n.n**


	6. Pacto de Sangre

**Holas! Espero que no les haya molestado que ponga de título la canción de uno de mis grupos favoritos, pero mas adelante veran las razones.**

**Ya saben, este fic es ANTI-OROCHIGAY TRAVESTI, PRIMO DE LOS TELETUVIS, Y AMIGO DE LOS MARIPOSONES!**

**Ejeje, sin más, aquí les dejo el capítulo 6**

**Cap 6: Pacto de Sangre- Viuda Negra.**

Aún aturdida por la palabra que le retumbaba los oídos, Sakura se llevaba el tenedor a la boca, con algunos trozos de jamón en él, viendo a un punto fijo en la pared del cuarto, aun con la bata, estaba realmente pérdida en ESA palabra "amor" con la voz de Sasuke ensordecía su mente.

Subió lento a su habitación tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni el ruido más fuerte y estridente la sacaría de tal estado. Abre su ropero el cual pinta solo ropa negra y ploma, toma una blusa muy descotada de forma en V, unos pantalones tubo que se ajustaban en la cadera y muslos, sus típicas botas y su chompa de "Ramones".

Sale de la casa, asegurándola y meneando las llaves en su dedo llega al auto, otra vez "AMOR" se cruza en su mente y titubea un segundo antes de entrar y otros segundos después antes de encenderlo, lo cual se hace presente luego de poner su mente en frío.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"amor" no solo era la palabra que retumbaba en la mente de Sakura sino en la de Sasuke quien estaba tomando un baño, pasando lentamente la esponja sobre los cuadritos que se formaban en su abdomen (NA: con un pañuelo en la nariz ejejeje, sigan leyendo) ¿se habría adelantado a los sucesos? Vaya que las cosas se salían de control, en tan poco tiempo se enamoró de ella.

No, no podía ser, él era capaz de enamorarse así. Pensaba mientras se pasaba la toalla por sus bien formados pectorales y luego se la enrollaba en las caderas, pasó a su habitación, sacando la típica ropa negra de siempre y tratar de acomodarse el cabello, si eso era, como las cosas pasaron rápido lo mas probable es que simplemente como todo joven, este confundido sobre lo que siente así que dejó de darle vueltas al asunto y Salió del departamento, dirigiéndose al parqueadero donde vio a una joven apoyada sobre su precioso jaguar.

-"Hola" –murmuró cuando vio que Sasuke se detenía frente a ella

-"que quieres" –Soltó las palabras con tanto odio, como repugnancia

-"esto… Sasuke, yo… te acuerdas de nuestros tiempos" –en el mismo hilo de voz que tenia desde que habló, soltó con cuidado esas palabras.

-"pasa algo con eso, estoy atrasado" –subiendo a su auto y cerrando la perta con furia, prendiendo el motor sin que le importara que ella aun esté apoyada sobre el mismo.

Aceleró a fondo y con el ruido de las llantas en el pavimento, dejo el parqueadero, que hacía Amelia ahí y "tratando" de recordar "buenos tiempos" ahora no era de pensar eso, tenia mejores cosas en que hacerlo, como la palabra "amor" que tanto lo incomodaba solo pensarlo y dirigiéndose a la prepa, donde estaría esperándolo SU Sakura.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"Neji, coméntaselo sola a Sakura, siempre y cuando te lo pregunte, por favor" –Decia Hinata tan debil, que apenas y se le escuchaba.

-"Claro, prima" –asintió el Hyuga saliendo de la habitación con la mochila y todo, parecía que él se había pasado a vivir ahí, para cualquier cosa que se ofreciera a Hinata.

La salud de Hinata decaía cada día, pero no quería lamentarse, tanta falta le hacía su madre, que preferiría estar muerta, antes que tener que soportar a su padre con sus palabras de "todo está bien" cuando él era el único culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando.

**Flash Back**

_-"mamá" –Hinata corría donde estaba una señora bellisima, que traia puesto un vestido rosa._

_-"hija, mi niña, que tal si horneamos galletas" –pregunto viendo el rostro de la niña quien formaba una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-"de verdad" –pero no necesitaba que le confirmen nada, ya que su madre la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la cocina._

_-"así que mi niña cumple 16 añitos en dos días" –pero aun la trataba como si fuera de 5 años, cosa que a la Hyuga no le molestaba en lo absoluto_

_-"mamá, fuese genial si Sakura nos acompañara" –dio mientras bajaba el harina y el azúcar de un estante a lo alto._

_-"¿pero, volverá, no es así?" –regresó a verla algo preocupada._

_-"claro que lo hará, mencionó que en dos años, estaría aquí"_

_-"entonces, a preparar las galletas"_

_Y manos a la obra, las dos se pusieron a hacer las galletas, viendo como Neji y su tío practicaban fútbol en el patio de atrás._

**Fin flash Back**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ya hace media hora que no paraban de besarse, y para no ser descubiertos, subieron a las terrazas del colegio, con una grabadora, porque obviamente la música no faltaría en ningún lado, mientras escuchaban Viuda Negra (ya saben heavy Ecuatoriano) cada ves, la calentura subía hasta dejar que sus impulsos los consumieran.

_No me basta tu piel para saciar mi sed  
Quiero amarte por dentro ser la sangre en tu cuerpo_

Comenzaba lentamente a quitarle la ropa, ella sin oponer resistencia alguna, al contrario, trataba de agilitar el paso, quitando, al mismo tiempo la ropa que cubría el cuerpo de Sasuke.

_Atrapado en tus venas  
Cumpliré esta condena  
En tu fluido vital estaré hasta el final_

Moviendo levemente las piernas, comenzaron a rozarse entre si, como si quisieran mostrar cuanto extrañaban tenerse así de cerca, tenerse solo para los dos, mientras Sakura cubría con pasión el cuello del moreno, este movía despacio sus senos con las manos, al compás del ritmo que en ese momento daba la música de Viuda Negra, dando al ambiente un aire de lujuria y sobre todo, ímpetu por tener el cuerpo del otro, fusionado con el suyo.

_Seré quien te llene de vida o por quien la pierdas  
Amaré mientras amas, sentiré mientras sientas_

Falta decir que las ropas ahí, estaban demás y que con mucha facilidad se deshicieron de ellas, dejando un lugar donde acostarse sin que el frío suelo lastimara o quitara algo de pasión al momento, el moreno con cuidado comenzó a inclinarse, hasta quedar acostados con la Haruno bajo su cuerpo (NA: u.u ciertamente la envidio) quien acariciaba la espalda del Uchiha y sus labios recorrían su cuello.

_Viviré mientras vivas  
Llenaré de mi tu cuerpo  
Acaricio tu cintura  
Mientras viajo por tus pechos_

Ahora él se encargaba de besar a uno de sus senos y una de sus manos acariciaba el otro, moviéndola en pequeños círculos, y suaves caricias en su vientre con la mano libre. Sakura murmuraba cosas ilegibles para ahogar los ya sonoros gemidos que expresaban cuando placer corría por sus venas, pero Sasuke se tomaba el tiempo para todo, ella simplemente se dejaba llevar, cerrando los ojos para sentir por completo como el chico se apoderaba de su cuerpo, y lo llevaba la éxtasis

_Pero no te olvides que lo que unió la sangre  
No es ceniza en el aire  
Pertenece a lo trascendental  
No olvidarás desentierra la memoria  
Que no acaba una historia  
Cuando fue sellada con un  
pacto de sangre_

Lentamente comenzó a tomar otra posición, mas bien, una que Sakura estuviera cómoda sin que toque el piso y ensucie esa piel tan blanca que tenia, era hermosa y escuchar cada vez mas fuertes sus gemidos, hacían que el moreno comenzara a desear su cuerpo, su amor, su vida.

_Violaré con mi presencia tu independencia  
Estaré en todas tus partes  
Así te alejes disfrutaré del tocarte_

Ya cómodos entró en ella, lentamente, escuchando con atención los latidos del corazón, ya que sus instintos se habían ido lejos, lo comenzó a hacer con amor, comenzó a sentirlo en el pecho, y el ritmo de sus caderas comenzó a hacerse presente, mientras ella acariciaba su espalda, movía con amor, sus manos, respirando agitadamente y cubriendo sus hermosos ojos verdes al tener cerrados los ojos, sus gemidos mas fuertes y placenteros indicaban al moreno, mas fuerza, mas pasión, en los movimientos. Sasuke atentó a todo, movía su cuerpo mas rápido, acariciando los pechos de la pelirosa y besando su cuello, dejando ligeras marcas por toda la zona.

_  
Me apodero de tus ideas y pensamientos  
Conoceré todos tus miedos  
Tus más prohibidos deseos_

Sakura no quedando tranquila, rodeo la cintura del chico con sus piernas, ajustando más la zona, y mordía suaventamente los hombros, ella también dejaba marcas, y sus uñas rozaban su espalda de manera excitante, haciendo que Sasuke solo con un movimiento este tan salido como ella lo estaba.

_Podré seducir tu alma manipularla  
Más que una posesión  
Te enfrentas a una maldición_

Estaban compartiendo amor, a cada caricia, a cada toque, Sakura no paraba de gemir secundada por Sasuke quien había subido mas su cuerpo, apoyando sus manos arriba de los hombros de la Haruno, quien ahora acariciaba el torso del Uchiha, ahora rozando con sus uñas y ajustando sus piernas a la cadera de él, lo que le permitía ejercer mas presión y un inmenso placer se apoderaba de ellos.

_  
Me veré a través de ti  
Embriagándote de mi  
No dejo de tenerte  
así es como quiero morir_

Sasuke no se contenía mas, y comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, mientras ella simplemente se dejaba llevar, poniendo las manos en la cintura del muchacho, para ayudar al ritmo, que se aumentaba conforme a la situación, tomando las manos de ella con las suyas, llevándolas arriba de la cabeza de la Haruno, terminó dentro de ella, con un gemido prolongado, para luego dejarse caer sobre ella, quien lo aguardaba con los brazos abiertos, y la respiración agitada.

_Dama de rojo sensual y orgullosa  
Esencia de antiguas raíces  
Que hoy profano para atarte a mi lado  
Más sublime que el vino unirá nuestro destino más allá de la vida  
Seguirás siendo mía_

Se quedaron en silencio, escuchando como la respiración de ambos regresaba a la normalidad, completamente desnudos, en la terraza del colegio, ¿¡En que estaban pensando! Dejándose dominar por el deseo, Sakura lo sabía bien, el deseo se apoderaba de ella cada vez que veía como el Uchiha se mojaba los labios con su lengua o cuando la arrinconaba en la pared para besarla con desesperación. Y Sasuke sabía que en ella encontraría lo que no ha encontrado en ninguna otra mujer, porque desde el momento que sus sentimientos intervinieron en el acto, se dio cuenta que la comenzaba a querer enserio.

Cualquier sentimiento su suprimido de inmediato, pues comenzó a llover muy fuerte, rompiendo el lazo que se formaba entre los dos, se sobresaltaron y aún desnudos corrieron a esconderse bajo el techo donde mas abajo estaba la puerta para ir a las aulas, bajo el mismo, Sakura y Sasuke se vestían, y mientras la Haruno tarareaba amenamente una de las canciones que sonaba en ese instante, el moreno solo la contemplaba y sonreía en sus adentros, no habían dicho ni una sola palabra, pero aun así estaban comunicados entre si…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"donde estabas Bakasuke" –Decia un rubio algo molesto cuando él y Sakura llegaban al aula mojados hasta la punta del cabello todos desarreglados, como si hubieran estado en un tornado (NA: pues vaya tornado! ejejeje).

-"no te incumbe, Narputo, dejame tranquilo, y no molestes a Sakura" –dijo determinante al ver como la chica trataba de quitarse el agua del cabello.

-"de acuerdo, de acuerdo, tampoco te sulfures amigo, por cierto te ha mencionado algo sobre Hinata"

-"porque habría de hacerlo"

-"no, olvídalo"

Dicho esto ambos, ponian atención a la maestra Anko quien les explicaba sobre la revolución industrial y el factor fundamental que en la actualidad se conoce sobre el hecho, algunos dormidos, otros conversando de otra cosa, y los otros, simplemente haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

-"Neji… Neji" –llamaba Sakura por lo bajo

-"si preci… digo Sakura"

-"donde esta Hinata"

-"nada serio, pero esta en el hospital"

-"¡¡¡¡¡COMO QUE NADA SERIO!" –esta ves gritó en frente de la clase, haciendo que Anko, su profesora hablara.

-"si, no es serio, como el que usted tenga que salir de mi clase, señorita Haruno"

-"solo un momento Neji, en que hospital"

Salió del lugar corriendo, hasta el estacionamiento donde se encontraba su auto, encendió y fue al lugar señalado por el Hyuga.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"Hinata" –entró violentamente a la habitación, haciendo que la muchacha se asustara.

-"tonta me asustaste" –Decía sonriendo, y e incorporándose sobre la cama.

-"tu mas a mi, boba" –comenzando la discusión por parte de la Haruno.

-"en fin, aún no te libraras de mi, queridita" – Comenzaron a bromear como dos niñas pequeñas.

-"y bien, como así visitando el hospital"

-"bueno, eso no mejor contar, quédate hasta la tarde que me dan de alta, pero….." –la llamó con el dedo, para que se acercara –"¿Qué es eso?"

Topó con el dedo el cuello de la Haruno que de inmediato se puso como un tomate de roja y realmente avergonzada se alejo de ella, ocultando su rostro entre el cabello.

-"no será que….." –se levanto de la cama para acorralar a su amiga –"aja" – la tumbó al suelo y subiéndose sobre ella movió el cuello de la chompa, mostrando una gran marca morada en el cuello de la Haruno.

-"este, suéltame, maniaca, suéltame" –gritaba, obviamente en broma, moviéndose como gusano bajo ella, para que se quitara de encima.

-"Dime quien fue"

-"Sasuke, ¡¡¡¡¡aaaaah! Bajate que pesas"

-"no puede ser, acaso ya te lo….."

-"shhhhhhhhhhh" –se levanto en el descuido de su amiga y le tapó la boca.

-"de acuerdo, pero me contaras los por menores"

-"sabes que a ti no te oculto nada"

Ambas sonrieron, y se calmaron, comenzaron a conversar, de todo para variar, y de contarle las últimas mejores horas de Sakura, quine no había estado perdiendo el tiempo.

Al poco rato alguien golpeó la puerta, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Naruto en la puerta, con un ramo de flores y una tarjeta de "mejórate" para Hinata quien se quedó confundida al verlo a la entrada.

-"eto…. Quería ver si te encontrabas bien…. Puedo pasar"

Estaba bien acomodado el cabello y con un aroma deliciosa al olfato femenino, algunas chicas se habían detenido afuera para contemplar el pantalón que ajustaba bien la parte de atrás de su cuerpo, ya que traía un pantalón tubo.

-"claro, pasa"

-"disculpa por escuchar conversaciones ajenas" –A Sakura se le congeló la vida al escuchar eso –"pero no sabia donde estabas y Hyuga Neji lo grito a los cuatro vientos en clase de historia"

-"ya veo, entonces los dejo porqu…"

-"y a donde te vas tan apresurada"

-"Sasuke"

-"él mismo, Naruto no tenia quien lo traiga, y al ver tu auto afuera, decidí quedarme"

El Uchiha se quedó conversando largo rato, de todo, Hinata no estaba tan fría como siempre, al contrario le alegraba que su amiga, el novio de ella y su prospecto a "estorbo" (NA: como lo dijo Naruto alguna ves) estuvieran juntos, haciéndola reír, para pasar el trago amargo de los recuerdos, por fin, Sasuke susurró por lo bajo a Sakura para irse del lugar y dejar a ellos solos, y así estar ellos también.

-"bueno, me despido, Naruto, toma" –lanzando las llaves de su hermoso jaguar a las manos de su amigo (NA: ALEJATE DEL AUTO!) que se quedó helado, pues nunca le había prestado el auto.

-"Hinata, por la noche nos vemos en mi casa, te me cuidas un montón amiga"

-"si, y Naruto, hazme el favor de llevarla donde ella quiera, mira que está enferma" –guiñó un ojo el Uchiha al ver la cara perpleja de su amigo quien aún tenía la mano arriba, por donde interceptó las llaves, aún confundido.

Y así los dos salieron del hospital en dirección al auto de la pelirosa, pero Sasuke la jaló hasta atraerla hacía él. Comenzando a besarla tiernamente, esta vez, con amor en cada beso. Ella se dejó llevar por un tiempo prolongado.

-"vamos a mi casa" –propuso Sasuke después de un tiempo.

-"porque no, Naruto se quedará aquí hasta que Hinata salga"

Subieron al auto, con Sakura conduciendo, por un largo camino, hasta llegar a un departamento algo lujoso, realmente ella no se sorprendió. Después de ver el auto que se manejaba el tipo, dedujo que tenia dinero, ya que todo estaba lleno de cosas típicas de los adolescentes, solo que de marcas reconocidas.

-"este es el cuarto de Naruto"

Indicando un cuarto algo desordenado con boxers y calcetines por todo el piso y las cobijas de la cama tapizaban el sofá cama que tenía al fondo. Las paredes llenas de posters de música conocida para ella y al final de todo el desorden una laptop de color negro y un mini componente negro, igual.

-"este es el mío"

El de él si que era diferente, todas las cosas en orden, en cada lugar, y cada lugar tenia una cosa, pero algo que le llamo la atención fueron las paredes de la habitación, tres de ellas tenían anarquías, belicosas frases y posters, menos una, que era completamente blanca, sin una sola mancha, sin nada, eso era lo que llamaba la atención, arrimada a una de las paredes había un mueble con revistas, algunos CDs en blanco y otros de música variada, cerca de esto estaba el maletín donde se supone que se encontraba una computadora, y al final del mueble había una computadora estática.

Vio en el techo cuatro parlantes, dedujo que la música salía del ordenador, y que estaba conducido a los parlantes, así que no hacia falta indagar más. En el centro estaba la cama, apegada a la otra pared, con dos veladores a ambos lados, con un Discman en uno de ellos y en el otro una lámpara en forma de mano. Era una habitación algo extraña pero a la final, acogedora.

Fin!

**Holas! Aquí yo trayendoles otro cap, para la lista.. jejeje**

**En fin espero que les haya gustado.**

**marion-asakura: listo amiga, aquí otro cap, algo atrasado, pero igual, espero que te haya agradado. Gracias por leerlo.**

**Haruno-chan: dicho y hecho mi querida amiga, puse la canción "pacto de sangre" en este cap, pero como que a la final me quede indecisa (como te lo dije en el chat) así que mejor critica como me quedo XP. Además, creo que por un tiempo las hachas no saldran de la bolsa (Kini: por lo menos si actualizas tu fic) ejejeje no le hagas caso, gracias por leer el fic.**

**Haruno-Sakuma: Gracias por leerlo, y si! Aquí he traido otro.**

**Sakurasasuke: pero fíjate que me inspirara para hacer lemon, me costó bastante, ya que algunas cosas no se pueden plasmar en palabras, así que para mi resulta difícil escribirlo.**

**Ann Uchiha: Muchas gracias, espero que este también te haya gustado. Gracias por leerlo.**

**Gaby Uchiha: Si, ya estoy en el club del anti-gay ese, (maldito de mierda) este, disculpa, que bien que te haya gustado, porque realmente me cuesta escribir lemon, (no tengo imaginación) Gracias por hacerte un espacito para leer mi fic n.n**

**Dunachan: Si Good Charlotte es muy bueno, y siempre busco un espacio para nombrarlo en cualquier cosa que haga . Y vaya en cuanto a la venganza, será que Sakura se arrepiente? Bueno, eso es dar avances, aún así Gracias por leer mi fic.**


	7. ¿¿Un te quiero?

**Hello! Aquí reportándose algo tarde Cristillyn trayéndoles otro cap del Fic.**

**Espero que les guste, y perdón la tardanza, muchas cosas tanto en el colegio como el curso de idiomas, gomen.**

**En fin, sin mas decir (Kini: de ambas) aquí les tengo el Cap 7, disfrútenlo! **

**Cap 7: ¿¿¿Un te quiero?**

Hinata hace ya rato charlaba animadamente con Naruto, quien no paraba de hacer bromas, sobre lo que sea que se le chuzara por la mente, ya había salido hace hora y media del hospital, y se dirigían en el auto de Sasuke, donde la Hyuga le había indicado seguir.

Comenzaron a llegar a un sitio lleno de residencias de ricos, personas importantes, pero aún no llegaban a la casa de Hinata, quien le indicó que era al final de la calle, seguia conduciendo, y las casas cada vez se hacian mas grandes, como que de mas dinero, comenzó a divisar un lago, pero estaba cercado, como si fuera privado, no le puso mucha atención, la calle, comenzaba a llegar a su fin.

Cuando bajo del auto, no sabia si desmayarse o gritar cuan grande era la casa que tenia enfrente, era gigante de unas dos cuadras, de color habano y puertas muy antiguas, en la parte frontal habian una rejas inmensas de color negro, habían 2 puertas. Una por donde entraban los autos y la otra, solo de personas, mostraba que era de seis pisos, de tres muy altos, Naruto ya estaba aturdido de ver el tamaño colosal de la casa, pero aún asi exteriormente se antenia sereno.

-"vamos, entremos" –Sonrió Hinata al ver que Naruto estaba ¿en estado de shock?

-"aquí" –indicando con el dedo, la enorme casa que tenia enfrente –"cla… claro"

La Hyuga sonrió, pero algo atrajo su vista, era la puerta de los autos que se abría, mostrando un Lamborghini murciélago color negro, con un chico de unos 18 años en el asiento del piloto, con el cabello largo y los ojos color plateado.

-"¡hey, hey! Las sorpresas que me das, me iba a verte al hospital" –dijo Neji apenas Hinata se acerco al auto.

-"él me trajo" –indicó a Naruto quien ahora si tenia la boca abierta al ver el auto de Neji.

-"aps, entonces, me iré a ver a Tenten, cuidate ñañita (NA: terminos de acá, jejeje quiere decir "hermanita") –dijo acelerando y desapareciendo por la larga calle que comenzaba a nacer, cerca de la residencia Hyuga.

-"entra el auto" –Indicó Hinata subiendo al jaguar.

Naruto aun no comprendía del todo, pero mitió el auto, y acto seguido iba por donde indicaba la muchacha.

Llego a un lugar lleno de autos de las mejores marcas del mundo, habían, incluso autos que eran edición especial, y todos relucientes, como un juguete nuevo. No le dio tiempo de pensar mas, Hinata tomó su mano y ahora lo conducia por entre los autos, dirigiéndose a una puerta que estaba detrás de todos los mencionados. El rubio estaba tan aturdido por las imágenes que veia, de los vehículos impecables, hasta llegar a la puerta, que dirigía a la cocina.

-"tienes hambre, toma lo que quieras del refri" –Dijo la Hyuga dirigiendose a tomar un vaso y acto seguido agua y beberselo en un instante.

-"cla…. Claro" –dijo por lo bajo, mientras abria el refri, tomando una latad e Coca-cola.

Naruto venia de una familia sencilla, sin tantos lujos, ya que no le faltaba nada, aún así, no tenia suficiente dinero como para comprar un auto, y acababa de estar en un lugar que tenia toda una concesionaria en el garaje, y no tenia una casa muy grande, y ¡¡¡¡ESTABA EN UNA DONDE PERFECTAMENTE CAVERIA LA SUYA!

-"vamos, a mi habitación" –indicó desapareciendo por las escaleras que estaban cerca de allí.

-"si" –murmuro sin mas, y comenzó a seguir los pasos de la chica.

Subían por unas escaleras algo estrechas para casa tan grande, pero de inmediato calló al ve que un gran pasillo con una alfombra roja con filos dorados se extendia a lo largo de paredes adornadas con grandes cuadros de gente muy parecida, con los ojos muy claros, parecía que todos fueran parientes, en cada columna se situaba una lámpara y entre las mismas habian mesas con jarrones llenos de flores, al final de la sala había un cuadro inmenso de cuerpo completo de una señora muy bonita, con lazos entre sus cabellos y un vestido azul que le llegaba a las rodillas, cargada una niña en brazos, que tenia un sombrero muy grande, puesta un vestido anaranjado y unas zapatillas. Y cerca del cuadro, se alzaban unas gradas en forma de caracol, que llevaban al tercer piso.

Avanzaban a lo largo del enorme pasillo mientras Naruto recorria con la mirada de pared a pared, e Hinata adelante caminando con la mirada perdida, como si no quisiera ver por donde pisaba, hasta detenerse frente al cuadro y murmurar "ya estoy de vuelta, mamá" claro, Naruto no la oyó ya que repasaba todo el cuarto por si olvidaba algún detalle.

-"por aquí" –dijo subiendo las gradas y él atrás de ella.

Llegaron al tercer piso donde solo habían 2 puertas, una a cada lado del pasillo, y al final del mismo una puerta de vidrio, que daba a un balcón con vista al lago.

-"vamos" –lo llamo entrando por una de las puertas.

Si se había admirado por el tamaño de la casa, ahora si estaba admirado, ya que la habitación de Hinata era del porte del departamento donde vivía con Sasuke, de repente sintió una mano acomodándose en la suya, al regresar a ver, vio a la Hyuga sonreírle, y llevarle a traves de un pequeño pasillo, hasta llegar a una como cocina, donde se prepararon algo para comer.

Luego de unos quince minutos, en los que habían criticado a todos los gomelos, del prepo, fueron al cuarto de Hinata, que tenia una hermosa pecera en el fondo de una pared, con peces de colores y demás.

Encendió el televisor y se acostó, parcialmente ignorando al rubio que se encontraba viendo por la ventana a una piscina que se encontraba a un lado de la casa.

-"te quedarás ahí todo el día" –murmuró

-"jejejeje voy, voy" –acostándose a un lado de la chica.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aún estaban en la casa de Sasuke, y habian preparado el almuerzo ahí, y conversaban de sus familias y como convivian con ellas, peor Sasuke por mas que comentaba que había vivido ahí desde siempre, primero con su familia, que siempre habian sido amigos Naruto y él, pero ni un solo indicio de que conocia a Sakura ni nada de eso. Así que la Haruno decidió también pasarlo por alto, es decir, no mencionar sobre eso.

-"y después dijeron que no tenían reparo en mi, y que hiciera lo que yo quisiera" –Decía Sakura con el tenedor en la mano.

-"y no intentaron cambiarte" –preguntó curioseando para obtener importancia.

-"no encontraron reparo conmigo, así que dedujeron que eran malos padres, así que ellos son los que estan "cambiando" para mi" –llevandose el tenedor a la boca.

-"por lo menos tienes padres que viven contigo, los mios nunca tienen tiempo ni un lugar fijo para vivir, ellos van donde los lleve el viento, y mi hermano, bueno, a el rara vez lo veo"

-"¿Itachi?"

-"como lo sabes"

-"este…. Hinata lo menciono un para de veces, así que simplemente deduje." –mintió, ella conocía perfectamente al primogénito de los Uchiha.

**Flash Back**

_-"ajajajajajajajaja, alcanzanos si puedes" –decian 2 chicos con las mismas facciones, eran hermanos, aunque uno de ellos era algo mayor al otro quienes corrian muy rápido, seguidos por una niña con los cabellos color rosa._

_-"Sasuke, Itachi, ¡¡¡¡esperen! ¡¡¡Devuélvanmela! -decía la niña, perdiendo cada vez mas velocidad, mientras los Uchihas corrian por las calles ya alejadas y el mayor de los dos, llevaba en su mano izquierda una muñeca. _

**Fin Flash Back**

-"quieres…. Este…. Bueno…. "-el moreno apenas y podia hablar, escondiendo su rostro bajo algunos mechones de cabello.

-"¿hum?" –se divertía viendolo algo apenado al tratar de decir algo.

-"este…. No, mejor olvidalo" –dijo haciendo desaparecer el rubor de sus mejillas.

Se levantó, fue donde Sakura, y le plantó un beso, de eso tiernos, pero ella lo detuvo y lo hizo sentar en una de las sillas mas cercanas, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, viendolo directo a los ojos, y con la faz seria.

-"¿por qué piensas que todo esto es tan apresurado?" –lo vio a los ojos, como si quisiera leer su mente –"¿acaso piensas que soy así de facil que soy una cualquiera?

Era verdad, dos que tres veces se le paso eso por la mente, es decir, que chica en sus 5 sentidos tendría sexo en tan solo 2 semanas de relación semi-formal, por mas bueno que sea el novio (NA: aunque aceptemos, este novio esta como quiere, y como queremos XD) y ella, no es que sea novata, ni nada de eso, así que ¿qué más se le podia pasar por la mente que eso? Pero no deberia notarlo, mas bien, ¿negarlo?

-"¡¡NO!" –se levanto quedando frente a frente con ella –"nunca pienses eso" –volvió a sentarse, pero esta vez haciendo mucho ruido.

-"¿entonces, por qué dudas?" –indagando la Haruno insistía hasta que Sasuke quiera conversar sobre la duda que tenia.

Se quedó callado, mirando a un punto fijo en la dimensión "X" o algo parecido, porque no se encontraba conectado con su mente, Sakura solo sonrió y lo besó murmurando muy bajo "cuando me quieras comentar lo que pasa, sabes que estoy a tu lado" y volvió a probar los besos del moreno y pasaron por olvidado el tema, aunque para la pelirosa, solo se pospuso.

La Haruno vio su reloj, que apuntaba las 19:30, tenía que irse, no porque lo quisera, sino porque su casa estaba sola, y era su entera responsabilidad con sus padres estaban de retiro, además en el poco tiempo que se encontraba de nuevo en la ciudad, se había conseguido algunos enemigos.

¡¡¡DING-DONG!

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke levantaron la vista, pero solo el segundo se levantó a atender, cual sería su sorpresa al abrir la puerta, que lo había dejado sin palabras, ahí, frente a él, estaba Amelia vestida de forma muy extravagante, llevaba una blusa que solo cubria el busto, y con el escote en V; una falda, que mas que falda, parecía cinturón y unas botas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, con sus perfectos ojos asentados con mucho maquillaje y los labios de un rojo escarlata.

-"puedo pasar" –dijo avanzando hacia él, y posando una de sus manos en el pecho del Uchiha.

-"¡NO!" –gritó tan grosero como se lo permitía su cortesía, y con una mano retiro la de ella de forma muy brusca.

-"Hace 2 semanas, no pensabas lo mismo, o me equivoco" –lo empujo y entró, esta decidida a tener algo con él.

Pero se detuvo en seco, y sudando frío, al ver la cara de odio t repugnancia que emanaba la chica de los ojos verdes, unos pasos mas atrás del recibidor. Tragó saliva, en su vida había visto la imagen de una persona así de enojada. Se quedó estatica, con ganas de salir corriendo, pero sus pies, se quedaron petrificados, así que se limitó a dar un pequeño temblor.

-"buscabas algo" –avanzaba la pelirosa, al encuentro de la asustada chica quien comenzaba a retroceder.

-"no… este… yo" –balbuceaba lo mas rapido que su cerebro se lo permitía, pero aun así tenia tanto cinismo que cambio de voz, a una mas seductora y regreso a ver al Uchiha, quien estaba observando la escena, desde la puerta del departamento. –"lo siento, no sabia que tenias visitas"

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho, de repente apareció una sonrisa de malicia dibujada en sus labios, mientras cerraba la puesta con cuidado. Una mezcla de sentimientos se apoderó de él, quien con solo regresar a ver a Sakura a los ojos, maquinaron, en cuestión de segundos su plan.

-"Sasuke, somos tan descorteces…." –pronunció mientras avanzaba donde se encontraba el moreno, pasando de largo a Amelia, quien estaba aterrada al ver sonreír a la Haruno –"discúlpame, no nos hemos presentado" –llegando donde el Uchiha y abrazarlo, mientras él sonreía desvergonzado.

-"mi nombre es Haruno Sakura"-riendo maquiavélicamente

-"es mi novia" –Al fin hablaba el moreno, refiriéndose a la antes nombrada, y acto seguido besarla en la base del cuello, subió su mirada, vio a regalada, digo a Amelia a los ojos y dijo –"ella es Amelia" (NA: cabe la redundancia XD)

-"yo… yo…" –cada vez se le era imposible poder hablar, ya que las lagrimas aparecían en sus ojos y la voz se le acortaba –"Yo, me voy, esto es un insulto"- la chica salió corriendo del departamento llorando amargamente y seguramente tomando un taxi.

-"ajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja" –Tanto Sakura como Sasuke reían a carcajadas por la escena anterior, tumbados en el sofá y con ambas manos en el estomago.

Pero sin que se diera cuenta el moreno ya estaba sobre ella, besándola en el cuello, y acariciándole los brazos, bajando lentamente por la blusa que traia puesta, y besando sobre la ropa los pechos de la Haruno, quien ahogaba con esfuerzos los gemidos en su pecho.

-"es… Espera, debo irme" –dijo forcejeando un poco, sin mucho éxito.

-"Solo un momento mas" –insistía ahora besando entre sus senos, por debajo de la blusa que hace un momento la había subido y ella a cada momento mas corta de palabras y mas llena de acción.

-"no, de verdad debo irme" –ocupando las ultimas fuerzas de autocontrol, se levantó decidida y despidiéndose de él apresuradamente antes de que sus hormonas lo clamen, salió rapidamente del apartamento, acomodandose un poco la ropa, algo revuelta por el ajetreo de unos minutos atrás (NA: ya dijeron que aquí venía otro lemon XD)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Movía sus dedos enredando la cabellera rubia que tenia enfrente mientras el dueño de la misma dormía sobre su vientre, hace poco ella había despertado encontrándose con tal escena, sonrió y se limitó a acariciar al rubio, mientras tarareaba una canción de lacrimosa.

**Flash Back**

_-"si, tele" –chillaba Naruto, cambiado de canales con el mando que tenia a su lado, peleando hasce unos momentos con la Hyuga._

_-"te decidiras por uno" –mascullaba molesta porque el chico no paraba en un solo canal._

_-"para que tienes 1000 canales, si solo vas a ver uno" –decia divertido cambiando por enesima vez de canal._

_-"aaaaah!" –se abalanzó sobre él, pero lo único que consiguió fue quedar bajo su cuerpo con el rostro del Uzumaki a escasos centímetros._

_-"eres hermosa" –y al besó._

_No opuso resistencia, al contrario, besaba con tal gusto como lo hacia el rubio, moviendo una mano por su espalda mientras la otra recorria la cama._

_-"¡¡¡ajá!" –grito, quitándose de encima al Uzumaki, y tomando el mando de la tele, en sus manos –"que niño tan ingenuo"_

_-"te deje ganar" –murmuró acomodándose muy cerca de ella, y con voz adormilada._

_-"jejeje, lo sé" –pero al regresar a ver, vió al rubio totalmente dormido a su lado. _

_-"tonto" _

**Fin del Flash Back**

-"mi niño tonto"** –**se apresuro a decir, y comenzó a cerrar lentamente los ojos.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Llegó a su casa sin mucho apuro, subió a su alcoba y tomo ropa, para ir a tomar una ducha, mientras su cabeza trabajaba a mil preguntándose ¿Qué hacía Amelia en el departamento de Sasuke? Pero por mas que le exigia a su cerebro dar una reszpuesta algo lógica, no encontraba ninguna. ¿no se supone que ella terminó con él, entonces porque lo buscaba? Mientras se bañaba no dejaba en paz a esas preguntas, cuando marcaban las 21:15 salió de la ducha y mientras se alistaba para ir a la cama sonó el teléfono.

Al contestar una voz sensual y seductora invadió su oido y un pequeño estremecimiento se hizo presente, no era otro que Uchiha Sasuke, quien por teléfono tenia la voz mas sexy del mundo (NA: baba y no solo la voz). Quería hablar con ella, de cualquier cosa, comenzaron a hablar de unos CDs conseguidos en una venta de garaje, unos posters, en pocas una conversación de amigos.

Colgaron pero medio segundo después volvió a sonar el teléfono, al contestar la misma voz se hizo presente murmurando cosas casi audibles para la pelirosa. Era él. Pero ¿acaso se habría olvidado algo? No eso era algo remoto.

-"Sakura, se me olvido mencionarte algo" –muy serio, con voz algo dudosa.

-"¿pasa algo?" –se preocupó, hablaba muy serio.

-"que te quiero mucho"

No le dio tiempo a nada, ya que casi inmediato el Uchiha colgó dejando a Sakura con nuevas palabras retumbando en los oídos.

**Uff, este si me ha costado algo, es decir, mucha presión por todos lados, muchas gracias a las personas que me han dedicado un poquito de tiempo par apoder leerlo y para poner un pequeño review, realmente sin esos, hubiera desistido de mi carrera como escritora, aunque si bien es cierto no lo soy mucho XD. El siguiente cap sera solo NaruXHina díganme si les parece?**

**Contestaciones:**

**Haruno-chan: Hola! Si tienes razón Hinata deberia ser la persona con quien siente cabeza Naruto, pero eso lo dejamos para el siguiente cap… si se puede XD gracias por lo del lemon, ya sabes que lo repetí como 4 veces y aun así pensé que no me quedo muy bien que digamos… y en cuanto al fin, si, tuve una baja de inspiración y lo deje como estaba antes de dañar por completo el cap, gracias por leerlo Dany n.n**

**marion-asakura: gracias por el cumplido del lemon, aunque no tienes idea cuanto me ha conseguido que quede medio bien… y disculpa la tardanza por este, pero mucho estrés X.X y como te fijaste, si leiste este cap, es que menciono a Itachi, pero creo que no pasará de ahí.**

**Sakurasasuke: lamentablemente Amelia forma parte fundamental en el fic, o bueno, creo que si XD (Kini: indecisa como siempre ¬¬) ejemp…. Bueno, gracias por leerlo y espero que este cap también te haya gustado, aunque sea solo un poquito… **

**shie-san: vaya que Sasuke le va a doler cuando Sakura decida dejarlo… y en cuanto a Hinata, pues como decirlo, le va a tener mas cariño a Naruto de lo que pensaba, tal vez y él sea la persona que necesita para superar lo de su madre. Gracias por leerlo.**


	8. Todos de viaje

**Hola a todas y todos los que leen este fic, aquí la actualización del mismo, que cada vez se pone mas interesante (por lo menos para mi XD)**

**Recuerden que este fic es 100 anti Orochigay sidoso de la focking… así que está prohibido mencionarlo!**

**Sin mas, aquí les dejo el nuevo cap.**

**Cap 8: Todos de Viaje**

Si pudo dormir el resto de la noche ella misma mentiría, toda la santa madrugada se la pasó preguntando si ella también lo quería, sin conseguir llegar a una respuesta cierta. Que él la llegué a querer en tan poco tiempo no lo comprendía, y por eso, le daba tanta importancia al asunto.

El sol llegó a mostrar sus primeros rayos de la mañana que se filtraban silenciosos por los espacios entre las cortinas, se levantó con muy pocas ganas, y vio su armario, nada de su propia ropa (léase ropa negra XD) solo la ropa que algunas ocasiones su madre le había comprado con el afán de que deje de vestirse como diabólica, como su madre la llamaba, resopló resignada y tomo unos bluejeans y una blusa ploma, con el logo de "2 minutos" en la espalda y arriba de su pecho. Desayuno sola, como era costumbre, tomó las llaves del auto, aseguró la casa, y sin más comenzó a conducir al prepo.

Al llegar, todo era normal, pero vio a la entrada del edificio, en la parte de la cartelera, una pancarta inmensa, con algunas letras que sobresalían de ella, y alrededor de la misma, muchisima gente aglomerada, otras personas caminaban en sentido contrario, charlando animadamente de algún tema en común. A su lado pasaron unas gomelitas (entiendase como: niñas fresa, niñas de papi, etc, etc.) hablando sobre un viaje a un país de hielo, levantó los hombros, y de nuev a su lado pasaron unos poperos (que les gusta el pop, mas que otra cosa) hablando que si uno le enseñaria al otro a patinar en el viaje al país del hielo.

-"abran paso" –una chica de cabellos cortos de color negro azulado, con solo el tono de su voz había alejado a unas cuantas personas, con el afán de ver lo que decía la pancarta.

_El consejo de Padres de Familia:_

_Tiene el agrado de comunicarles, que gracias el fondo que se estableció 3 años atrás hemos reunido lo suficiente como para ir este año a Suiza, el país del hielo._

_Un viaje para todo aquel que este interesado. Por favor poner su nombre y número de teléfono aquí……_

-"un paseo, ¿eh?" –Sakura se arrimaba a su amiga, leyendo el anuncio en voz alta.

-"así parece" –y ambas echaron a reír.

Hinata se inclinó y apunto tanto su nombre, como el de su amiga, y luego con la mirada checo 2 nombres muy conocidos para ella, entre los primeros de la lista se hallaban los nombres "Uchiha Sasuke" y "Uzumaki Naruto" la mencionada, le codeó a su amiga, y con el dedo mostró los nombres, la pelirosa sonrió y ambas salieron del tumulto y se dirigieron a clases.

En las clases solo se habló del paseo que se llevaria acabo una semana después de que se hiciera aviso oficial, asi que ya se veia a algunas chicas superficiales haciendo una lista de la ropa que iban a llevar a dicho paseo, y algunos chicos de cuantas chicas se iban a tirar en las noches de campamento (léase tirar como tener sexo XD) Sasuke se sentó funto a Sakura y Naruto a un lado de Hinata, conversando muy amenamente sobre si ellos decirian ir o no.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Los grupitos ya estaban bien formados alrededor de los buses que los transportarían al aeropuerto, entre esos se encontraban los ya conocidos en este fic, jejeje, al acercarse Naruto, y Sasuke, ya que llegaban tarde, muchas chicas suspiraban y se juraban así mismas que en ese paseo, conseguirían algo con ellos.

El viaje de la escuela hasta el aeropuerto fue agotadora, toda la gente gritaba, se emocionaba, cambiaba CDs, otros daban goma de mascar a los otros y así, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura y un colado que estaba solo estaban sentados en la parte de atrás de uno de los autobuses, el Uchiha y la Haruno se comian a besos mientras los otros dos, charlaban sobre si sabian esquiar o no.

La Hyuga había viajado mucho, por consecuencia sabia de todo, entre ellos, sabia patinar y esquiar, cosa que al rubio le llamo la atención y le pidio de favor que le enseñara, ella, no se lo negó ni un instante, al contrario, aceptó de inmediato, comenzaba a agradarle el rubio, era tan simpatico, siempre le hacia reir, así él tuviera que hacerle de payaso, cuando tenian momentos tiernos, era tan dulce que le encantaba, se le estaba olvidando el hecho de odiarlo.

El aeropuerto estaba al borde, de cuanta gente entraba y salia, los chicos como siempre bien ordenados pasaron por el andén correspondiente, y como todo viaje, cambiaron de asiento para que estuvieran al lado de sus amigos, igual paso con Sasuke y Sakura que rogaron para que les tocara juntos y ahí hacer lo suyo, (NA: seran tan descarados XD) y por coincidencia el rubio y la morena, compartieron los asientos.

Entre besos, caricias y charlas, el rubio se quedó dormido, era un viaje de 15 horas, por lo que no podían quejarse de nada, y si bien, Hinata también dormía se levantaba cada 5 minutos, tenia miedo de recordar y levantarse desesperada llamando a su madre, y veía de vez en cuando a Naruto, quien dormía y hacia mucho ruido al respirar.

**Flash Back**

_-"eto…. Hinata, sabes que te amo, verdad" –decía un chico agarrado el cabello en una coleta negra, mirando las nubes como un tarado._

_-"si, lo sé" –muy fría cortante, como si se tratará de un libreto escrito de forma repetitiva._

_-"entonces, porque nunca lo demuestras" –la jaló hacia si, para besar su cuello, tan tierno como sus suaves labios hacían contacto con la piel de la Hyuga._

_-"porque siempre he mentido, porque lo que me haces sentir es repugnancia" –se separó de él limpiándose el cuello con el puño del saco –"porque lo único que hago es odiarte, por eso, ¡¡¡PORQUE TE ODIO! Nunca sentirá nada por ti, mucho menos amor, solo eres un nombre coleccionable en mi lista de hombres arruinados, solo eso" –se puso en pie, y comenzó a caminar, con paso seguro y tarareando una alegre melodía._

_Mientras Shikamaru, sin contenerlo, comenzaba a dejar salir lágrimas de sus ojos y murmurar –"yo, yo si te amaba, como a nadie" _

**Fin del Flash Back**

Y si con él pasaba lo mismo, y si él también se volvería desechable, después de todo ni un solo nombre de la gran colección de Hinata había tenido buena suerte en terminar con ella. Porque el rubio sería diferente, no quería saberlo. Se puso los audífonos del avión y comenzó a escuchar las típicas canciones de siempre, sin conseguir una de su agrado, se la paso el resto del viaje, jugando con la cabellera rubia del chico y mover con agrado las manos del mismo.

vuelo 747 con destino a Suiza, favor desembarcar por la puerta 7

Naruto e Hinata desembarcaron primero, seguidos por un poco alterados Sasuke y Sakura, quien tenia un botón de la blusa abierto, y el cabello muy alborotado, con cara de somnolienta y sin sentido común del mismo, al moreno, le sucedía lo mismo, estaba mas dormido que despierto (NA: ya pensaron otra cosa verdad) y saliendo despacio, se trasladaron a lo largo del enorme pasillo.

Tomaron Sus maletas y fueron a los autobuses que esperaban a la puerta del aeropuerto, pero un frío helado se apoderó de ello, ni bien salieron del edificio, algunos ya acostumbrados, simplemente se apresuraron a ir al transporte, pero otros, como el rubio, se quedaron de piedra y temblando de arriba abajo, la Hyuga lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo con cuidado al autobús, donde encontrarían dos puestos libres, y bien a tras a la sus amigos, unos junto al otro, durmiendo lo que les faltaba del viaje.

El hotel era lujoso, y de inmediato algunos chicos solo hicieron acto de presencia tomando la llave de su alcoba, las que eran dobles, dejaron sus cosas ahí, swe equiparon con ropa caliente, patines de hielo, esquís y tablas de snowboarding Hinata y Naruto también salieron, el segundo, con mucho frío, era la primera vez que salia del país y encima a uno cubierto de hielo.

En fin, una serie de acontecimientos estaban por ocurrir, que ni la misma Hinata se imaginaba, tenia a un lado un por de patines con una cuchilla bien afilada, y Naruto, simplemente la acompañaba, buscando un lago, o lo que sea que fuera, para que la Hyuga le enseñara a patinar, pero en ese momento la mencionada estaba en un mundo de pasado, un mundo lleno de odio hacia los hombres.

**Flash Back**

_-"Hinata, porque me dices eso" –un chico con marcas en su rostro decía por lo bajo, con voz quebrantable y llena de angustia._

_-"por esto" –saco un libro lleno de nombres de chicos –"eres coleccionable, y porque nunca te quise, ni nunca pensé hacerlo"_

_-"pero… pero, y todo lo que dijiste, todo lo que hiciste, ¿fingías?" –preguntaba cada vez mas angustiado, y ahogando su voz en el pecho, tenia ganas de llorar, pero se contenía como podía._

_-"tomalo como quieras, pero igual, Te odio" –comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, sonriendo satisfecha de otro corazón roto._

_Kiba, su "ex" se quedó en silencio, y saliendo despacio del mundo de dolor, simplemente se mordió el labio, y lloraba en sus adentros, herido como estaba, simplemente se dejo llevar por sus pasos, donde sea que fuera, pero lejos de ese mundo._

**Fin del Flash Back**

-"aquí la Tierra a Hinata, responda chhhh! (NA: XD sonido de radio comunicador)" –Naruto la sacudía y gritaba en sus oídos, pero ella no reaccionaba.

-"¡¡¡HINATA!" –gritó mas fuerte, despertando de un sobresalto a la chica.

-"te oí, te oí" –dijo tapándose el oído

-"mira, aquí tenemos un lago, pero esta algo lejos del hotel" –indicando un plano pegado a una pared de tablas

-"pues, vamos primero por unos patines para ti" –sonrió y volvió a tomarle de la mano, jalándolo hacia la tienda del hotel.

Comprados los patines de color negro, alquilaron una de las motos de nieve, que los llevaría a su destino, llevando consigo algo caliente para comer, se dejaron llevar por el camino blanco lleno de árboles cubiertos de nieve, que les daba la impresión de ser de cristal, Naruto, aprovecho el poco espacio entre los dos, y la abrazo por la cintura, ella, sin ponerle importancia, seguía manejando hasta llegar a un amplio lago rodeado de árboles y una lámina suave de nieve en el centro del mismo.

-"wwwwwwwwuuuuuuuuaaaaa" –dijo con la boca abierta el rubio, bajando despacio del vehículo y caminando despacio.

-"fijate que el agua se vea blanco, sino, está el hielo muy delgado" –le indicó la chica, mientras se ponia los patines y los ajustaba.

-"¡si!" –gritó el rubio, pero dando caso omiso al asunto.

-"ven y ponte los patines, ya se hace tarde" –le ordenaba desde la motonieve (NA: disculpen la ignorancia XD)

-"si, si" –fue, de inmediato y se puso los patines, a resgadientes, no le gustaba que le ordenaran.

-"listo, pues aquí voy" –sonrió y uniendo sus manos se dirigió al lago.

Apenas puso un pie, ya se deslizaba como un hada, o bueno así pensaba el muchacho viendo la silueta de Hinata desplazarse suavemente por la congelada superficie, hipnotizado como estaba, una escena color rosa con ella, era muy linda y el frío asentaba su piel blanca, viéndose así más hermosa todavía.

-"listo, ven" –indicó la chica, sacándolo abruptamente de su pensamiento.

-"esto…. Pero como" –dijo algo avergonzado, poniéndose de pie.

-"jeje, ven acá te espero" –poniéndose al filo del lago, esperando que el rubio se acercara.

Tardo unos minutos en acercarse y cuando consiguió pisar el hielo, se resbaló, pero de inmediato, unas manos tomando las suyas lo detuvieron antes de que su cuerpo toque el hielo. Hinata lo veía divertida, viendo la cara de susto que por un momento puso Naruto, antes de chocar con la fría capa, lo incorporó utilizando su propio peso para contrarrestar el peso que la jalaba al suelo.

-"venga, muévete conmigo" –le indicó tomando mas fuerte sus manos e indicandole como patinar.

El rubio simplemente se movía viendo de hermoso rostro que tenia enfrente, dejo de hablar, dejó de sentir, dejó de ver todo el panorama que tenia enfrente, solo se movía al compás de la chica, viendo fijamente sus ojos plateados y ver en ellos, la pasión que ponía al patinar, al poco tiempo, aunque torpemente el Uzumaki ya podía moverse a lo largo del filo del lago, pues acordaron no ir al centro, ya que ahí, no se congela tan bien el agua. Ella comenzó a patinar por otro sitio, haciendo saltos minuciosos, y luciéndose frente al muchacho, moviendo lentamente su cuerpo, y de vez en cuando, patinando en círculos a un lado del rubio, que ya se ponía medio nervioso, teniéndola cerca.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"vaya, que dormí bastante" –decía la pelirosa, levantándose apenas y moviendo su cabeza hacia ambos lados. –"¿hum? Y Hinata"

Encontró una nota, en uno de los veladores que se encontraban en la habitación, pero primero fue a lavarse la cara, y arreglarse un poco, estaba un desastre de tanto dormir.

_Sakura:_

_Me fui a patinar con Naruto, lo sé. Estoy ganando puntos n.n en fin, no salgas a buscarme, pásatela bien, este día._

_Hinata._

Suspiró resignada, y bajo hasta el recibidor del hotel, donde se encontraba Sasuke observando algunas figuras, que se exhibían a lo largo de un cuarto, lleno de cosas algo interesantes.

-"hola, me extrañaste" –la Haruno se acercó y desde su espalda le susurro al oído

-"si, mucho" –abrazándola y plantándole un beso en los labios.

-"dormiste bien" –interesado el muchacho, le dijo mientras caminaban alrededor de la exposición –"pues yo de lujo"

-"si, solo que me faltaba algo para dormir bien" –con picardía mientras pasaba una de sus manos, por la espalda del chico.

-"sabes que con una llamada, yo estaré de inmediato contigo"

-"¿de verdad?"

-"sabes que si, ¿acaso lo dudas?"

-"no, no es eso" –se puso algo triste, de verdad la quería, y ella, no sabia que mismo, aunque en el fondo su corazón saltaba de alegría, ya que por primera vez, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Caminaron un poco hasta encontrarse con tres personitas insoportables para Sakura.

-"pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, y con quien está" –la mas alta de las tres comenzó a hablar.

-"Sasuke, sabes que esta chica no te conviene" –dijo una chica un tanto atrevida viendo de arriba abajo a la Haruno

-"si… digo lo mismo" –la chica algo apenada murmuraba esas ultimas palabras.

Si, eran Tenten, Sunam e Ino, quienes les estaban hablando todas con un mismo tipo de color de ropa y accesorios iguales.

-"donde está Naruto" –Suman se apresuró a preguntar, buscando por las espaldas del moreno.

-"con su novia" –mintió, e incluso Sakura se quedó viéndolo confundida.

-"pensé que ella era novia de ese" –indicando con un dedo a la pelirosa, quien frunció el ceño.

-"no, ella es mi novia" –y acto seguido, frente a las agresoras le dio un besote, que duró un tiempo prolongado.

-"¿les queda alguna duda?" –dijo ella con una sonrisa de malicia dibujada en su rostro, y una voz triunfante.

-"menos mal, el paseo dura bastante" –la rubia sin miedo ni titubeos en su voz, murmuró eso, y dando la espalda a la pareja se retiro, seguida por las otras dos.

-"trio de locas" –dijo riendo la Haruno y regresando a ver al Uchiha quien también sonreía –"como es eso de que Naruto tiene novia"

-"lo dije, por decir, él nunca tiene novia, y está con tu amiga así que solo lo dije por espantar a esa trepadora de ahí" –indicando a Sunam con un dedo –"no me agrada esa chica"

-"jeje, ni a mi" –también sonrió y continuaron con su recorrido por la galería.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el lapso de una hora, Naruto era casi un experto, y patinaba a un ritmo un poco menor que la Hyuga, quien sonreía satisfactoriamente al ver los avances de "su" estudiante. Patinaban alegres, pese a que el frío comenzaba a hacerse más penetrante en los huesos, pero gracias al deporte, no lo sentían tanto.

En un descuido, mientras patinaban hacia atrás, llegaban al centro del lago, que por la presión del peso de los chicos, comenzaba a resquebrajarse silenciosamente, bajo los pies de los chicos.

-"a que no puedes hacer esto" –Gritaba Hinata alejándose del centro y saltando muy alto, cayendo sobre un pie, y deslizarse con el mismo.

-"ni de broma, recién estoy aprendiendo" –también alejándose del centro, que seguía trizándose en silencio.

"jejeje ya verás" –comenzó a perseguirlo alrededor del lago.

-"jajajaja que no me atrapas" –haciendo la pirueta antes hecha por la chica, quien quedó algo impresionada –"pero que fue eso" -"presuntandose así mismo, como lo había logrado

-"¡¡¡¡¡pudiste hacerlo!" –gritaba feliz, sonriéndole al chico, con una sonrisa cálida dibujándose en sus labios. –"pero esta si no puedes"

El hielo abarcaba mas espacio al romperse, pero ninguno de los presentes se daba cuenta. Hinata tomó velocidad desde un extremo del lago, y cuando estuvo con la velocidad deseada salto, dando tres vueltas en el aire y caer.

Al instante el hielo se rompió, e Hinata cayó a la helada agua, hundiéndose debido a la fuerza con la que lego al hielo. Naruto enseguida se acerco donde ella estaba, pero sobre el agua no veía absolutamente nada. Con cuidado se agacho para que el hielo no lo dejara caer a él también, y metió una de sus manos en el agua. De inmediato un frío indescriptible se apoderó de él, pero no le importaba, dentro de esa fría agua se encontraba Hinata, así que debía buscarla, cueste lo que cueste.

Un golpe del otro lado lo alarmó, era Hinata quien golpeaba el hielo, con intención de romperlo y poder salir, pero las fuerzas se alejaban de ella, y lentamente se comenzaba a hundir, el rubio mas alarmado aun, movió su mano hasta jalarla desde una parte del pantalón que estaba puesta, y con una fuerza sobrehumana, sacó el pesado cuerpo, del agua, le costaba moverla ya que el agua la hacia mas pesada, y con sus ojos buscaba desesperado donde refugiarla del frío, a un costado vio un refugio abandonado y cargandola en sus brazos y patinando con cuidado de otro ruptura del hielo se desplazo hasta el filo del lago, salir del mismo y llegar al refugio.

Abrió la puerta de un solo patazo y vio unas mantas, dañadas por los años, donde dejó a Hinata, que ya estaba inconsciente y tiritando de frío, salió de la misma forma en la que entró y fue al vehículo, manejándolo hasta cerca de la cabaña, se colocó los zapatos dejando a los patines de él y de ella cerca de la entrada. Se acerco a la chica, murmurando "perdóname" mientras comenzaba a quitarle la ropa mojada, y dejarla solo con la ropa interior, que obviamente no se la pensaba quitar, la enrollo en las mantas, que estaban algo sucias, pero no era momento para ver eso. Sacó de la mochila un termo con chocolate caliente, y con dificultad le dio de beber.

Buscó con la mirada hasta ver una chimenea y a un lado de la misma, leños viejos, se apresuró a encenderlos y mover a Hinata hasta ese lugar, el calor poco a poco se hacía presente en la única habitación, pero no lo suficiente para calentar a la Hyuga, que rápidamente mostraba su piel, un poco morada, estaba entrando en hipotermia.

Naruto recordó en una de las clases que había prestado atención, que en esos casos, necesitaba el calor corporal de otra persona, así que rápido se deshizo de la chaqueta que tenia mojada, cuando metió al mano en el agua, y deprisa se quitó los pantalones y se acostó al lado de la chica, abrazándola y murmurando repetidamente.

-"no te mueras, por favor…."

**Fin del capítulo.**

**KYYYYAAAAAAA! OTRO CAPITULO TERMINADO. Y ESTA BUENISIMO!**

**CONTESTACIONES**

**Gaby Uchiha:** La duda es lo principal de cada relación y esta, no es la excepción, jijijiji así que bueno, todo lo que sea, gracias por leerlo. Chaitos te me cuidas

**marion-asakura:** no encuentro como ponerlo a Itachi aquí, pero ahí veo si lo pongo, me están entrando ganas de que si, ¿pero que haría? En fin, gracias por leerlo y te cuidas n.n

**Haruno-chan: **Hola mi Dany, si! Aquí otro cap, 90 NaruHina jejejeje (Kini: Hola inner de Dany, hola también Dany) y de verdad gracias, como dije, si no fuera por los reviews, yo habría arrojado la toalla que tiempos. El anterior me parecio un poco simple, pero como decirlo, frustra no poner lo que a la gente le gusta, si, y eso que aun le falta quedar mas bicho a Amelia, ella es la representación de mi peor enemiga (en el chat te cuento los detalles) así que hasta en el fic, la hago sentir miserable (Kini: muajajajajajajaja, batiendo el hache entre sus manos) ya veras Amelia ¬¬) este… ignorala. Entonces mija, espero que este cap también te haya gustado, gracias por leerlo y te me cuidas si? Chaitos.

**Sakurasasuke: **Que bien que te haya gustado, y gracias por leerlo n.n

**shie-san: **si en parte suertuda, pero dime, no crees que la conciencia la esta matando, porque solo esta con él por una apuesta, (aunque en el fondo lo quiere) gracias por lo del lemon, ya lloraba porque lo repetí 4 veces y me quedo sin gustarme mucho que digamos. Gracias por leer mi fic, y hasta la proxima.


	9. Un viaje muuuuuy corto

**Hola, hola, hola! Aquí yo reportardome con otro cap, si lo sé muy atrasado, pero me comprenderan cuando les digo que tuve que estudiar Funciones matematicas y geometricas en toda esta semana….**

**Si aquí algunas aclaraciones:**

**Tabecos: de ahora en mas, cuando me quiera referir a Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata y Sakura ocuparé ese nombre, par ano sonar tan redundante.**

**Este será el penúltimo capítulo donde Ino y Sunam apareceran así que rian un poquito imaginando lo que yo imaginaba cuando lo escribí.**

**OJO todo hecho malvado o de Anarquía o bélico son hechos de la vida real, realizados, por su servidora, la escritora de este fic n.n**

**Sin mas, disfrutenlo.**

**Cap 9: Un viaje muuuuy corto**

-"no te mueras, por favor…"

Ya se volvía infinidad de veces que la repetía, el cuarto ya estaba cubierto por completo de calor, pero él no se separaba un instante de ella, la tenia muy junto a él, con el cuerpo casi sin vida, y su piel algo morada, sus labios estaban azules y la presencia de la muerte en los alrededores; la abrazaba mas, aferrándola a la vida, ayudando a que a su cuerpo retorne el calor, arrebatado por la helada agua en la que cayó. Habían pasado alrededor de unos quince minutos y nada, se ponía enserio preocupado.

Un suave gemido se hizo presente, y las manos comenzaron a moverse lentamente, como un pequeño tic, comenzó a mover los meñiques, y así dedo por dedo, hasta poder mover las manos y lentamente también las piernas, sintió de repente un tremendo peso sobre si, y lentamente abrió los ojos, encontrando una cabellera rubia, apoyada en sus pechos.

-"pero que me has hecho" –su voz no tenia fuerza, casi y podía hablar.

-"estas…. Bien" –se sobresaltó, levantando la cabeza y viéndola a los ojos –"¡¡¡ESTAS BIEN!

La abrazó mas fuerte, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de la chica, murmurando "gracias a Dios que estas bien"

-"este…… porque estoy desnuda" –dijo, haciendo que el chico también levantara la vista –"¿y porque tu también lo estas?" –Revisando la información –"¡¡¡¡QUE DIABLOS ME HICISTE!"

El rubio se lo explicó todo, y poco a poco la chica recordó, parecía haber tenido una conmoción muy fuerte, pues no se acordaba que se había caído, luego de entenderlo bien, agradeció al muchacho, quien simplemente sonrió sin separarse un milímetro de su cuerpo.

-"y mi ropa"

-"se está secando"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"Hinata y Naruto, están tardando" –decia la pelirosa muy preocupada, que no paraba de ver la ventana con la esperanza de que su amiga apareciera por entre la nieve

-"tranquila, ya vendrán" –dijo el moreno, estirándole una taza de cocoa caliente con malvaviscos flotando dentro de la misma.

-"si, eso haré, les daré una hora mas, sino vamos a buscarlos, vale"

-"vale"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"pesas mucho" –por fin murmuró la chica, tratándose de quitar de encima al rubio.

-"de acuerdo, me retiro" –dijo algo malhumorado, levantándose suavemente de ella, con miedo de lastimarla en algún sentido.

-"gra… gracias, nadie había hecho eso por mi" –llevo su mirada hasta el otro lado de la habitación

-"pues que tontos han sido, tu lo vales todo" –puso voz de galán

-"tampoco te pases, que no tendrás nada conmigo" –quito la voz dulce por la arrogante, mientras trataba de pararse.

De inmediato se desplomó, el frío la había dejado sin fuerza, menos mal y ahí estaba Naruto, quien en un movimiento rápido, la atrapó en sus brazos para evitar caerse por completo al piso, lleno de polvo. Ella levantó la vista, y al chocar con esos ojos azules se olvidó de todo, y lo comenzó a besar, pero lo hacia de forma algo torpe, debido a la debilidad en la que se encontraba.

-"no debí hacer eso" –se separó de inmediato.

Dando una imagen realmente excitante para el rubio, que la chequeaba de arriba abajo, viendo su hermoso conjunto de lencería que minutos atrás ni le prestó importancia, era uno de color crema, con flores de color café bordadas a lo largo de la ropa, con un toque de celeste en el centro del bordado que sobre marcaba el busto y la cadera.

Comenzó a deformar su respiración, cuando ella se inclinó para levantar una de las mantas que estaba en el suelo y cubrirse, mojando sus labios que ahora tenían un tenue rosado, y caminar en dirección a la chimenea donde se sentó y se dejo calentar por el fuego que se consumía ante sus ojos.

Aun estaba en boxers, así que imitó a la chica y se sentó a su lado, la chica lo miró incrédula, ¿por qué si ella cayo al agua, él tampoco tenia ropa? Comenzó a buscar con la mirada la ropa del chico, hasta verla junto a la suya, secándose a un costado de la chimenea, acomodó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, quien dio un pequeño saltido, por el susto, lo había agarrado desprevenido.

No quiso saber más, así le esperara un golpe, en un rápido movimiento comenzó a besarla con suavidad, y luego mas apasionadamente, ella, simplemente respondía dificultosamente el beso, pero hacia lo que podía para no parecer una inexperta en el tema, lo acariciaba con ganas, mientras él se inclinaba sobre ella, hasta acostarla en el piso.

Frente a ellos estaba la chimenea que de vez en cuando crujía por efecto de que la madera se quemaba bien, mientras los chicos se comían a besos, las caricias se volvían más profundas, rozando las caderas y respirando ya dificultosamente.

El rubio deslizó una de sus manos hasta llegar al broche del sujetador, que lo tenía en la parte de adelante, lo abrió en un instante, comenzando a besar los pechos de la chica, quien gemía por acción del placer, y enterraba sus dedos en la cabellera del muchacho. Comenzó a pasar su lengua por el centro de uno de los senos, mientras la otra mano acariciaba su hombro, cadera y muslo, la chica ahogaba gemidos de placer en su pecho, mientras bajaba sus manos para deshacerse de única prenda que estaba puesta Naruto, y ayudándose con sus propias piernas, se la quitó.

El chico besaba su cuello, dejando marcas por donde su boca pasaba viendo la acción de la Hyuga, no se quedó atrás, y mientras formaba un camino con los besos desde su pecho hasta el ombligo, comenzó a bajar con dificultad, la ropa interior Hinata y dejarla completamente desnuda, tal como él estaba, se quedó un momento besando desde el ombligo hasta el vientre de la chica, pero luego de unos minutos, comenzó a subir hasta llegar a los pechos de la chica, que clamaban cariño.

Subió hasta que se encontraran sus bocas, que al instante se comían consumidas por el placer y la lujuria que los envolvía, el rubio subió sus dos manos y con un suave masaje, mantenía entretenidos a los pechos de la chica, quien ya no se preocupaba por callar los gemidos que cada minuto se hacían presente, mas fuerte que los anteriores, Naruto secundaba cada sonido que hacia la chica, comenzó a abrir las piernas para acomodarse, tenia un brazo a cada lado de la chica, quien rozaba sus uñas en la espalda del chico, llevando a placeres inalcanzables.

Entró suavemente en ella, que al instante se estremeció, pero no pidió que se detuviera, sino, hacia movimientos con su cadera, para que él comenzara a marcar el ritmo, al comenzarlo, parecía que a la chica no le satisfacía, así que trataba de hacerlo mas fuerte, pero era muy difícil complacerla, movía cada vez con mas fuerza, impulsándose en los hombros de la chica, que tenia cerrados los ojos y gemía a un ritmo acompasado con los del rubio quien parecía estar al límite, pero a ella le faltaba mucho mas.

La chica hizo un movimiento rápido, quedando sobre Naruto, quien tenia completamente cerrados los ojos, respirando muy agitado, a ella no le importo, incorporándose sin que él salga de ella, tomando sus manos, y poniéndolas sobre sus pechos, y así el chico comenzó a masajear, con mas rapidez el busto, y arquearse a cada segundo, con mas frecuencia, ahora ella era quien marcaba el ritmo, rápido y profundo impulsándose con las manos en el perfecto pecho del rubio quien parecía estar muriendo por terminar lo empezado. Aumento el ritmo, mientras él, que no lo soportaba mas, tomo las caderas de la chica, ayudándola a entrar mas, terminando dentro de ella, con un fuerte gemido, para luego traerla a su pecho, que fue donde ella llego al orgasmo.

Respirando agitados, Hinata sobre Naruto, comenzaron a tararear juntos una canción, mientras la Hyuga comenzaba a quedarse dormida, debido a todo lo reciente y el cansancio por lo que acababa de hacer. El rubio la acostó a un lado, mientras la volvía a cubrir con las mantas cerca de la chimenea.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Se armaba toda una comitiva para la búsqueda de sus amigos que ya tenían mas de 4 horas fuera del hotel y el estaba apunto de ocultar su último rayo de sol, la pelirosa corría de un lado al otro, mientras el moreno la seguía sonriendo y con las manos en la nuca, como signo de pereza.

-"dense prisa, no sabemos que les pudo haber pasado" –gritaba a uno de los encargados del hotel, que no sabia que mismo hacer de todas las ordenes que le había dado Sakura.

-"¿Quiénes?" –preguntaba un chico rubio, en la puerta del hotel con una chica de tez muy blanca recargada sobre su cuerpo.

-"Hinata" –la Haruno se abalanzó sobre la chica, que se veía muy débil

-"Ho… Hola Sakura" –decía la aludida recargándose ahora sobre su amiga

-"vaya susto que nos diste, dobe" –el Uchiha recriminaba al Uzumaki que solo tenia una sonrisa de bobo dibujada en el rostro.

-"jajajajajaja, si como digas, Bakasuke" –decía sonriendo y subiendo por las escaleras que lo llevaría a su habitación –"nos vemos mañana, Hinata" –regresando a ver a la chica, quien le devolvió la invitación con una sonrisa, mientras subía por ahí mismo apoyada a Sakura.

Al otro lado del salón

-"como que mi Narutito con Hinata" –decia una chica muy guapa, sentada en un sofá en la esquina entre 2 paredes.

-"así parece, pero, aún quedan 4 días, ¿verdad?"

-"saben que conmigo ni cuenten, aquí está Neji, y si se entera que hice algo para confabular con Hinata, termina conmigo de inmediato" –tomó su taza de chocolate viendo a las amigas que subían las escaleras.

-"el penúltimo día hay un baile verdad, en ese día coda una se quedará con el suyo, y las punkeras verán quienes somos" –la rubia sonreía maliciosamente bebiendo su cocoa

-"digo lo mismo, Naruto es mío, fue mío primero, y lo será el resto de su vida" –hablando de forma posesiva, dando otro sorbo a su café.

-"jajajajajajajajaja" –comenzaron a reírse las tres, pero de inmediato se callaron, al escuchar las quejas de los otros hospedados en el hotel.

-"Tenten, nos vamos" –un chico con los ojos de color muy claro y el cabello largo llamó a una de las arpías (NA: arpías jajajajaja)

-"las dejo, bye" –se despidió, plantándole un beso al chico y saliendo por una de las puertas del recibidor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El sol apenas y se hacia visible entre las ventanas donde estaban durmiendo Hinata y Sakura, quienes había pasado toda la noche hablando de la escapadita de la Hyuga, como las amigas que eran, se comentaron todo, y como a la final la chica de ojos claros había mantenido el ritmo, la mayoría del tiempo, además señaló a Naruto como una persona de poco aguante, cosa que a Hinata le molestaba y bastante.

Unos cuantos golpes molestaron el puerta, solo la pelirosa se levantó a atender no le importo lo que usaba por pijama, simplemente pensó que era servicio al cuarto, al caminar se acomodaba el top y las braguitas que era lo único con lo que había dormido se acerco a la puerta, y sin que viera por el orificio que le permitía ver hacia fuera abrió la puerta.

Sasuke se quedó con la boca abierta, mientras el rubio silbaba, viendo a la antes mencionada frente a ellos, con tan poca ropa, el cabello bien alborotado y con los ojos adormilados. Hinata se aclaró la garganta para que Naruto la dejara de ver, pero si le había dado tiempo para ponerse algo mas de ropa, que cubriera su figura.

-"se quedaran ahí todo el día" –dijo desde el fondo de la habitación, acercándose hacia a ellos que aun estaban conmocionados por la vista.

-"Sakura, cúbrete" –le indicó pasando una bata del hotel.

Ella obedeció, poniéndose torpemente la bata, y recostándose sobre el moreno, quien la acogió entre brazos.

-"vamos al baile de hielo hoy, ¿verdad?" –aprovechándose de que no tenia control sobre sus decisiones, debido a que el sueño no se apartaba de ella.

-"huju" –murmuró mecánicamente mientras iba a ponerse algo de ropa.

-"y nosotros" –el rubio vio a la Hyuga.

-"de una" (NA: quiere decir como "eso ni se pregunta") –dándole un suave beso y echándolos de la habitación para que ellas puedan vestirse.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La fiesta se armaba en el gran salón del hotel, adornos de color blanco se erguían por todas las paredes y una gran mesa mostrando un buffet, en cada esquina se encontraban adornos de hielo y en el centro una pista de baile con vista a la piscina que se encontraba congelada.

Dos chicos se encontraban a un extremo del salón, con unos terno formal, con corbatas y todo lo demás, el moreno, tenia un traje completo color negro, camisa y cobarta del mismo color, el rubio traia uno negro con una camisa color ladrillo y una corbata azul, ambos veían de reojo a la entrada del mismo, donde habían acordado horas atrás encontrarse con sus respectivas novias, menos Naruto, quien solo esperaba a Hinata, ya que ella aún no era la suya. Recorrian con la vista todo el salón, en una de las esquinas estaba el primo de la Hyuga con su novia, quien llevaba un vestido muy descotado y ajustado a la vez.

Cerca de la mesa se encontraban dos chicas una rubia y una de cabello castaño, ambas con vestidos muy provocativos y del mismo color, un púrpura oscuro, al otro lado estaban unos chicos coqueteando con las chicas antes mencionas y ellas haciéndole caso omiso.

Volvieron a ver a la entrada y ahí, estaban las chicas mas preciosas del lugar, Hinata llevaba un vestido negro ceñido en la cintura y descotado hasta el ombligo en "V", cubriendo solo sus pechos, que mostraban mucho, con una cadena larga con una esclava al final de la misma, el cabello suelto con una pequeña trenza a un lado, con pequeñas cintas de metal entre sus cabellos.

Pero si ella estaba linda, Sakura estaba preciosa, a comparación de la Hyuga, ella llevaba un vestido rojo muy pegado al cuerpo, con unas tiritas muy delgadas que sujetaban el escote que cubria sus pechos, sin mucho éxito, porque realmente se le veia casi todo, con un partido desde el filo del vestido, hasta un poco debajo de la cadera, mostrando su blanca piel de la pierna derecha. Con el cabello suelto y algunas escarchas esparcidas por su piel, al igual que en su cabello.

Los muchachos se quedaron de piedra, embelesados que la hermosa imagen que tenian enfrente, vieron como ellas avanzaban dejando impresionados a mas de uno de los otros presentes, mientras caminaban hacia donde estaban el moreno y el rubio. Quien tratando de salir de impresión avanzó, saludando a Hinata con un beso en la boca y avanzar al centro del salón.

-"minutos antes fue toda una batalla campal" –murmuró la pelirosa poniéndose a un costado del moreno –"No nos queriamos poner vestido, puesto que no trajimos, y solo pudimos conseguir estos" –mostraba de arriba abajo su cuerpo.

-"si… mejor así" –dejandose llevar por impulsos, acercandose a ella peligrosamente, y entrando tras la anterior pareja, quien ya habia escogido mesa.

Se ubicaron cerca de la puerta hacia una piscina cubierta, y estuvieron hablando de todo lo que se les ocurria, de los días que estaban en lo maximo de depresión y todo lo relacionado con ellos, claro, conlas tipicas bromas del rubio, que nunca se quedaban atrás y el golpe respectivo del moreno, después del chiste. Bailaron casi nada, puesto que si bailaban era para que el profesor de asuntos sociales les suba algo de puntos, y porque no les gustaba en lo absoluto de la música que estaba sonando.

Cuando los otros chicos se acercaban a Hinata y Sakura para sacarlas a bailar, el Uchiha y el Uzumaki lsomandaban vuelta atrás, amenazandolos con las miradas, sobre una mejor vida 3 metros bajo tierra. Hablaban también sobre lo bueno que sería quedarse unas semanas mas en Suiza, pero el tiempo no daba y mucho menos el colegio.

Se comenzaban a aburrirm, así que los chicos les pidieron que vayan a la alberca y que ellos en un momento las alcanzarian, pero que fueran pacientes y las esperaran. Ellas aceptaron, salieron viendo a algunas chicas que trataban de entablar un contacto con los chicos. Salieron, y cuando estuvieron algo lejos dos chicas se acercaron, las dos con el mismo color de vestido, moviendose de forma sexy y acercandose la rubia al moreno, y la castaña al rubio.

-"y bien, veo que ya se fueron" –Ino se acercaba hasta el pecho del moreno, posando sus manos en el mismo.

-"Tardaron mucho en despacharlas" –Sunam saludo con beso en boca y una caricia en la espalda de Naruto.

-"jijijijiji algo así" –confirmó el rubio, comenzando a caminar, seguido por el moreno y las dos trepadoras.

Se quedaron en una de las esquinas mas apartadas, besando a su pareja correspondiente uno con menos ganas que el otro. Mientras Ino besaba al moreno con pasión, él, solo movia los labios para no aburrirse, y Naruto, le seguia el juego a Sunam que comenzaba a deslizar la mano bajo la camisa del mismo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ya habian esperado mas de 15 minutos, y habian dado unas 5 vueltas alrededor de la piscina viendo de reojo a la puerta por donde se supone que aparecerian los chicos. De inmediato vieron a los antes mencionados correr a toda velocidad y cerrar las puertas, respirando entrecortadamente y con las manos en el cristal de la puerta.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BOOOOOMMMMMM!

Un sonoro estruendo se hizo presente y los chicos cayeron al suelo, pero inmediatamente se levantaron, corrieron en dirección opuesta al salón que por los cristales se veia una pared de humo erguirse. Dentro del mismo; ruidos y gritos desesperados, se escuchaban y en la puerta se encontraban golpeando con los puños algunas personas, tratando de salir.

Corrian como alma que lleva el diablo, los muchachos jalando a las chicas que por lo largo del vestido y lo alto del tacón no podian correr bien, con esfuerzo y haciendo verdaderos malabares llegaron hasta las terrazas, donde se encontraba un invernadero con muchas plantas verdes y grandes hojas. Tomaron asiento en una de las bancas repartidas a lo largo del piso, respirando muy rápido y muy cansados. Cuando tenian algo de aire almacenado en sus pulmones el rubio y el moreno comenzaron a reir muy fuerte.

-"hubiera pagado un millón de dolare, por ver la cara que deben tener" –Sasuke se sostenia el estomago para aguantar sin mucho éxito la risa.

-"digo lo mismo" –casi acostandose en el piso, respirando de nuevo, de forma dificultosa.

-"podrian decirme que sucede" –se aventuró a preguntar la Hyuga.

-"pues, mira…..

**Flash Back**

_Dos Horas antes del baile._

_-"pasa ese cable, bajo esa escultura, Naruto" –indicaba el Uchiha, pasando algunos cables por debajo de las mesas y en pequeños espacios, dejaba una pequeña porción de polvora y bicarbonato y goma base con la que se hace la goma de mascar._

_-"espero que así nos dejen de molestar" –sonrió el rubio, haciendo caso al moreno._

_-"digo lo mismo, esas 2 niñas me tienen cansado" –probando un control remoto, y sonriendo satisfactoriamente. –"vámonos" _

_Salieron del salón y se encontraron con dos chicas que llevaban ropa de montaña, parecia que regresaban de esquiar._

_-"Naruto, Sasuke, que bien encontrarlos a ustedes precisamente" –dijo Sunam dejando de un lado los esquís._

_-"vendrán con nosotros al baile, verdad" –Ino se acerco al moreno, que de inmediato se separo de ella._

_-"si, como digan, denos tiempo para descolar a Hinata y Sakura."_

_-"tsk, Sakura, de acuerdo, pero nada de desplantes"_

_-"nada de nada"_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-"co.. como?" –preguntaba de forma aturdida Sakura, repasando lso hechos.

-"Eres de lo peor" –dijo Hinata levantandose y a la Haruno también para irse de ahí.

-"no, no, esperen por el resto."

**Flash Back**

_Los chicos, mientras las besaban las acorralaban mas a la esquina acercandolas mucho a un montículo de hielo, que tenia algunos cables bajo el mismo._

_-"esperen unos minutos, enseguida volvemos y que tal se bailamos un rato" –Naruto con su tipica voz sensual les invito a esperar sin que ellas se opusieran._

_-"dense prisa" –dijo con altaneria Ino, y luego de uninstante los chicos hecharon a correr hacia la puerta de la piscina._

_-"que les pasará" –dijo Ino volviendose hacia su amiga._

_-"de ellos me espero lo que sea" –regresando una sonrisa como respuesta._

_Pii, pii, pii, pii_

_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BOOOOOMMMMMM!_

_La bomba casera se elevo por los aires cubriendo de goma basa a las chicas._

_-"¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" –gritaron ambas al ver su cuerpo cubierto por una goma blanda_

_Pero no pudieron quejarse mas, ya que una pared inmensa de bicarbonato que parecía humo se elevo por los aires, ensuciando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso y llenando a las personas de esa sustancia y cubriendo por completo el lugar._

**Fin del Flash Back**

-"y eso fue lo que paso"

-"ajajajajajajajajajajaja" –ambas chicas reian a mas no poder como si lo hubieran visto en vivo y en directo.

-·las acompañamos a su alcoba ya e smuy tarde" –el moreno veia su reloj que marcaba las 3:30am

-"si, vamos" –dijo Sakura adelantándose y desapareciendo por entre las sombras.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"es inaudito, jóvenes, este hotel no nos pertenece, y hacer ese tipo de bandalismo…. Me permito informarles que el paseo se cancela y que este mismo día a las 15:15pm partiremos rumbo al país, sin mencionar que todos lois de ultimo año, estan castigados"

-"¿¿¿¡¡¡QUE?" –todos los chicos gritaron, menos dos que estaban puestas unos gorros extraños, cubriendo todo su cabello, los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y los labios resecos.

-"demonios" –murmuraron el grupo de Sasuke Naruto Hinata y Sakura. (NA: XD que desde ahora se llamaran "Tabecos")

Todos salieron desanimados, y un chico "X" corrio hasta donde estaba Ino y Sunam, quitándoles los sombreros y mostrando sus cabellos muy cortos, estilo militares ya que toda la goma no se les pudo quitar del cabello, ellas se echaron a correr y mientras lo hacian lloraban de forma in consolada en dirección a sus habitaciones.

Los tabecos reian a carcajadas, junto con el resto de la preparatoria, quien en el trayecto les habian tomado fotos, y demás.

El día se terminaba y así su viaje de dos días, y todo por culpa del rubio y moreno, que por una mala pasada, se ganaron el desagrado total del hotel, que no encontró nada para echarles en cara las destruccines del salón.

Todos resignados, salieron del hotel, con maletas en mano y como habian llegado al hotel se despedian, ahora todos irian a clases de nuevo, y eso para muchos frustaba en todo aspecto.

**Fin del cap**

**UFF en serio perdón por la demora, pero eso de las funciones me tiene cabezona.**

**Contestaciones.**

**Dark-Asuka: hola, jeje, perdón pero como ya lo h mencionado he tenido que estudiar full, y no he tenido tiempo paraactualizar el fic, MIL DISCULPAS! Gracias por leer el ffic, que eso hace que me apure a actualizarlo.**

**shie-san: si, muy tonta al quedarse dormida, pero si es verdad, cuando el sueño alcanza, no hay nada que se pueda hacer, y espero que con Naruto, Hinata pueda sentar cabeza y hacer ahora si, una relación que valga la pena, gracias por leer el cap. Te cuidas mucho.**

**Gaby Uchiha: Gracias, aunque me costaba sacar al go de imaginación en este… y como lo digo, el sueño te agarra cuando menos te lo imaginas… jijijijijiji y si, en mi fic Hinata e suna rompe corazones, pero, será que con Naruto es diferente XD si tranqui, ya se lo perver que eres… eh leido tus fics, muy buenos por cierto. Gracias por leer mi fic, y te cuidas un montón.**

**Fernando-Urashima: Bueno, eso lo dejamos para el resto de caps, aun tiene algunos capitulos mas, antes de saber que determinación toma Hinata frente a Naruto. Gracias por leer mi fic **

**Haruno-chan DANI! Muchas gracias, si, pero como tu sabes los tras telones, sabes que cuesta hacer algo que me quede bien a mi gusto y el gusto de los lectores…. TT SI! Hasta yo pienso lo del final, aunque bien tragico XD Si gracias por todo de verdad Dani y te me cuidas, (Kini: por cierto hola a las dos, y gracias por leerlo) Esta de malas ¬¬ (intercomunicador) aquí Criss receptando la señal fuerte y claro, te me cuidas Dany y chaitos. Cambio y fuera.**

**Haruno-Mackita: muchas gracias de verdad, y tranqui por lo de los reviews, aunque si te soy sincera si no fuera por los pocos o muchos reviews que recibo, yo hbria dejado que escribir que tiempos… jejeje gracias por leer mi fic, y te cuidas mucho.**

**Sakurasasuke: Tanto Tenten, no, mas bien las otras dos, aunque jajajaja reciben su merecido XD gracias por leer el fic, y aquí, te he traido otra actualización te cuidas, Bye…**

**marion-asakura: Gracias por la sugerencia,y si, aquí otro cap mas a la lista. Gracias por leer el fic n.n **

**Haruno-Sakuma: jejeje si "2minutos" me deben algunas propagandas XD y si, a veces te sorprenderia las casualidades de la vida, y las de las cabañas cercanas… juajuajua, te cuidas y gracias por leer el fic n.n**


	10. y yo, ¿te amo?

**Hola, hola, hola! Aquí Cristina reportandose! **

**Si aquí otro cap, creo que lo actualice muy rápido, la razón es porque la próxima semana comienzo exámenes TT **

**Sin más, este es el último capítulo donde salen las arpías, y adivinen que!**

**Ya tengo a otro personaje, importante**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Cap 10: y yo, ¿te amo?**

Un mes antes, que el tiempo actual.

Abría levemente los ojos y sintió un cuerpo muy cerca del suyo, regreso a ver a un lado, y ahí, acostado estaba un pelirrojo respirando entrecortadamente llevando un ritmo hipnótico cada vez que llenaba de aire sus pulmones.

Reviso los hecho, si en efecto, había pasado la noche con Garaa, y lo peor, según ella, habían tenido sexo, pues no traía ropa puesta, ninguno de los dos, como pudo ser tan tonta de dejarse convencer de beber vodka cuando ella estaba tomando tequila, esa horrible mezcla siempre la dejaba sin conciencia, y si bien era cierto el pelirrojo era su novio, pero nunca lo habían hecho y hubiera sido fatal, sobre todo si no se acordaba de nada.

Lentamente salió de la cama, enrollándose con una de las mantas que antes la habían cubierto en la fría noche, sonrió suavemente al verlo dormir, boca abajo y mostrando su espalda en la que se notaba ese hermoso tatuaje de un ángel en el hombro derecho, en esa piel tan blanca, se le veía realmente sexy.

Comenzó a buscar su ropa, viéndola esparcida por toda la habitación, ¿Qué habría hecho? Tomo sus bragas que estaban colgadas en una lámpara, y su sujetador estaba en una de las esquinas de la cama, el resto de su ropa estaba por doquier y sus botas en la puerta del cuarto.

Cuando la juntó toda, entro al baño, a tomar una ducha, la cabeza le retumbaba por efecto de la resaca, así que lentamente entró en el agua caliente que salía de la regadera, mojando su cuerpo y ver uno que otro morado en su cuerpo, producto de besos apasionados y caricias asentadas; no podía ser cierto, la mas pasional noche de su vida, y no lo recordaba…. "frustrante" logró murmurar, mientras pasaba una esponja que había encontrado en una repisa dentro de la ducha.

Salió completamente arreglada, vestida y todo, cuando vio a la cama, estaba hecha, y en el centro una rosa roja, sonrió y la tomo, bajo ella una nota que decía:

"_La mejor noche de mi vida, gracias. Garaa"_

La chica formó una sonrisa en sus labios, bajo hasta la sala y vio desde la ventana que el auto del pelirrojo, ya no estaba.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡¡¡SAKURA, HIJA LEVANTATE! –su madre que había regresado el día que ella se fue al paseo de la escuela; la llamaba desde el inicio de las escaleras, para no atrasarse a las clases, después de un largo fin de semana.

La Haruno suspiró levemente, mientras bostezaba y levemente se frotaba los ojos, obligándolos a abrirse. El contacto de sus pies con el frío piso, la hizo despertarse por completo, con el leve mareo de estar mal dormida, se dirigió a la ducha, donde tomo un baño y salió por las mismas.

Se vistió con su típica ropa negra, se puso el pearcing en la lengua, paso algo de delineador en los ojos y un poco de sombra negra encima del parpado, quedando como siempre salía de casa, se puso sus botas, y una cadena muy gruesa al lado derecho de su cuerpo, rozando su pierna y hasta una cuarta mas arriba de la rodilla, tomo algunos CDS del escritorio y bajó las gradas, hasta ir a la mesa del desayuno, donde estaba su padre y su madre, ya tomando el café matutino.

-"otra vez vestida como satánica, hija" –alzó la voz su padre, llamando la atención de las mujeres presentes –"hija, te trajimos esto" –mostrando un vestido color crema, demasiado ajustado como para poder respirar

-"eto… gracias" –dijo tomándolo y poniéndolo en una de las sillas

-"hijita, nos iremos dentro de dos días, espero no te moleste" –decía su madre con una voz muy sumisa.

-"no hay problema…" –vio un paquete sobre la mesa –"y eso que es"

-"ah! Hija, te lo mandó Garaa"

-"Garaa" –murmuró tomando el paquete en manos

-"si hijita, te mando muchos besos, y muchos abrazos, y muchos, lo que tu sabes" –su madre sonrió de nuevo, con la sonrisa tímida que la caracterizaba.

-"ya me voy" –gritaba Sakura desde la puerta, y había dejado el paquete en uno de los sofás de la casa.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al llegar al prepo vio a dos chicas con gorros en la cabeza, los ojos hinchados al punto de que parecían patatas, y ropa muy floja, que les cubría todo rastro de piel, estaban hablando con el vicerrector, junto con sus padres, quienes no paraba de reclamar, acusando al superior de incompetencia y todo tipo de ofensa que se les ocurría mientras hablaban.

La pelirosa sonrió, viendo la escena, pero de pronto sintió un suave brazo recorrer su espalda, y unos suaves labios apoyarse en los suyos, cuando regresó a ver, ahí, a un lado de ella, se encontraba el moreno esbozando una sonrisa gigante, viendo la escena antes mencionada.

-"al fin, esas arpías trepadoras, nos dejarán en paz, a mi y a Naruto" –Dijo regresando a ver a la Haruno quien sonreía junto con él.

-"si, tienes toda la razón"

-"¡¡¡A QUE NO!" –el rubio se cargó sobre la pareja, sonriendo con la típica sonrisa estúpida que hacia relucir en esos momento de "al fin, la venganza está hecha"

-"cuando cambiaras" –la Hyuga sonreía, llevado consigo su maleta y su celular en la mano derecha.

Así los Tabecos (ya saben a quienes me refiero) entraron al edificio, no sin antes lanzar una burla sonora a Ino y Sunam que de inmediato estallaron en llanto, este tratando de ser controlado, por sus padres, sin mucho esfuerzo.

Las clases tan aburridas como siempre, el Uchiha y el Uzumaki fueron llamados al rectorado, donde los esperaba la "vieja Tsunade" como Naruto le decía, a recibir el sermón mas grande de su vida sobre la delicadeza con la que se debe tratar a las chicas, y el sentido de responsabilidad de pagar los daños hechos a un lugar público, haciéndose totalmente responsables de ambas cosas.

Llamaron a las ofendidas, quienes al verlos volvieron a llorar, la rectora obligó a los muchachos a que les pidieran disculpas, pero apenas y podían hablar, la risa de ver aun marcas de pegamento en el rostro de las trepadoras se hacia presente, haciendo llorar mas a las chicas y acabar muy rápido con la paciencia de la rectora, al cabo de unos 15 minutos los chicos salían del rectorado, sosteniendo sus estómagos con ambas manos, ya les dolía tanto reír, pero escucharon algo y se apegaron como moscas a la miel, a la puerta de la oficina de donde minutos atrás estaban.

-"Deben entenderlo, son chicos" –Tsunade decía de forma apaciguada a las chicas que hipaban en silencio

-"debe entender, que nuestras hijas no pueden estar un día mas en este colegio, todo mundo se ríe de ellas, cual si fueran unos payasos"

-"lo entiendo perfectamente, señor, en este momento pido las carpetas de las chicas"

-"muy bien"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"menos mal" –decía el rubio, sentándose a un lado de Hinata

-"y bien" –preguntó la pelirosa cuando ambos las atrajeron a contar lo sucedido.

Les comentaron todo, al momento las chicas sonreían y la clase de historia se fue a la basura, cuando el Uzumaki, comenzó a contar sobre el aspecto que tenían las chicas, y eso era más que cómico, cuando el rubio lo contaba.

El día paso de largo, sin que los "Tabecos" lo notasen, bien acaramelados, cuando se lo proponían, Sakura y Sasuke pasaban las horas libres besándose y acariciándose, de forma normal. Mientras el rubio y la Hyuga comentaban, los por menores del viaje, junto con toda la clase, quien desde que se enteraron que los chicos habían hecho eso a las arpías, se convirtieron en sus héroes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"hermano date prisa, busca de inmediato la oficina de la rectora, pide los papeles y vamos, me están esperando en la oficina" –una chica rubia, caminaba dando grandes zancadas mientras buscaba con los ojos alguien quien le pudiera dar información.

Atrás de ella se encontraba un chico pelirrojo, caminando con desgana, con el típico deje de superioridad en sus pisadas, escuchando música de su Ipod colgado del cuello de color negro, al igual que toda su ropa, que constituía en unos pantalones negros, con pequeños desteñidos en los costados, una camisa negra, que tenia unas letras, como escritas con sangre que decían "cradle of filth", una chamarra o chompa; con un pearcing en la ceja en forma de flecha; la mochila llena de parches de todo tipo de música black y anarquía, movía levemente sus labios, mostrando otro pearcing en la lengua.

-"aaaaah, porque siempre es así Temari" –Decía Kankuro caminado a un lado de Garaa, que en ese momento se encontraba en su nirvana escuchando Icobus, cerrado los ojos.

-"lo que ella haga, me tiene sin cuidado, además ella es quien debería hacer todo, después de todo, a ella se le ocurrió esto de venir a este país" –por fin hablaba, sin bajar el volumen, que era tan fuerte, que sin necesidad de acercarse, la música se escuchaba.

-"dejen la palabrería para después, Kankuro, ¡ayúdame!" –Se acercó a la ventanilla.

La recepcionista, muy atenta, les dio las formas, para el intercambio del cual iba a ser participe el pelirrojo, Kankuro coqueteo con la chica, que de inmediato los despacho, disculpándose, pero tenia que entregar un informe bimensual.

-"listo, aquí tienes todo, Garaa, me voy, mira la forma de registrarte a todo, para mañana, según me dijo el vicerrector, comienzas a estudiar oficialmente aquí" –Temari subió a su Ferrari, color rojo, y lo encendió, subió Kankuro como copiloto y Garaa en la parte de atrás.

Así los tres hermanos desaparecieron al final de la calle secundados por otros, habían terminado las clases en la prepa.

-"vieron ese auto" –Dijo Naruto, abrazo a Hinata quien sonreía.

-"Si, un Ferrari edición limitada, son muy escasos" –La Hyuga lo había sorprendido con su conocimiento sobre autos.

-"por eso me gustas" –murmuró besándola en los labios.

-Naruto, piensa rápido" –Sasuke le lanzó las llaves del auto. –"ni un solo rayón o sino lo pagas" –le dio la espalda –"y no vayas a la casa"

El moreno y la pelirosa, se fueron, en el auto de la chica, a la casa del Uchiha, quien ahora iba manejando, pasando por calles en las que aun, Sakura no estaba familiarizada.

Aunque ella había sido la que en la otra ocasión había manejado, llegaron a los lujosos departamentos, subieron y fueron directo a la habitación de Sasuke.

-"no lo hacemos, desde que nos fuimos de paseo" –lo soltó sentándose en la cama, viendo fijamente la pared en blanco.

Sasuke se quedó de piedra, tan atrevida resultó la chica que ni el mismo lo creía, pero luego sonrió, si, era cierto, y su cuerpo clamaba por tocar su hermosa piel blanca, que quemaba como fuego y con solo rozarse ya estaba en las nubes.

-"no, era broma" –volvió a sonreír la chica, tomando unos cuantos marcadores del escritorio –"puedo" –indicando a la pared en blanco.

Sasuke sonrió, dándole el "desde luego" sobre el futuro de la pared, ella no se detuvo y lentamente con un lápiz, comenzó a trazar un dibujo en la pared, asentando apenas, para ver la imagen, que luego la pintaría, estaba tomando forma de alas, rotas, como desgastadas, un cuerpo delgado y la ropa, por la forma que asentaba el lápiz, de color negro, como un ángel negro, como un ángel caído.

El lápiz cayó al suelo, al sentir el contacto de unas manos sobre su vientre y los labios sobre su cuello, besándolo de forma lenta, tocándolo levemente con la punta de la lengua, lo que hacia que la chica se estremeciera, y apoyara ambas manos y la frente en la pared, arqueándose levemente, rozando la parte donde la espalda pierde su nombre, en la entrepierna del chico.

-"te…. Te… lo tomaste muy apecho" –decía, mientras el placer corría desde el cuello y se esparcía por todo su cuerpo, como un choque eléctrico, dentro de ella.

El chico no respondió, se limitó a subir sus manos a los pechos de la Haruno, y moverlos en círculos, a cada uno con una mano, mientras besaba en el cuello, y con su lengua, de vez en cuando, jugaba con el lóbulo de la oreja

La chica se apoyo más a la pared, y movía con más insistencia su cuerpo, incitando al cuerpo del moreno, que ya comenzaba a despertarse, ajustando cierta parte donde la chica, un suave gemido se hizo presente y de inmediato, el chico ya le estaba quitando la blusa que traía puesta, dejándola con el sujetador, mientras ahora bajaba sus manos, buscando el broche de su pantalón, y su boca bajaba un poco, para besar en el camino de la columna, donde ella era muy sensible. Cada beso la volvía loca, y el cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar solo.

En cuestión de un minuto, la Haruno solo estaba con ropa interior, color rojo, el moreno, le dio vuelta, porque hasta el momento la chica mantenía la mirada en la pared, y besándole a nivel de las clavículas, ella comenzó a desvestirlo, muy aprisa.

Con dificultad llegaron a la cama, entre besos y caricias, pero algo desconcertó cuando el Uchiha se levantó, saliendo de la habitación. Con las hormonas y el cabello revuelto, Sakura se levantó de la cama, con curiosidad, viendo que hacia Sasuke, que de inmediato regreso con algo en las manos.

-"se puede" –pregunto con voz carrasposa, llena de placer a cada palabra, mostrando un recipiente de chocolate líquido.

-"claro" –dijo atrayéndolo a ella y besando con insistencia sus labios, rozando sus partes intimas entre si, y volviéndose a acostar en la cama, con el moreno sobre ella.

En segundos el sujetador de la Haruno quedó fuera de alcance, al igual que sus braguitas y el boxer del moreno, quien en esos momentos esparcía el chocolate por entre los pechos, en el centro de los mismos, ahí poniendo más; en un camino desde los pechos hasta el ombligo y luego otro poco en el vientre.

Se acerco a su boca, donde le plantó un beso lleno de deseo, bajaba haciendo camino entre la boca y el cuello, muy despacio comenzó a quitar el chocolate con la punta de la lengua, así la Haruno lanzaba al aire gemidos de absoluto placer, mientras él se tomaba su tiempo retirando el chocolate de los pezones sin dejar de besarlos y darles suaves mordidas y ejercía mayor presión con su lengua, haciendo que la chica hundiera sus manos en el colchón, bajaba despacio, cubriendo con besos y lamidas todo por donde el chocolate había sido depositado, la Haruno gemía mas fuerte, sin aguantar mas, el placer que desbordaba de su ser, pero el Uchiha, no se detenía, y retiraba con cuidado el chocolate depositado en el vientre, rozando la lengua por doquier.

Al cabo de unos minutos de placer absoluto para la pelirosa, el moreno subió hasta sus labios, y suave sabor a chocolate invadió su boca, sus lenguas jugaban, mientras el cuerpo del Uchiha se acomodaba para entrar en ella, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba de forma muy irregular, acariciando de forma profunda la espalda del chico, moviendo en círculos sus manos; y sus piernas, enganchándose en las cadera del chico, indicando que bajara.

Entró de forma lenta, haciendo que ella, lanzara otro gemido al aire, y el moreno hizo lo mismo, ambos en éxtasis total se movían al compás de un ritmo, rápido y profundo, la pelirosa aplico fuerza, girando y quedando sobre él. Quien sonrió y colocó sus manos en la cadera de la chica, ayudándola, ella comenzaba un tipo de penetración, mas compleja que la anterior, se inclinó hacia atrás, ejerciendo presión por doquier y levantando su cadera, para que el ritmo y profundidad aumentaran, el moreno estaba por correrse, al igual que la Haruno estaba en el borde del orgasmo, ambos continuaron marcando el ritmo, hasta que él terminó en ella, y segundos después ella llego al clímax.

Se dejó caer sobre el chico, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, y sonreía, ella se acomodó, colocando su cabeza en el pecho del chico, y entrelazar sus manos, ambos sonrieron y se cubrieron con una sábana.

-"puedo decir algo precipitado" –dijo el moreno, bajando la mirada, y encontrarse con los ojos verdes.

-"claro" –sonrió, cerrando un momento los ojos, por el cansancio.

-"te amo, y no bromeo" –dijo en tono serio, mientras subía la mano de la pelirosa y besaba la misma.

-"y yo a ti" –mintió y no, en silencio comenzó a acariciar su pecho, al tiempo que se derrumbaba por dentro, escuchando amor de parte de él.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Llego a su casa cuatro horas mas tarde de salir de la prepa, sus padres no estaban así que se dirigió a tomar una ducha, aunque ya la había tomado en casa del moreno, cuando por su piel pasaba la esponja con algo de jabón recordaba todo lo sucedido, se ruborizaba, "chocolate, nunca lo había hecho con eso" pensaba al tiempo de secarse el agua, y ponerse pijama. Y como olvidarse el "te amo" sonrió para si misma, ya era tiempo de cumplir venganza.

Vio, asentado en su cama el paquete que había visto en la mañana, lentamente lo abrió, era un álbum de fotos, de cuando estuvo fuera del país, donde se padre trabajaba sonrió al ver la primera foto; habían seis personas, con ella contando; una rubia al final, abrazada a un chico de cabellera negro azulada, otro tipo muy alto, con la cabellera café, estaba a brazado a una chica con los ojos absolutamente negros y el cabello largo, el chico de cabello rojo estaba abrazado, muy junto a la pelirosa, quien sonreía y ponía en sus dedos "amor y paz"

-"Temari, Kankuro, Garaa, Kini, Miroku; (NA: gomen, no se me ocurrian mas nombres, solo los nombro aquí u.u) vaya que los extraño" –dijo abrazando el álbum, cambiando de hoja.

Comenzó a identificar las fotos, en una estaba ella, con Garaa besándose; Temari, jalándole una oreja a Kankuro y él, persiguiendo a una colegiala; estaba Miroku, con Kini abrazados como buenos amigos; otra el grupo en la piscina; el grupo en las montañas; Ella y el pelirrojo saltando de un puente; ella con el pelirrojo casi sin ropa, esa era una foto tomada en un momento de locura, por culpa de Temari, quien los agarró con las manos en la masa; una de Garaa y ella visitando un lugar conocido como "el Angel" (NA: parque nacional ecuatoriano XD) y ella con el pelirrojo en una cascada con ropa y una maleta, estilo mochileros.

Sonrió, y al cambiar la última página había una carta hacia ella, de su ex:

"_Sakura, te extraño, el grupo no es lo mismo sin ti; Temari entró a trabajar, en otro país, no he sabido nada de ti, ayer me encontré a tus padres, quienes se ofrecieron a entregarte esto, o bueno así o espero._

_Quiero estar en contacto contigo, y nunca olvides que eres la mujer más importante para mí, aunque digas que amas a otro._

_Quien te ama con locura, hasta el fin de sus días._

_Garaa"_

-"lo siento… pero yo…" –no pudo continuar, escenas recientes nublaron su mente…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Se levantó con desgana, viendo en su velador, un álbum de fotos, suspiró, salió y siguió su ya mencionada rutina, al llegar al comedor, solo encontró algunas cosas en el refri, que su madre había preparado minutos antes, ella había salido temprano, con su padre, estaba acostumbrada a comer sola, así que eso no le importaba mucho.

Salió, fue a su auto como es costumbre y llego al prepo, donde mucha gente estaba alrededor de un Ferrari rojo, "_ricos, cuando cambiaran_" masculló estacionando el auto y bajándose del mismo.

Cerca de la puerta estaba el resto de integrantes de los Tabecos, su novio se acercó y la beso, ella sonrió y todos entraron a sus respectivas aulas, suspiro un par de veces, recordando la carta de cierto chico, pero prefirió, bloquearla de alguna manera, en especial recordando el "te amo" aun fresco en su mente; en ese momento estaba con su novio a un lado, así que no podía permitirse pensar en otra cosa.

Al cambio de la tercera a cuarta hora, la rectora, Tsunade entró.

-"chicos, tengo el agrado de decirles, que de hoy hasta el final del semestre un nuevo estudiante nos acompañara en esta noble institución"

Todos levantaron la vista curiosos de ver quien será el nuevo.

-"el viene de un país con costumbres diferentes, así que por favor, trátenlo con cuidado, y cortesía. Pasa por favor"

Un chico muy alto, con el cabello rojo y los ojos verdes entró a paso firme, sin titubeos o algo por el estilo, se paró frente a todos, y comenzó a recorrer la mirada por toda el aula, hasta detenerse frente a unos ojos color jade que lo veían con asombro y en estado de shock.

-"el es Garaa (NA: no pienso ponerle Sabaku no Garaa, así que se quedará como Garaa y punto XD)"

El chico levanto la mano, suavemente para saludar a la pelirosa que no salía del asombro, le dedico una sonrisa y ella no reaccionaba, hasta que recibió un codazo de su amiga.

-"Garaa…………"

**Fin del capítulo**

Fernando-Urashima: A poco no es la verdad… ya sabes, sobre tu review, lo de los papeles sobre Hinata y Naruto, en mi opinión, está bien planteado quien aguanta mas.. jejejeje Gracias a leer el fic, aquí traigo el cap 10 jejeje.

marion-asakura: Si muchisimas gracias por leer; y aquí, a petición de los lectores, aquí les puse el cap 10, ojalá te haya gustado.

Dark-Asuka: Muchas gracias, que bien que te haya gustado, ah! También gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo, eso hace que lo actualice mas rápido, porque se bien, lo terrible que puede ser que te dejen en suspenso… Gracias por leerlo (cabe la redundancia) y ya leeré tu fic, gracias por recomentarme

Haruno-chan: Como estas Danny (Kini: hola como estan!) si como sabes inner, aquí es un UA así que no tienen superpoderes XD mas bien, son comunes y silvestres XDDDDD; ah otra cosa que no he recalcado para nadie, todos los personajes principales estarán relacionados con el rock o el punk, así que no te asombres mi querida Danny (Kini: así es n.n) o.o Kini esta de buen humor XDDD. Y en cuanto a la bomba, quiero decirte Danny que es una de mis creaciones reales, a la peor de mis enemigas (tu sabes quien es ¬¬) y no le quedo ni pelusa de cabello después de eso… ajajajaja la hubieras visto. Y a petición tuya y de otros lectores aquí he puesto otro lemon, aunque a mi gusto, no quedo muy bien…. Hmmmm no te preocupes por lo del review, que me haces reir un rato cuando te preocupas por cosas comunes (ya sabes a lo que me refiero) Gracias por leerlo Danny y te cuidas mucho.

shie-san: HI! Gracias, muchas gracias, por leerlo; pero te digo un secreto, me quedé bien inconforme con el lemon (para variar) Y lo de la broma, pues creeme en la realidad queda mejor que lo narrado XD ya esta proxima la venganza, así que atenta Chitos y te cuidas un montón.

Sakurasasuke: jajajajajaja si, a algunas les pasó eso; gracias por leerlo y te cuidas un montón Chaitos.

Gaby Uchiha: Hello; no amiguita lo entendiste mal XD; era el penultimo donde salian Ino y Sunam; XD muy buena la relación entre Naruto y baywatch; que bien que te haya gustado el lemon… además que aquí no entra mucho Tenten, mas que para ahcer bulto XD (a mi también me cae medio mal) Y la broma es la mejor invensión para deshacerte de las enemigas; mas tarde te paso el procedimiento XD Gracias por leerlo, y te cuidas. Chaitos


	11. Garaa

**Holas:**

**Aquí una aclaración; este fic, esta escrito en primera persona, es decir, será Sakura la que narrará esto; claro, los flash backs los narró yo XD**

**Sin mas, les dejo el cap, y espero que les guste.**

**Cap 11: Garaa**

Si, es él; pensé que todo marchaba demasiado bien, para ser verdad; Hinata no deja de preguntarme en silencio quien es; mientras el perro ese (refiriéndome a Naruto) y Sasuke murmuran cosas sobre el nuevo chico.

Hace ya bastante que cruzamos miradas, y sonreímos en silencio, y como no, él fue el primer hombre en mi vida, y sé que yo la primera en la suya; levanta su mano tímidamente y la mueve con intención de saludarme, contestó, pero parezco una verdadera idiota, pues toda la clase me regresó a ver; preguntando con las miradas ¿lo conoces?

Claro que lo hago, por un momento hasta llegue a amarlo; pero eso, nadie sabe, solo saben lo que hacen llamar "vida" él me ama, y yo; pues yo; demonios no puedo pensar, siento una mirada helada sobre mi hombro derecho, si, el lado donde esta sentado mi novio, inquiriendo él también; sobre quien es ese muchacho, que no me ha dejado de sonreír desde que ingreso al aula.

-"Y bien" –murmura viéndome a los ojos

-"él, es un gran amigo" –respondo con firmeza en mis palabras, pero que mentirosa soy.

Parece que todo mundo escucho esa respuesta; puesto que tanto chicas como chicos regresaron a ver al nuevo alumno mientras nuestro instructor; el profesor Hatake decía algo al grupo.

-"muy bien chicos, alguna pregunta que tengan que hacerle" –dijo sonriendo viendo de reojo a la profesora Anko que pasaba en ese momento por la ventana

-"si, yo" –hmp! La chica de siempre, la que siempre pregunta, y nos deja a los demás como completos idiotas (NA: ya saben, la típica que sabe todo, y siempre se quiere lucir XD) –"que música escuchas"

-"gótico y black" –él lo dice en voz alta, y yo simplemente murmuro, lo conozco muy bien

Una que otra chica comienzan a soltar suspiros; patéticas, nadie de ustedes comprenderá el complejo corazón de Garaa; creo que ni yo, puedo decir que lo conozco.

-"Conoces a Haruno Sakura" –ese nombre me sacó de mi estado, regresando a ver a Sasuke quien hasta se levantó para preguntar.

-"si" –murmura, y yo me quedo helada, como que me conoce, y si le dice todo, y si Sasuke me deja, veamos… Sakura, tranquilízate, tranquilízate. –"ella es una gran amiga" -Uff, menos mal.

-"bueno, entonces señorita Haruno; veo que como se conocen; usted se hará cargo de que el joven, conozca las instalaciones" –realmente este instructor es un pesado; pero como se trata de Garaa; no tendré problema

-"si" –contesto alegremente, poniéndome de pie, y escuchando algunos "iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhh" de toda la clase.

Regreso a ver a Sasuke, quien se tranquiliza y mueve la cabeza en forma de "no me importa" vuelvo a sonreír; y él instintivamente me jala a besarme, sin importar que todo el mundo nos viera. Y otra vez el dulce sabor de su ser inunda mi boca, no me importa que hasta el propio Garaa me observe. Un momento ¡Garaa! Me separo de mi novio despacio, para que no sospeche la preocupación y regreso a ver a Garaa, quien me sonríe. Vuelvo a sonreírle, y Sasuke también lo hace, creo que quería probar ciertas cosas.

El profesor nos indica, a Garaa y a mí, que no podremos ver la escuela por la tarde, así que nos manda ese momento; ambos nos sonreímos, recibiendo otras palabras de mis compañeros menos tres; que ya saben lo que pasa.

Al salir; él toma mi mano y regresa a verme con esos ojos verdes, que me cautivan

-"que bueno que te encontré"

-"….." –no se que decirle; es decir, no contaba con volverlo a ver.

-"tranquila, sé que estas con el amor de tu vida y lalalalalala" –él es muy directo y casi no se molesta por nada. –"pero y yo"

Toco el tema del que no queria hablar; así que comienzo a caminar, alejandome de la puerta del 6to "A" mi curso.

Volvió a igualarse a mi paso tomando de nuevo mi mano y preguntando

-"y yo, y lo nuestro"

-"…." –quiero hablar, lo juro, pero las palabras se me atoran en mi garganta.

-"lo entiendo, verdad" –no, comienza con la auto culpa, odio que sea tan depresivo –"es decir, fue demasiado bueno, verdad, es decir, siempre estuviste enamorada de ese pelele, fue mi culpa ilusionarme y…." –le tomé la mano, para que se tranquilizara, pero al instante toco su muñeca con algunas vendas alrededor de la misma

-"no, NO"-grito y las personas en los corredores me regresan a ver, solo les pongo mala cara, y vuelven a los suyo, pienso que me tienen miedo. –"por que… Garaa"

-"ahora soy yo el que queda en silencio" –dice arrancándome su mano de la mía, y caminando adelante, solo unos cuantos pasos.

-"ahora porque lo hiciste" –indago, me tiene que decir porque lo hizo; de nuevo, porque Garaa.

-"mi vida apesta" –al fin murmura –"siempre lo ha hecho, por un momento pensé que las cosas se podían cambiar, que la soledad se acabaría, pero me equivoque" –dice, viendo hacia otro lado, él es fuerte, pero si tiene una fortaleza que lo ayuda a ponerse en pie; de lo contrario, cae en un caos depresivo.

-"lo… lo siento" –no sé que mas decir, no sé.

-"no me tengas lastima" –y vuelve por donde salimos entrando a mi aula y preguntando a Kakashi, donde se sienta.

Me siento mal, él es muy importante para mi, y Sasuke también lo es; pero este momento yo, no se que pensar.

**Flash Back **

_Un año antes._

_(NA: esta parte la narro yo, o sea, en terceras personas)_

_Sakura entraba lentamente a un cuarto lujoso, mas bien, muy lujoso, que se encontraba al final de un pasillo de la casa de su vecino, por así decirlo; como el piso era de mármol, no crujía, pero el resto lo hacia por efecto del calor que en esos momentos hacia, caminaba despacio, estaba sin zapatos así que percibía sin dificultad el frió suelo que pisaba._

_Escuchaba que dentro del cuarto de baño el agua goteaba, supuso que ahí estaba la persona que estaba buscando, vio sobre la cama un pequeño montículo de cosas, entre ellas ropa, volvió a suponer que esa seria la ropa que se pusiera al salir de bañarse._

_Otro goteo se hizo presente; caminó hasta el baño, y al ver la puerta abierta, decidió pasar, tal vez su amigo no estaba, y simplemente dejo mal cerrada la lave, o algo por estilo; entró con suavidad, y vio en la bañera, que estaba oculta tras una puerta de vidrio translucido; camino despacio, de ahí venia el goteo que se volvía constante._

_Movió con cuidado el vidrio, apenas lo movió, un poco de agua rojiza corrió por la pequeña abertura, pero la pelirrosa no se fijo, abrió un poco mas, y vio una asentada cabeza con el cabello color rojo, levemente inclinado._

_-"dis… discúlpame Garaa" –dijo cerrando de nuevo la puerta, sin fijarse que de nuevo, había salido algo de agua roja de la tina._

_Pero no escucho nada, que de nuevo el goteo un poco mas pausado que antes, pensó que se había quedado dormido en la tina, bueno a quien no le ha pasado; pensó, y volvió a abrir la puerta, pero se quedo de piedra al ver por completo el cuerpo del chico sobre el agua._

_El chico se encontraba con la cabeza dentro del agua, y en las muñecas un camino de sangre que bajaba hasta el agua que era de un color rojo, muy rojo, el la mano izquierda tenia una navaja, y en la derecha un vaso con un poco de agua, aun no se había caído el mismo, porque esta algo apoyado a la bañera, en una repisa a un costado, había un frasco de pastillas antidepresivas abierto y vacío, y en el piso, algunas píldoras esparcidas por doquier._

_Sakura se alarmó y comenzó a gritar cuanto se le ocurrió para poder ayudar a su amigo, que yacía inerte en la tina._

_De inmediato llegaron sus hermanos, y pidieron a la Haruno que se vaya, que no se preocupe que Garaa iba a estar bien; pero en esos momentos era mejor que se vaya que solo hacia que las cosas fueran más lentas._

**Fin Flash Back**

-"Sakura, que pasa" –me pregunta Sasuke al ver el estado en el que me encuentro, no puedo evitar ponerme triste, no sería la primera vez que se haya cortado las venas, pero que razón fue la de esta vez.

-"no, nada" –regreso a verlo, sonriendo, de verdad no tengo que fingirla, con él me sale muy bien.

Vuelvo a sonreír, y acto seguido el me besa, pero un simple roce, porque el profesor Iruka luego se sale con sus cosas de "para eso, hay hoteles" y nos hace quedar en ridículo, como ya han pasado muchas veces

Garaa nos mira de reojo, como si le molestara, me siento terrible, sentir la mirada profunda de mi pelirrojo cuando Sasuke y yo nos besamos, me incomoda y mucho, creo que los recuerdos se hace presentes, recuerdos con él, con Garaa….

**Flash Back**

_-"ya sepárense, ya es un minuto" –una chica con cuatro coletas agarrada su cabellera tenia en una mano un reloj trataba de soltarlos, sin conseguirlo._

_Estaban como unas 20 personas sentadas alrededor de un circulo, en el centro habia una botella, la misma que apuntaba a dos espacios vacios, y cerca d ela botella, en el centro una pelirrosa, y un pelirrojo se comian a besos, mientras la rubia, intentaba sin éxito, separarlos._

_-"¿eh?" –ambos dijeron al separase, sonriendo descaradamente._

_-"listo, ustedes también afuera, ya estan bien calientes" –bromeó Kankurou levantandose, y sacandolos fuera del grupo._

_-"se nota, que me traias ganas, no me soltabas" –dijo Garaa bromeando, sentandose en una de las rocas que estaban a su alrededor._

_-"¿Yo? Si tú eras el que me sostenía contra si" –se sentó a su lado, la pelirrosa mientras obsevaba la cascada que tenian en frente._

_-"eso no es cierto" –dijo mofando –"apuesto que puedo besar tus labios, sin que toques con los míos"._

_-"cuanto" _

_-"si lo hago, aceptaré que fui yo el que te tenia a mi lado, y si pierdo, ¿quisieras ser mi novia?" –al verla a los ojos, ella sonrió._

_-"quieres que sea tu novia" –vio a sus ojos esperando respuesta._

_-"quieres serlo" –todo se volvió serio para ellos, se veían a los ojos, esperando ver colada entre cada parpadeo, una respuesta. –"yo, yo quiero que lo seas"_

_-"y yo" –sonrió, acercándose a él para besarlo._

**Fin Flash Back **

En tanto recuerdo, se me ha ido el día, y el profesor Kakashi insistió en que le haga conocer la escuela ese mismo día, así que quedamos en vernos por la tarde. Sasuke decidió no quedarse con nosotros, porque lo más probable era que íbamos a recordar sobre el pasado, así que él, contaba terceros ahí.

-"y bien por donde empezamos" –me sonríe, eso quiere decir qu ya no esta enojado conmigo, por la pregunta de hace rato.

-"vamos al gimnasio, y luego bajamos por plantas" –le indicó guardando las últimas cosas en mi maleta.

Siento una mano caliente, entrelazándose con la mía, miró de reojo, es la de él; me incomoda que lo haga, se supone, ya no somos nada, mas que amigos.

La ajusta con cuidado, y comienza a caminar, jalándome a su lado, mientras comenta sobre el intercambio de su hermana en el trabajo del que se encargaba en el país donde se encontraban; el trabajo alterno de Kankurou de todo, de Miroku, quien se habia convertido en novio oficial de Temari.

-"y tu" –pregunto, que tonta soy, demasiado tarde, ya la solte.

-"yo, esperaré por ti, y si no, pues yo… buscaré en otros lugares" –me sonríe, oh, oh, eso es una indirecta.

Él es muy lindo y todo, tierno y por sobre todas las cosas, sincero, con el puedo contar siempre con él puedo escuchar la verdad, a todos los detalles, con él puedo hablar de cualquier tema, abiertamente con él. Pero que demo….

Abro los ojos a mas no poder, viendo como me acorrala en una pared y me comienza a besar, demonios, que bien lo hace, y el sabor a él, jamás se va, porque hasta en sus besos transmite su esencia; hmmmmm que delicia; pero estoy de piedra, no puedo responderle; él a toma mal y se separa, viendo hacia otro lado.

-"ya no sientes nada por mi, verdad"

-"…" –el silencio me consume, no puedo ni quiero hablar.

-"supongo que el que te beso, es Sasuke verdad, tu Sasuke"

-"…" –MALDICIÓN no puedo hablar

-"continuamos" –pero que… me volvió a tomar de la mano, y llevarme por el camino señalado.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al fin, llego a mi casa, mis padres estan y me preguntan sobre la sorpresa, así que ellos fueron; porque demonios no me lo dijeron…. Garaa se despidió como siempre; un beso en la mejilla, y un abrazo; subió a su auto, el ferrari de siempre y se marchó. Al instante recibí la llamada de Sasuke, preguntando si podia conocer a mis padres. Él va enserio. Lo más probable es que esté por llegar.

Suena el timbre, ¡¡¡SUENA EL TIMBRE! Maldición, ni siquiera se lo he dicho a mis padres; mi madre va a la puerta, ella, no yo, ¡PACIENCIA!

-"buenas tardes señora" –es él, pero por dios, que guapo.

-"buenas tardes, si que desea" –hay! Mi madre, como va a decirle eso.

-"mamá, él viene a verme" –estoy roja, él sonríe, yo igual; mamá me mira desconfiada y lo hace pasar.

Tomo aire, mas aire, mas aire; es hora de decirle, bueno se que lo va a tomar mal, ella quería que me case con Garaa; y ahora aparece el chico que ella mas odiaba desde siempre; costará bastante convencerla.

-"mamá" –tomó aire, y ajusto con fuerza la mano de mi novio; armándome de valor –"él es Uchiha Sasuke" –trago saliva al ver que mi madre lo mira con furia –"mi novio"

Habló con firmeza en mis palabras; al ver que mi madre pone cara de asesina me apresuro a caminar; llevándolo hasta la sala, y antes de que mi madre diga algo, la me la estoy llevando a la cocina, mientras él, me espera sentado en uno de los sofás.

-"hija, es el mismo Sasuke"

-"si, y nada de hacer escándalos"

-"no, esto no lo voy a tomar así, en este momento, hablaré con él, hace mucho que le quiero decir como tratar a una mujer"

"mamá, ya lo hablamos, tranquila; todo esta bien" –miento, si ella supiera que ni me reconoció.

-"y como que novio, acaso se te olvido Garaa; y eso que nos las arreglamos para que el viniera aquí"

Muy tarde, me mira horrorizada y se cubre la boca; con esto confirmo que me quería casar con él; la miro con odio, y salgo de la habitación; y él me mira desconfiado.

-"en mal momento"

-"no te imaginas cuanto, no pensé que se pondría así de neurótica, nos vamos"

-"claro"

Miró de reojo a mi casa, cerrándola de un portazo; subo a su auto, ni me dio tiempo de nada, así que él se saca su chaqueta, cubriéndome con ella; me abre la puerta del auto; entró sonriendo, se da la vuelta y él también entra; antes de arrancar me besa, muy apasionado; es un hecho; en esta semana cumplo mi venganza. Para siempre, y me olvidaré de él.

**Fin del capítulo**

**shie-san: Siii, no podia faltar Garaa en este fic; y la venganza está mas cerca, muajajajajaja gomen, por no actualizar rápido, es solo que he estado bien ocupada; grcias por leer mi fic.**

**Dark-Asuka: Muchas gracias, por leerlo y perdón por la tardanza, pero he tenido full deberes y todo eso, además estoy al acabar mi curso de inglés así que tengo todo sobre todo. Ah, por cierto, me gusto mucho su fic, actualiza pronto tu también. Gracias por lo del lemon o siii, en el proximo otro lemon XD. Bytes.**

**Haruno-Mackita: bueno jojojojojojo (estilo Santa XD) si, lo del chocolate es algo fuera de lo común, y muy bueno….(sale cris con un pañuelo en la nariz) ejem… Gracia spor leerlo. Bytes.**

**Sakurasasuke: exactamente por Garaa… pues no se puede dar adelantos de ese tipo jeje… Ya viene la venganza. Chaitos.**

**marion-asakura: Era compensación de que en este cap, si me he demorado en subirlo, porque he tenido una larga lista de cosas (entre otras deberes) y full pruebas; y para que la espera no sea muy larga, eh aquí el 11 cap. Gracias por leerlo, bytes!**

**Haruno-chan: DANY! Cuando una maldad que estoy craneando desde hace 2 días, y ya sabes, eso de las frases mias, que son unas bestias. Como tu sabes este fic, está relacionado con mi vida, y obvio, eso incluye mi música siempre que se pueda.**

**Si esa bomba es la mas efectiva en momentos de vengar alguna cosa que han hecho los enemigos (Kini: muerete meretriz de la fucking, maldita Amelia) u.u cuando se tranquilizará, no tiene remedio y gracias por decir lo del lemon, estaba en los recuerdos, cuando se me ocurrio escribir eso. Como ya te lo dije, de ley a Chile por la invitación de mi amigo, y a ver si nos damos una vuelta por toda la ciudad contigo jeje. Y si, habrá venganza, y veras como un hombre puede sufrir igual o mas que lo que sufre una chica al terminar con alguien que quiere. Gracias por leerlo; te cuidas un montón, y nos vemos. Bytes!**

**Fernando-Urashima: Porque no te hacia gracia, porque decia la verdad sobre algunas cosas, venga, ya habrá mas NaruHina para otra. Gracias y Chaitos.**

**Gaby Uchiha: Hello, hello: Gracias por pensar eso del fic, veo la mejor manera de que las lectoras (Kini: que tecnica) les guste lo que escribo, así es fue novia de Garaa (Kini: y quien no, que papasote que es) si hasta a mi ya me chocaba tenerla a la cerda dentro de mi fic; y lo del chocolate……. Eso es cuento aparte; y ya quiero leer el lemon que haras tu; drácula XDDDDDD, y la venganza está bien proxima; y bien el lema, te cuidas y Chaitos **

**Haruno-Sakuma: siiiii Garita de mi corazón (Kini: ya sale con sus frases, otra vez) gracias por leerlo, y que bien que te haya gustado. Bytes y cuidate.**


	12. Un hombre confrontando su alma Viuda N

**Hola, hola, hola! Yo aquí reportandome con otro de mis caps, dedicados e inspirados por la mejor serie hecha hasta este entonces NARUTO! **

**Jeje, ya saben este fic es 100 anti bastardo gay sedoso familia de los teletubis, Orochigay, así que ni de mención a ese guarro…**

**En fin, les dejo aquí con el fin, y no les canso mas aaaaah, se me olvidaba; aquí también nombro una canción; que tal vez aquí no tenga del todo sentido, pero todo será aclarado, en el siguiente cap…**

**Ahora si; espero que les guste!**

**Cap 12: Un hombre confrontando su alma -Viuda Negra**

El sol se escondía a lo lejos de la carretera, y lo único que veían era árboles a ambos lados de la misma; la última vez que vieron una casa, fue cuando se detuvieron en una estación de servicio para reabastecerse de comida y agua. La pelirrosa aun aún no tenía bien definido donde iban, pero el moreno manejaba seguro; hace más de cuatro horas que estaban dirigiéndose al lugar así que lo mas probable era que estaban cerca.

-"aun no me dices, donde vamos" –aclaró la pelirrosa, en el momento en que se acabó la canción que se reproducía en ese momento.

-"ya lo veras" –dice, regresándola a ver; sonriéndole.

-"eso lo dijiste cuarenta kilómetros atrás, Sasuke, vamos, dime donde vamos" –comenzaba a desesperarse, tanto había manejado, que la noche comenzaba a hacerse presente.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"Naruto, muévete, que pesas" –decía Hinata empujándolo a un lado de la cama.

-"ok, ok, me retiro, _gruñona_" –dijo al tiempo de acostarse a su lado.

-"un buen día verdad" –Regresó a verlo; poniendo una cara seductora.

-"y como van las cosas, creo que se pondrá mejor" –la cara sexy se hizo presente; acercándose a la Hyuga, peligrosamente.

-"pero que se te ocur…." –se quedó de piedra al ver que el rubio pasaba de largo; tomando el control remoto del televisor.

-"hoy es la final de fútbol; así se termina el día de la mejor manera; ganando mi equipo" –puso cara inocente –"a poco pensabas otra cosa"

-"no, nada, ve tu fútbol. Voy a ver a Neji" –masculló mientras salía de la habitación; y el Uzumaki sonreía.

Se apoyó del otro lado de la puerta; respirando como loca; histérica a mas no poder; Naruto haciéndole ese tipo de pasadas; (NA: Bromas) bufó disgustada; mientras se dirigía a la puerta con la que compartía el tercer piso.

-"Primo; estas ahí" –dijo dándole suaves golpes a la puerta.

-"claro primita; pasa" –una voz respondió del otro lado de la pared.

Entró a una habitación fuera de lo normal; a un costado había un hoyo; estilo tobogán que daba directo a la piscina que estaba en la parte de atrás de la casa; al toro costado; tenia una pista propia para jugar bolos y al otro costado un emulador de realidad virtual; con una espada a un costado de la misma; en el fondo una cama bien desordenada, con las cobijas en el piso y la guitarra eléctrica favorita sobre la cama, a un lado el aparato que utilizaba para afinar la misma. Del otro lado, tenia una foto con su novia y cerca del computador estaba un espacio que en la parte de arriba decía: "el espacio de Tenten; no tocar, en especial tu Neji n.n" donde se encontraban las cartas; las postales y todo lo que ella le había dado al Hyuga; como Hinata ya sabía ese era el lado "cursi" de la habitación; ya que el resto lo adornaba con posters de "Metallica" "Iron maiden" "Incobus" "69 eyes" y todo lo imaginable.

-"ese… Uzumaki; ya se fue" –pregunto con desgana, saliendo del cuarto de baño; mostrando los pectorales bien formados; y luego ponerse la camisa.

-"no; aun no" –lo dijo molesta –"esta viendo su final de fútbol y tanta tontera…" –no pudo decir mas, ya que Neji salió disparado de su cuarto al cuarto de la Hyuga gritando

-"¡¡¡¡El futbol; lo olvideeeeeeee!"

-"hombres……" –alzó los hombros, y salió de la habitación del primo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"listo; llegamos" –dijo el moreno al bajarse del auto.

Estaban frente a una cabaña, en medio de las montañas y de la nada; la cabaña era todo lo contrario a sencilla; tenía como unos dos pisos; con los vidrios impecables y una gran pórtico con un columpio amarrado a un costado.

-"es de mis padres, pero casi ni la ocupan, crecí la mayor parte de mis vacaciones aquí" –abrazo desde la espalda a la chica; posando su mentón en el hombro de la Haruno.

-"de verdad; pero Sasuke; mañana tenemos colegio no creo que…. ¡Que rayos! Volvemos mañana" –y acto seguido lo besó, unos cuantos segundos y luego regreso a ver la escena.

-"bien, entremos, que hace frío" –le tomo la mano y entraron a la cabaña.

Tenia un aire campirano, con una sala de color café claro; al igual que los muebles que lo adornaban; al costado izquierdo estaba la cocina; y al otro una mesa de ping-pong; las gradas estaban pegadas a la pared; y en las paredes estaban abarrotadas de fotografías.

La pelirrosa se acercó a observar todo, mientras el moreno metía a la casa todos los suministros que habían adquirido en el puesto de servicio. Había una foto de la familia, en la puerta de la cabaña; debía de ser de unos siete años, porque Sasuke tenia cara de niño mimado; _siete años… _En otra estaba solo él, con un pez enorme colgándole de la mano derecha y un sobrero de pescador sobre su cabeza, mientras sonreía triunfante; Una de sus padres; y otra de su hermano sobre un cuadrón (NA: ya saben; las "motos" de cuatro ruedas") Y una bien alejada de las demás, donde estaba una chica de cabellos largos, y color negro, con una minifalda muy corta y un top muy ajustado, a su lado se encontraba Sasuke, abrazandola por los hombros y sonriendo, al igual que ella.

-"Amelia…" –tocó la foto, era recién; no mas de un año.

-"ella vino para acá de vacaciones, y nos la encontramos" –movió un poco el dedo, indicando a su hermano que se encontraba en la parte de atrás de la fotografía.

-"hmmmm, y que haremos aquí"

-"todo lo que quieras, sabes que mi vida es tuya"

-"ya comenzaste con tus romantiqueces"

-"ajá"

Se abalanzó sobre ella; hasta acorralarla en la pared y empezarla a besar, alternandose entre su boca y el cuello; mientras la pelirrosa comenzaba con sus conocidas "caricias" por la espalda del muchacho.

Un celular comenzó a sonar y acto seguido ambos se separaron, y comenzaron a buscar sus respectivos móviles en los bolsillos de sus pantalones hasta que la pelirrosa lo encontró en el suyo.

-"llamaste"

-"donde estas; hace rato que tus padres te buscan"

-"diles que no iré a dormir a casa; que no me esperen" –Colgó el teléfono; regresando a ver al moreno que la veía con disgusto.

-"vaya forma de quitar la inspiración" –el moreno se apoyó contra la pared.

-"digo lo miso" –se apoyó a un costado de Sasuke.

-"y bien; comamos"

-"cla, claro"

Ya preparada la cena; uno y otro se dispusieron a comer, una muy simple; comían en silencio; la pelirrosa estaba llena de dudas; al parecer Garaa, y la reciente foto hizo que consiéntase sobre su venganza, y quien no; ya era tiempo de hacer las cosas como las había planteado desde el regreso a su ciudad natal, y el desenlace de todo lo que ocurriría.

Mientras tanto Sasuke comía muy despacio, examinando cada esquina, cada parte, hasta la más oculta; de la figura de la Haruno, quien masticaba despacio la última porción de camarones que tenia en el plato.

-"tengo algo entre los dientes" –al fin dijo al terminar de comer –"me has mirado desde que comenzamos a comer" –sonrió.

-"no, nada" –levantó la loza, mientras ella comenzaba a limpiar la mesa y llevar todo a su lugar.

-"ya es noche" –miró a través de la ventana viendo muy fijamente la luna llena que aparecía entre los árboles de pino que rodeaban la casa.

-"tienes razón, vamos, a la habitación de mis padres; prefieres dormir en mi habitación" –pregunta de doble sentido.

-"donde lo harás tu" –se acerca a él, tomándole la mano

-"en la habitación de mis padres"

-"bien, entonces yo dormiré en la tuya" –sonrió con satisfacción al ver el rostro del moreno que no tenia bien definida la expresión.

-"ok" –y giró a ver el rostro de desconcierto de Sakura.

Sonrieron mutuamente; viendo el rostro del otro, que mostraba cierto deje sueño, el Uchiha avanzó donde ella, y la abrazó, besando suavemente el cuello, y acercarse a su oído.

-"Te amo"

-"y yo a ti"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"Estuvo una bestia, Neji, bien estamos teniendo esos gustos"

-"digo lo mismo pana; (NA: amigo) solo los mejores, tenemos ese tipo de gustos"

-"venga que solo faltan segundos"

-"mira, mira, viene ahí, ahí, centra y…."

-"¡¡¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" –ambos chicos gritaron muy fuerte, botando en el camino las múltiples latas de cerveza, distribuidas a lo largo del sofá.

-"que emocionante" –murmuró Hinata viendo la escena de dos niños locos, con un deje característico de sarcasmo; viendo como los mencionados saltaban como resorte anunciando que su equipo había ganado.

-"vaya, pasan rápido las horas; me pueden pedir un taxi" –dijo viendo el reloj y luego a Hinata.

-"como que taxi pana; toma" –lanzándole las llaves de un auto –"ándate en ese, pero cuidado le haces algo, mañana me lo regresas"

-"esto…. Seguro"

-"de una"

-"Vamos" –tomo la mano del rubio, saliendo de la Habitación.

-"que pasa"

-"le agradas a mi primo, es raro, así que aprovecha, vamos te muestro el auto"

-"si" –acto seguido comenzaron a besarse, apegados a la pared.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh" –bostezó Sakura, pasando la mano sobre su cabeza, acomodándose el cabello

-"casi me comes" –el moreno caminaba en dirección a la cama, había entrado con unos cuantos snacks.

_Alma vacía que va ocultando  
Luz que me guía  
Desperdiciando instantes de vida  
Detrás de un sueño_

Comenzaron a besarse mientras el moreno dejaba las cosas cerca de un velador, a un costado de la cama, mientras recostaba a la pelirrosa sobre la misma, y él sobre ella

_Fría y espina que va apagando  
Fuego que un día  
Iba marcando la senda hoy perdida  
Hacia la cima_

-"puedo" –preguntó nervioso, al ver que la pelirrosa no correspondia ni el beso ni el abrazo.

-"desde antes" –murmuró comenzando con el juego de las bocas, mordiendo suavemente sus labios, haciendo que el moreno gimiera despacio.

Así emprendieron el camino interminable de quitarse la ropa; lento; mientras cada parte desnuda era cubierta por los besos del otro; las caricias iban y venian; y el calor a la habitación subía las ganas de deshacerse pronto de las prendas. La pelirrosa, lo hacia todo mecánicamente; por alguna razón, ya no sentia amor, solo venganza, eso le ayudaba a dejar marcas por el cuello del Uchiha, y darse mas a desear, cuando retiraba su boca, para besar los bien formados pectorales del moreno.

_Te desnudas ya sin fe  
Desgarrándote la piel  
Lentamente te dejas caer_

Las manos de Sasuke se deslizaban suavemente por las curvas bien asentadas de la Haruno, llegando hasta entre sus piernas, quitando la última prenda que la separaba del contacto piel a piel con el moreno. Ella se estremeció, pero no pidió que parara, al contrario; movió sus piernas para que fuera más fácil quitársela. Y ella hizo lo mismo, cuando él se concentró en masajear los pechos de la pelirrosa.

_Alma vacía me vas dejando herido y sangrando  
Me vas clavando la daga al costado  
Hondo y despacio_

Comenzó a morderlos; y a pasar lentamente la lengua sobre ellos; ella solo podía ahogar los fuertes gemidos que se presentaban cada vez que el chico lo hacia; comenzó a bajar despacio por su cuerpo; paso besando su ombligo, sus caderas; hasta llegar a entre sus piernas, donde comenzó a saborear completamente a la Haruno, quien no silenciaba sus gemidos ni dejaba de arquearse.

_Quizás un día te encuentre escondida a un rincón  
Buscando la inspiración  
En una noche sin canción_

Terminó con esa parte, y comenzó a subir por el camino antes marcado; recostándose sobre la pelirrosa que respiraba de forma muy agitada acogiéndolo en sus brazos mientras trataba de recuperar un poco de aliento arrebatado de tanto placer; comenzaron a acomodarse uno sobre otro, para que así Sasuke entrara de forma mas fácil, e iniciado el ya conocido movimiento de caderas llevando a los chicos a un paraíso donde gobernaba el placer en ambos cuerpos.

_Te desnudas ya sin fe  
Desgarrándote la piel  
Lentamente te dejas caer_

Mientras el moreno marcaba un ritmo pausado y profundo, la Haruno mordía levemente el lóbulo de su oreja, y su respiración chocaba en la base del cuello del moreno, y acto seguido, él se aferraba a su cuerpo y entrar mas profundo en ella; quien lo apegaba mas a su cuerpo, recorriendo con los suaves besos que viajaban a lo largo del cuello del Uchiha. Aumentó el ritmo y profundidad, y tanto Sasuke, como Sakura; gemía a un compás marcado, llenando sus cuerpos de caricias y besos pasionales. Terminó fuertemente en ella; desplomándose en el acto sobre la Haruno, que también respiraba agitada; con el cuerpo del chico sobre ella, y acariciando despacio su espalda; quien en silencio soltaba algunas lagrimas.

_No me digas que fue el tiempo y mi descuido  
Quien ha matado nuestro ayer  
No me digas que fui yo el que así lo quiso  
Esclavo del destino te olvidé_

El Uchiha se levantó y se acostó a un lado de la chica, quien disimuladamente retiraba de forma rápida dos lágrimas que salieron contra su voluntad. La atrajo así sí. Y la abrazo fuerte, por la espalda besando de forma dulce el final del cuello.

-"Te amo, sabías" –dijo abrazándola mas fuerte.

-"y yo a ti" –tomo fuertemente sus manos, ayudándolo a que la abrazara mejor.

-"¿Por qué hoy fue diferente? –dijo acercándose a su oído –"será por que te amo mas todavía"

-"digo, lo mismo" –volvió a llorar en silencio, si se daba cuenta en ese entonces que lloraba, no tendría el valor de terminar con él.

-"hoy tus besos y caricias tenían algo diferente" –dijo con la voz adormilada debido al cansancio de todo el día.

-"zzzzzzzzzz" –ella fingió dormir, entonces el moreno dejo de indagar; y se quedó dormido.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"Hinata, crees que estuvo bien, es decir es el auto de Neji" –decía posando sus manos en la espalda desnuda de la Hyuga, quien estaba sobre él, en el asiento de atrás de un lamborghini negro.

-"No, te preocupes tonto; él no se enterara" –pasó levemente su lengua sobre el pearcing que tenia el rubio en uno de sus pezones.

-"hmmmmmmm, no me vuelvas a calentar" –la levanta levemente para verle el rostro –"eres muy hermosa, sabias"

-"gracias" –lo abraza levemente acurrucándose en el pecho y acariciándolo con una de sus anos.

-"demonos prisa, ya es muy noche" –se incorpora, poniendo una mano en la espalda de la chica, para que no se despegue de su cuerpo.

-"si" –murmura, sin separarse de su cuerpo.

Comenzaron a vestirse en silencio, y pasaron a los asientos de adelante, dirigiendose al departamento de Naruto, que conducía en silencio viendo de reojo a Hinata que veia la carretera con la mirada triste que tanto la caracterizaba.

-"sabes, no se nada sobre tu familia" –seguía viendo la carretera

-"no hay mucho que saber, mi familia es pequeña" –la voz se corta levemente –"y la tuya"

-"Yo, yo no tengo padres, murieron cuando era niño, en un accidente de avión; del que nadie sobrevivió; desde entonces estoy bajo el cargo de mis tíos, que me quieren como si fuera hijo; pero en el fondo, aun extraño a mis padres, aunque no los recuerdo bien…." –movió lentamente la cabeza, regresando a ver a Hinata quien tenia la mirada mas triste que antes.

-"mi madre está muerta" –dijo, comenzando a llorar –"ella era tod mi existencia, y murió, por culpa de mi padre"

**Flash Back**

_-"Amor, seguro, mira que la carretera está resbaladiza por culpa de la lluvia" –la señora Hyuga se preocupaba poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del esposo._

_-"tranquila las cosas no pueden salir mal" –dijo para apaciguar a su esposa._

_La carretera estaba húmeda y era los únicos dentro del camino, que era lleno de curvas y de calles muy angostas; a un costado una montaña, y al otro una gran quebrada; a lo lejos se veía a un camión que cargaba combustible que iba muy lento, así que los Hyuga no les importaba mucho._

_Mientras iban acercándose al camión, las curvas se volvían más cerradas y comenzaba a lloviznar; el padre de Hinata bajó la velocidad; y justo cuando lo hace aparece detrás de una de las curvas el camión; con el conductor dormido y se dirigía directo a ellos; en un intento desesperado por esquivar la bomba andante (NA: defiriéndome al camión de combustible) mueve el auto en sentido contrario dándose de plano con un gran peñasco y ambos quedar inconcientes; o bueno así pensaban._

_La ambulancia llegó al cabo de 45 minutos, por encontrarse dentro de una carretera algo alejada de la ciudad; el señor Hyuga se encontraba inconciente; con la cabeza partida por un vidrio que le salto de parabrisas; su vida estaban pendiendo de un hilo; pero fue una desgracia para su esposa, que yacía muerta, con un vidrio cerca del pecho; había muerto por hemorragia._

**Fin de Flash Back**

-"fue su culpa, fue su culpa, FUE SU CULPA" –Hinata comenzaba a alterarse, y el rubio no sabía que hacer.

-"lo siento…" –fue lo único que pudo decir, para su sorpresa ella, se calmó.

-"no te preocupes, ni te disculpes, la única culpa es de mi padre, lastimosamente solo él y Neji siguen con vida… no tengo mas familia" –vió hacia un lado del espejo –"mas bien, solo tengo a Neji de familia, a mi padre lo odio" –golpeó despacio la puerta.

-"venga; tranquila, ya estamos llegando…" –como no era bueno con las palabras; solo se limitó a decir eso, y siguió manejando hacia su casa.

**Fin del cap.**

**Contestaciones:**

**Jejejejeje Heme aquí con otro cap terminado para ustedes….**

**Y el siguiente será muchisisisisisisimo mejor!**

**Ahora:**

**shie-san: Hiya! (Kini: hola!) Si, jojo, en este cap, puse su ultimo lemon… que bueno no me quedó tan bien que digamos, pero espero que por lo menos cumple con las expectativas…. Siiii la venganza en el proximo cap ES UN HECHO! Y bueno en cuanto a Garaa; conozco a muchas personas depresivas (incluyendome) que a veces no tenemos una razón seria par aquerer desaparecer de este mundo…. Entiende esa parte así, pero si haré unos flash back, para mencionar el porque de sus intentos de suicidio. Gracias por leerlo, bytes!.**

**Gaby Uchiha: igual yo! Me encanta Garaa… (Kini: ni que lo mencione, ya lo ha dibujado de todas las formas posibles) lastimosamente se tiene que hacer venganza, por las buenas o malas… y en este fic quiero mostrar que no solo las mujeres sufren al terminar con alguien. Y en cuanto a porque no la recuerda… ya vamos a eso. Gracias por leer mi fic, nos vemos en otra. Chaitos.**

**marion-asakura: Pues, lo que pasa es que cuando se me cruza una idea por la mente debo ir corriendo a plasmarlo en la comp. XD, sino se me va la idea; gracias por leer mi fic; te cuidas mucho, Chaitos.**

**Dark-Asuka: Pues si hay venganza, una bien buena (jujujuujujuju) bueno, Garaa, tiene que quedarse solo (para que conmigo se quede! Si!) Bueno, aquí le puse el último lemon SakuSasu; el proximo se cumple la venganza…. Y bueno, cuando termine la relación SXS me voy a trabajar mejor la NxH en cuanto a mis estudios…. Nopuedo estar peor de lo que ya estoy….. Chaitos, y gracias por leerlo, sigue con tu fic!**

**connie ( haruno sakuma ): Si, debe quedarse solo…. Para que sufra por lo menos un ratito, y luego hacerse al dolor…. Jejejeje y que cosa te traumo? Chaitos y gracias**

**sakurasasuke: si, hay algunos padres que son unos jodidos con los posibles cuñados XD, vivo ejemplo el mio u.u …. En fin; debe sufrir! Bracios por leerlo, bytes!**

"**A quien me escribió que no puso su nombre, pero aun así le respondoXD" : Bueno, pero tampoco puede usar a Garaa como la persona para deshacerse de Sasuke; si, sigo actualizando, te cuidas, Bytes! PD: porfa la siguiente pon tu nombre, para saber quien mas es "otaku" de mi fic **


	13. No te amo

**Hello, hello aquí Cris reportándose con otro Cáp., ya saben, los actualizo rápido porque esta semana también va a estar bien cargada para mi u.u.**

**No debo recordar, bueno si, que este fic, es 1000 anti orochisidoso, así que no mencionarlo, jeje.**

**Sin más rodeos, aquí les dejo el Cáp.**

**Cáp. 13: No te amo.**

-"listo, llegamos a mi casa" –al bajarse del auto; y pasar a abrir la puerta de Hinata.

-"así veo" –se recargo sobre Naruto; estaba cansada, y sobre todo por lo hecho anteriormente.

-"quieres pasar" –tomándola suavemente de los hombros, para verle a la cara.

-"si; ¿por qué no?" –comenzó a caminar recargada del rubio quien tenia un brazo cruzado por su cintura.

Entraron el auto en estacionamiento y luego por las escaleras de servicio subieron hasta el departamento; donde dejó a Naruto, quien la invitó a pasar; pero no tenia muchas ganas así que simplemente se quedó unos cuantos minutos, viendo que tanto Sasuke como Sakura no se encontraba; recibió una llamada a su celular; eran los padres de la Haruno, así que de inmediato la llamó:

-"llamaste" –contestó Sakura algo disgustada

-"donde estas; hace rato que tus padres te buscan" –dijo Hinata preocupada

-"diles que no iré a dormir a casa; que no me esperen" –estaba bien decidida a quedarse, para que molestarla mas

Se despidió de Naruto, besándolo de forma apasionada y luego se fue, en el auto de Neji; para no tener que regresar en taxi.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Se sobresaltó por el trinar de los pájaros, que trinaban alegremente fuera de la ventana; regresó a ver y a su lado se encontraba el moreno, sin ropa, al igual que ella; lentamente se incorporó y sentada en el filo de la cama; comenzó a llorar; ¿llorar? Pero porque; porque aunque lo amaba; quería dejar de hacerlo; porque lo sentía y quería borrar cualquier rasgo de él en su cuerpo; tomó su ropa que tenia por el suelo; y en silencio comenzó a vestirse; perdida en sus pensamientos; al terminar, regresó a ver al Uchiha; y lentamente lo despertó; moviendo suavemente su cuerpo.

Él comenzó a abrir lentamente lo ojos; la vio; ella sonreía; se incorporó y luego tomando sus manos entre las suyas, las llevo hasta su boca, y las besó, la vio directamente a los ojos y con una voz dulce dijo:

-"buenos días amor; dormiste bien"

Ella respondió con una sonrisa; pues no tenía suficiente valor para articular palabra; quiera decir que ella también había dormido bien; y que lo amaba; porque lo hacía; pero en esos momentos estaba cegada por la sed de venganza que consumía su ser. El moreno también se vistió; y saliendo de la cabaña, comenzaron el largo camino de regreso a casa; decidieron desayunar en la estación de servicio; pues ninguno de los dos estaba con ganas de cocinar.

Como no iban a la prepa; no tenían prisa; y mientras el moreno hablaba animadamente de no se que cosa ella mantenía su mirada fija en un punto "X" y su mente estaba indagando como hacerlo.

Llegaron a la casa de la pelirrosa, que desde donde estaba junto al moreno; no vio el auto de sus padres, entró en silencio a su casa y vio en la mesa de centro de la sala una nota.

"_Hija, se nos adelantó el viaje; disculpa la forma en que tratamos ayer a Sasuke; y también disculpa el no despedirnos de ti._

_Te amamos:_

_Tus padres"_

Vio fijamente la carta, y luego a Sasuke; quien sonreía; se despidió de él, y de inmediato fue a su alcoba, donde tomo una ducha; quería quitarse el olor al moreno de su cuerpo; jabonaba con fuerza; para quitar cualquier marca; quitarse a rastras el amor que sentía por el; y pensaba como hacerlo sentir el hombre mas miserable del mundo, el hombre con el corazón destrozado; como ella sintió el suyo hace siete años; mientras se vestía comenzó a buscar algo o alguien que la ayudara y la imagen de un chico pelirrojo se dibujó en su mente.

-"Garaa" –Musitó

El sí la podía ayudar; pero como decirle que lo necesitaba, o mejor; lo necesitaba usar, y en contra de Sasuke; para una venganza estúpida. Se terminó de vestir, completamente de negro como ya era costumbre, pero hoy, no tenía ni un solo grupo mencionado, era negro puro, ni una mancha, se sujeto el cabello en una cola alta; fue a la cocina a preparar algo de comida; pues ya marcaba las 12:30pm.

A eso de dos horas, sonó el timbre; al ver por el agujero vio una cabellera roja y unos ojos tan verdes como los suyos; sonrió, con una sonrisa débil; abrió la puerta y él la saludó con beso en la mejilla; la Haruno lo invitó a pasar; él estaba preocupado porque no había ido a clases; pero prefirió no mencionar la parte de "me fui con Sasuke" se la notaba nerviosa, con ganas de decir algo, pero no tenia fuerza de voluntad necesaria para soltar la pregunta.

-"te pasa algo Sakura" –Garaa; puso su mano en la frente de la chica, pensaba que tenia fiebre.

-"yo… yo… no quiero que te sientas utilizado, así que si dices que no; lo entenderé a la perfección" –bajó la mirada, para ver el hermoso suelo que pisaban sus botas. –"pero necesito de tu ayuda".

-"claro, que pasa"

-"necesito terminar con Sasuke"

-"y me necesitas a mi; para hacerle tener celos"

-"si no lo quieres, como ya te dije lo comprenderé"

-"no, no es nada de eso, pero así me beses, sin sentimientos, sin emociones; sin nada de expresión, quiero volverlos a probar" –quedó en silencio; al igual que ella, que seguía teniendo la vista fija en el piso

El pelirrojo se percató de algo húmedo chocar con el suelo; la vio, estaba llorando en silencio y ni siquiera sabia porque lo hacia; lloraba de forma inconsolable; como una niña pequeña que mas que un abrazo, un apoyo; después de todo, jamás contó con el de sus padres, viajado todo el tiempo, y Garaa era lo mas cercano a familia que tenia; tanto en amor, como amigo; pero él no hizo nada, se la quedó viendo por largo rato; mientras ella no paraba de llorar, ahora desconsoladamente; pero el chico la too por los hombros, haciendo que ella subiera la mirada.

-"cuenta conmigo para lo que sea" –y acto seguido la abrazó; para que ella continuara llorando en su pecho.

Lo abrazo; respirando profundo, comenzando a calmar las lágrimas que caían en menos cantidad, el día siguiente si que la iban a pasar negro. Además sin la ayuda de él; nunca de la forma más remota, iba a cumplir su venganza, pues él la ayudó a decidirse.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura, como siempre se levantó; no tan animada como lo salía hacer, podría hasta decir que estaba deprimida; decidida a lo que haría busco la ropa más descotada y ajustada que podía tener; claro de color negro; quería dar una impresión diferente. Comenzó su rutina, la de bañarse, vestirse, preparar su desayuno, asegurar su casa, subir a su auto.

Dejando cualquier sentimiento de amor hacia el moreno; dolor por terminar con él, pena por si misma y lástima por Garaa; dejando en su ser sed de venganza, solo fijando una meta en su cabeza, ir y decirle que no lo amaba y que nunca lo amo. Respiró profundo, y encendió el auto. Como solía escuchar música era raro en ella no estar haciéndolo; solo tenia la mirada fija, pensando en como se lo diría al moreno, y como lo tomaría Garaa.

Llego a la prepa, y vio al auto del pelirrojo; quien estaba asediado de chicas por doquier pasó de largo para estacionar el suyo; bajo del mismo y vio el auto del moreno, estacionarse muy cerca del suyo, apresuró el paso hasta donde Garaa, mostrando, como si un hubiera visto al Uchiha.

Garaa, estaba parado frente a ella; quien ni siquiera preguntar con la mirada, la besó, y ella correspondió su beso, pero de manera fría, y el pelirrojo lo sabía; los besos de la Haruno iban a estar huecos de sentimientos todas las lagartonas trepadoras (NA: ejem, quiero decir las chicas presentes) quedaron admiradas, igual que el chico moreno que estaba detrás de ella. Regresó a verlo, con una sonrisa de malicia dibujada en su pálido rostro, y comenzó a deslizar su mano, hasta toparse con la de Garaa.

-"hola, Sasuke"-dijo mientras ajustaba la mano del pelirrojo, necesitaba que le infunda valor para no desfallecer.

-"pero que significa esto" –cortó cualquier sentimiento en su voz al ver a Sakura besarse con Garaa.

-"aaah, esto; te presento a mi novio Garaa" –todo el mundo, incluyéndola; se quedaron en silencio. El moreno se quedo mirándolos fijamente a ambos, la Haruno continuo –"sabes ¿por que? Porque no te amo, porque nunca lo he hecho, y nunca pensé hacerlo; porque quería cumplir la apuesta a como dé lugar; porque eres PÉSIMO NOVIO, PORQUE ERES PÉSIMO AMANTE; PORQUE ERES PÉSIMO HOMBRE" –espetó al rostro del mencionado y acto seguido regreso a ver a Garaa y lo besó buscando un apoyo, nada mas que eso.

-"apartate de mi vista, no quiero volver a verte Sasuke en lo que me resta de existencia" –y tomó la mano de Garaa, ajustándola, caminando lentamente hasta el edificio del prepo.

El moreno se quedó de piedra simplemente subió al auto encendiéndolo; antes de partir un rubio se le acercó preguntándole:

-"que le hiciste"

-"yo, nada…. Ella, acaba de matar mi alma, romper mi vida…" –Naruto no pudo hacer mas que dejarlo ir; no sin antes poner cara de lástima.

Mientras salía de la prepa, sin dejar de ajustar con furia el volante del auto, llorando en silencio; sin lágrimas simplemente, muerto en vida…

En cambio en la prepa, todo el mundo la veía con odio, "_como pudo haberle hecho eso a Sasuke" _decía una que estaba sentada a un lado de ella. _"en mi opinión solo quería su dinero" _dijo otra, que se encontraba al otro lado; _"lo que yo pienso es que solo quería calentura" _dijo otra que se encontraba a un lado de la primera que habló en voz alta, para que toda el aula lo escuchara; algunas sonrieron maliciosamente.

Pero ella ni se inmutó; volvió a tomar la mano de Garaa quien la ajustaba con fuerza. Ella sonrió.

-"no me voy a sentir mal, por todo esto, y no lo estoy haciendo"

Hinata quien hasta el momento no preguntaba nada, la regresó a ver; ya que sabía toda la historia; y solo al verla, comprendió la tristeza por la que estaba pasando; se acercó a ella y le pidió hablar en el receso y ella lo aceptó; después de todo no era nada malo lo que estaba sucediendo.

El resto de clases se la paso escuchando frases ofensivas para la pelirrosa quien no les prestaba atención al contrario, cuando una chica se acerco para ofenderla, ella se levanto con el deje maldito que la caracterizaba antes de estar con Sasuke, esa sonrisa y mirada asesina era suficiente para espantar a cualquiera que se quisiera burlar de ella.

-"y bien" –dijo Hinata apegándose a la sombra de una pared, esperando que en algún momento Sakura Hablase.

-"quiero un auto convertible" –sonriendo débilmente, viendo otra vez el fascinante mundo del piso.

-"No me importa lo que quieres, sabes que te lo puedo dar sin necesidad de la estúpida apuesta, pero dime, a quien amas, a ¿Garaa? a ¿Sasuke?" –la Hyuga estaba bombardeando con preguntas.

La Haruno quedó en silencio, levantó la mirada muy lento para ver a los ojos de su amiga y en un murmullo casi imperceptible dijo:

-"no lo amo"

-"Puedes ir a escoger el auto cuando quieres, pero ante todas las cosas, sabes que cuentas conmigo".

Hinata la conocía bien, y por sobre todo, sabía que cuando estuviera lista, le contaría todo, así que no se molesto, se despidió de ella, dándole un abrazo, y se fue a un costado del rubio quien la esperaba bien lejos de donde acordaron conversar con la pelirrosa. Naruto la veía con odio, con perversidad. A ella no le importaba nada, pero porque se sentía tan miserable, porque lo hacia, tal vez porque todas las chicas de la prepa la veían con odio y repugnancia.

Garaa se acercó lentamente y la abrazo; y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después de todo no tenia derecho; él solo le había ayudado; él solo fue utilizado, porque así lo quiso; porque por sobre todas las cosas, lo único que quería era ver feliz a Sakura, así su felicidad este en juego. Comenzaron a caminar abrazados, sin importarles la vista despectiva de todo el prepo.; vio que los capitanes de varios equipos la veían como si fuese una cualquiera, pero tampoco le importó.

No podía ser débil; se quedó en silencio, comenzaron a caminar en dirección a las escaleras de un edificio paralelo al que estudiaban, llegando a la terraza con vista directa a la en donde un día ella y Sasuke consumieron su pasión. Y viéndola se hecho a llorar; y luego de un instante se detuvo en seco, y luego parando en seco su llanto murmuró:

-"lo siento Garaa, no puedo seguir utilizándote" –lo abrazo y en un nuevo sollozo le pidió disculpas; y siguió haciéndolo.

-"calmate, lo hice por mi cuenta" –subió su mano para acariciar su cabello –"eres muy sensible, y no quiero que te ocurra nada" –lo volvió a abrazar, esta vez con mas fuerza y sonrió al ver que él hacía lo mismo, se acurruco en su pecho, esperando que el dolor de haber terminado con el moreno, desapareciera.

-"gracias" –susurró despacio

**Flash Back**

_-"Garaa" –la pelirrosa corría para encontrarse con el pelirrojo._

_-"que pasa"_

_-Temari nos está buscando va…." Los labios del ojiverde se posaron sobre los de ella; quien le correspondió enseguida. –"y ese porque fue"_

_-"porque te quiero" _

_Ambos sonrieron; y comenzaron a caminar._

_-"eto… Garaa" –se puso un tanto nerviosa. –"siempre contaré contigo, ¿verdad?"_

_-"eso ni se pregunta" –se detuvo, para verla los ojos. –"aunque no este contigo; aunque ya no seas mi novia, siempre de los siempre contaras conmigo, para todo lo que quieras"_

_Se volvieron a besar, y comenzaron a caminar hasta donde estaban los hermanos del pelirrojo_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-"de veras, gracias" –con la voz algo mas alta.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Parqueó el auto a la maldita sea, subió por el ascensor casi rompiendo el botón que indicaba el piso 9 que era donde se encontraba su departamento; pateó la puerta con todas las fuerzas que su ira lo permitía, sumido en sus propios pensamientos de todo lo que le dijo en el estacionamiento, en que hizo mal, entró a su alcoba, pero al hacerlo vio en una de las paredes un dragón imponente de color verde algas; que cubría toda la pared y abajo del mismo, con letras góticas negras decía:

"_te amo: Sakura" _

**Flash Back**

_Habían terminado de hacer el amor, (NA: recuerden, el Cáp. 10) en se envolvió en una sabana mientras el moreno dormía placidamente sobre su cama, comenzó a buscar en sus cajones, pinturas o algo que sirviera, no lo encontró así que fue a la habitación del rubio; donde encontró unas pinturas de lienzo, claro, no quiso ni preguntar porque estaban ahí, solo las tomo, y comenzó a darle los últimos toques, a su creación y el Uchiha seguía dormido._

_-"listo" –murmuro. Limpiándose cualquier rastro de pintura en sus manos._

_-"te quedó hermoso" –se incorporó sentándose sobre la cama, tapando su cuerpo, con una de las frazadas que lo cubrían hasta la cadera._

_-"a que si" –sonrió regresando a ver; él moreno sonreía._

_-"te amo Sakura" _

_-"y yo a ti, Sasuke"_

_Ambos sonrieron y se volvieron a acostar uno al lado del otro mientras el chico encendía su televisor y ella abraza al chico, posando una de sus manos sobre el perfecto abdomen del moreno._

**Fin del Flash Back**

-"maldición" –masculló entre dientes.

Al cuarto de Naruto no quería entrar; así que solamente se acostó en el sofá viendo un punto fijo en el techo; sumiendo en sus pensamientos; no sabia si llorar, reír o morir; después de todo en el poco tiempo que estuvo con ella, se enamoró, de su sonrisa, de sus besos, sus caricias; de la forma tan hipnótica y deliciosa que se movía, o de lo placentero que era tener sexo con ella; o hacer el amor, para él era lo segundo, la amaba.

Un timbrazo lo sacó del pensamiento, incorporándose inquieto, todo el mundo sabía que estaba en clases, eso era raro; vio por el agujero de la puerta y vio a una chica de cabellera larga y negra; una putifalda color blanco bien ajustada y una chaqueta abierta hasta mas debajo de sus pechos, mostrando simplemente un sujetador igual que la falda y en el cabello un lazo blanco; estaba al otro lado de la portilla. Era Amelia.

-"Genial, preciso momento en el que viene a aparecer" –dijo mientras respiraba para controlarse; sin conseguirlo.

Ni medio abrió la puerta la tomó de los hombros con brusquedad hasta chocarla con la pared de enfrente de la misma. Viéndola a los ojos, con los suyos inyectados de sangre por la ira que sentía su alma; ella lo vio aterrorizada; si antes lo había visto así; era mentira, pues ahora parecía tener el diablo adentro.

-"que… que ocurre" –balbuceaba con temor

-"No me importa que seas mujer, si no te alejas de mi, de mi vida juró, por todo lo existe que te golpearé hasta desaparecerte de mi vista, para siempre"

Ajustaba muy fuerte sus hombros, lastimándola; ella sentía que en cualquier momento le lastimaría hasta romperle un hueso, o perforar la vena que pasaba por ahí; temblaba de pies a cabeza por el miedo que sentía; pero en un impulso de valor preguntó:

-"que te pasa"

-"PASA QUE TE ALEJES DE MI VIDA, O TE HAGO DESAPARECER D ELA MISMA, ME ENTIENDES; si vuelves a aparecer no sabré de lo que soy capaz" –la empujo mas a la pared –"si te veo de nuevo, juro que te mato"

Amelia se asustó mucho; y quien no; ver ese rostro de enfermo; de maniaco; asustaba a cualquiera; comenzó a moverse como lombriz hasta soltarse de sus manos y salir disparada de ahí, llorando de miedo, y para no aparecer nunca mas en su vida.

Volvió a entrar, y la histeria lo consumía; buscaba unos cuantos clavos y un martillo; y con la histeria dominándolo clavó unos cuantos en la parte superior de la pared donde estaba el dibujo de Sakura; colgando en ellos una sábana que cubría toda la pintura; ya que no podía botar la pared. Aunque lo quería hacer. Inclinó la cabeza, apoyándola en la pared; no quería estar en su alcoba, porque sabía que ahí, era otro de los tantos sitios, donde en un momento desenfrenado de pasión se volvieron uno, varias veces.

Mientas salía del trance arrastraba los pies; saliendo del departamento, dirigiéndose a la terraza de los diez pisos del edificio; quería el viento frío despejara su mente del amor, que en ese momento lo estaba matando, y a quien no; se había enamorado de ella.

-"maldición" –golpeó con furia la puerta con la que se entraba a la terraza.

Se acercó al filo, viendo desde arriba, lo minúsculo que puede ser el mundo, y suspiró, su vida, no seria vida (NA: cabe redundar) sin ella. Se recostó sobre una pared, y fue bajando hasta quedar sentado. Respiraba de forma agitada, por el enojo que sentía; de repente una lágrima comenzó a surcar su mejilla izquierda, hasta caer en su mano; la vio extrañado, es decir, nunca había llorado por una chica; y él estaba completamente seguro que en ese momento no lo estaba haciendo murmurando despacio

-"porque me hiciste eso Sakura, yo te amaba"

**Fin del capítulo**

**Hola, hola mis queridísimos lectores (jejejeje) heme aquí haciendo una encuesta sobre una cosita bien pequeña…**

**¿Quieren que haya un lemon GarXSaku?**

**Respóndanme en los reviews, por fas **

**Bueno, sin más:**

**Haruno-chan: Hola Danny, como estas y bueno te disculpo por no dejar review; porque todo el mundo estámos preocupados por el colegio y las tareas y LALALALALA. En cuanto a Garaa; pues, te darás cuenta en algunos capítulos siguientes muchas cosas; y la canción, pues menos mal que se entendió; sufría porque quedará algo inconcluso o cosas por el estilo. Para mi este cáp, como me quedó medio patético de lo triste que esta (Kini: o bueno, por lo menos para nosotras; por cierto; Hola Danyy e inner) o.O te gustó el lemon; si está bien aguado… hmmmm, como que no mismo; y las lágrimas de Sakura pues, lo ama, que se puede hacer; pero su palabra está sobre sus sentimientos. Bueno y lo de Neji y Naruto, no fue una idea, sinpo mas bien una anécdota; de mis amigos y yo, mas claro, siempre en su futbol y todo lo demás…. Y el pasado de Hinata, permiteme decirte, que a veces la gente busca la forma mas fácil de sentir dolor, o culpabilidad hechandosela a otras personas, (En este caso, a su padre, pero sabes a que me refiero) y lo de Garaa, tambien lo entenderas con las aclaraciones que te hice en el msn. SI! Va otra cación en el proximo Cáp./// la última que te mandé. Gracias porsubirme los animos, lo repito, eres mi mejor amiga TE ME CUIDAS MUCHISIMO. Gracias por leerlo y Chaitos.**

**shie-san: SI! CUMPLIDA LA PRIMERA FASE DE LA VENGANZA! Y que bien que te haya gustado el lemos, y como sabes lo inconforme que soy; a mi no me gusto mucho que digamos… y bueno, tanto de recordar la vida de un chico depresivo; pues, trataré de buscar uno que otro, que se acople a la historia. Gracias por leerlo bytes.**

**connie (haruno sakuma): o.o "my Herat Hill go on" es la típica que te arranca unas cuantas lágrimas, sobre todo, si estas muy sensible… Si, va a sufrir, jeejejejeje aun si es un lindo amoroso, y buen amante, jiji, bueno, y espero que para este Cáp.; no hayas escuchado otra canción de Celine dion. O alguna que se le parezaca,. Gracias por leerlo y bytes **

**sakurasasuke: Si! Todos los padres son una molestia, sobre todo si entran tus novios y eres la última hija y toooodo lo demás; y la venganza, podríamos decir que vamos completando la primera fase.**

**Dark-Asuka: si habrá vengana! Como ya lo he mencionado infinidad de veces, 1º fase completa! (Kini: no creo que nos puedas matar… jejeje) si espero que contestes mi encuenta, para saber de que será el proximo lemon . (Kini: tranquila inner; ya lo actualizamos) tranquila; y (Kini: a mi no me puedes amenazar… a su tiempo sabras porque lo digo jujujuju)Cualquier cosa sobre mi inner; preguntaselo a Haruno-chan, ella te dará algunos datos Gracias por leerlo; chaitos**

**marion-asakura: hihihihi; si, es verdad ya no va a haber amopr entre Sasuke y Sakura, pero trabajare mas la parte4 NaruHina; y sí; él va a sufirir! Igual tu; cuidate muchisimo.y te lo agradezco, el leer mi fic. Bytes.**

**Gaby Uchiha: Hello mi querida perver Gaby XD que bien que te haya gustado el lemon, pero para mi, quedó bien aguago; faltó movimiento XDDDD; veo que quieres un lemon GarSaku; así que dejamen un review haciendo esa petición ; para contarlo; y las personalidad de Hinata; porque ya me tiene harta que todo el mundo la represente como una chica lenta y sumisa que se deja mandar por todos; mi Hinata es todo lo contrario XD y Venezolana; no mijita SOY 100000000000000000000000 ECUATORIANA Y A MUCHA HONRA! Pana y lo del futbol, es como medio mundial XD. Gracias por leerlo; y sigue leyendolo; chitos **

**Rainy Elric: Muchas gracias por leerlo! y aquí la primera etapa de3 venganza; ojalá y te haya gustado; espera mi actualización. Chaitos **


	14. Recuerdos

**Hola, hola…**

**Mil disculpas por no actualizar rápido, pero he tenido las peores semanas de mi vida, con todo esto de que es mi último año en la prepa o colegio…… así que creo que me demoraré en actualizar, ya que solo tengo 2 meses mas y chao cole.**

**Ok, este Cáp. Tiene algunos flash Back GaraaXSakura pero nada más, ya que la mayoria decía que era mejor no hacer un lemon, y no me parecía algo bueno poner uno dentro del Flash back… bueno**

**Este fic es 100 anti Orochibastardo, así que prohibido mencionarlo…**

**Sin cansarles más, aquí les dejo el fic.**

**¿¿¿Será que Sasuke se acuerda de Sakura?**

**Cáp 14: Recuerdos**

El cielo amenazaba con tormenta; ya que muchas nubes grises se aglomeraban una con la otra formando una inmensa que cubría toda la zona norte; dentro de la cual, había varios departamentos y casas, cerca de una preparatoria; al cual asistían todos sin excepción.

Dos chicas hablaban de forma animada, caminando a lo largo de unos de los pasillos del colegio; sobre cada caso, la una, una chica fría, con la mirada llena de tristeza, ropa color negra con azul, que al igual que su cabello, se perdía entre los hombros, y una gargantilla en su cuello; se trataba de Hyuga Hinata; hablando de no se qué con otra chica, totalmente pálida, con los ojos algo hinchados, parecía que había llorado, o simplemente algún tipo de maquillaje que ayudaba a dar un efecto así, como solia ir a la prepa cuando quería dar alguna impresión; vestida totalmente de negro, con excepción de sus guantes de color rojo, al igual que sus labios; era Haruno Sakura; quien iba a su lado, hablando sobre cualquier cosa.

La mirada de ambas estaba perdida; ninguna sabia exactamente lo que hablaba la otra, simplemente guiadas por un pasillo, conduciendolas directo al campo de entrenamientos, donde solian recibir deportes o gimnasia, o algo parecido.

A un lado de ellas, estaba el grupo de los hombres; donde resaltaba una cabellera roja entre la multitud, al igual que una rubia quien bromeaba con el dueño de una de color negro azabache, estaban en calentamiento, parecía que iban a hacer carrera de revelos.

Aunque no pareciera, el moreno seguía con la mirada a la pelirrosa, que como hace dos minutos le daba la espalda; moviendo ligeramente sus ojos, viéndola moverse, avanzando, al grupo donde se encontraban mas chicas.

-"que te pasa" –el rubio por fin habló, después de ver como su amigo se deshipnotizaba.

-"nada" -con una voz fría fuera de sentimientos, que lo había invadido, desde que termino con Sakura.

El silbato dio por terminada la conversación; mientras el profesor avanzaba con unas palos en su mano derecha, con forma de postas; vio de un lado al otro, cerciorándose que todo el alumnado esté may; si era el profesor Asuma avanzaba en dirección a ellos.

-"él quien es" –Garaa había hablado por primera vez en el día a un chico de apariencia misteriosa con gafas en sus ojos.

-"quien, ¿él, pues es nuestro profesor de deportes" –murmuró, en dirección contraria al rostro del pelirrojo.

-"gracias" –dijo moviendose, para acomodar la sudadera que traia puesta, que a un costado tenia la insignia de la preparatoria.

-"Soy Aburame Shino, tu eres Garaa, ¿verdad? –trato de poner mas ganas a la conversación que comenzaba a entablarse.

-"así es" –regresó a ver al muchacho.

-"el de ahí" –indicando a un chico con marcas en el rostro –"se llama Kiba, el que está con las manos en la nuca, viendo el cielo, se llama Shikamaru" –mostrando al chico con las descripciones anteriores –"el que está mas allá es un chico de intercambio, y los demás no tengo idea de quien serán; bueno y ya conoceras a esos dos" –dijo con ironía

Garaa movió de forma negativa la cabeza.

-"él se llama Naruto" –indicando al rubio –"y el otro ese, se llama Sasuke; no son de mucho agrado"

-"ya veo" –musitó Garaa.

-"¡muy bien! Formaran grupo de 4; los ganadores quedarán exonerados el resto del semestre" –grito Asuma, llamando con las manos para que los grupos dieran sus nombres.

-"¿eres bueno corriendo?" –El Aburame preguntó, ya reunido con Kiba y Shikamaru.

-"si, por" –regresó a ver, comprendiendo de inmediato el mensaje. –"que grupo somos" –no acostumbraba a sonreir, así que no esperaba hacerlo en esa ocasión.

Listo, estaban colocados alrededor de la pista; las chicas algunas repasando las rutinas de porristas; otras, repansando con un listón; otras simplemente sentadas como era el caso de Hinata y Sakura, que veía fijamente a Garaa, y pasaba la vista de vez en cuando por donde se encontraba Sasuke y Naruto.

La carrera comenzó con Garaa, Naruto y los otros tipos; el pelirrojo daba grandes zancadas dejando atrás a todos; pasandole la posta a Kiba; y luego de unos segundo llego Naruto pasandole a un chico con pecas en la cara que corrió como nunca, los otros en cambio, se quedaron bien atrás, y mientras el rubio se inclinaba sobre sus rodillas para poder respirar, Garaa estaba perfectamente bien, como si no hubiera corrido.

Al cabo de unos minutos los últimos en correr eran Shikamaru y Sasuke que se encontraba bastante atrás, le había tocado un flojo en el equipo, ganando el grupo de Garaa, quien tenia en el rostro lo que parecía una sonrisa, pues el profesor anotaba sus nombres en la libreta, mientras el resto de compañeros, por vagos los mandó a correr todo el colegio.

-"es bueno" –dijo la Hyuga viendo el comportamiento del grupo.

-"y no tienes idea cuanto" –bajo las gradas, tomando una toalla y una botella de agua que estaban cerca de una banca, y camino en dirección al pelirrojo.

El moreno que estaba cerca de interceptarse con la pelirrosa, se quedó viéndola, sin ocultar su gesto de profunda tristeza, y avanzando un poco se quedó de pie justo al frente de la Haruno y el pelirrojo y fingir que se ajustaba las agujetas de sus zapatos.

-"estuviste genial, como siempre" –la pelirrosa esbozaba una sonrisa grande, pero algo fingida, no por no querer hacerlo, sino por no poder sonreir.

-"gracias" –tomando lo que la chica le había llevado –"tu, porque no haces deporte, si a ti te encanta" –dijo dando un sorbo a la botella que tenia en manos.

-"pues… aquí es aburrido, además, tu también vas a estar de flojo el resto del semestre, oí que estas exonerado por ganar los revelos, además, así podría conversar contigo, de lo que sea" –sonrió esta vez sin forzarla y lo abrazo, de forma amistosa.

El Uchiha que lo había escuchado todo, ajustaba muy fuerte las agujetas descargando toda su ira en ellas; Garaa pasaría más tiempo con ella, maldición y maldición eso no lo permitiria ni de broma

-"Sabes que te quiero, verdad" –dijo el pelirrojo al darse cuenta de la mirada fulminante que tenia el Uchiha. Moviendo ligeramente los ojos, haciendo señas a la Haruno.

-"si, lo sé; pero tu no sabias que yo a ti" –sonrió y le dio un suave roce en los labios.

Acto seguido ambos se abrazaron; y el moreno se alejo maldiciendo a resgadientes pero al verlo alejar, Sakura se separó de él.

-"no puedo continuar con esto" –dijo triste, mirando a sus pies

-"pero, por que" –lo comenzaba a comprender

-"odio tener que utilizarte"

-"yo quiero ayudar… quiero sentirme útil"

**Flash Back**

_-Por enésima vez Garaa; no me molestes" –su padre estaba tras un escritorio, con muchos libros cubriendo gran parte del mismo._

_-"padre, no soy un niño" –gritaba frente a su progenitor quien no levantaba la vista de sus papeles. –"dime en que ayudo"_

_-"ya se en que ayudes…" –levanto ligeramente su cabeza –"desaparece, que mas ayuda el que no estorba" _

_-"papá, papá llegaron los boletines" –entro por un extremo de la habitación, una chica rubia; moviendo unos papeles en el aire, muy agitada._

_-"esa es mi hija, jala un asiento y ayúdame" –dijo volviendo la vista a Garaa, solo por unos instantes y luego volver a clavar los ojos en aquellos papeles._

_Garaa no insistió mas, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo y entrar en la cocina, automáticamente tomar un cuchillo, avanzar a la escalera de servicio y subir a su habitación._

_Ya dentro la cerró con cuidado, comenzando a armarse de valor, para pasar el frió metal sobre sus muñecas pero comenzó a sonar su celular._

_-"Garita de mi corazón" –gritaba una chica del otro lado_

_-"que ocurre" –su voz carecía de emoción._

_-"te necesito, puedes venir" –la chica ponía mucho empeño en hablar _

_-"donde estas"_

_-"en mi casa, ¿vendrás?" –puso felicidad en su voz al preguntar._

_-"eso ni se pregunta" –ya tenia una tenue partícula de emoción en su voz._

_Que bien le hacia escuchar su voz; pero no soltó el cuchillo, al contrario lo veía como con determinación, pero simplemente murmuró "tuviste suerte" Comenzó a dirigirse a su auto, sin despedirse de nadie, salió. Sakura lo necesitaba._

_-"menos mal, llegaste" –se abalazó sobre él, y lo beso. –"que paso ahora"_

_-"….."_

_-"dile a ese padre tuyo, que la próxima vez, no te dejaré regresar" –lo abrazó. –"me acompañas; mis padres se fueron a un retiro" _

_-"claro" _

_Ambos entraron a la casa, sonriendo y bromeando, por un momento Garaa, olvidó todo, ahora estaba may para Sakura; era todo lo que le importaba._

**Fin del Flash Back**

La dejó en su casa, diciendo que al siguiente día volvería por ella, iban a salir, en plan de amigos, a conocer la ciudad, claro, para el pelirrojo, ella ya conocía todo el lugar. La dejo en su casa y se despidieron con beso en la mejilla, habían acordado solo besarse si el moreno estaba cerca y mirándolos. El pelirrojo subió a su auto y pronto se desvaneció en el fondo de la calle.

Entró en la casa como si fuera de un desconocido; subió hasta su alcoba donde le costo bastante entrar, después de todo ese fue el primer lugar donde había estado con Sasuke; su corazón dio un vuelco como lo extrañaba y lo necesitaba, sin pensarlo se acerco al minibar que había en su casa, buscando algo que al parecer al momento que lo vio comenzó a sonreír tristemente.

Pero ella no la estaba pasando tan mal como el moreno que se encontraba recostado en su cama, viendo fijamente a la pared y recordando algunas cosas que lo tenían algo aturdido, en primera porque de repente le pareció que conocía a Sakura de toda la vida; como si desde siempre ella estuviera junto a él, como si se tratara de una vieja amiga de la infancia, o acaso la estaba confundiendo.

Súbitamente recordó cuando estuvieron en su cama, amándose, fusionados el uno con el otro, sonrió débilmente incorporándose y caminando a la puerta; vio a Hinata y Naruto en la habitación del rubio, simplemente les cerró la puerta no sin antes decir al Uzumaki que saldría a dar una vuelta; comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza; y recuerdos confusos a hacerse presentes, vaciló en entrar a un bar pero a la final fue convencido por la gran necesidad de algo con que despejar la mente.

Al entrar inmediatamente la cabeza le comenzó a doler peor, por el humo y el fuerte olor a tabaco que emanaba todo el lugar; las luces tampoco ayudaban pues el rojo y el purpura daban un aspecto terrible y el palpitar de sus sienes era mas pronunciado.

-"en que te puedo ayudar guapo" –una chica que poseía nada más que un vestido completo corto se acerco a él.

-"una cerveza helada" –se limitó a decir sentándose cerca de la barra, esperando la bebida.

-"mal día con la novia" –sonrió la chica al entregarle la cerveza y recostarse sobre la barra, para poderle hablar mas cerca al moreno –"hmmmm, me lo dice tu rostro" –se apresuró a decir al ver al enojado Sasuke.

-"gracias" –sacó unos dólares y los puso sobre la mesa, tomo la cerveza y salió del lugar.

Que estúpido fue al pensar que seria mejor "salir a despejar la mente" ahora la cabeza le daba vueltas y el intenso dolor se centró en su ojo derecho.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"Sakura por favor, abre la puerta" –el pelirrojo golpeaba la puerta con claras intenciones de echarla abajo.

La puerta finalmente se abrió mostrando a una chica que parecía estar enferma, tenia los ojos totalmente rojos, las manos colgadas a ambos lados de su cuerpo el cabello desordenado y completamente enredado; levanto la mirada, mostrando unos ojos semi-cerrados y viendo a ningún punto, emanaba un fuerte olor a alcohol; hizo a Garaa entrar y cerró la puerta tras si; recostando su cuerpo sobre la misma

-"gddddaciass, poddd veniss, Garrrraaaa" –arrastraba con dificultad las palabras al tiempo que caminaba tambaleándose de un lugar a otro.

-"si, si no hay problema" –viendo la sala cubierta de botellas vacías entre ella una botella de vodka y otra de tequila.

**Flash Back**

_-"no, no, no, no, no; si tomo eso, perderé el sentido" –dijo cubriendo su rostro en los brazos del pelirrojo que la tenia abrazada._

_-"no lo sabremos, hasta que te lo hayas tomado" –Kankurou insistía moviendo la copa frente a ella, que trataba de ocultar su boca bajo el cuello de Garaa quien sonreía abiertamente._

**Fin del Flash Back **

-"eeeeessstooo, Garrrrrraa, tee gussssssto" –preguntó acercándose a él.

-"sabes muy bien la respuesta, Sakura" –comenzando a caminar hacia atrás.

-"per, perrro…. quiedddo essscuchadrlo de tu boca…" –emprendió el movimiento de sus manos sobre sus propias caderas

-"sa… sabes que si" –murmuró viendo sus manos.

**Flash Back**

_-"si Sakura toma, todos tomaremos, si Sakura toma, todos tomaremos, si Sakura toma, todos tomaremos (NA: ejejejeje que buenos tiempos me recuerda eso…) si Sakura toma, todos tomaremos" –comenzaron a cantar todos los que estaban presentes._

_-"ok… ok… pero se dos abverti,.. soy muid mada tomando… teguila… me ednfedma…" –tomando su enesima copa, y llevandola torpemente a su boca._

_-"es todo chicos, voy a llevarla a su casa, es muy tarde" –Dijo Garaa que estaba medio "happy" pero aun conciente, estaba molesto ya que habían hecho de Sakura, la novata del día._

_-"iiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhh, (NA: sonido lujurioso XD) ese es mi hermanito, ¡¡¡¡un completo semental!" –Gritaba Kankurou, levantando su copa; y el resto de chicos lo imitaban -"esta, va por mi hermano, ¡porque yo lo quiero! (NA: XD) y porque me gusta la relación que tiene con esta guapa" _

_Viendo a la Haruno que se ruborizó entera, levantando torpemente su copa, brindando con los demás, de no se que cosa. Garaa simplemente los veía molesto; esperando que acabara el "brindis" para llevar a Sakura a su casa y él irse a la suya._

_-"¡¡¡¡¡SALUD!" –gritaron todas las personas alrededor de él, y tomando su trago de un solo golpe, dejando a la pelirrosa totalmente mareada._

_-"lledavame a mi a bitadión… quiedo idme yaaarr" –murmuró pasando un brazo sobre los hombros del pelirrojo._

_La condujo por los pasillos hasta entrar al ascensor que los llevaria al parqueadero, donde tomarian el auto del chico y llevar a su casa a la chica._

_En el auto la chica pasó besando torpemente el cuello del muchacho que trataba de concentrarse en la calle, pues el también estaba tomado, pero a veces se olvidaba dejando escapar uno que otro gemido, pues su cuello, era algo sensible, y el alcohol, intensificaba esa sensibilidad._

_Llegaron a su casa, pero todas las luces estaban apagadas, era obvio, eran las cuatro de la madrugada, bajaron del auto, otra vez ella arrimada sobre él le era casi imposible mantenerse en pie y tambaleándose ligeramente, recostando su cabeza en el amplio tórax del chico, quien la llevaba a la puerta._

_-"guuee raro, mis pades no eztannnn" –dijo por lo bajo, acercándose mucho a su oído._

_-"ok, entonces, entremos" –recostándola en a pared, mientras el abría la puerta._

**Fin del flash Back**

-"mira este desorden Sakura" –murmuró viendo hacia otro lado, recogiendo las botellas esparcidas a lo largo de la sala.

-"Garaa" –musitó la pelirrosa, haciendo que el chico la mirara –"te... te nesssscesssito" –avanzó hacia él, quien ya conocía perfectamente la historia.

**Flash Back**

_-"yy esta esss, es podque me gusrtas" –dijo retirandose la blusa que tenia puesta de un solo movimiento y inclinarse a besar el pecho del pelirrojo._

_Estaban en la sala, Garaa sentado en medio del sofá mas grande, y la pelirrosa sobre el, a una pierna a cada lado y semidesnuda besandole los pectorales, él había tratado de detenerla, pero le era casi imposible, o mas bien no queria hacerlo, pues había comenzado a mover sus manos en torno a la cadera de la muchacha, quien ahora se encargaba de morder con lujuria los pezones del chico quien comenzaba lentamente a gemir._

_-"y esssta podque me faszinas…" –llevando sus manso atrás y safarse el sujetador para mostrar sus redondos pechos, que de inmediato se juntaron al torso del pelirrojo, mientras ella comenzaba a besar su cuello, y él, a comenzar a desabotonar el pantalón de la Haruno. _

_Hizo fuerza sobre su cuerpo, cargandola y llevandola a su alcoba, donde tendrían lo que se podria llamar "Primera noche juntos" recostandola en la cama, él sobre ella, mientras la pelirrosa se dedicaba a dejar marcas de amor por todo el cuerpo del chico, quien la estaba terminando de desvestir, y él haciendo lo mismo, impulsado por completo del deseo, olvidando que ella, no tenia conciencia sobre si misma._

**Fin del Flash Back**

-"gue pasa" –preguntó ella al sentir dos manos sobre sus hombros, despegandola del cuerpo del chico, quien tenia cubierta su cara, por al sobra de su cabello.

-"no, no estas bien" –"la cubrió con su propia chaqueta y continuó –"no estas conciente de lo que estas haciendo"

En efecto, ella estaba semidesnuda, besando a Garaa, que por un rato se dejó de llevar; pero luego reaccionó, ella lo estaba haciendo ¿por despecho? No quería averiguarlo, la llevó a su alcoba e hizo que se acostara bajo las cobijas; le llevó un vaso de agua, y al instante se quedó dormida, susurrando lentamente "lo siento Garaa".

El chico acomodó su ropa, y al pasar la chaqueta sobre sus hombros, vio un jaguar estacionado en la esquina, lo reconoció enseguida, era Sasuke, quien observaba como salía de la casa de los padres de la Haruno, frunciendo la boca en señal de disgusto y tomando el volante del auto, con fuerza, arrancando a toda velocidad y perderse entre las casas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Llegó fúrico (NA: muy histérico) a su departamento, pateando la mesa de la sala que estaba en su camino, a lo lejos escuchaba risitas estúpidas provenientes de la habitación del rubio, quien se encontraba con su novia, Hinata.

La risas cesaron y saliendo por la puerta el Uzumaki comienza a caminar a la cocina, de donde saca unas cuantas latas de coca-cola y algo de comer, la chica se había quedado a dormir ahí, y realmente el moreno no tenia intenciones de preguntar nada sobre nada; se limitaba a ver la escena con disgusto y entrar a su alcoba, que tenia una sábana color negro colgada en una de las paredes.

-"Sakura…" –tocando lentamente la pared cubierta y suspirando con resignación y apoyando levemente la cabeza sobre la misma.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Bueno, no quedó tan bueno como lo tenia planificado… pero bueno… en fin, Gracias por leerlo:**

**nadeshiko-uchiha: Hola, hola; gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo, y gracias por decir que es bueno, porque realmente le pongo todo mi esfuerzo, para tratar de poner algunas cosas que yo misma he vivido, (como por ejemplo la bomba a las tipas esas jejejejeje; o.o bueno, no es hora de mencionar eso) si, cuando escribí la parte de la ruptura estaba con iras XD y si, aunquie no es buena la venganza, si que te hace disfrutar XDDD y si, ya la esta recordando… jejeje gracias de nuevo, y chaitos, espero ver otro review tuyo, apenas y lo veo **

**shie-san: SI! Ya me estaba animando a escribirla y por fin lo hice! Humillar a un hombre es lo que mas le duele, además escribí todo a favor de Sakura, pero bueno, no salió bien librada XD; y si, en el fic quise mostrar que no es el hecho de que sol0o las mujeres sufren, porque creeme cuando los hombres lo hacen, lo hacen . Y si, Sakura también sufre, aunque lo aparente, muy bien, lo de la fase 2, todavía estoy viendo ahí la historia, tal vez por ahí me convenzan de no hacer 2da fase; si, pobre Garaa, pero cuando alguien ama de verdad, lo de menos es saber para que, y sobre todo, sentirse útil, ¬¬ yo soy una de esas cuantas, ¡¡¡alejate de Garaa! y como lo explique arriba, no me pareció buena idea un lemon por despecho y ni uno por flash back, como que no está fresco XDDD Gracias por leerlo amiguita, te cuidas, Bytes**

**Dark-Asuka: jeje, tranquila, aquí no hay malos finales XDD o tal vez? Venganza? Pues si, si la hay y aun no acabará por lo menos hasta que Sasuke recuerde… jejeje ¿le costará recordar? Pero debes recordar que ella acordó cumplir la venganza, aunque lo estaba dudando, pero cuando alguien está herida, como ella lo está, por mas que ame, la venganza siempre le nublará la vista… ten en cuenta eso bueno y eso de dejar a Sakura con Sasuke pues…. Lo pensaré XDDD si, no lo hice, por infinidad de razones, hasta no me dejo dormir un día pensando en ¿hago o no hago lemon SakuGaraa? Pero gano el "no" ok, ya está bien puesto el final, eso si lo tengo claro, jeje, y si, me estoy animando a hacer un lemon HinaXNaru ya los estoy dejando medio apartados XDDD (Kini: hola) bueno, ya que hablo, pues no tenemos en problema de ser amigas contigo y tu inner, pero no la perturves con amenazas, no sabes de lo que es capaz… -.- peor bueno… no hay problema por las actualizaciones d etu fic, siempre checo después de todo. Gracias por leer el fic. **

**Haruno-Sakuma: listo, como se lo he dicho a las demás, no hubo y no habrá lemon SakuGaraa, y si lo ocupan es porque él quiere, el SasuSaku va para después! Jejeje me parece bien que te haya gustado, y si, CREO que volverá con él, jijijijijiji Chaitos**

**Aaa: Hola (Kini: aaa, quien se pondría aaa para llamarse… ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?) ignorala, si, estaba pensando un final SasuSaku, pero na' mas pensandolo, jejejeje no broma, de ley acaba así, gracias por leerlo Chaitos.**

**Sakurasasuke: O.O ese vocabulario! Pues bueno, he estado hasta hartando con la venganza, tenia que ser, porque tenia que ser… jejeje y bueno lo del amigo inseparable, pues ya veremos, recuerda que Hinata tienen una lista, estate mas pendiente de eso Chaitos**

**Gaby Uchiha: Hola Hola! Que bien que te haya gustado, siiii fue duro, pero lamentablemente estaba cegada con la venganza y tantas vainas, y si, nada de postres que incluyan chocolate en los proximos días XD. Los padres de Sakura, son la representación de los mios…. Nunca estan en la casa, y si estan es solo para fregar la existencia… -.- y no mi bonita YO SOY ORGULLOSAMENTE ECUATORIANA y es bueno tener frases de todos lados, verdad ? Y lo del lemon, como ya lo he dicho, gano el "NO" así que ni modo, además, ya me dio pena pobre Garita, ya esta siendo muy utilizado, como para que lo usen mas… jajaja, muy buena tu frase… Bytes.**

**marion-asakura: jejeje, bueno, venganza es venganza, y nunca es una buena venganza… verdad? Si, no era bueno en esta posición un lemon, hasta yo me fije, y un apregunta… como es eso de cortarte las venas ¿CON GALLETAS DE ANIMALITOS? Y si… ahí va, ya se acaba el martirio, solo tiene que recordar, bueno te cuidas y chaitos **

**Rainy Elric: Si, muérete, maldita Amelia (Kini la toma de las greñas y le prende fuego eh? o.O no vieron eso ¬¬) y lo del lemon, por enesima vez, no me pareció correcto, así que no lo escribí (Kini: Hecha la pulcra, querias escribirlo dentro del flash back!) ¬¬ no le hagas caso... disculpa por no actualizarlo rápido, pero bueno… he tenido mucho que hacer, y sobre todo mucha tarea TT y gracias porque pienses así, me esfuerzo mucho por escribirlo Te cuidas mucho, chaitos **


	15. La historia detrás de la canción

**Hola, hola!**

**Aquí Cristina reportandose con otro Cáp. Mas de mi Fic, (Kini: siii, como sea) jeje aparece otra en mi fic XD pero este nuevo personaje no será transitorio XD ¿Se quedará hasta el final?**

**Siiii, pobre Sakura ebria, que tomó por despecho?**

**Recuerden que este fin es 10000 anti Orochibaboso, así que ni lo mencionen**

**Jejeje, bueno, no les canso mas, aquí les dejo el fic, que se titula como otros tantos mas, con la canción de mi Grupo favorito Ecuatoriano Viuda Negra, ah se me olvidaba tiene un lemon, que está una desgracia, no puedo detallarlo bien, espero que a ustedes les guste, o bueno, me dicen si no les gustó en un review… **

**Así que a leer se ha dicho! n.n **

**Cáp. 15: La historia detrás de la canción –Viuda Negra**

-"jijijijijiji" –colocó su mano sobre sus pechos.

-"shhhhh, guarda silencio, se van a dar cuenta" –inclinandose a besar su cuello.

**Flash Back**

**­**_-"y así llegamos a la conclusión de…. ¡Naruto! ¡¡¡Levántate!" –el profesor Iruka gritaba al oido del chico, quien se encontraba placidamente dormido sobre su mochila que se encontraba encima del pupitre._

_-"déjelo profesor, se demorara mas despertándolo que en volverse a dormir" –dijo Hinata subiendo los pies al escritorio. Estaba vestida con una falda color negro y filos blancos, una mallas estilo red y al final algo como un short de aspecto gótico; una blusa estilo corsé color vino, una gargantilla de color negro y las pulseras ya conocidas._

_-"¡entonces no le molestará acompañar al señor Uzumaki a detención!" –el profesor decía botando los cuadernos que tenia sobre su escritorio, por la falta de respeto de ambos chicos._

_-"en lo absoluto, Naruto, vamonos" –tocando el cuello del rubio que al instante se puso de pie, como un resorte._

_-"¿hum? Eto… si…" –saliendo tras la Hyuga, quien sonreía con satisfacción de haber salido de la clase mas aburrida del mundo._

_-"al fin, salimos" –murmuró el Uzumaki cuando ya estuvieron bien lejos del aula. Estaba con una chaqueta color negro, unos pantalones del mismo color y una camisa que decía "Basca" con un esqueleto tocando la guitarra._

_-"si… al fin" –se acercó a su oido, con una voz sensual._

_-"ven, por aquí" –llamándola a una puerta que muy de vez en cuando se abría._

**Fin Flash Back**

-"guarda silencio, se pueden dar cuenta" –murmuraba muy despacio, mientras comenzaba a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja.

Mientras el rubio la iba retirando de cada prenda que la cubría la apegaba mas a la pared de la pequeña habitación en la que habían entrado antes. Acorralándola entre su cuerpo y la pared besando apasionadamente su cuello. La chica levanto una de sus piernas, entrelazando con las del rubio, que de inmediato con una de sus manos comenzó a deslizarla bajo la falda.

Y ella se encargaba de besar su cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente, dejando marcas sobre su piel, pasando sus manos bajo la camisa, acariciando directamente su piel, y el rubio como acto reflejo la apegaba más a la pared gimiendo despacio, acariciando su pierna y sus pechos.

Al fin se deshizo de su camisa, besando sus bien formados pectorales, pasando ligeramente su lengua sobre ellos, haciendo que el rubio comenzara a respirar de forma áspera, ahogando gemidos prematuros en su pecho.

-"je, veo que teníamos ganas" –separándose un poco del cuerpo del muchacho para ver su rostro, que mostraba placer absoluto.

Lentamente terminó de quitarle la ropa, besando la piel blanca que destapaba a cada movimiento mientras ella comenzaba a quitarle el pantalón, bajándolo a la par con sus boxers y así cuando ambos no tenían impedimento alguno del contacto piel con piel el rubio entra en ella suavemente, aun de pie, haciendo que la Hyuga se estremezca y se aferre a su cuerpo, hundiendo su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello.

La abrazó fuertemente, levantándola de las caderas y apoyándola a una pared, sosteniéndola con una mano, y apoyándose en la pared con la otra mientras la muchacha aferra sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del chico; facilitando movimientos haciendo más énfasis para entrar a lo mas profundo de su ser, mientras hundía su cabeza entre los pechos de la Hyuga, que comenzaba a arquearse y gemir despacio.

La chica colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio, ayudando a que el ritmo se consuma, y una de sus manos se alternaban en acariciar su espalda o hundir sus dedos en la rubia melena húmeda, mientras Naruto la apegaba más a la pared y aumentaba el ritmo, inclinándose a hundir de nuevo su cabeza en los pechos de Hinata que estaba cerrada los ojos, y respirando dificultosamente.

Se detuvo unos segundos, respirando entrecortadamente abrazados entre si, llenos de éxtasis, el rubio la ajustó mucho al cuerpo, y aumentar de manera alocada el ritmo, para luego de unos minutos venirse dentro de ella, que ahoga un gemido mordiendo el hombro derecho del chico, y él hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de la Hyuga.

Bajó lentamente separándose del cuerpo del rubio, quien se apoyó en la pared, producto del cansancio, regresándola a ver, viendo que ella hace lo mismo. Modulando su respiración, tratando de calmar el cansancio, murmuraba cosas incoherentes, tenían que hacer silencio, pues había cambio de hora, lo que quería decir que los pasillos estaban abarrotados de chicos y chicas que iban directo a sus casilleros para tomar cuadernos, para la siguiente hora.

Comenzaron a vestirse en silencio, pero a ratos, el rubio giraba su cabeza para besar a la Hyuga quien sonreía y correspondía el beso, esperaron que vuelva a sonar la campana que indicaba un nuevo cambio de hora y salir, mientras lo hacían el rubio la abrazaba por la espalda, y besaba suavemente la parte de atrás de su cuello, y ella acariciaba sus manos con las suyas propias.

-"vamos" –una voz tierna salio de los labios del rubio indicando que no había nadie en los pasillos.

-"si, vamos" –dijo abriendo la puerta, chocando la luz con sus ojos plateados haciendo un auto reflejo cerrándolos, al rubio le pasó lo mismo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"esto es problemático, madre" –decía una chica de largos cabellos negros, con un pearcing que sobresalía en su labio inferior y otro en su ceja.

-"todo esto es culpa tuya, si no te hubieran expulsado de la otra escuela, no estaríamos en estos problemas" –su madre caminaba viendo en cada puerta, reconociendo la de la rectora.

-"que aburrido" –subió sus manos para ponerlas tras su cuello. –"es mejor esperar los tres años que dijo la psicóloga no quiero estudiar ahora, precisamente"

La chica, que vestía de negro, (NA: como todos los personajes principales de mi fic, si, ella también es rockera XD) una falda que arrastraba, con flecos que mostraban hasta encima de la rodilla, una blusa ajustada negra, abierta en "V" con los filos blancos y un trival en la parte superior de la misma. Llevaba en su espalda una mochila que con letras japonesas decía "Mi vida, mis leyes" y algunos parches de "Basca" "Anarquia" "Lacrimosa" y una marihuana fumándose a sí misma. Jugaban incesantemente con un pearcing que tenia en la lengua, haciendo ruidos metálicos con el que tenia en su labio.

-"hija, espero que no te hagan problema por todas esas vainas que tienes en el cuerpo" –su madre la reprendía al darse cuenta de los sonidos que hacia con los pearcings.

-"no me sorprenderia que me expulsen de aquí también, es decir he estado en 4 preparatorias en los 10 meses que han pasado" –dijo sin mas, moviendo su mochila, buscando su IPOD.

-"lo dices como si fuera logro hija, a ti no te está costando nada de lo que tenemos que pagar para que te acepten en as escuelas que con orgullo dices que te "han botado" –regresó a verla, de forma enojada.

-"ok, ok, como digas madre, además, tu no pagas, lo hace mi padre" –dada por terminada la discusión; poniéndose los audífonos en sus orejas y subir al máximo de volumen, escuchando la canción "Ordo Ab Chao: The Scarlet Communion" de Anorexia Nervosa (NA: la música mas relajante del mundo, obvio que es black)

Regresó a ver, a dos chicos que salían del armario donde por percepción notó las escobas, ambos con las ropas puestas al apuro, y muy rojos, sonrió para si misma, chicos calenturientos, pero bueno, nada de que preocuparse, después de todo, eran adolescentes. Pero algo llamó su atención, ambos vestidos de negro, mostrando su afición por la música rock. Sonrió, así no se sentiría como bicho raro.

-"aquí estan, por favor, pasen" –la rectora Tsunade las hizo pasar cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

-"veo que esta de moda el vestirse de negro" –comentó mientras hacia un ademán para que la chica con su madre se sentaran frente a su escritorio –"¿no es así?"

-"no es una moda, es una pasión" –murmuró la chica, mostrando una mirada tajante.

-"hija" –la madre le regresó a ver, con una mirada que pedia que calmara su temperamento.

-"no hay problema señora, veo este expediente bastante oscuro" –vio sobre el expediente a la chica, que tambaleaba su cabeza escuchando música. –"se trata de ella, te tendremos en observación, pero ahora dime tu nombre"

Subiendo su mirada, mostrando una maldad incontenible –"Natsuki" –volviendo a su música, ignorando por completo.

-"aah, ¿Natsu?"

-"NO, Natsuki"

-"disculpe su temperamento" –imploró su madre.

-"no tenga cuidado, estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de chicos" –pero mentía, ya que una vena comenzaba a aparecer en su frente.

Clase de Química, profesora Shizune.

-"oh, no se preocupe rectora, lo haré tal como lo ha dicho, vamos, ven conmigo"

-"ejem, ejem" –se aclaró la garganta –"Clase, tenemos una nueva alumna"

Todos levantaron la mirada, viendo a la chica de cabellos negros, que frunció el ceño, y ajusto sus puños_ "déjenme de ver como bicho raro" _pensaba para si misma mientras reconocía toda el aula, viendo en la última fila a cuatro chicos, todos vestidos de negro _"que, es discriminación o ¿Qué?"_ volvió a pensar para si misma.

-"Soy Asakura Natsuki, tengo 18 años, me gusta el black y el gótico, no espero tener amigos, no espero que me pregunten nada, solo quiero estar sola y tranquila" –dijo en voz alta y muy arrogante, regresando a ver a la profesora que la veía perpleja, al igual que el resto de la clase.

-"esto… Garaa, levanta la mano por favor" –acto seguido el chico la alzó –"genial, te sentaras junto a él"

-"ok, ok" –dijo caminando hacia atrás viendo de manera despectiva a quien se le ocurriese regresar a ver. –"en definitiva, esto es discriminación"

-"bienvenida a mi mundo" –dijo el pelirrojo, sin ni siquiera verla, acomodando un libro.

-"hmp" –aventó su mochila al piso, se sentó con mucho ruido, y con una mirada tajante regresó a ver a la profesora Shizune, quien comenzó a dar clase.

Checó a un lado y al otro, vio a los dos chicos con quienes antes se habían topado, un rubio y una chica con el cabello negro-azulado, vio a un chico de cabellos negros y sus ojos de un negro profundo, viendo a la nada, sin expresión en su rostro, el pelirrojo de antes, que tenia una mirada de profunda tristeza y ella. Entre él y el moreno, había una banca vacía.

La clase comenzó a hacer practicas en parejas, y no le toco con nadie, era mejor así, no le gustaba la compañía de ninguna clase, no participó hasta que la profesora dijo que solo saldrían quienes completen la práctica _"jodida maestra" _volvió a pensar, mientras leía con detenimiento el libro, para comenzar a hacer la práctica.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un repentino ruido la despertó, y al tratar de levantarse de la cama, un horrible dolor en la cabeza y un terrible mareo se hizo presente enviándola directo a la almohada, y cerrar los ojos, estaba tan mareada, que lo único que quería era vomitar. Sentía su cuerpo mas ligero de lo normal; aterrada levantó las cobijas, se cercioro que sus sospechas eran ciertas; estaba desnuda.

Abrió los ojos, tratando de recordar lo que ocurrió, entonces como una descarga eléctrica recordó lo que paso con Garaa, como se embriago por Sasuke, todo. Se movió despacio, esperando encontrar a su lado al pelirrojo, pero se tranquilizó al verse sola en la habitación.

Vio un vaso de agua a un lado de la cama, y se lo tomo de un solo respiro, levantándose con cuidado, para que el mareo no la inunde de nuevo, tomando una camisa y cubrir su cuerpo con ella, colocando sus pies en la alfombra de su alcoba y caminar despacio, tambaleándose ligeramente, ¡que dolor de cabeza tenia!

"_Espero verte mejor, por la noche de hoy, Garaa"_

-"Garaa" –mantenia su camisa firmemente ajustada a su cuerpo, apoyada a una pared, mientras leia el mensaje y una débil sonrisa aparecia en sus labios. Levantó la vista, era alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, no le importó cuanto durmió, solo quera volver a la cama, se sentía fatal.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, a paso lento comenzó a caminar en dirección al mismo, levantándolo, con cuidado.

-"Hola" –una voz perturbadoramente fría sonó del otro lado del auricular.

-"Que quieres" –cambió en un momento su tono de voz, a uno de histeria total.

-"mis CDs" –mascullo él mas molesto que ella.

-"de acuerdo, ven por ellos" –colgó el teléfono de un solo golpe, y pese al gran dolor de cabeza se desplomó en el suelo mareada.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡maldición, maldición, maldición!" –gritaba mientras botaba los libros que estaban acomodados en los estantes de su habitación. –"¡MALDICIÓN!" –grito estampando el inalambrico en la pared.

De uno de los estantes resbaló despacio un album de fotos, abriendose ligeramente cayendo de entre una de sus páginas una foto que tenia un fondo de su antigua casa, a un costado su hermano, pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de un niño muy pequeño y con las mismas facciones del mencionado, era Sasuke que tenia una mala cara, como si no quisiera una foto, y a un lado una niña con un listón color rojo en sus cabellos rosas, quien sonreía y estaba algo sonrojada.

Claro, como Sasuke estaba en su momento de histeria, no prestó la mínima atención a la foto, solo desvió la mirada, a la pared. Y luego recostarse sobre su cama.

Regresó a ver de nuevo la pared que ahora se encontraba cubierta, fijando la vista en el centro de la gran sábana que la cubría. Ahogado en recuerdos, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas ya que, el recordar, lo lastimaba.

_El tiempo sigue su marcha yo aún me encuentro atrapado  
A los recuerdos que confunden mi cordura  
Entre el sueño de morir a tu lado  
Y el dolor de que todo quedó olvidado_

**Flash Back**

_-"esto… Sasuke" –preguntaba al tocar una pared en blanco._

_-"si, que pasa" –pregunta, regresando a ver, estaba buscado unos Cds._

_-"porque tienes está pared en blanco cuando todas las demás, estan pintadas, o llenas de postres"_

_-"representa mi vida" –volviendo a su busqueda. –"como no tiene sentido aún, está vacía"_

_-"puedo dibujar en ella" –dijo con deje de niña, poniendo una cara de suplica._

_-"puedes hacerle lo que tu quieras"_

_-"con tu vida, o con la pared"_

_-"con las dos" _

**Fin del Flash Back **

_Es una historia perdida en un lago  
Muchas manos ayudaron a hundirla  
Y ni tu ni yo la pudimos salvar  
Quizás porque nunca entendimos  
La relación que existe entre libertad y soledad_

Demonios, como pudo enamorarse de ella, habiendo tantas, habiendo chicas que daban la vida por él.

-"_Sasuke, me encantas…Sasuke, ¿sabes que te amo, verdad?" _–malditos recuerdos que en ese momento lo atormentaban, simplemente quería apagar su cerebro, o borrar su memoria para que el remordimiento, los recuerdos, el amor, se fueran y bien lejos, donde él no tenga que pensar, donde él no tenga que vivir mas… sin ella.

_La historia detrás de la canción  
Habla de un tiempo en que  
Cuerpo y alma no bastaba entre los dos  
La canción solo dice adiós_

Hundió su cabeza en la almohada, recordando cuando estuvieron de viaje, en Suiza, con ese hermoso vestido rojo apegado a su cuerpo, cuando hicieron el amor en la ducha de la casa de la pelirrosa; cuando recién hablaron, aah… porque tuvo que enamorarse, porque justo de ella. Porque de su hermosa sonrisa, porque de sus ojos color verde jade, que le daban la impresión de ver mas allá de la realidad, realidad que ahora él vivía, una realidad solo, sin nadie quien lo ame, sin nadie quien lo aprecie.

–"_sabes ¿por que? porque eres PÉSIMO NOVIO, PORQUE ERES PÉSIMO AMANTE; PORQUE ERES PÉSIMO HOMBRE" _

Cada palabra, cada sentido, cada percepción, murió cuando ella lo dejó, cuando dijo esas palabras, él murió con el amor que fue traicionado.

_Ahora veo mis manos vacías detrás de la cortina  
Exigiendo darles vida  
Buscando una explicación para una canción de amor  
A la gaviota que a otro cielo voló_

Y que si ya no amaba nunca más, y que si todo lo que quería era volver con ella, aunque ella ya no quiera, aunque si lo ve, no seria mas que para lanzarle más palabras ofensivas, solo quería estar con ella un día mas.

_Después de un tiempo uno va aprendiendo  
La sutil diferencia entre apretar una mano y encadenar un alma  
Aceptar tus derrotas con la cabeza alta  
Y los ojos bien abiertos_

El amor que sentía por ella, era más grande que ninguno, como si se tratara de toda la vida, él, la amaba, y ya no le importaba lo que el resto dijera, la amaba, y la necesitaba, más que al aire al respirar.

_A mirar desde lejos de pie y sin miedos  
El vuelo sereno de la gaviota que a otro cielo voló_

_La historia detrás de la canción  
Habla de un tiempo en que  
Cuerpo y alma no bastaba entre los dos  
La canción solo dice adiós_

Se levanto en silencio de su cama, comenzó a recogerlo todo, su ira había desaparecido, viendo todo el desorden, acomodando todo de nuevo, viendo el album que indicaba que ya tenia varios años, lo tomó en sus manos, también tomando la foto que se encontraba a un lado del mismo, la comenzó a analizar, era extraño, esa niña… acaso era….

Comenzó a revisar el libro; al parecer era de unos 8 años, mirando página, por página, viendo a una chica de cabellos rosas por doquier que veía, estaban los dos, uno junto al otro con bonetes de cumpleaños, sonriendo ambos, y el hermano Uchiha tras ellos, con una pistola de agua.

Paso otra página, y allí estaba la Familia Haruno con la familia Uchiha, compartiendo una barbacoa, también en la misma barbacoa, junto a una chica de ojos muy claros, y los cabellos negro-azulados sonriendo con ellos.

Paso otra página, al parecer, era ella, solo unos pocos años mas joven.

-"¿¿Sa… Sakura?" –preguntó, pasando sus dedos, sobre la fotografía.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Bueno, bueno, como lo mencioné no es el mejor lemon del mundo, pero saben que esfuerzo, ¿será que Sasuke comienza a recordar? Bueno… hmmmm les dejo con la incognita.**

**En fin:**

**Haruno-chan: Hola Dani, como vamos? XD no hay problema, así no lo dejes, se que lo lees, así no sea tan seguido, sabes que igual eso sé, además no lo he estado actualizando rápido… Bueno lo de la parte que terminan la verdad, pues.. enia que ser así, tenia que haber venganza, y el dolor de Sakura, pues, no solo una siente eso, en mi opinión una debe estar envuelta en el papel para poder expresarse correctamente (Kini: toda esa determinación se las debe a las clases de actuación, por cierto, hola a las dos) y bueno lo de Sasuke, pues solo quiero mostrar que no solotas chicas sufren cuando terminan con alguien a quien verdaderamente quieren, bueno además que Garaa está mezclando el sentimiento con las cosas que le estan ocurriendo, el hecho de quererla no quiere decir que le da el derecho de ser utilizado, y sabes que en parte, eso e sparte de mi pasado TT . SI! Ya necesitaba una tunda la zorrulfa esa de la Amelia, no solo en la realidad, sino también aquí, y lo del NaruHina, pues trato de nombrarlos, pero de repente viene lago nuevo para la venganza, así que los paso por alto la mayoria de las veces, bueno y eso de la finalización de la venganza, aun no está determinada. Y lo de beber en exceso, pues solo puedo decir, que le va a costar tenrlo lleno si sigue con ese tipo de depresiones, y si Garaa al rescvate, solo por intuición, tuvieron un buen pasado juntos, pero como lo dije "pasado" si, y pobre Gaby, se quedó con las ganas XDDD. Eso de que Garaa sea amigo de Thika, Kiba, Shino, pues no mucho, solo quería mostrar que no estaba solo, y que bueno, si quiere puede ser una persona social, ne! Viste, no puse Kini, después de todo (Kini: mi nombre nadie lo gasta) ¬¬ pero encontré uno mejor, y bueno el apellido, ya no se me ocurria otro, XD así que bueno, si quieres referirte a Kini y a mi tendrás que llamarnos Natsuki. XDDD Gracias por desearme un happy happy, pero aún no es tiempo, igual, lo tendré presente. Chaitos, amiguita querida y gracias por leerlo.**

**marion-asakura: jejeje lo de las galletas y la hoja de lechuga, na' mas no lo entendia, pues,q ue fue hacer él allá, me imagino que solo a verla, para seguir atormentando su espíritu XDDD gracias por leerlo, Chaitos**

**Haruno-Sakuma: etooo. Gracias. Me parece bien que hayas aprendido de grupos O seee, mia amados grupos y los autos de mi vida, XD gracias por leer mi fic, y nos vemos enla próxima.**

**Dark-Asuka: HI! Cáp. Triste? Hummm bueno, cada uno tiene su percepción… gracias a tu petición aquí está el lemon NaruHina, na' mas espero que te haya gustado… buneo lo de Temari, su aparición en mi fic era transitoria, tiene mucho que hacer en su oficina… XD en fin o.o no sabia que mi fic, te hiciera pervertida ¿o solo estas buscando a quien culpar eh? (Kini: SI!) y bueno, tu fic también está bueno, pero muy "tranquilito" para ser tuyo, a mi se me hace que Hinata te esta cohibiendo XDDD aaah por cierto FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ADELANTADO! **

**shie-san: pues si, debe sufrir por tonto, por portarse mal con ella cuando eren unos crios, ahora SUFRE SASUKE! Y la farsa, bueno… Garaa se lo está tomando muy a pecho XD aun estoy pensando si se quedan juntos o no… pero bueno, eso lo diran las lectoras.. jeje Fase 2, pues se quedará en la uno prolongada XD y la escenita de celos, pues si, quedará bien… jujujujuju. Muchas gracias por leerlo, de verdad Chaitos **

**sakurasasuke: jujujuju que sufra por maldito! Que le hagan tener celos, SI! Que nos de pena a todas SI! Digo es decir, NO! Bueno muchachita, te me cuidas un montón, chaitos.**

**Gaby Uchiha: pues si… sino iba a ser linchada por tods los demás lectores… sniff, sniff vaya pues, has tenido muchos logrós con lemons de "gente famosa" XDDD pero bueno, creo que Sakura a la final, tiene algo de lástima por Garaa, por eso no lo ocupa como él quiere, y eso de olvidarse, pues, algunos nos pasa eso, pero bueno, la venganza es bien dulce XD buneo, no quiero desilusionarte, pero no esperes demasiado… ok, le diré no a las drogas XD Chaitos **

**Rainy Elric: Nuchas gracias, de verdad, me esfuerzo mucho para hacer que el fic les agrade, y si, a mi también me pasa eso de las ancias por leerlo, y lo de mi prepa, pues ahora mas que nunca tengo que ponerle ganas a estudiar, sino tendré que repatirla TT buaaaa! Ok, buena suerte a ti también en la secundaria y a ponerle ganas! Chaitos**

**nadeshiko-uchiha: si, aquí te traigo otro Cáp., jejee a mi también m da pena Garaa, pero que se le puede hacer, algunos hacen cosas estúpidas por amor… si, y muy respetuoso, al no hacerle nada cuando ella estaba "indefensa" e incitándolo! Si… que cara podrá al acordarse de ella; una así -- O.O jajajaja, bueno ahí él, XD si, me demoro bastante por lo que solo faltan meses para acabar, y creeme ya se el stress que pasas con eso! Chaitos, y te cuidas mucho.**


	16. ¿Cómo llegue a olvidarte?

**Hola, Hola Todo va bien? Siii aproveche las vacaciones para actualizar el fic, pero no he tenido tanta aceptación con los reviews u.u (lo sé, pero eso suele ayudarme a seguir escribiendo) pero aun así, por las pocas personas que me respondieron esta vez, continuaré haciendo el fic.**

**¿Les gustó el nuevo personaje? Creo que con este Cáp. Se daran cuenta de por que lado optará esta chica **

**Según los recuerdos de Sasuke, pues tendrá una forma peculiar de perder la memoria, y espero que no le vean como que estoy loca (Kini: aunque de verdad lo estas) ¬¬ jeje, pero realmente es una forma de mostrarles cosas que la mayoria de veces pasan desapercibidas, y que me costó un poquitin investigar formas de pérdidas de memoria, pero bueno, era para no poner la típica forma de "pérdida de memoria por caídas" XD **

**Ok, ok espero no tener que recodar que este fic es 200 Anti Orochibastardo así que no lo mencionen por fas **

**Sin mas, no los canso mas, y espero que les guste el Cáp.**

**Cáp. 16: ¿Cómo llegue a olvidarte?**

**Flash Back**

_-Eto… Sasuke" –una niña de cabellos rosas hablaba muy cerca del Uchiha menor, sonriéndole –"Feliz cumpleaños" –entregándole un paquete color celeste –"espero que te guste"_

_-"Sakura, muchas gracias" –le sonrió de igual forma tomando el paquete en manos. –"Sa…"_

_-"Itachi, Itachi" –la chica salió corriendo en dirección a primogénito de los Uchiha, mientras el menor la veía algo molesto._

_-"que tiene él, que yo no tenga" _

**Fin Flash Back**

-"Sakura" –murmuró el joven comparando dos fotos, una reciente con él y la otra donde estaba ella junto a él y su hermano, detrás de su antigua casa.

Abrió los ojos, contrayendo las pupilas recordando todo, como si pasaran una película frente a él, cayendo sobre la cama con las dos manos en la cabeza, cerrando fuertemente los ojos mientras su cerebro asimilaba lo que recién había recordado, no evitó sentirse enfermo, mareado demasiadas imágenes en tan poco tiempo, lo habían hecho perder el equilibrio y mantenerse acostado hasta comprender la nueva información.

-"¿Cómo, como me pude olvidar de ti?" –musitó al volver a ver la fotografía.

Se apresuró a tomar su chaqueta y las llaves de su auto, debía hablar con la pelirrosa y de manera urgente.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"Achuu" –estornudó la pelirrosa, mientras se servia una taza de café

-"estás resfriada, o que pasó" –el chico dio un sorbo a su bebida sin apartar la vista de la chica.

-"no, solo no sé, quise estornudar"

Bueno era una escena típica y no reciente mas bien de hace tiempo, dos amigos charlando de cualquier cosa en la cocina, tomando café con galletas, como lo hacian desde siempre; la chica solo estaba con un gran camisón hasta las rodillas, de color blanco y el chico con su ya mencionada ropa, con unos guantes color azul y el cabello bien desordenado.

-"bien y tu resaca"

-"mejor… y, discúlpame… es solo que el alcohol…"

-"no te disculpes, Sakura, además, todos cometemos un tipo de locura cuando estamos ebrios… así que despreocúpate" –con tono tranquilizador regresando a ver sobre sus hombros, al parecer sonó el timbre.

-"¿hum? Quien podrá ser, no suelo recibir visitas"

Pasó directo hasta la puerta, viendo por la ventana a un hermoso jaguar negro estacionado frente al pórtico, se le heló la sangre, quería fingir no estar, pero el Ferrari del pelirrojo la delataba, respiró profundo y lentamente abrió la puerta.

El moreno estaba de pie, con un pantalón apegado al cuerpo color negro y un buso color negro con el cuello alto y ancho, en una mano llevaba las llaves del auto y su celular, en la otra mano llevaba unos cuantos cuadernos viejos, mas bien álbumes, regresó a ver impaciente a la Haruno que yacía estática en la puerta, moviendo de manera repetitiva el labio inferior, fijando la vista frente a él, viendo un punto mas lejano que el moreno, perdida en sus pensamientos y emociones.

-"quien es" –desde adentro una voz se hizo presente.

-"puedo pasar" –casi en un susurro inaudible, pero la chica hizo ademán para que pasara.

-"que quieres" –su voz fría y tajante se hizo presente, viéndolo a los ojos, con los suyos mismos.

-"hablar contigo" –regresó su vista, para encontrarse con la del pelirrojo, que lo veía furioso. –"pero… a solas"

-"eso ni en sueño" –Garaa se acercó a ellos, parándose atrás de la Haruno que aun se encontraba viendo de forma despectiva al moreno.

-"amor, déjalo, quiero escucharlo, puedes venir mas tarde" –puso una mirada suplicante, al regresar a verlo.

-"ok, pero me llamas cualquier cosa" –tomo las llaves de su auto, se acercó a ella y ligeramente besándola, salió de la casa, a resgadientes, bufando a si mismo, sobre dejarla o no sola.

-"que quieres"

-"hablar sobre esto, Sakura" –aventándole los álbumes sobre sus piernas, y tomándolos ligeramente comenzó a revisarlos.

-"será que tu…." –viéndolo esperanzada en una respuesta a una pregunta que aun no estaba formulada.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"me voy"

Dijo la chica subiendo en su auto nissan skyline GT-R color negro (NA: aaaah! Otra pasión de auto! Shannaro1!) Con el gráfico de un ángel plomo, que se deslizaba suavemente desde la llanta trasera hasta la delantera, con los vidrios polarizados, también negros, y al suave contacto del pie con el acelerador, un fuerte y sonoro ronroneo por parte del motor.

-"hija, nada de ir a carreras hoy" –su madre gritaba desde el fondo de una enorme casa color blanco.

-"ok, ok como digas ma'" –la heredera de los Asakura encendió por completo su auto y salió de la enorme casa, en dirección a algún almacén o alguna parte para distraerse.

Su casa la agobiaba, tener a su padre sobre sus hombros diciéndole que necesitaba sentar cabeza y de una vez ponerse de acuerdo para poder estudiar lo que sería su futuro "llevando el negocio de la familia" que consistía en la maldita empresa multinacional de petróleos, que su padre con esfuerzo logró tenerla hasta el puesto que ocupaba ahora en el mundo; las continuas amenazas por parte de las personas que odian a su padre y el asqueroso mundo que la rodeaba lleno de cosas materiales, mas no amor, la asqueaban.

Tenia cuatro hermanas más, y ella era la única que aun estaba soltera, sin casarse o mantener una relación estable con cualquier "pelele" como nombraba su padre a los esposos de sus hermanas y el novio de una de ellas, ella no consideraba tener novio, para ella era muy "problemático" tener que aguantar al mismo hombre hablando de lo que sea, exigiéndole explicaciones estúpidas por llegar tarde a algún sitio, o simplemente a verle la cara todos los días, o parte de ellos. Además, después de su última experiencia con hombres, al cual llegó amar, le vino con un hijo de otra chica, eso era basta y sobra, para nunca más expresar sentimiento alguno.

Condujo por unos momentos hasta llegar a un lugar cerrado y completamente solo, o bueno así creía, comenzó a caminar, pero le era algo difícil por la falda que traia puesta (NA: si, así es, es el mismo día que apareció en la prepa, lo que quiere decir, que aún sigue vestida como antes) se arrimó a uno de los árboles y sacando de su mochila unas hojas y algunos carboncillos, comenzó a dibujar, sin sentir la presencia de otro ser que se sentaba del otro lado del dicho árbol. Sin percatarse tampoco de ella.

Movía hábilmente el carbón sobre la hoja de papel, como si estuviera poseida, dibujando un asombroso pantano donde se podía ver el sol cubierto por las densas nubes que con rapidez dibujaba, parecía que tenia la imagen enfrente, pues de rato en rato subía la mirada, para ver a la nada y seguir dibujando.

Se detuvo respirando tranquilamente, susurrando "otra vez" dejó a un lado el dibujo, buscando en su mochila el IPOD donde tenía su preciada música, la música que ayudaba a ahogar sus sentimientos, y mandarlos bien al fondo de su ser; poniendo los auriculares en sus orejas, movía sus dedos buscando en especial una canción.

La canción "Sleepless" de Cradle of Fith, comenzó a sonar, y al instante subió hasta el final el volumen, llenando sus oídos de música hipnótica, sonando incluso fuera de los mismos, haciendo que la presencia hasta ahora inadvertida regrese a ver.

-"me gusta esa canción" –susurró, regresando a ver a la chica, quien lo veía con cara de pocos amigos

-"hmp, pensé que estaba sola"

-"igual yo, pero esa canción me puso en trance, como siempre lo hace" –se sentó a un lado de ella, lo que hizo que la chica se enfadará –"soy Garaa y tu eres, Natsuki verdad"

-"pero que insolencia, como me… conoces" –lo reconoció al ver esos ojos verdes, era el chico que estaba cuando llegó a su nuevo colegio.

-"pues, en fin… quieres" –sacando una caja de tabacos

-"como sabré que no tienen nada" –preguntó desconfiada.

-"está bien, entonces no tomes ninguno, tu dibujaste eso" –preguntó sobre los dibujos que se encontraban a un lado de ella.

-"que con eso"

-"me gustan"

-"a que bien" –se puso de pie, seguida por el chico –"ahora que quieres"

-"hablar contigo, que no se puede"

-"no"

Demasiado tarde el pelirrojo la jaló hacia él y la besó jalando con sus labios la argolla que tenia cruzando en el labio inferior (NA: si ya me imagino todos así O.O) ella puso las manos en sus hombros y de un movimiento rápido le plantó la rodilla entre las piernas, haciendo que el pelirrojo se separara de ella, a quejarse en el piso.

-"mira tipejo, no te pases de listo o recibirás algo peor que eso" –tomó sus dibujos y su mochila, yendo directo a su auto, con la mente en blanco y la rodilla palpitándole por el golpe que acababa de dar.

-"Pedazo de insolente, igualado, a nadie se le ocurre hacerme eso"-Dijo entrando a su auto y dar un portazo enorme, encendió el auto y de inmediato el ruido del motor la tranquilizó, pero al mismo tiempo, otro tipo de motor sonaba, haciéndola regresar a ver y ver un Ferrari a un costado, con el pelirrojo de conductor.

-"Bonito auto" –grito, para poder ser escuchado tras el ruido.

-"que maldita sea quieres" –bajando del auto, con intenciones de ¿Enfrentárselo?

-"¡hablar contigo, es todo!" –grito

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"viste a la nueva chica que nos vio salir del lugar donde lo hicimos" –la Hyuga estaba acostada a un lado del rubio que al igual que ella estaban viendo las nubes, a un costado de la cancha de fútbol.

-"si, al parecer igual que ese novio de Sakura, Garaa"

-"si, pero en fin, piensa que se cree mucho al decir que la dejemos en paz"

-"shhh, niña" subiéndose sobre ella, y comenzar a besarla. –"sabes" –separándose un poco de sus labios –"creo que te comienzo a querer, es decir, hemos estado bastante tiempo juntos, no te parece"

-"si, algo así" –se levantó hasta quedar sentada, y el rubio imitarla.

Comenzó a ver el ocaso que se hacia presente, tiñendo de un rojo arcilla el campo de fútbol, y la piel de los chicos, quienes miraban a la nada, en unos minutos de silencio.

-"que te pasa" –al fin el hielo se trizó cuando el rubio pregunto.

-"nada, como es eso de "empezarme a querer"" –dijo sin apartar la mirada del borde del edificio donde el sol comenzaba a esconderse.

-"entonces… ¿Te quiero?" –Comenzó a reír, pero algo disimulado –"no, no es lo mío, pero si, digamos que es ese sentimiento"

-"ya veo" –encogiendo sus rodillas

-"Te quiero"

-"hum, no que era lo tuyo"

-"no, no es lo mío, pero tu, TU lo vales"

-"yo también" –se levantó, ocultando su rostro bajo sus medianos mechones de cabellos que caían sobre su rostro y limpiándose el polvo de su ropa.

-"de verdad"

-"como lo dijiste, tampoco es lo mió, pero por ti, lo estoy diciendo"

Comenzó a caminar, dibujando una sonrisa bajo la sombra que cubría el rostro, eso quería decir, que, ella también lo quería o solo respondió con otro tipo de palabra, no, no era eso, lo quería, y sabía que él a ella, también lo hacia.

-"eto, mañana me acompañarías, sin que te diga donde" –preguntó regresando a ver, viendo a Naruto, aun sentado con una sonrisa de estúpido.

-"de una" –sonrió

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"¡MIENTES, LO SABIAS DESDE SIEMPRE!" –gritaba al tiempo que aventaba los adornos de la mesa de centro de la sala.

Estaban discutiendo el porque Sasuke perdió la memoria, y la Haruno estaba totalmente histérica lanzando gritos y patadas por donde caminaba, lo veía con odio, con profundo odio, y él, se mantenía en silencio para el también le costaba creérselo, pero porque, porque se había olvidado de ella.

-"ESO NO ES CIERO; TE DIGO QUE NO ME ACUERDO COMO" –él también alzó la voz, viéndola desafiante. –"TE DIGO QUE NO ESTOY MINTIENDO, NO SÉ COMO TE OLVIDÉ, NO LO SÉ"

**Flash Back **

_-"hermano, hermano, espérame" –un chico de aproximadamente doce años corría tras su hermano quien iba directo a la puerta de su casa._

_-"Te digo que no me interesa, los niños se irán conmigo y punto" –la señora Uchiha discutía con su esposo en el recibidor de la casa._

_-"los niños son míos, y sabes muy bien que yo los puedo mantener mejor que tú"_

_-"a costas de que, de no tener padre, sino una persona que les pasa cheques todos los meses, muy bien sabes que son niños ninguno de ellos necesita dinero, NECESITA COPRENSIÓN" _

_-"me estas hablando de comprensión"_

_-"si, o acaso se te olvida que odias a Sasuke, que odias que haya venido al mundo con tu típica frase de "solo quería un hijo" deberías quererlo tiene 12 años y nunca le has dado una palabra de apoyo, quiero el divorcio y no me discutas mas" _

_El menor de los Uchihas se quedó de piedra escuchando tras la puerta de entrada la discusión de sus padres, de repente un fuerte mareo lo invadió, desplomándose en el suelo, golpeando su cuerpo por efecto del golpe, su hermano quien también había escuchado la conversación entró._

_-"no me importan que se quieran divorciar, pero mamá Sasuke se acaba de desmayar de la impresión" –un chico vestido de forma gomela (NA: entiéndase como "niño de papi") con uno de los mejores celulares en el bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón GAP y unas gafas fossil en su cabeza._

_-"hijo" –la madre del moreno salió corriendo, cayendo en el piso y poniendo la cabeza del chico quien ardía en fiebre. –"ahora estarás feliz, ¿no?" _

_Con dificultad lo levantó del suelo, e ignorando al padre que aun bociferaba lo llevó hasta la habitación y de inmediato llamó al doctor._

**Fin Flash Back**

-"ACASO ME VAS A DECIR QUE TODO ESTO SE TE OLVIDÓ DE UN DÍA PARA OTRO, CRECISTE CONMIGO CON TU HERMANO Y CON HINATA" –estaba más histérica que antes, ahora golpeaba muy fuerte el pecho del moreno quien la veía sin expresión.

-"porque no me lo recordaste, porque nunca hablaste de nuestro pasado"

-"UN MALDITO PASADO EN EL QUE SIEMPRE ME TRATABAS MAL, Y ME ODIABAS, POR FAVOR SASUKE, ADEMÁS LO NUESTRO SOLO FUE APUESTA, A-PUES-TA" –cerró los ojos, tranquilizando su alma, que estaba bastante inquieta por tenerlo en frente.

-"para mi nunca lo fue, yo te amaba, es decir, te amo"

-"Y CREES QUE ESO A MI ME IMPORTA, AHORA POR FAVOR ANDATE O TE HECHO DE MI CASA"

-"me respondes algo, por favor"

-"…"

-"nunca sentiste nada por mi, ahora, es decir, nunca me amaste"

-"nunca" –su voz arrogante barrió con cualquier esperanza del moreno quien tomó su chaqueta, y salió de la casa.

Al llegar al auto lo abrió, entró y se dejo caer en el asiento, pasó toda la tarde discutiendo con ella, quien al final solo logró herirlo mas, no pensó tomar los álbumes que había llevado, puesto que solo lo lastimarían, las dejó en la casa de la Haruno, como su última esperanza.

-"mentía…. si te ame…… si te amo…… y creo amarte siempre" –la pelirrosa se encontraba viendo de nuevo el álbum pasando hoja por hoja, viendo las fotografías llenas de recuerdos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El humo del cigarro hacia mas denso el aire dentro del hermoso auto negro (NA: si! Es hermoso ) con dos personas dentro quienes hacer mas de una hora estaban fumando y charlando.

-"no, si fue una pendejada, pues nos fallaron, y tuvimos que quemar el lugar" –la Asakura conversaba (NA: nota larga pues en Ecuador, mas bien Quito, se iban a presentar Cradle of Fith, pero por un problema en el aeropuerto internacional tuvieron que volar pasando Ecuador, lo que les hizo faltar al concierto, y todos los que asistieron, yo incluida, "incendiamos" todo el lugar, como signo de protesta,)

-"la verdad, yo quería ir, pero como sabes, que recién vivo por acá" –el pelirrojo terminaba su cigarro, abriendo un poco la ventana.

-"pues aunque nos hayan fallado, siguen siendo mis ídolos"

-"así veo, en fin ya está bastante tarde"

-"vamos, me sigues, o te sigo" –vio la expresión de confusión en su rostro –"es broma, es broma"

Ambos chicos se comenzaron a llevar bien desde el primer momento, que cruzaron palabra, a su modo, pero bien, a la final ambos tenían algo en común (NA: y no precisamente autos de colección XD) se sentían solos y vacíos, se sentían tristes, aunque sonrían sin emoción.

La oscuridad traía consigo la muerte entre las sombras, silenciosa y sigilosa se colaba con el frío que la caracterizaba, erizando la piel blanca del pelirrojo que salía de un auto para entrar en otro, mientras hilos de frio viento pasaban moviendo las hojas secas llevando consigo, cualquier rastro de vida, eso indicaba, que la noche llegó, privando de luz al mundo.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**YATTA! Pues si, otro, que no le puse nada interesante, pero recuerden. Que Sasukito esta recordando poco a poco, lo que quiere decir, es para mal o para bien…?**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer, en especial:**

**Dark-Asuka: Si acá en mi país también es mayoria de edad cuando cumples los 18, así que ya es hora de sentar cabeza y dejar de hacer vandalismos (Kini: como los vamos a extrañar, por cierto hola) Si y tu también TE ESTAS PONIENDO VIEJITA! Que bien que te haya gustado el lemon, y claro, nunca abandonaré el fic, no hasta el final, que espero que llene las expectativas, y bueno lo de los 2 últimos meses, la verdad está super fuerte, pero bueno, como lo digo en todo NO ABANDONARÉ HASTA EL FINAL! Es quiere decir que tengo que apresurar mas las cosas con el fic, para que no se mezcle con las semanas de prueba y lo tenga que dejar a medias, pero bueno, así que tengo que poner de parte. Te cuidas un montón amiguita, Chaitos **

**Gaby Uchiha: Holas, como tu lo dices, la tiene bien jodida en mi fic, (Kini: PODER FEMENINO, ARRIBA!) O.O no le hagas caso, ya se le safó un tornillo, para variar XDDD si, ya recuperó parte de su memoria, y bueno, quedó con mi concepto de pérdida de memoria, por bueno, ya te lo comenté en el msn, y ni se te ocurra que sea violado en Venezuela ¬¬ que ya conozco tus intenciones, y NO, no habrá lemon GaraaSaku, o por lo menos hasta que me anime a hacer otro tipo de lemon con Garaa y lo del lemon del closet, si… par de calenturientos, prefieren perder clases a aguantarse las ganas de el uno por el otro para mas tarde XDD, y si, si queda venganza, pero de otra manera, pues tal vez nuestro nuevo personaje influye mucho por ahí… muajajajaja! Y bueno… pero es mejor no poner lemons por ahí, por un tiempo (Kini: esta es la parte donde puede ocurrir que Gaby muera de infarto, sin lemon, jeje, me lo imagino) y como digo, es bueno tener la mentalidad de la guerra, paz y amor XDDD. Te me cuidas, bytes**

**marion-asakura: Si, ya se acuerda de ella, eso es bueno, o malo, hmmm podría ser, pero para no hacer cansón mi fic, será medio corto eso de acordarse de ella… bueno y el nuevo personaje dará mucho que pensar en el transcurso del fic, pues no se quedará atrás… y ahora todo un revoltijo en las cosas, sobre todo en algunas parejas. Te me cuidas un montón, chaitos **

**nadeshiko-uchiha: Si! Ya se acordó Sasuke de Sakura, pero eso será para bien o para mal, hmmmmm, bueno pues el siguiente Cáp. Lo resumirá todo un poco mas, je, y aun falta mucho para que el "nuevo personaje" haga su papel principal, en fin… la idea es que todo se vuelvo un embrollo de nuevo XD y la canción, como te la pase por msn, es LO MEJOR DE LO MEJOR, cantada por un man que es tan bueno, como la voz que tiene, Y 100000 ECUATORIANO (Kini: lo que nos hace sentir orgullosas) aquí mija te dejo el otro Cáp., espero te haya gustado tanto como el anterior, y nos vemos. Chaitos**

**sakurasasuke: Pues mi querida amiga, Natsuki influye mucho aquí, como pudiste haberlo notado en este Cáp., pero le resultará fácil a Garaa? y bueno pues uno que otro deseo fue cumplido en este fic, como pudiste ver, cumplo con peticiones, gracias por leerlo, Chaitos te me cuidas mucho. **

**Dani o Haruno-Chan: Tranqui por lo del review, pero recuerdas lo que te comenté en el Chat, sobrte el nuevo personaje, pue spor eso, era de vital importancia tu opinión como que subidita el tono con el lemon, pero… será que estos niños alguna vez se ponen serios, par de calenturientos prefieren hacerlo antes de atender a clases… muajajaja. SI! Ya recuerda, muajajaja y la forma de perdida de memoria, pues, un toque personal, en mi opinión, es salir de la rutina, bueno Natsuki forma pieza clave en esto, pues, tal vez sea la que aclare por completo las cosas para algunos de los chicos, y Garaa, pues tal vez terminen juntos, pero solo tal vez, y siiiii la canción la mejor canción del mundo en el mejor ritmo del mundo, con la voz mas rica del mundo la canción quedo como anillo al dedo para esa parte, por eso la ocupé. Ok, ok, yo me cuido, pero no me dejen solita que me desmando eto… pues, en otro momento te respondo esa pregunta… y si va a salir Itachi y TU vas a ser su novia. Bytes**


	17. Bury me deep inside your Heart Him

**Hola, Hola, aquí aunque un poco tarde, Cristina reportándose con otro Cáp. de mi fic, Bueno, si esta medio tragico, la manera en que Sasuke perdió l amemoria, pero ni modo, todo sea para salir de la monotonia, y aprender un poco XD**

**Recuerden que este fic 20000 Anti Orochigay, familia de Barney hermanos de los Teletubis zorro maldito hijo de su pink ""·$&**

**Bueno, sin mas, aquí les dejo el fic.**

**Cáp. 17: Bury me deep inside your Heart - Him**

**Flash Back**

_-"lo siento mucho señora, pero su hijo, no mejora, al contrario, al paso de los días empeora" –el doctor de la familia Uchiha daba las malas noticias. –"a este paso lo único que le deja espacio es a morir, su hijo no pone de parte, así no podremos ayudarlo en lo absoluto"_

_-"no hay nada que hacer doctor, ¿nada?"_

_-"Se que es algo extremista pero…" –le paso un panfleto de una clínica especializada._

_-"eso es todo lo que se puede hacer…. ¿No es peligroso?" –su madre observaba con cuidado el tríptico de la clínica, sin esconder como se erizaba su piel de solo pensarlo. –"Esto es extremista, pero solo quiero que se mejore, donde firmo" –extendió su mano firmando muchas formas._

_-"Debo advertirle, que perderá gran parte de memoria, así que se le recomienda tenerlo siempre familiarizado con algo en común para que la lesión no sea mucha"_

_-"si doctor, así será"_

**Fin Flash Back**

Abría los ojos de forma pesada, movía lentamente la cabeza para ocultarla de los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana cubriendo su rostro con las frazadas que cubrían ligeramente su piel, apenas pudo dormir, tantos recuerdos, tantas cosas, lo inundaban, era como si receptara información cada determinado tiempo, como flashes de su vida.

Suspiró aliviado al comprobar que el dolor de cabeza se fue, y salió despacio de la cama, tenia otro día de escuela, solo esperaba encontrar ese día a Sakura, y poder hablar mas tranquilamente, porque el día anterior fue un fiasco, con lo que fue a reclamar sobre sus recuerdos, y todo lo demás.

Aun escuchaba los sonoros ronquidos de Naruto –ya se acostumbró hace mucho a ellos- así que fue a su armario sacando su ropa, unos boxers negros con líneas blancas, un pantalón tubo, una playera negra y su conocida chaqueta de "2 minutos" entró a la ducha, dejando que el agua helada erizara su piel, hasta poder modular la temperatura, y ya hecho esto, comenzó a recordar, de nuevo repasando la historia mientras terminaba de enjuagar su cuerpo.

Unas cuantas gotas surcaban su espalda, mientras él se envolvía en una toalla pequeña, lo suficiente para cubrir, bueno… ejem, sus partes, caminó a fuera de su habitación, hasta la cocina, buscando algo de desayunar, lo llevó a su alcoba para desayunar ahí, no quería que Naruto lo reprendiera sobre el poner sus sentimientos en una relación, ya era suficiente con que se lo reprochara el mismo.

Salió mucho antes de que el rubio despertara, era mejor así no quería ni escucharlo en el auto, fue directo al parqueadero, no encontró a nadie en el camino y era preferible no hacerlo, pues se encontraba de mal humor sin saber el porque.

Encendió el auto y fue directo a la preparatoria, pero el ruido de un motor ensordecedor lo saco del trance, haciendo que perdiera un poco la concentración en la vía, un semáforo los detuvo a ambos, fue ahí cuando regreso a ver, y vio un Nissan GT-R a su lado de color negro y con ángeles a los costados (NA: ¿De quien será?) y los vidrios hasta abajo, vio la misma chica del día anterior, esta vez con ropa un poco mas ajustada una blusa como corsé de color rojo vino, que mostraba gran parte de sus pechos y al parecer unos pantalones negros, en el asiento del copiloto se encontraba su chaqueta larga del mismo color del pantalón y su mochila sobre la misma.

-"que ves" –dijo arrancando, dejándolo solo, colgado en el mundo arco iris.

"_Que chica mas rara"_ pensaba pero continuó con su transcurso casa-colegio, sin detenerse en ningún otro lugar, yendo directo a su conocido, puesto en el parqueadero de la preparatoria, a un lado vio el Ferrari de Garaa, y tres autos mas a la izquierda estaba el nissan de Natsuki, no le prestó mas atención, pues buscaba el auto de la Haruno, sin rastro del mismo.

Como era muy temprano, solo se encontraban ellos, y los autos de los profesores, o de padres de los alumnos de menor edad, mas tarde llegó Naruto, maldiciendo al moreno, por no haberlo esperado y minutos más tarde llegó el lamborghini de Neji, junto con Hinata quien estaba vestida de forma diferente de las otras veces.

Llevaba un vestido color celeste, hasta las rodillas, con finos listones de cinta celeste un poco mas oscura que caían desde su cintura un poco mas abajo del alto del vestido y otros que se cruzaban por su espalda, el cabello recogido con una horquilla del mismo color del vestido que retiraba el cabello de su rostro, con un sweater blanco en su brazo izquierdo.

-"cambia esa cara, parece que viste un fantasma" –posando ligeramente los labios sobre los de Naruto.

-"per… pero porque estas vestida así"

-"no se puede vestir así, además, te lo diré mas tarde"

El auto de la pelirrosa llegó, y antes de que se estacione –junto al auto de Garaa- revisó el nuevo auto que se encontraba cerca de ellos y a la misteriosa chica charlando con "su novio", ella aun no la conocía puesto que había faltado a clases por su resaca y porque la verdad no se sentía del todo bien, espero que el pelirrojo la regresara a ver, quien de inmediato se percató, y la recibió con una sonrisa, algo forzada.

-"hola amor" –sonrió levantando la mano para saludarla.

-"ho, hola" –dijo viendo sus pies, y viendo de reojo a la chica de cabellos negros, que la veía como con ganas de matarla.

Mas tarde se dio cuenta de que ella veía así a todo quien se le presentara a delante, como un acto para que se alejen de ella.

Las clases estaban realmente aburridas, sin mencionar que uno que otro chico se burlaba de Sakura y otras chicas se apiadaban de Sasuke, murmurando cosas sin sentido, o de por si, hablarle directo, como siempre. Se habían comenzado a mandar un papel, entre el moreno y la pelirrosa

_-déjame hablar contigo, hoy en el receso_

_-para que, para que otra vez terminemos discutiendo, no quiero_

_-solo será unos momentos y luego te vas con tu novio, no te quito mucho tiempo._

_-solo cinco minutos_

A todo eso Natsuki había conseguido que tanto chicos como chicas la odiaran ya que su comportamiento arrogante, sus frases cortantes y la manera tan inusual de acabar las conversaciones, de vez en cuando veían la escena que montaban el pelirrojo y la Haruno, para dar celos en publico al Uchiha, que no lo disimulaba muy bien, veía en silencio la deplorante imagen de Garaa, tratando de aparentar algo que no era, y la de la pelirrosa, fingiendo quererlo, pero con solo verla a los ojos, se daba cuenta de que ella, estaba queriendo estar al lado del menor de los hermanos, le daban lástima.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El mencionado receso hizo que más de una persona se acomodara a ver los partidos de fútbol que se desarrollaban en las diferentes canchas, otros, abarrotaban de gente un mini bar, donde podían comer y divertirse de forma sana, detrás de uno de los edificios se encontraba la pareja sensación del momento, el moreno hablaba en voz baja con la pelirrosa quien estaba arrimada a una pared.

-"no me amas"

-"no te amo"

-"así no me ames, me puedes ayudar a recordar, siento que me falta media vida, como si no tuviera un lapso de recuerdos"

-"porque lo haría, se lo puedes pedir a Hinata"

-"porque tu sabes sobre mi, tu estabas a mi lado y yo" –se quedó callado llevando una de sus manos y cubrirse el ojo derecho, que por insistencia le había comenzado a doler la cabeza.

**Flash Back**

_-"este tratamiento funciona con anestesia general señora, y se lo aplicará dos veces por semana, en un lapso de un mes" –el doctor le indicaba, mientras el niño de unos doce años, que estaba inconciente era pasado de una camilla a otra._

_-"doctor, seguro, se recuperará" –la señora Uchiha tenia la manita de su hijo, que estaba ardiendo en fiebre._

_A continuación la anestesia adormeció todo su cuerpo dejándolo profundamente dormido, mientras las enfermeras ponían los electrodos en su cabeza y un pulsador para que midieran su frecuencia cardiaca periódicamente, Y comenzar con el procedimiento. Y su madre se ponía a llorar al ver el cuerpo del niño reaccionar con una pequeña convulsión, y luego de dos minutos otra, mientras su madre se rompía en llanto a lado del cuerpo de su hijo, quien no daba rastro de vida. Al cabo de unos minutos al niño le regresaba el color y lentamente abría sus ojos, de forma pesada, como si le doliera hacerlo_

_-"ma?" –dijo casi susurrando, llamando la atención de su madre._

_-"hijo" –se abrazo de él con mucha fuerza._

_-"me duele la cabeza…. Creo que quiero vomitar…" –respondió el abrazo, y luego, cargado por su madre, lo saco del frió cuarto en el que estaba._

**Fin del Flash Back**

La pelirrosa se alejó con la mirada fija en el cielo caminando en dirección donde se encontraba Garaa discutiendo con una chica de largos cabellos negros.

-"me das lástima" –la chica lo arrinconó a la pared.

-"porque"

-"por fingir que la amas, y ver que ella no es exactamente lo que tu quieres, para ti, deja de ser mas que un utensilio el cual ella puede disponer todo el tiempo, no te das cuenta que eres reemplazable y que en algún momento ella regresará con él o se conseguirá otro y tu, tú seguirás en su sombra, deja de ser…."

Otro beso la silencio, pero esta vez no lo golpeo para soltarse, simplemente puso sus manos sobre los hombros del pelirrojo, alejándolo un poco de ella –"deja de hacer eso, por favor" sin despegar sus manos del cuerpo del chico, esperando que continuara, aunque ella dijera otra cosa.

El chico la quedó viendo por unos momentos directo a los ojos, ella haciendo lo mismo. Por mucho tiempo hasta que el pelirrojo sosteniendo su rostro con una de sus manos la fue acercando hasta volverla a besar.

-"ejem, ejem" –se acomodó la garganta haciendo que ambos chicos la vieran. –"lamento interrumpirlos, pero… Garaa"

-"porque debe ir contigo, cabeza de algodón de azúcar" –refiriéndose a la Haruno –"él está conmigo no lo ves"

-"pero tu no decides sobre él"

-"ni tu tampoco" –se apresuró a decir

-"de acuerdo" –se llevo ambas manos a su rostro –"dame unos minutos Sakura, terminó de hablar con ella y voy contigo de acuerdo"

Se quedo viendo a un punto fijo en la pared, mientras concientizaba sobre las palabras que había escuchado, era verdad, no podía fingir que tarde o temprano regresaría de nuevo a sus brazos, sin que vuelva a romper su corazón, era momento de dejar de jugar con sus propios sentimientos y comenzar, pero, ¿seria fácil?

-"bueno Garaa, me retiro… piensa lo que te dije" –la Asakura comenzó a caminar dejando al pelirrojo consumido por sus pensamientos

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A lo alto de un edificio en el mismo centro de la ciudad se encontraba la oficina del primogénito de los Uchihas quien ya tenia sus 25 años bien puestos, estaba vestido con un terno negro con la camisa y la corbata del mismo color, él junto a sus "amigos" de la universidad habían hecho una constructora que ofrecía mucho y era una de las mas prestigiosas del país. Se encontraba revisando los informes junto con su colega, la mejor egresada en Diseño de interiores, una chica de 23 años con cabellos castaños y ondulados hasta la mitad de su espalda, estaba con un pantalón negro y una blusa color blanco apegada a su cuerpo, mostrando sus pronunciadas curvas, ambos revisando minuciosamente unos papeles, que por urgencia mostraban que debían ser entregados ese mismo día. Por lo que mostraba el gran diamante en su mano izquierda, indicaba estar comprometida.

-"me esta dando pereza terminarlo hoy, amor" –dijo la chica acercándose por la espalda del moreno, posando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, e inclinarse a ver los papeles que él mismo arreglaba.

-"si, igual a mi Keiko, pero debemos…"

-"Señor Uchiha, su hermano al teléfono" –la secretaria nombraba por el auricular.

_por teléfono_

-"hermanito, dichosos los oídos que te escuchan, que sucede"

-"hermano, tu, tu recuerdas a Haruno Sakura, verdad?

-"que con ella"

-"ven quiero que me respondas algunas preguntas, hermano"

Se cortó la comunicación, dejando a Itachi muy preocupado. Sabia que su hermano había pasado por un largo "procedimiento" para salir de su prematura depresión, y la verdad no habían topado el tema, pues él no lo recordaba, pero que Sakura haya aparecido, y que su hermano menor lo haya recordado, era motivo de preocupación.

-"amor, pasa algo" –la chica lo vio preocupada.

-"es mi hermano, me acompañas a mi ciudad natal" –tomo entre sus manos las de ella, esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

-"al fin conoceré al hermanito tuyo, al pequeño Sasuke" –le dedico una sonrisa, y comenzaron a agilitar el trabajo, para viajar ese mismo día.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"y bien, el gran Icha, (NA: así le dice mi sobrina al guapo de Itachi) vendrá a darnos una visita" –decía el rubio bufando a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

-"si, tiene que responderme algunas preguntas."

-"bueno pana, me voy, Hinata me debe llevar a un lugar el cual no tengo idea, lo bueno es que me va dar el auto" –se fue sonriendo ampliamente, mientras caminaba.

-"si, como digas" –viendo detenidamente a Natsuki, discutiendo con la pelirrosa.

El rubio corrió hasta llegar al estacionamiento donde estaba Hinata esperándolo, parada como toda una señorita, viendo a la nada, respirando profundamente mientras en sus brazos cargaba un ramo de flores.

-"Naruto, que bien que llegaste… este…" –parecía que le costaba mucho preguntar –"¿te molesta acompañarme donde mi madre" –se avergonzó tanto que se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

El rubio se acercó despacio, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la Hyuga, posando sus manos sobre el abdomen de la misma, suspirando delicadamente.

-"por supuesto que lo haría"

Subieron al auto con Naruto de piloto, manejando en silencio, pue sparecia que la Hyuga no estaba en este mundo, miraba fijamente la ventana, como buscando alguna mancha en el vidrio pero cuando la mano de Naruto se posó en su rodilla desvió la mirada.

Vio esos ojos azules como el cielo viéndola de reojo, como esperando un sin numero de respuestas a una simple pregunta, ¿Por qué él? ¿y por qué vestia así de raro?

-"amaba a mi madre, y ella odiaba que vistiera de negro, por eso en sus aniversarios de muerte, pues hago un esfuerzo en ponerme los vestidos que a ella le hubiese gustado"

-"……"

-"y eres justo tú, porque te volviste muy especial para mi"

Dando por terminada la conversación, ambos fijaron la vista a cada lado del camino, el rubio sonriendo inconcientemente, era reconocido por alguien, se sentía querido por alguien, y eso era mas que suficiente.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"El viaje fue muy corto amor" –Keiko bajaba del avión privado del los Uchihas viendo las hermosas montañas que cubrían la magnifica ciudad de Konoha.

-"si, lo sé, me pregunto si algo ha cambiado" –tomo la mano de su prometida y se la llevo para salir de la pista y en si para salir del aeropuerto.

-"muero por conocer a tu hermano, en tus fotos no tiene mas que trece años, ahora debe tener 17, ¿verdad?" –tomando el auto que habían rentado para movilizarse por la ciudad.

-"si… pero debes saber algo" –cambió su voz poniendo una seria, mirándola fijamente (NA: con esa mirada que mata….. Criss suspira y Kini cambia de mirada)

**Flash Back**

_-"quienes son ustedes" –preguntando confundido a un señor con los rasgos muy parecidos al chico que se encontraba a un lado._

_-"Sasuske (NA: no está mal escrito, así le dice) no te acuerdas de mi… soy tu hermano"_

_-"lo siento joven, pero no lo recuerdo, ni mucho menos a ese señor" –señalando al monarca de los Uchihas –"siento que lo conozco, mamá, quien es"_

_La madre, no supo que responder, se puso de pie, lentamente –"Itachi, ve a hablar con tu hermano" –mientras ella se lo llevaba a u rincón al padre._

_-"que acaso no te da vergüenza que tu propio hijo no te reconozca, no quiero que asomes tus narices por un buen tiempo, eso si…" –regreso a ver a sus hijos que se reían, aunque el menor lo hacia algo incomodo –"Itachi vendrá, quiero que él si recuerde a su hermano"_

_-"Señora Uchiha, me alegra comunicarle que su hijo no tendrá que venir mas al electroshock, al parecer, los recuerdos de su depresión desaparecieron, así que le daremos el alta mañana, eso si, le recomendamos seguir teniendo charlas sobre su pasado, pues, es muy importante para él recordar todo lo que estuvo en su entorno" –el doctor le daba la buena nueva, estrechando la mano de la señora y retirándose de la misma forma que vino._

_-"mi hijo, no permitiré que lo vuelvas a recordar" _

**Fin del flash Back**

-"oh… pero él sabe sobre eso" –dijo la chica algo asustada, viendo detenidamente a su prometido, quien manejaba como si conociera esas calles desde siempre

-"No, mi madre nos prohibió mencionarle cualquier cosa, no quería verlo de nuevo sufrir, él, estuvo al borde de la muerte, por culpa de mis padres" –regresó a ver a la chica de cabello castaño y sonrió –"es un buen chico, ya lo verás"

-"estoy ansiosa" –tomó un mapa de la zona, para guiarse mejor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"quien es ella, se que es nuestra compañera y todo lo demás… pero, porque justo con ella"

-"debo recordar, que solo hablábamos, verdad… además, que yo sepa…" –guardo silencio, como si buscara las palabras claves –"Natsuki solo es mi amiga" –sonrió para ella, quien hizo lo mismo.

-"si le llamas a un beso, solo hablar pues… no importa" –sonrió como si hubiera recordado un buen chiste –"dile que no me vuelva a llamar "cabeza de algodón de azúcar" o no respondo" –soltó una pequeña risa –"nadie me ha llamado así nunca, es extraño".

-"je, se lo diré"

Atrás del edificio más lejano se encontraba la heredera de los Asakura, con una carpeta llena de hojas en su mano y en la otra un carboncillo, dentro de las hojas se veía la montaña que tenía en frente, con un aspecto más lúgubre, delineaba la parte mas asentada con su dedo, esparciendo con mucho cuidado.

-"hmp, pensé que no habría nadie" –el moreno bufó al verla sentada ahí, apegada en el muro.

-"pensaste mal, así que mejor déjame sola"

-"pero que demonios te pasa, piensas que eres superior o que?" –ya colmado de la actitud de la chica.

-"piensa lo que quieras, solo déjame tranquila"

Lo ignoró el resto de los minutos que pasaron compartiendo el muro, mientras Natsuki terminaba de dibujar su sexto gráfico, Sasuke llamó su atención.

-"como lo haces" –viendo fijamente el último gráfico, que mostraba un enorme pantano, tan frío e imponente.

-"no lo sé" –murmuro, como si no quisiera hablar del tema –"creo que lo tengo grabado en la cabeza"

Se levantó, vio con lástima al moreno y continuo –"hasta cuando piensas rogar, por algo que ya no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, mata cualquier rastro de sentimientos, quiérete a ti mismo"

Las nubes comenzaban a llenar el cielo, oscureciendo todo cuando minutos antes estaba lleno de luz, mostrando un cielo gris, que amenazaba con tormenta, una que barrería cualquier rastro de alegría, en algunos corazones.

Natsuki comenzó a caminar a la parte del instituto donde habían muchos árboles, ya sin cuadernos o algo que le molestara, algo entre ese mini bosque la llamaba a gritos, y no era excepción, cualquier cosa era mas agradable que estar ahí, viendo como el mundo giraba, y ella que quería ir en contra del mismo.

Clase de historia, profesora Anko

-"donde esta la nueva alumna, que no la veo"

-"vino pero no la vimos entrar a la clase anterior, maestra" –la chica que tenia recogido su cabello en dos moños hablo.

-"muchas gracias Ten-Ten, alguno de ustedes sabe donde podría estar"

Muchos comenzaron a verse unos con otros, pero al final todos acordaron en ver al pelirrojo, que al momento se había mantenido fuera del tema, asintió con la cabeza y la profesora la mandó a buscar con él, pero en ese preciso instante una lluvia torrencial cae sobre todo Konoha, lo que hace, que la búsqueda de Asakura Natsuki, fuera mas difícil.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El agua mojaba su ropa, haciendo que por humedad el atuendo se apegara mas a su cuerpo, tenia la mirada perdida en un punto fijo en el cielo, donde las grises nubes descargaban el agua, como si alguien estuviera llorando, estaba acostada en el frío y mojado pasto, con las piernas semiabiertas, su mano izquierda cerca de su rostro y la derecha cerca de su cadera, ambas sin tocar su cuerpo, mas bien, también reposaban en el pasto, su cabello esparcido por doquier, le daba la impresión de haber caído, y desde ese momento permanecer estática, mientras el agua que caía sobre ella se escurría lentamente hasta topar el suelo. Relucía su IPOD y los audífonos en sus oídos, sonando a muy alto volumen, la canción "Bury me deep inside your heart" de Him, cantaba suavemente, como un susurro, como si esa fuera su manera de llorar, como si el cielo lo hiciera por ella, y ella solo estuviera presente.

_Let me wake up in your arms  
Hear you say it´s not alright  
Let me be so dead and gone  
So far away from life  
Close my eyes   
Hold me tight  
And bury me deep inside your heart _

Movía ligeramente su boca, cerrando de vez en cuando los ojos, visualizando lo que sea en sus memorias, pero luego abrirlos y mostrar esa mirada fría carente de sentimientos.__

All I ever wanted was you, my love  
You...all I ever wanted is you, my love  
You´re all I ever wanted, just you 

El agua volvió su piel muy blanca, más blanca que la misma nieve, sus labios de un tono violeta oscuro, y sus manos parecían ser de una muñeca de porcelana, seguía moviendo ligeramente su boca, ensimismada en cualquier pensamiento que cruzara por su mente, como una cinta, repetitivamente._  
__  
Let me never see the sun  
And never see you smile  
Let us be so dead and so gone  
So far away from life  
Just close my eyes   
Hold me tight  
And bury me deep inside your heart_

Ni un centímetro se movió de donde se encontraba desde que se acostó en el césped, tampoco un milímetro sus manos, y aunque su cara estuviera llena de agua, le importaba muy poco, seguía hipnotizada en la música y en la forma tan fascinante de como caía el agua, como si el suelo y todo con lo que tuviera contacto era indefenso para ella, que solo con una gota, podía dejar marcado todo.__

That´s the way it´s always been  
My heart stops beating only for you, Baby   
Only for you, Darling

Terminó la canción, al igual que su casi inaudible susurro, que expresaba dolor, y tristeza, movió ligeramente sus manos, solo para sentir si aun tenían vida, pero no movió un ápice mas de su cuerpo, permanecía quieta esperando la siguiente canción, mientras la lluvia se volvía diluvio, y ella aún bajo el mismo.

-"Por dios, Natsuki estas empapando, estas bien" –el chico se acercó a ella, viendo si efectivamente estaba conciente.

-"¿Hum?" –apenas logró escuchar, la levantó hasta que la chica quedará sentada.

-"que paso" –en un movimiento rápido, se sacó su chaqueta pasandola sobre los hombros de la chica, que no reaccionaba.

-"soy victima de mi cruel realidad"

-"hum"

-"soy victima de mi vida, sin vida, de una existencia vacía, sin realidad, porque así me veas aquí, frente a ti, yo estoy muerta en vida…"

-"……" –ya no podía hablar, solo escuchaba, en algo esa historia era igual a la suya.

-"la soledad nunca desaparece, solo es opacada… para no sufrir en vano" –comenzaba a hablar, como si solo hablara consigo misma.

-"porque haga lo que haga, seguiré sola, y a mi alrededor personas que jamás me entenderán" –vio de nuevo al cielo y continuó hablando –"quiero una nueva vida, mas bien, solo quiero estar muerta"

-"Natsuki…."

-"pero sabes" –regreso a ver esos ojos verdes que la veían de forma penetrarte –"hay días que la soledad… se vuelve necesaria y……"

Cayó sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo, que estaba tan empapado como el de ella, estaba inconciente, lo mas seguro por el frío, o por estar mucho tiempo bajo el agua, con tan poca ropa cubriéndole el pecho. Pero no pudo hacer nada, más que llevarla a su auto, pues, se habían terminado las clases, y antes de que todos los alumnos la vieran así, llego al auto, la acostó en el asiento de atrás y condujo a su casa.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Uff, otro terminado, y el fin se acerca… bueno tampoco que este tan cerca XD o si? Ok, ok, puede que si, como que no (Kini: tan indecisa como siempre) en fin,m muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fic, y gracias en especial a las personas que me dedican un tiempito un poquito mas prolongado poniendo reviews, y a los que no, gracias igual.**

**AH! Se mo olvidaba, YA VOY ESCRIBIENDO 116 PÁGINAS DE FIC! Me siento muy orgullosa de ello.**

**Haruno-chan: SI! Lo leiste primerita, MUCHAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD! Pues ya he agregado otro Cáp., con un poco mas de información sobre nuestro querido chico muchas cosas son causas de las disfunciones de los niños XD y en cuanto al suegro, digo, el padre de Sasuke, aquí también es odiado por todos… un pobre ¡"·$ que le hizo Sasuke para que lo odiara tanto, si hasta de niño, con la vida imposible… pero bueno, bueno, eso solo es en la serie, aunque acá es por otras causas… aun lo odia ¬¬ y lo de Itachi.., pues, tengo que salir de la rutina, o moriré x.x jajajaja, así que tranquila, espero que te haya gustado como lo puse para cuando esta contigo… digo con Keiko XD y la nueva parejita, va surgiendo, el amor lalalala, (Kini: OO) ejem… nada, nada… y las cosas que aclarará Natsuki, pues, se vera a lo largo de mi pequeño fic, que ya bueno, esta comenzando a despejar la cabeza de Garaa, que bien que te haya gustado el NaruHina…. Demo… como siempre no me convenció… Y ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO TU PERSONAJE EN MI FIC. Gracias por leerlo, y Chaitos **

**Gaby Uchiha: Hola GABY! Si, si me fije en el msn que no te conectaste el feriado de semana santa, ah, y muy buena suerte con tus muchos caps por leer… pues si lo ocupe, pero no podía ponerlo sin una introducción previa… pero como te pudiste fijar, en este Cáp., se lo menciona, lo de Itachi, como digo, es para salir de la monotonia, así que es bueno variar un poco, y si, los padres de Sasuke estan vivos, pero divorciados XDDD jijijijiji, muy bien, lo de Natsuki, pues… es para ponerle picante al asunto, jeje, pero estará mas unida con Garaa que la propia Sakura y -.- ya no insistas con el lemon, no se hará y no se hará…. O bueno, no con uno de ellos, y lo del resto de los lemons, pues digamos que fue una manera de "asustar" XD era broma, que seria mi fic, sin lemon? Bytes.**

**nadeshiko-uchiha: Hola! Si, debe haber complicación en mi fic, o si no, no sería mi fic XD pues Natsuki no solo esta en esa prepa porque la expulsaron de las otras, sino, para cambiar el modo de pensar de algunos, sin involucrase, o no? Que bien que te haya gustado Viuda Negra, a la mayoria de la gente que le paso Viuda, se queda prendida de ella, para toda la vida XD no creo que la encuentres por allá, ya que es muy poco conocida, porque todavía no sale al mundo, además, ni en Ecuador la conocen bien XD y es muy buena la canción "un hombre confrontando su alma" si es bueniosima, y super bien que le hagas propaganda a tus amigas, pues es muy buena para escuchar… aquí dejandote el siguiente Cáp., espero que te haya gustado Chaitos**

**arashipotter: Muchas gracias que leas mi fic, y DE LEY era hora de que alguien pusiera otro tipo de realidad, y no te preocupes por los reviews, me siento conforme de que haya gente a quien le guste la manera en la que yo escribo, pues si bien es cierto, a lo largo de los caps que me faltan pondré algo sobre como se lo comenta, es decir, sobre la decisión que tomo desde que llego después de 4 años, esperemos que Sasuke lo tome muy bien XD pues yo, soy rockera, pero también me gusta el punk y el ska, pero por sobre todo, el gótico y el black, mas el black XD y como digo a todos los que me escriben sobre Viuda y como te lo dije en el msn, como no es muy conocida, dudo mucho que encuentres algo sobre ellos, y no sabria responderte lo de Garaa y Natsuki, que lo diga el tiempo y los caps, vale? Pues lo del beso, si es algo medio impulsivo, pero como hoy en día la juventud, vive a 1000 ya no toman los besos como antes… Y recordando con los antecedentes de Natsuki, pues… es casi improbable que se enamore del hermoso pelirrojo XD te cuidas. Bye**

**sakurasasuke: no entiendo muy bien el review, gomen u.u como es eso de "porque sakura le ha tenido que mentir a Sakura" esa parte --- pues, no la entiendo, sino sabes que todo contesto gracias por leerlo Bytes.**

**marion-asakura: si verdad, es feo lo que le pasa a Sasuke en su infancia, pero buneo, nunca hay mal que por bien no venga… así que solo queda esperar verdad? Todo a su tiempo, aun me estoy animando a seguir SasuSaku hasta el final, esperemos que así sea, te cuidas, bye**

**Dark-Asuka: esta interesante o.o hmmm si tu lo dices, XD no si la verdad… me esfuerzo por mantenerlo en un nivel de suspenso, XD pues aun no esta bien decidido lo de las parejas, pero tomaré en cuenta la mención, como te lo menciono y no me canso tampocolo dejaré hasta el final! Y gracias por el apoyo… ya voy a pensar en el otro lemon XD Te cuidas mucho. Bytes.**

**Sabaku no Drea: Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, si…. Muajaja pobre Sasuke pero recordará no te preocupes… chaitos **


	18. Nuevos recuerdos en camino

**Hola, hola, aquí Cris reportándose con el Cáp. 18 para todas las personas que se toman un tiempito para leer mi fic.**

**Si, el anterior me quedo medio tragico, pero bueno, que se puede hacer, una escribe lo que pasa por su cabeza, o la mayoria de veces lo que su experiencia se lo permite, bueno yo escribo de ambas.**

**Recuerden caba la redundancia que este es un fic 1000 anti Orochibaboso, así que no nombrarlo por fasXD**

**Sin mas "preámbulos" aquí les dejo el Cáp.**

**Cáp. 18: Nuevos recuerdos en camino**

Hace un cuarto de hora que yacía sobre una cama en la parte oscura de una habitación de aspecto sombrío pues los muebles eran negros y tenia extraños cuadros de la edad media, tenia dos grandes puertas de roble color caoba, y una ventana de un lado de la pieza, en el otro extremo tenia la puerta para ir a un balcón, la misma que era de vidrio polarizado, a un costado tenia una mesa de noche con una lámpara color crema, y junto con esta un vaso de agua.

Un ligero movimiento la hizo percatar de que ya no tenía su ropa mojada puesto que solo llevaba una pijama verde claro de seda y sin nada más por debajo, vio a ambos lados de la cama, pero no vio a nadie mas, lentamente se fue incorporando y al terminar de sentarse una de las puertas sonó, entrando de ella una chica con el cabello rubio y recogido, con ropa en sus manos que parecían las de la Asakura, pero ya estaban secas.

La chica sonrió al verla sentada, tratando de cubrir su pecho con las cobijas, viendo sin parpadear a la chica que se acercaba, sonriendo ampliamente y sentarse en una silla cercana a la cama.

-"veo que ya despertaste" –dijo, depositando la ropa en la parte baja de la cama.

-"pero… pero que demonios…. Hago aquí" –musitó la adormilada chica.

-"hmmmm, veo que no lo recuerdas, mi hermano te trajo a casa, después que te desmayaste" –detalló la chica viendo a los ojos negros que la veían acusadoramente.

-"quien me cambió de ropa"

-"tu misma lo hiciste, pero estabas muy débil, así que yo, bueno, ayude en lo que podía, por cierto" –indicando en la esquina inferior de la cama –"tu ropa está seca"

-"Gracias" –se inclinó un poco para tomar su ropa pero la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-"menos mal, y despertaste, Natsuki" –entró el pelirrojo.

-"si, pero hubiese sido mejor que me dejaras ahí" –murmuró viendo sus "interesantes" manos.

A continuación un silencio incomodo inundó la habitación teniendo a una rubia expectante que sobraba, pues ambos se veían mutuamente excluyendo a la chica quien los veía con cara de "y cuando piensan continuar" pero al verla mirada acusadora de su hermano, se levantó sonriendo.

-"ejem, ejem, creo que me están llamando, bueno, los dejo, con permiso" –dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia y saliendo de la habitación.

De nuevo el silencio reinó, ambos chicos veían a otros sitios, Garaa tenia ropa negra, pero más parecía un pijama, su cabello excesivamente desordenado y sus labios de un color algo morado, parecía que había estado afuera, pues por la ventana se veía una noche, acompañada con la deliciosa lluvia que los cobijaba.

-"Fui a traer tu auto, disculpa el atrevimiento" –bajo la vista, para ver sus zapatos –"no te duele nada, para juzgar, estuviste mucho tiempo bajo el agua"

-"no, estoy bien, gracias por todo" –regresó a verlo. –"entra"

Levanto ligeramente las cobijas, haciendo que Garaa entrara y se acostará a un lado de ella, era normal para ella hacer eso, ya que para ella nada, llevaba a otra cosa.

-"sabes, no quiero ser débil, no quiero…" –comenzó a hablar, viendo el techo con las manos sobre su vientre –"a veces, odio tener corazón" –musitó llevando sus ajos al rostro del pelirrojo quien veía el techo al igual que ella.

-"porque no expresas nada al besar" –era una pregunta que vagaba por su mente desde que la beso por primera vez.

-"…" –vio de nuevo al techo, tratando de buscar la respuesta.

-"la soledad nos consume a muchos" –levantando sus muñecas mostrando dos cicatrices, una más fresca que la otra.

-"no tienes idea a cuantos" –a diferencia del pelirrojo, la chica, tenia cuatro marcar en paralelo, todas parecían ser de un tiempo diferente.

Garaa se acercó a ella, subiendo se sobre ella. La mirada de la Asakura no expresaba nada, mas que un vacío infinito y una tristeza inmensa, jamás había visto directamente a sus ojos o detenidamente como lo hacia ahora, eran sin expresión, no tenían alma.

Se retiro de inmediato de ella, sintiendo un frío inmenso subir por su espalda, ella era la viva imagen de él antes de ser novio de Sakura, Sakura, no le podía hacer esto, ella tenia sus esperanzas en él, para que lo ayudara con Sasuke, así que se sentó en la cama

-"por que me besas, si sabes que no tengo expresión" –su voz, como siempre era fría y sin emoción como cada ápice de su ser –"porque eres tan atrevido conmigo"

-"porque me los correspondes" –contestó con otra pregunta.

-"puedo respondértelos, pero no puedo expresar nada en ellos"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"Naruto, no vayas a la casa hoy, quiero hablar con mi hermano"

-"no, tranquilo loco, estaré con Hinata cualquier cosa"

Cerraron, Sasuke estaba triste, eso no lo podía aparentar, optó por no dormir en su habitación hasta quitar esa frase de la pared, y desmoronarla, para estar a la par con su vida, iría su hermano a hablar de todo cuanto el moreno se lo preguntara, además, ya tenia afán por conocer a su cuñada, nunca había escuchado a su hermano tan animado como lo estaba ahora, iba enserio con su prometida. Había ordenado comida, quería enterarse de todo lo que había ocurrido, quería saber, lo que no sabia.

El timbré sonó y al ver por el agujero vio a su hermano de la mano con la chica de cabellos castaños que sonreía, vio que era muy bonita, y que realmente hacia pareja con su hermano, lentamente abrió la puerta, haciendo pasar a la pareja.

-"Pequeño Sasuke" –sonrió su hermano poniendo su mano en la cabeza del moreno, como si fuera un niño –"bueno ni tan pequeño" –sonrió.

-"Tu eres Sasuke, mucho gusto en conocerte" –de una pequeña reverencia la chica que acompañaba al primogénito de los Uchiha –"mi nombre es Keiko"

-"buenas noches" –tenia buenos modales. –"por favor, adelante"

Fueron directo a la mesa, comiendo en silencio, entre hermanos bromeando, y Keiko sonriendo ampliamente, nunca había visto la faceta de su novio, "con la familia" y le parecía muy gracioso, puesto que su prometido, Itachi, se comportaba como todo un niño junto a su hermano.

Terminaron satisfechos, y los invito a la sala, donde los novios compartían un sofá y el moreno el otro, se quedaron en silencio, viendo a un punto fijo, todos, hasta que por fin el moreno se armó de valor, y lentamente preguntó.

-"sabes… porque no puedo recordar, algunas cosas"

**Flash Back**

_Se veía a un niño en una situación deplorable, ya llevaba mas de dos semanas inconciente, después de escuchar que el modelo de su vida, la persona a seguir lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, siempre murmuraba mientras dormía, "no" o "porque" ya que a sus doce años había sufrido de un fuerte shock que lo arrastraba sigilosamente a su propia muerte._

_Su madre, que desde el mismo instante que lo vio desmayado en el pórtico de su casa, no se había separado de él, en ninguna circunstancia incluso había transportado un sofá-cama a la habitación del niño, para estar las 24 horas cerca de él, había echado a su esposo y su hijo mayor pasada con su padre todo el tiempo, puesto que se negaba a salir sin su hijo._

_La madre accedió, pero en el fondo le dolía que su otro hijo se separara de ella, pero ahora su atención estaba centrada en el chico, que empeoraba a cada segundo, las visitas del doctor eran mas seguidas que nunca, y le recomendó llevarlo de interno al piso de pediatría en el mejor y mas capacitado hospital de toda la ciudad, pero ni aun así el chico deba signos de mejora, al contrario, parecía que su vida pendiera de un hilo._

_Un método experimental llamo la atención de los doctores que trataban el caso de Uchiha Sasuke, eso era el electroshock, un proceso que se encargaba de bloquear cualquier rastro de recuerdo, en especial ese tan doloroso para el chico que era saber, que no era querido por un héroe para él._

_La madre tuvo que acceder, cuando su hijo daba signos de entrar en el sueño eterno llamado "estado de coma" como última alternativa, y así se consiguió que el chico recibiera esto a tan corta edad, pero ayudaba pues después de la tercera sesión el chico despertó y saludo a su madre, que nunca se separó de él._

_Pasadas las primeras semanas el resto de su familia se decidió a visitarlo, pero el menor de los Uchihas al no reconocer a su ancestro se convirtió en lo llamado "olvido total" y no recordar mas que "él era su padre" pero nunca se volvió a originar el amor que un día sentía por su antecesor. Se dedicaron a que recupere el resto de memoria que fue opacada, recordándole constantemente algunas cosas, entre ellas sus amigos, pero al no tener presente a una pelirrosa, la borró de su memoria, o mejor, la bloqueo, junto con el horrible recuerdo de lo que había escuchado en el pórtico de su casa._

**Fin del Flash Back**

-"hermano… tarde o temprano debiste enterarte de eso, y es mejor que enterártelo por terceras personas" –Itachi, mientras contaba todos los sucesos no dejo de sostener la mano de su prometida, quien estaba mas admirada que el mismo Sasuke.

-"mi padre… me odia"

-"no precisamente" –se adelanto a decir el mayor de los presentes –"él se arrepiente de todo corazón, pero no tiene cara para verte… aun se siente culpable"

-"y debes recordar Sasuke que todo lo que hicieron estos años era para que no entraras en otra depresión mas o tan grande como esta" –Keiko comentó, viendo sus manos junto a las de Itachi que complementaban algo.

-"lo sé… Gracias hermano" –musitó levantándose. –"no quiero ser descortés, pero deben irse, quiero estar solo…"

La pareja entendió que ahí sobraban, el moreno necesitaba procesar la nueva información, así que se despidieron y el moreno cerró la puerta tras ellos.

-"amor… no tenia idea" –la chica miraba sus dedos como si fuera lo mas importante en su vida

-"no digas eso, la persona que amo, tiene todo el derecho de saber lo que pasa en mi familia" –con sus manos subió la cara de la chica –"tienes mi entera confianza, por eso, estuviste conmigo hoy y lo…." –sintió un dedo sobre sus labios

-"shhhh, gracias" –sintió como las manos de Itachi se posaban en su cintura y la jalaban hacia él.

-"el que debe agradecerte, soy yo, Te amo, mi preciosa" –y dicho esto le dio un beso en los labios para luego verla a los ojos –"te amo, muchísimo" –y volverla a besar.

-"y yo a ti amor" –lo abrazó y ambos comenzaron a caminar a los ascensores, para retirarse del edificio.

Dentro del departamento, el chico estaba tumbado en el sofá viendo al techo y dos pequeñas lágrimas sujetas a sus ojos, en dos horas se había enterado de todo, estaba devastado, no solo por su fresco rompimiento con Sakura, sino que ahora lidiaba con el peso de saber que casi muere por la culpa indirecta de su padre, al que todo el tiempo consideró su modelo a seguir, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de recordar por completo ese día, no estaba preparado para hacerlo, pero seria fuerte, o sacaría fuerzas de donde sea.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"lo, lo lamento, preguntarte todo esto… fue mi culpa" –Garaa estaba sentado en el filo de la cama, donde descansaba la chica, quien horas antes estaba bajo la lluvia.

-"deja de auto culparte… que sabes que no es cierto" –adoptó una voz mas fría que todas las anteriores –"estoy cansada de que la gente se eche la culpa por lo que otras hacen, porque debes proteger o ayudar a alguien, para que, para que un día vengan y te digan que ya no te necesitan, para eso…" –hizo una pausa, a ella también le dolian esas palabras.

-"…" –estaba de piedra por las nuevas palabras que salían por su boca.

-"quiérete a ti mismo, de que te sirve estar tras la sombra de la tipa esa, si sabes, que te ESTA USANDO que para ella eres historia como el rest…" –el pelirrojo se acercó a ella con intenciones de besarla –"no hasta que termine" –poniendo sus propias manos en los hombros del chico –"cierra tu corazón, antes que lo partan de nuevo"

El chico quedó mirando a la Asakura por largo rato, sin saber que decir, sin saber exactamente que hacer, ella, con tan solo dos días, le hizo entrar en razón, diciéndole que era lo que realmente pasaba, explicarle las cosas, que él no podía ver, entonces como explicar las ganas locas que tenia de tener sus labios sobre los de él, ahora todo lo que pedía es que ella también lo quiera… tanto como él la estaba empezando a querer.

¿Pero en que sentido querer? En el sentido de saber que hay alguien más que él pasando por una crisis depresiva, que su familia y amigos jamás fue capaz de desaparecer, o en el sentido de creerse capaz de cambiar en ella los sentimientos que en ese preciso instante abundaban en su corazón.

Algo que lo sorprendió es que ahora ella se abalanzaba sobre él para besarlo, pero esta vez él la detuvo.

-"no quiero que me los des por lástima" –sentenció levantándose por completo y pararse frente a la cama. –"puedes quedarte a dormir, pero si no, me avisas, estoy en la puerta de a lado."

Natsuki estaba pensativa, el nuevo chico, realmente era algo especial, besarla desde el primer momento en el que cruzaron palabra era bastante extraño, y mas extraño el comportamiento de ella, al permitirle que lo volviera a hacer, lo que mas le agradaba en esos momentos era que él era a la única persona que esperaba para ser rescatada de la sombra en la que se encontraba, una persona que entienda por lo que ella estaba pasando, tal vez él era la nueva luz en el camino.

-"¡NO!" –grito, no podía abrir su corazón, no de nuevo.

Tomó su ropa que aun se encontraba donde Temari la había dejado, y dando la espalda a la puerta comenzó a vestirse, cerrando los ojos, _"una vida sin existencia no es vida, por eso así este viva se que estoy muerta..."_ pensó y un estremecimiento se hizo presente al sentir el frío contacto con la ropa al tocar su piel, bajo la mirada… Tal vez, después de todo, él seria quien le ayude, aunque solo sea un poco.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"Naruto…" –la chica llevaba la chaqueta de Naruto sobre sus hombros, la lluvia seguía pero ellos caminaban, sin que les importase eso.

-"dime"

-"pues…" –al parecer le costaba hablar, pero tenia que decirlo –"sabes…" –vio al cielo, haciendo que algunas gotas golpearan levemente el rostro –"pues… gracias por acompañarme hoy… fue muy especial para mi"

Sintió como dos manos la tomaban por los brazos y la apegaban con suavidad a la pared más cercana.

-"y para mi, gracias, por tomarme tan enserio" –acto seguido la beso, con ternura, mas que de forma mecánica, en ese beso ambos ponían su corazón en el, hasta que ella lo detuvo simplemente para abrazarlo, haciendo que el rubio correspondiera, posando su cabeza sobre sus hombros y murmurando por lo bajo –"no quiero perderte"

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos, realmente la frase, no se la esperaba… o tal vez, aun era muy pronto para escucharla, pero de nuevo los dulces labios sobre los suyos, apegándola mas contra la pared, algo les impedía separarse, tal vez el propio amor que se tenían mutuamente, le impedían a la Hyuga, continuar con su imperturbable "colección"

-"pienso que ya te amo" –después de balbucear unos segundos el primero en atreverse a hablar fue el Uzumaki, que al terminar su frase, lo único coherente que pudo hacer es darle la espalda.

Ella avanzó cruzando sus brazos en el cuerpo del chico posando sus manos en el abdomen y su frente sobre la espalda tarareando una pequeña tonada, moviendo el cuerpo de su novio junto con el de ella, para luego girarlo para quedar viéndose frente a frente.

-"y yo… yo también, pienso que te amo" –sonrió al ver la expresión del rubio y acto seguido comenzaron a caminar, viendo el paisaje del manto de agua que caía gota a gota, sobre la mojada ciudad.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Estaba parada frente a su auto, con las llaves en una mano, y a su lado estaba un chico, viendo como ella, la forma de caer del agua, cerrando los ojos para no verse mutuamente, viendo en otras direcciones, para no tener que responderse, a tan siquiera saber que el otro la estaba viendo.

Respiro de forma profunda, como reprimiendo un suspiro y luego agregó.

-"de verdad gracias por todo Garaa" –vio hacia el cielo.

-"sabes, que cuando quieras… puedes contar conmigo y que ahora, compartimos, la misma vida" –trato de sonreír, sin mucho éxito.

Ambos volvieron a quedar en silencio, con el frío que calaba hasta los huesos, la Asakura ya traía puesta su ropa, y la chaqueta que había llevado a la prepa, que le daba un aspecto mas gótico.

**Flash Back**

_-"porque haga lo que haga, mi vida es vacía, porque puedo tenerlo todo, pero jamás he sabido que es un abrazo entre padres, o una comunión pacifica con mis hermanas, tengo todo lo material que ha tratado de llenar una existencia vacía, un existencia sin ella nada por que existir" –decía abrazada a él, aun dentro de la cama._

_-"por lo menos tienes alguien que sepa que existes"_

_-"quien"_

_-"yo" _

_Ante eso se quedó callada, pues, nunca había conocido a nadie, que sepa exactamente por lo que pasaba, nunca había tenido a nadie con quien hablar de lo que hablaba ahora, se encogió mas en su pecho, y una extrañas palabras salieron de su boca._

_-"Gracias"_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Regresó a verlo, y para que él haga lo mismo tomó en sus manos el rostro pálido del pelirrojo y viéndolo a los ojos, atrajo su rostro al de ella, besándolo, pero esta vez esforzándose para transmitir gratitud, y al contacto de sus labios el chico sonrió, ahora él tomaba su rostro en sus propias manos y la atraía para volver a besarla, pues ella, se comenzaba a convertir en su complemento.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El chico caminaba por el pavimento tan mojado como él, llovía como si el cielo se fuera a caer, pero eso al moreno no le importaba, se sentía destrozado, se sentía inferior, más bien, ya no sentía nada. Todo giraba alrededor de su nuevo recuerdo, al que recién se hacia participe, pues desde que escucho el relato de su hermano, no paraba de recibir información, de su propio cerebro que se esforzaba en que recordara todo de una buena vez.

**Flash Back**

_-"Sasuke, la niña de cabellos rosas, está aquí" –decía una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros._

_-"si, ma, voy a verla" –sonrió el niño, estaba esperando que venga._

_Pero la vio conversando con su hermano, sonriendo ambos muy ampliamente, parecía ser que a Sakura le gustaba mucho Itachi, pues siempre trataba de estar cerca de él sonriéndole todo el tiempo, hasta parecía ser que le gustaba mucho mas que Sasuke, pues solo estaba a su lado, cuando su hermano mayor no se encontraba en casa._

_El Uchiha menor, se enojó, pues no era justo que todo lo que a él le gustaba, su hermano se lo arrebatara desde ese entonces decidió ser cortante con la Haruno, pues no aguantaría saber que la quería y que ella quisiera a su hermano._

_-"Ah, Sasuke que bueno es verte, Saku vino a verte, espero no te moleste" –el primogénito se lo comento en tono gracioso, pues parecía disfrutar del enojo que mostraba su hermano en el rostro._

_-"ah, que bien" –dijo en tono frío viendo a la pelirrosa, esconderse tras su hermano._

_-"Hi, Sasuke, como estas" –salio de la espalda del chico para sonreír al moreno._

_-"bien" –y dicho esto le dio la espalda y entró a la casa, dejando a los antes mencionados con la palabra en la boca, aun confundidos por el extremadamente radical cambio que hizo Sasuke _

**Fin del Flash Back**

Caminó mucho, no le importaba que sus piernas le dolieran, pues, ellas solas estaban caminando por calles desconocidas para sus ojos, aunque rara vez veía donde se encontraba, se detuvo frente a una casa tan conocida que al verla el estomago le dio un vuelco, y sus ojos se ensancharon, sin pensarlo, había caminado hasta la casa de la Haruno, veía una única luz encendida, que era la habitación de la pelirrosa, y la cortina se abrió dejando ver la hermosa figura de la antes mencionada, que al verlo parado frente a su casa, con la lluvia torrencial de por medio y el totalmente empapado, movió su cabeza, para comprobar que no era una fantasía, pero él seguía ahí, viendo fijamente la puerta que tenia enfrente.

Cerró los ojos, para no tratar de mostrar sentimientos en la mirada, pero al parecer, el moreno no se daba cuenta que ella lo estaba viendo, pues en ese momento para él lo mas importante era la puerta de enfrente, pues no le quitaba la mirada de encima ni para pestañear.

No le importo el resto bajo hasta el primer piso, quedando ella también frente a la puerta, como si dudara o no que afuera estaba el amor de su vida, o mas bien el EX amor de su vida, pero ni ella se podía engañar, pues ni bien lo vio, el corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente pues hubo un minuto que puso una de sus manos sobre su pecho, para calmarlo, ahora todo estaba detrás de esa puerta.

Vaciló un momento antes de mover la cerradura pero a final lo hizo, tratando de contenerse que el corazón no saliera de su cuerpo, puesto que ahora latía mas que nunca, abrió por completo la puerta, viendo ahí, aun de pie a unos cuatro metros de ella a Sasuke quien la veía con asombro, como si se tratara de una sorpresa para él.

El moreno aun estaba de pie bajo el agua, que ahora caía mucho mas fuerte que antes, y unos cuantos relámpagos aclaraban el cielo cuando aparecían, no paso mucho tiempo pero para ambos, esos segundos se convirtieron en horas eternas, cuando por fin la pelirrosa habló.

-"quieres pasar" –casi inaudible, como si titubeara en lo que había dicho.

-"solo si tu quieres que lo haga" –el también le respondió por lo bajo.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**AH! A poco no quedó algo así -- OO**

**Jajajaja o creo que solo quedé yo así XD (Kini: creo lo mismo)**

**Muchas gracias por leer el fic y espero que les haya gustado mucho.**

**Gaby Uchiha: Hola, que bien que te haya gustado el fic, bueno en cuanto a tu mención de la toalla, es para que no suene tan porno XD y lo de los autos, pues, me encantan y siempre trato de nombrar lo que me gusta. Y si, me olvide de mencionar lo de la placa del auto de Neji XD, y viste que a la final puse lo del electroshock, aunque vacile el poner lo de Venezuela, al final XD y lo del divorcio creo que quedó claro, porque el "señor Uchiha" era mal esposo y padre, y en cuanto a la venganza, digamos que está por acabarse. Y no Garaa nunca mas con Sakura eso es un hecho. Y si Keiko es Dany no te preocupes, que debe estyar feliz como la puse es este Cáp., XD y no tan perver o.o okas? Bytes y cuidate.**

**Dark-Asuka: MUCHAS GRACIAS! Y la pareja NatGaraa pues, si… creo que queda XD gracias pues me costo tener 116, bueno hasta el Cáp. 16XD y gomen por el review de tu fic, pero no sirve o la página o mi comp., o las dos XD te cuidas mucho, Bytes.**

**shie-san: cuantos deberes habrás tenido…. Si, nuetro querido Sasuke está recordando, mas bien, casi todo pues la fase, esté por terminar, creo que mismo quedó en 1 y única fase, pero bueno, una nunca sabe las ideas que se le viene cunado es escritora, pues si Hinata estaba vestida así era por algo, como lo dije, a su madre no le gustaba la vestimenta que usa casi siempre XD y parece ser que tienen una relación especial, la depresión de Sasuke pronto acabara y lo de Natsuki bajo la lluvia pues… bueno, es la percepción de cada una, y Garaa, pues espero que con este Cáp., algunas cosas queden saldadas y lo de Itachi, pues su aparición al igual que la de su prometida (Gracias Dani por eso) era solo transitoria, y claro, también puedes llamarle Icha, te cuidas, Chaitos.**

**Sakurasasuke: si, eso también pensaba que te equivocaste en el teclado, pero bueno, no recuerdo ni bien lo que me dijiste, gomen u.u Espero que con lo explicado en este Cáp., Sasuke haya comprendido todo, y bien, y como lo mencione con Shie-san, pues solo es temporal la aparición de Itachi y su prometida. Te cuidas mucho y gracias por leerlo.**

**Arashipotter: De verdad y porque te cae bien Natsuki? Pues casi todos tenemos tiempos en lo único que pensamos es en desaparecer, lo prolongado que quieras hacerlo, pues solo depende de cada persona y bueno, pues espero que todas las dudas de GaraaNatsu hayanq uedado claras aquí, pero sino, bueno, hay otros caps, XD y lo de la memoria de Sasuke, pues digamos que es una manera radical de salir de la rutina XD pero su hermano solo era de dos caps así que no pasará nada mas, después de este, con él. Y Saskura y su venganza, pues, creo que todo hay que dejarlo al tiempo, verdad? Pues ya sabes que lo de la música de Viuda te la puedo pasar por las tardes (Hora Ecuador, claro está) y bien dicho ARRIBA EL ROCK!**

**marion-asakura: HUM? Como es eso de los autos, no entiendo . mas bien casi todo el mensaje, y lo de Itachi (Kini: lo único que entendio) pues, no esta solo sino que BIEN acompañado de una amiga mia que se ofrecio de voluntaria XD y yo aproveche eso, para protejerlo de mi propio mal Xd muajajajajaja, o.O gomen ne. Te cuidas muchisimo, mija y nos vemos en otra Bye.**

**Rainy Elric: Tranqui que me conformo con saber que lo lees y que te gusta, aunque sea un poquito a mi me basta y a todo mundo le da pena Sasuke, eso le pasa por tratar mal a Sakura y por creerse papasote (Kini: aunque lo es) Gracias por leerlo y nos vemos en el otro Cáp. **

**Haruno-chan: Haya, haya (Kini: Hola, hola, se dice así en vikingo informal) XD de verdad te gusto! O.o que bien! Espero que también te haya gustado tu participación en este Cáp., con lo de NaruHina, pues si, me esfuerzo por hacer algo relacionado con la colección de Hinata, y lo de Garaa y Natsuki, pues va a la par… también o bueno eso creo XDxD espero también que haya quedado claro con la explicación de Itachi en este Cáp., el pasado de Sasuke, y el beso de después, pues espero que también te haya gustado XDxD actualizado y listo n.n te cuidas mucho amiguita y de nuevo GRACIAS POR PERMITIRME QUE APAREZCAS EN MI FIC Te cuidas, cahitos **


	19. Todo está olvidado, lo juro

**Hola, hola, gomen, gomen, pero he estado muy ocupada, aun así dejándoles la reconciliación SasuSaku, pero no me quedó tan bien, como pensé que quedaría.**

**Recuerden que este fic es 10000 anti orochi-mugre así que no lo mencionen, por fas **

**Sin más, les dejo el Cáp.**

**Cáp. 19: Todo está olvidado, lo juro**

La lluvia arrastraba consigo una infinidad de pequeños papelitos a lo largo de la calle, puesto que habían formado ríos de agua, de tal magnitud de la caída de la misma, el "pequeño" riachuelo cubría la mitad de la calle. La única luz que relucía dentro de todo el sector, era los incesantes rayos que aparecían impredeciblemente aclarando por unos segundos el cielo gris oscuro, las pocas hojas de un árbol se sostenían fervientemente a las ramas, de las gotas de lluvia que azotaban todo, haciendo el característico sonido letárgico adormilando a todo, para solo escuchar el rápido silbido mezclado de dos elemente, el viento y el agua.

Un chico bajo la lluvia, completamente empapad, estaba ahí, de pie, frente a la casa de la chica que se había vuelto la pieza esencial en su vida, y dentro de la casa la Haruno, por la cual estaba ahí, ambos estáticos, el moreno seguía mojándose, al parecer, lo que le pase era lo de menos, quería arreglarlo todo cuando pasó con ella, pero ella, se limitaba a mirarlo, sin salir de su casa, para que el agua también besara su cuerpo, como lo estaba haciendo con el cuerpo del Uchiha.

_-"quieres pasar" –casi inaudible, como si titubeara en lo que había dicho._

_-"solo si tu quieres que lo haga" –el también le respondió por lo bajo._

Esas palabras fueron las únicas y últimas que se habían cruzado en alrededor de unos 5 minutos, para ellos horas, aun sin decir nada, sin expresar nada, la pelirrosa salió de su casa e hizo una mueca al sentir el frío líquido sobre su piel, quiso regresar, pero era tarde, llovía tan fuerte que solo fue cuestión de segundos antes de que quedara un poco menos empapada que Sasuke.

Caminó hasta quedar frente al moreno, quien la veía inexpresivo, como si estuviera ocupando su fuerza de voluntad para no hacer algo, para no actuar de forma precipitada, pues tenerla así de cerca, era bastante incomodo, era como si, en cualquier momento, hiciera algo que no podría detener después.

Suspiró, y de inmediato sus manos tomaron el rostro de la Haruno, húmedo por efecto del agua, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara, mas no se moviera, esperando reacción por el moreno, quien se limitaba a observarla, sin dejar de tocar su rostro, hasta que por fin, dominado por el impulso poso sus labios sobre los de la pelirrosa, que se quedó inmóvil, ambos no se movían, parecía un beso torpe, mas bien solo un rozamiento, pero cesó cuan lentamente la chica abrió su boca, para poder corresponder el beso.

Abrieron lentamente sus bocas mientras la calidez del otro los invadía por completo, aquel beso, lleno de amor reprimido, lleno de sentimientos mezclados, se convirtió en un beso ansioso para ambos, pues la Haruno se había acercado a él, abazandolo, posando sus manos sobre la espalda del moreno, quien no movía un apice las manos del rostro de la pelirrosa hasta deternese, por falta de aliento respirando de forma irregular, un beso extraño para ambos, tenia muchos sentimientos mezclados y era casi indescriptible, reconocer que tipo de contacto era ese.

-"perdoname… no tenia idea de lo que me paso, no sabia hasta que punto una persona puede olvidar, pero creeme yo…."

De nuevo los labios de la Haruno aprisionaron a los suyos, callándolo esta vez expresando un beso lleno de amor, desesperación y algo de culpa.

-"todo esta olvidado, lo juro es solo…"

El moreno con algo de esfuerzo la cargo, haciendo que ella enrollara sus piernas por la cadera del chico, quien sonreía aun incrédulo, pensó que seria mas difícil hablar con ella, pues por eso se quedó de pie frente a la casa, titubeaba si golpeaba o no la puerta. La Haruno tampoco ocultaba esa sonrisa de comleta felicidad, ya tendrian tiempo para hablar de todo cuando quisieran, ahora lo mas importante era que estaban ahí, ellos, terminando uno de los capítulos mas amargos de su relación.

La chica soltó una pequeña risita que fue perfectamente por el moreno que aun no quitaba la sonrisa de la cara. Aun la tenia cargada, y por la caida de la lluvia, no podía verle bien el rostro.

-"que sucede" –preguntó algo conmocionado

-"sabes, aun estamos mojándonos, entremos" –hizo un ademán en bajarse para encaminarse a su casa, pero él la ajusto mas fuerte a su cuerpo.

-"pues vamos entonces"

Comenzando a caminar, llevándola en brazos, hasta pasar el pórtico y la puerta de la casa, quedando en el recibidor, para volver a besarse, esta vez con los sentimientos a flor de piel, pero sus brazos comenzaban a aflojar así que la apego a la pared mas cercana, para poder besarla mejor, ella, quien no tocaba un solo centímetro del piso se aferraba mucho a su cuerpo, temblando ligeramente, por placer contenido, y en parte por frío.

Se supone que luego de eso hablarían, pero la pelirrosa tenia otras intenciones, pues en un movimiento rápido se separo de sus labios y comenzaba a besar su cuello, tan pasionalmente que el moreno reprimía constantemente uno que otro gemido en su pecho, ahogándolos; dejándose besar pues no podía hacer mucho, con sus manos sosteniendo el peso de la Haruno.

Las manos de la chica se movían hábilmente despojándolo de la chaqueta que la estaba chorreando agua, y dejándola caer al suelo, sus besos ahora se volvían pequeños mordiscos que dejaban la blanca piel llena de rojos tenues que lo mas probable se volverían moradas al día siguiente, sus manos ahora se deslizaban impacientemente bajo la camiseta que traía puesta el moreno, pegada a su cuerpo por efecto de la humedad, acariciando su torso, haciendo especial énfasis en acariciar los pezones del chico, que dejaba de cuando, escapar gemidos imperceptibles.

Otro movimiento y le quito la última prenda que lo cubría de la cadera para arriba al moreno, pero la posición en la que estaban era algo incomoda, así que se acerco lentamente a su oído a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja para luego susurrar "_quieres subir a mi habitación"_ el chico lentamente asintió con la cabeza, haciendo fuerza en sus brazos, para comenzar a subir las escaleras, con algo de dificultad, aun la tenia en brazos; llegando a la habitación de la Haruno y asentarla suavemente en su cama. Acostándose sobre ella, comenzando a besar de nuevo sus labios.

-"te extrañe tanto, Sasuke…." –susurró de forma lenta, mientras acariciaba al cabeza del chico. –"no te imaginas cuanto"

-"y tu crees que yo no" –acercándose a besar sus labios y comenzar a marcar un camino de besos, por doquiera que quisiera.

Él se encargaba de besar su cuello, haciendo un recorrido entre los hombros, hasta la base del cuello, mojando la cama de la chica mientras comenzaba a quitarle la chaqueta a ella, quien ayudaba, pues por efecto de humedad era algo difícil despegar del cuerpo de la pelirrosa, quien tuvo que medio sentarse para poder retirársela por completo.

La lanzó bien lejos, besando ahora un poco mas abajo del cuello, pues la blusa era descotada, mordía con pretensión los hombros ahora descubiertos, pasando ligeramente su lengua, haciendo que la Haruno gimiera despacio y comenzara a deformar su respiración.

Temblaba lentamente, respiraba profundo manteniendo la calma, disfrutando el tan anhelado cuerpo que tenia bajo él, no evitaba esconder una pequeña sonrisa cada vez que subía su mirada y encontraba el blanco rostro de la Haruno, con la boca semiabierta, simplemente le fascinaba estar de nuevo a su lado. No lo evitó, subió hasta que sus bocas se encontraran de nuevo, a lo que ella gustosa lo acogió, pero al separarse, el chico se limito a delinear los labios de la pelirrosa con su lengua, de forma excitante y delicada, haciendo que aun muy temprano el cuerpo de Sakura se arqueara por acción al placer.

El moreno bajo sus manos hasta encontrar el broche del pantalón de su novia, moviendo diestramente sus dedos para desabotonar el pantalón y con dificultad bajándolo pues era imposible moverlo con facilidad (NA: debo volver a caer en la redundancia de que ¬¬ esta mojado TODO) acariciando sus piernas en el camino de deshacerse del pantalón, pasando una de sus manos por los muslos, y con la otra apoyarse en la cama lo que le permitía ver toda reacción por parte de la Haruno, pues ahora todo su tórax estaba separado de la pelirrosa, quien se estremecía al contacto de su piel recientemente descubierta por las hábiles manos del muchacho.

Deshaciéndose del pantalón, deslizo su mano "accidentalmente" por entre sus piernas, al momento Sakura soltó un gemido algo precipitado, pero la mano solo quedo para poder dejarla bajo la blusa que aun la cubría, bajando sus besos, por encima de su ropa, besando entre sus pechos, haciendo que la chica comenzara a arquearse un poco, empuñando las cobijas en sus manos, al tratar de ajustarlas para desatar un poco el placer que apresuradamente se hacia presente juntándose de golpe donde en ese momento besaba el moreno.

En un movimiento rápido y solo con una mano el moreno le quito la blusa, dejando sus pechos, solo cubiertos por un sujetador plomo, que asentaba de manera deliciosa sus senos, se acercó a uno de ellos, comenzándolo a besar sobre el sujetador, mientras al otro lo ajustaba con la mano y lo movía en círculos, ajuntando en especial en el centro del mismo.

Ahora el turno de ella, pues en un instante giró para quedar sobre él, y erguirse hasta quedar sentada sobre el moreno, moviendo su cintura, para incitar el miembro del Uchiha, mientras sus manos eran ahora las que buscaban el broche del pantalón del moreno, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de los movimientos incitantes de la cintura de la chica, sobre su cadera.

Se acostó un momento sobre el pecho del chico, mientras comenzaba a bajar, ella también, con dificultad, el pantalón del moreno, hasta dejarlo en boxers que eran de color negro, deslizándose sobre el cuerpo del chico, para iniciar el ya conocido gesto de besar su ombligo, y comenzar a trazar un camino fijo con las manos, por todo lado que alcanzaran en sus piernas, y su cabello ayudaba a rozar gran parte de sus caderas, pues se estaba entreteniendo con el centro de su abdomen, hasta sentir las manos del chico posarse sobre la parte alta de su espalda.

Levanto lentamente su rostro, viendo esos profundos ojos negros invadidos de placer, que la llamaban a gritos para poder besarla, para poder tenerla, ella comenzó a deslizarse sobre el cuerpo del chico rozando sus senos aun cubiertos por todo el torso del moreno quien al tenerla frente a él posó sus manos en las caderas de la chica mientras la besaba con mas pasión, acariciando su espalda y subiendo una de sus manos hasta aflojar el sujetador, y quitárselo, con algo de dificultad, pues ella, no se movía besando hasta casi dejarlo sin aliento.

-"desde cuando no te digo te amo" –dijo él, cuando por fin se separaron para tomar algo de aliento.

-"desde hace mucho" –ella tenia presionado su cuerpo al del chico, pues tenia toda su voluptuosidad al descubierto, y de paso para proporcionar algo del placer al moreno.

-"aah, bueno, entonces, TE AMO" –sonrió ampliamente, mientras veía como ella se acercaba, pero tan rápido como lo hizo ella, él giró hasta quedar sobre la Haruno.

Sakura se sonrojó de sobremanera al ver la mirada fija del moreno, en los pechos desnudos, y luego inclinarse ante ellos para acariciarlos y besarlos, mas fuertemente que antes, mordiendo su centro y ajustándolo entre sus dedos al otro seno. La chica estaba en el éxtasis gimiendo de forma pesada, llena de placer que inundaba cada milímetro de sus ser, hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello oscuro del chico, quien no se detenía, subió lentamente por su cuerpo, rozando su pecho con el de la chica, moviendo su boca hasta comenzar a besar sus hombros, y de vez en cuando morderlos ferozmente, haciendo que la pelirrosa gimiera muy fuerte, clavando sus uñas en el cuerpo de su amante. Y levantarlo poco, para comenzar a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que el moreno se aferre a su cuerpo, gimiendo muy cerca del oído de la Haruno, y comience a presionar el bulto bastante notable en sus boxers sobre el sexo de ella, que gimiendo comenzaba a abrir sus piernas, para permitir que el Uchiha se acomodara entre ella, y sus embestidas se hacían mas fuertes, logrando estimularla, así estuvieran aun con ropa en esas partes.

No lo aguantaban un segundo mas, así que ambos, a las vez, comenzaron a deslizar sus manos para quitar aquella prenda incomoda que los alejaba del placer absoluto bajándola al mismo tiempo y ayudados por las piernas del otro, quedando totalmente desnudos, pero no querían apresurar nada, seguían besándose, acariciándose, rozando piel con piel, esperando el momento indicado para hacerlo, para entregarse por completo, para hacer "el amor" sin remordimiento alguno, cada caricia, clamaba mas, cada beso, era cada vez mas pasional, hasta que no aguanto mas, y acomodándose por completo, el moreno entró en ella de forma rápida y profunda, haciendo que ella gritara de placer, aferrándose al cuerpo de su apasionado hombre, mordiendo salvajemente su cuello, y luego cubrirlo de besos, mientras él comenzaba sus deliciosas embestidas profundas y deliciosas, mezclando su aroma con la suya propia, tomando sus caderas para jalarlo mas a ella, susurrando su nombre, pasando delicadamente la lengua sobre el borde de la oreja del chico, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras se arqueaba, aferrando sus manos a la espalda del chico, siendo como fuego cada caricia.

La chica puso ambas manos en la cama, para impulsarse y poder levantar sus caderas de la cama, y comenzar a mover en forma de ondas la misma, haciendo que la presión y el mismo ritmo que ambos marcaban se volviera mas intenso, ajustando la zona de unión entre los dos cuerpos, al Uchiha, para ayudar a esa nueva forma de penetración, llevo su mano sobre la parte de atrás de las caderas de la Haruno, que se movían con voluntad propia, para ayudar a que no sea tan cansino para la chica, y él mismo sentir mas de lo que estaba sintiendo, llegando a tocar el cielo. Se sentía próximo terminar, porque un ligero cosquilleo se hizo presente y segundos después se derramó dentro de ella, haciendo un sonoro gemido, gritando el nombre de Sakura a los cuatros vientos, ella, segundos también llego al nirvana, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar de placer, aforrándose al cuerpo del moreno.

Se tumbó sobre la Haruno, con su cuerpo perlando de sudor y por el agua que aun tenía en su cabello, besándola esta vez de forma cariñosa, acomodando su cabeza entre la curva del cuello y el hombro de la muchacha, con su cuerpo tiritando, ambos desnudos, la chica se movió, botando al piso, todas las cobijas que quedaron mojadas, quedando solamente sobre las sábanas, levantándola casi sin que el Uchiha se dé cuenta y taparlos a los dos, moviéndose muy lento, tratando de recuperar fuerzas, giraron para quedar de lado, acercándose de forma mutua para abrazarse, mientras la pelirrosa se hundia en el pecho del chico, y él, posaba sus brazos sobre los hombros de la chica, sonriendo de manera gratificante.

-"por dios…. Como te extrañé" –murmuró el chico, teniéndolo frente a él, acariciando su cabello.

-"tu crees que yo no…." –comenzó a volver a acariciar el cuerpo del muchacho, moviendo uno de sus dedos sobre el torso del moreno.

-"gracias" –lo dijo, de forma decidida, nunca mas… callaria con ella.

-"de que…"

-"de que me permitieras volver a tu vida" –se inclino a besarla.

-"no, a ti, por volver a ella" –volvió a besarlo, acomodándose de nuevo, para comenzar lo que seria una larga noche.

De nuevo se comenzaron a besar, con marcas de pasión en cada uno de sus besos, ella acostada sobre su espalda y él, acostado de lado, junto a ella, besando de manera repetitiva su cuello, mordiéndolo ligeramente, sobre las anteriores mordidas, acentuando el rojo de aquellas marcas, con un brazo estaba apoyado para estar algo levantado sobre la cama, y con la otra mano se encargaba de dar un suave masaje a la chica quien de nuevo comenzaba a gemir, encendida por las anteriores caricias, y era mejor para el moreno, pues escucharla llena de placer a él también lo llenaba.

Volvió a acomodarse sobre su cuerpo, mientras ella comenzaba a acariciar su espalda y hundir constantemente sus dedos en el cabello del moreno, quien comenzaba a gemir al tiempo que besaba su cuello, y su cadera volvía a incitar la de la chica, tomando sus manos en las de él, y llevarlas sobre la pelirrosa cabeza que tenia asentada sobre la almohada.

Entro en ella, deslizándose despacio, acomodándose hasta que ella comenzara a mover su cadera en símbolo de que podía continuar, para después impulsarse con las manos que las tenia junto a las de ella que estaban sobre su cabeza, y mantener un ritmo estable y constante, aun se estaba acomodando cuando la pierna de Sakura se levanto, deslizando una pierna derecha sobre el hombro de su pareja, y él inmediatamente movió su rodilla hacia delante, comprimiendo el área de penetración haciendo que la Haruno se arqueara mas seguido, gimiendo muy fuerte, con las manos aun sobre su cabeza, moviéndose de manera alocada, desubicando al moreno que hasta el momento parecía imperturbable, respirando ásperamente, pero aun no era hora de terminar, así que tranquilizándose, cambiando de pierna ahora subiendo la izquierda y repitiendo todo el movimiento, haciendo que incluso a Sasuke perdiera el control y tomara con ambas manos sus pechos comenzándolos a excitar de manera precipitada y entrara con mas fuerza, sintiendo el ya conocido cosquilleo en la parte baja del abdomen y volver a verterse dentro de ella, mezclando un grito del placer y excitación al mismo tiempo terminando totalmente rendidos, y con un ligero temblor de tanta delicia alcanzada.

Suspiraban constantemente para calmar su respiración que se encontraba a mil, abrazados con ella sobre él, apoyando su cabeza cerca del corazón del moreno, con una mano posada sobre el torso restante del chico, y con una pierna cruzada sobre las de el menor de los Uchiha, respiraban cansados y la temperatura de la habitación comenzaba a descender rápidamente, así que tomo una de las cobijas que no se había mojado, cubriendo sus cuerpos y volviendo a la posición anterior, acariciando con cuidado la cabeza de su novia, ella se quedó dormida, seguida por él. Pues después de todo, había sido una noche llena de movimiento, ya que el reloj mostraba las cinco de la mañana.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Los rayos de luz se filtraban silenciosamente entre las rendijas de las cortinas jugando con las pelusitas que vencían a la gravedad, subiendo y "bailando" por las redijas de sol, las cortinas, de un azul marino, que daba la impresión de parecer aun de noche, bajo ellas estaba una cama, donde sobre las cobijas una gran melena negra se esparcía, y el cuerpo sin cubrir de la chica, la heredera de los Asakuras.

El sol posaba justo en su cabeza, pero no le importaba, había llovido mucho la noche anterior, pero ahora un cielo inmensamente azul y sin rastro de nube se mostraba en todo su esplendor.

-"hmmmm, que rayos…." –dijo levantando un poco la cara, dándole el sol directo a los ojos –"¡¡¡¡aaaah!"

Rodó su cuerpo hasta ocultar su rostro, en algún color donde el sol no le choque los ojos, los cerró, dibujando en su mente aquella cabellera roja que tanto la traía loca, pero los abrió súbitamente al escuchar su teléfono sonar, estirando la mano lo alcanzó.

-"veo que lo copie bien después de todo" –la voz masculina retumbó en sus oídos, sin evitar sonrojarse un poco. –"quieres salir"

-"de una, nos vemos en……"

-"no, voy por ti"

Cerraron, pero ella simplemente sonrió, levantándose por completo y atarse el cabello, se sentó en el filo de su cama, vio al techo y volvió a sonreír, para ella hacer eso era estúpido, pero que podía hacer, el pelirrojo provocaba eso, incluso se maldecía a si misma, pues, no le gustaba comenzar a sentir sus "hormonas" comportarse como una quinceañera enamorada, si bien, solo tenia los dieciocho años recién cumplidos, había vivido bastante para enamorarse del primer tipo que conocía, pero entonces como explicar las ganas arrebatadas de querer besar al chico cuando la tenia frente a ella.

Bajó a desayunar, fijándose que no tenia a nadie mas en la casa que las mucamas que se encargaban del que hacer de la casa, y desde siempre las únicas personas a quienes realmente apreciaba. Pues ellas siempre pasaban con ella, de inmediato, al llegar a la cocina una de ellas se apresuró a preparar su desayuno mientras ella veía por la ventana, como sus sobrinos estaban nadando en la alberca.

Desayuno sin apuro, pues no quería apresurar nada, después de todo, ese día no estaría tan mal, saldría con su primer amigo de la nueva escuela, y vaya amigo, que se tomaba derechos que no el correspondían, pero igual a ella le gustaba, pues se salía por completo de la monotonía que la dominaba, y de la que siempre era presa.

Terminó y agradeciendo a todos subió de nuevo a su cuarto, para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, porque aun traía la de ayer puesta, ni ella sabia bien, pues solo recordaba cuando llegó a su casa, sin nadie para su encuentro y se tumbó en la cama, y luego de repente, cuando el sol chocaba en su rostro, cuando llego a su habitación lo vio en perfecto orden, pues una de las sirvientas ya habían limpiado todo, entró a la bañera a llenarla con agua, y luego salió para sacarse la ropa y tomar algunas toallas.

El agua caliente la lleno por completo, pues lo único fuera de la bañera era su cabeza y el resto estaba cubierto por agua humeante que al menor movimiento se desbordaba y caía al suelo. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo algo extraño en el estomago, al tratar de recordar el porque estaba en la casa del pelirrojo, pero no le dio mucha importancia, pues ahora estaba culpando a sus hormonas cuanto le pasaba, porque sabia que ella, ya no estaba hecha para amar, o enamorarse, así que sabia que su mente no estaba involucrada en este nuevo tipo de experiencia.

Salió de la ducha, y enrollada una toalla a su figura se dispuso a colocarse los pearcing que tenia, uno en el seno izquierdo el de la nuca y el de la cadera, del lado derecho, comenzó a peinarse, y a pasar el delineador sobre sus ojos, para darle un aspecto más oscuro, pintar sus labios de un rojo casi mortífero y levantarse a buscar una ropa apropiada para salida, encontró sus botas negras con grilletes a los lados de color plateado, que eran ajustadas hasta debajo de las rodillas una falda de cuero negro igual, que terminaba en puntas, como una tela mal cortada, y una cadena algo gruesa que cruzaba por toda la falda, pasando algunas argollas en el medio de la misma que era de cadera, lo que mostraba perfectamente el pearcing, y una blusa color morado oscuro hasta arriba de su ombligo, que junto con la falda hacían relucir su pearcing.

Cuando terminaba de ponerse la ropa, el timbre de la casa sonó, y al asomarse por al ventana vio a un chico, también vestido de negro, y el Ferrari a un lado, ella sonrió, pues de lo que mas sabia era de autos, así que si se quedaban sin nada de que conversar, abordaría el tema, tomo también su chaqueta, negra con rojo y bajo las escaleras, encontrándose con su padre que viéndola de reojo.

-"no me encontraras por la noche, salgo de viaje con tu madre en media hora"

-"que raro" –puso su deje de sarcasmo y salió de la enorme casa para su encuentro con Garaa.

Él sonrió al verla, y abrió la puerta para que ella, pasara, no sin antes hacer una observación sobre el pearcing de la cadera, que tenia el logo de una hacha, y al sentarse la cerró, dio vuelta al auto y subió en el, bajando el descapotable, haciendo que el sol chocara con sus cabezas y saliendo de la mansión. (NA: lo olvide, pero bueno, si recuerdan la casa de Hinata, la de Natsuki es 5 veces mas grande, solo que no quise entrar en detalles).

La llevo de ahí, donde nadie mas supiera de ellos y manejo hasta que ella dijo que se detuvieran, al orillarse a un costado de la via, casi inhabitable viéndola intrigado, como ella se acercaba peligrosamente para besarlo, pero justo 2 cm. De su rostro se detuvo.

-"lo ves… era una pestaña…." –subiendo su mano y retirandole una pestaña que tenia en la mejilla.

-"gracias" –y se abalanzó a besarla, en lo que seria un laaargo día.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**AAAAAH! Por fin, por fin terminé, si lo sé, pero he estado muy ocupada con full cosas del colegio (Debo recordar que es mi último año en la prepa) pero aun así, dandome tiempito todos los días para escribir un poquito mas, aunque en mi opinión, no tiene mucho. Espero que les haya gustado, porque me toco hacer mucho para la semi reconciliación SasuSaku.**

**Gracias en especial a:**

**Haruno-chan: Hola mi Dani, primero que todo, si te comente lo de mis 2 fic! Así que no puedes quejarte! y que bien que te haya gustado el Cáp., pues me esmere mucho en el KeiIta, como te lo mencione, hasta algunas me dijeron que estaba de mas cursi, pero bueno, hice lo mejor que pude, además no me des las gracias, pues si tu no me hubieras mencionado sobre eso, lo hubiera dejado soltero, con plata y con las lagartonas pisandole los talones XD así que nada de agradecer. Si, ya conoci a mi cuñada, solo me falta al cuñado, pero estoy trabajando en eso, pues lo del "tipo" imaginatelo mi querida Dani, ya que algunas cosas no se nombraran, solo como de paso, y nada mas, todo eso solo se nombra para tratar de llenar un poco la hoja XD no broma, y el NaruHina, pues ten por seguro que no habrá venganza ni ruptura ni nada por es estilo, se quedaran juntos, y lo de mi primito PUES SOLO TE ESTOY CARGOSIANDO soy tan celosa que ni a mi primito lo dejo en paz XDDD y bueno el SasuSaku me quedo en una reconciliación algo subidita de tono, pero bueno, siempre y cuando para que a mis lectoras no les falte el pan de cada día XDDDD espero te haya gustado Dani, nos vemos Bytes!**

**marion-asakura: pues que bienque te haya gustado y lo de los autos, nop creo que quedaria bien ver a nuestros personajes a pie, o peor en bus, y como que el auto normal no es lo suficiente para ellos, entonces una tiene que darles una personalidad acorde a su auto XD. Gracias por leer bye**

**arashipotter: como te dije, siempre me tienes que escribir con algo de tiempo, para poderte pasar las canciones de la Viuda, y lo de dejarte picada, pues claro, eso es esencial en una obra, dejar en suspenso a los lectores, lo de Natsuki, pues no eres la primera que se siente identificada con ella, hay bastantes, pero bueno… Si, ya hay reconciliación de por mano, muy tierna y cursi, y bien subida de tono, pero bueno, que se esperaba en mi fic XD y lo de Naruto, pues a mi igual me cae bien, y no hay razón para que hinata tome cartas de terminar con él, así que no creo, y bueno el resto de preguntas estan en el Cáp. que acabas de leer, o bueno, por lo menos para mi, XD te dejo y espero que ta haya gustado, te cuidas y ten presente que EL ROCK! NUNCA PASARA DE MODA, QUE VIVA EL ROOOOCK!**

**Arely Uchiha: Gracias por leer mi fic, de verdad, eso ayuda mucho para que siga escribiendo, bueno pues, espero que el resto de caps que leas sean de tu agrado, gracias de nuevo por leer, y te veo luego, bytes **

**Dark-Asuka: de nada por lo de tu fic, al contrario yo estoy agradecida de que leas el mio, y menos mal te llego el review, porque la pagina esta media estupida, tons…. No mismo… y bien, pues esta vez no lo deje en suspenso, porque ya no mismo daba el cerebro XD te cuidas mija muchisimo, nos vemos Bytes**

**nadeshiko-uchiha: Bueno, pues matando esas ganas con las que te deje, para leer el fic, pues aquí bien actualizadito y veo que haya cumplido las expectativas de "reconciliación" y lo de Itachi, pues fue dedicado para mi amiguita Dani, o Haruno-chan como la conocen en Fanfic y lo de Garaa y Natsuki, pues también van por buen camino te cuidas mucho, y nos vemos Bytes.**

**Sakurasasuke: Aquí esta el Cáp., y espero que te haya gustado, y vaya momento SasuSaku, con una muy buena reconciliación y6 bueno lo del padre, voy a ver si lo menciono en el final del Cáp., que se estña acercando te cuidas Chaitos. **

**Demian: Vaya, pues si es medio larguito mi fic, pero na' mas medio, jeje que bien que te haya gustado eso realmente me llena para seguir escribiendo, te cuidas, y nos vemos ¡!**


	20. ¿Positivo o negativo?

**GOMEN! DE VERDAD! Es solo que tengo el peor castigo del mundo.…… ME QUITARON EL INTERNET! Y estoy en un café net u.u**

**Pero eso no significa que voy a dejar de actualizar mi fic, Gracias de verdad por leerlo, eso me hace seguir adelante con el mismo n.n**

**Recuerden que este fic es 10000 anti Orochibaboso, así que por fas, no lo nombren **

**Sin mas les dejo el cap, espero que les guste:**

**Cáp. 20: ¿Positivo o negativo?**

Movió levemente las manos, pasándolas de un lado a otro, sintió de manera diferente, el contacto con las sábanas, al contrario no estaban frías, mas bien, calientes y con un disparejo tacto, se extraño un poco, pero sin abrir los ojos subió un poco mas la mano, tocando un pequeño relieve que subía y bajaba, a compás tranquilo, todo eso era extraño, así que lentamente abrió los ojos, no estaba sobre las sábanas, estaba sobre un cuerpo desnudo, que aun dormía, fue entonces cuando sintió el peso de un brazo ajeno a los suyos, que estaba sobre su cintura, y bajo su oído un lento palpitar. Fue entonces cuando recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, y la madrugada de ese día, sonrió y se aferro mas al cuerpo donde el suyo reposaba, entonces sintió como levemente él también comenzaba a despertarse, moviendo su cuerpo de forma lenta, y al igual que ella reconociendo el suave tacto de la piel de la pelirrosa, con la mano que antes posaba en la cintura.

-"no fue un sueño…." –murmuró el joven, abriendo pesadamente los ojos.

Ella se inclinó un poco, para besar el pecho desnudo del moreno y luego agregó –"no, no lo fue, aunque pareció, pero… hay algo que quiero que me aclares… mas bien, muchas cosas"

-"y yo sobre todo, es solo que… no se por donde comenzar"

**Flash Back**

_Una señora algo alta de cabellos rojos claros estaba parada frente a una gran puerta que tenia un rótulo que decía "Jardín de Niños" detrás de ella se ocultaba una niña de cabellos rosas sujetados con una cinta roja, llevaba una blusa de color rosado y una faldita celeste, en una mano tenia una mini maleta con calcomanías de Ponny (NA: wacala!) en el mismo donde llevaba una manzana y un jugo, se cubría del resto de las miradas con la falda de su madre, hasta que vio a una señora de cabellos negros brillantes y lacios, teniendo el mismo problema con un niño callado, con un buso de color azul y unos pantalones negros, llevando al igual que la niña otro tipo de mini maleta que tenia la calcomanía de Jimmy Neutron (NA: XD aporte especial) que se abrazaba fuertemente a las piernas de la antes nombrada._

_-"es bastante penoso que no quieras conocer a ese niño, querida" –la señora Haruno se inclinó para quedar viendo directamente a los ojos verdes jade de su hija que se encontraba muy roja._

_-"digo lo mismo amor, esta niña esta preciosa" _

_Ambas madres animaban a sus hijos a conocerse mutuamente para que no se sientan tan solos en su primer día en el kinder pues ambos, miraban con curiosidad a la persona que tenían en frente, ya casi ignorando a sus propias madres, que los veían atentamente._

_-"me, me… llamo, Haruno… Sakura"_

_-"me, me… llamo, Sasuke, digo… Uchiha Sasuke"_

_Ambos niños sonrieron más tranquilamente y luego de comentar algunas cosas, entraron al jardín de niños, se veía que se llevarian bien, desde el principio._

**Fin del flash Back**

-"je, así que eras tu, cuéntame mas"

-"no ahora tu me dirás porque me olvidaste"

-"pues… por donde comenzar…"

No se habían movido, mas que para cubrir un poco, sus cuerpos que permanecian desnudos, la pelirrosa había comenzado a recordarle todo sobre lo que pasaba, desde que se conocieron, hasta el "entonces", pero el moreno no había dicho una sola palabra para complementar las historias, y eso a la Haruno le molestaba, era momento de comenzar a contar todo, sobre todo, y el porque la olvido, porque tuvo que ir su hermano y todo lo demás, ante todo esto la chica solo ponía gestos inexplicables de admiración o algo de lástima y pena, cuando le contó lo de su padre, o todo lo que tuvo que pasar, y las constantes perdidas de memoria, y como pudo olvidarla, se sentía eternamente culpable, pues, la amaba, y ahora era mas fuerte que nunca.

-"y eso… es todo, así que te pido mil disculpas… pero ni yo mismo sabía todo eso, por eso al verte me sentía feliz. Y de hecho es igual, te amo, como a nadie lo he hecho" –dijo, acariciando la espalda de la chica, quien sonreía posando una mano en el pecho del chico.

-"y sabes, que yo te amo mas…" –la chica subió su rostro hasta encontrarse con los ojos azabache del moreno, quien la abrazó muy fuerte, acomodándola sobre su cuerpo.

-"entonces, me perdonas"

-"sabes que si"

Se abrazaron tan fuerte, y decidieron quedarse un cama unos minutos mas.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"No puede ser" –decía la chica de cabellos azulados con una calculadora en mano y un calendario en la otra.

-"no… se improbable"

Por mas que se rompía la cabeza, no concordaba nada, múltiples cálculos y siempre le daban la misma fecha, 4 días de retraso, cuando ella era la mas regular de todas, en cuanto a su periodo, por enésima vez reviso los cálculos dándole la misma respuesta siempre, no podía ser, era inverosímil, y cuando todo iba tan bien. Volvió a revisar pero las nauseas se precipitaron y salió corriendo al baño, incluso antes del retraso se sentía terrible y mareada todo el tiempo, y al percibir cualquier tipo de olor las ganas de vomitar se apoderaban de su ser, y tenia que correr al baño mas cercano, al principio pensó que se trataba de un dolor de estomago común, pero al revisar el calendario, se fijo que ya estaba bastante atrasadita.

-"será que estoy… em… embarazada… ¿de él?

Esto de "estar embarazada" era bien nuevo para ella, y en los últimos dos meses solo había mantenido relaciones con una persona, con el rubio mas sexy de toda la prepa y del número de veces que lo habían hecho, solo en muy pocas se habían cuidado, pues en las demás era todo precipitado y el deseo no les daba tiempo para protegerse.

Volvió ver los cálculos, y seguía con la misma fecha, se comenzaba a poner nerviosa, y eso era algo bien nuevo para ella, respiró profundo, y los cálculos se volvieron lo más importante en los siguientes minutos, pero a la final se dio por vencida, era cierto, o se comenzaba a sicociar con todo eso, porque hasta juraba que su perfecto abdomen ahora estaba un poco mas anchito, pensaba mientras se veía en el espejo.

Y si eso era cierto, si estaba embarazada de Naruto, suspiró tratando de calmarse, algo era bueno, ella lo quería, mas bien lo amaba, pero si el rubio se salía con su "¿Cómo se que el hijo es mío?" lo mas probable era que lo mataba, pero optaba por lo que él era una persona "responsable" o por lo menos lo aceptaría como tal.

Su celular comenzó sonar, y al ver, era su novio, mas conocido como nuevo padre, respiro para tranquilizar su corazón, además todo era especulado, después de todo, un retraso era un retraso, a muchos les pasa.

-"Hola, nos vemos hoy" –la voz por el auricular era la de Uzumaki, quien parecía estar feliz

-"En eso, misma hora y lugar" –apaciguaba su voz, para no dar a notar la desesperación de cada palabra.

-"Tu lo has dicho, hasta eso, nos vemos guapa"

Cerraron la llamada, ella totalmente nerviosa, tenia que estar 100 segura, o no lo hablaría, tenia que también comunicárselo a Sakura, pues ella tendría que darle el apoyo, si por causas del destino, ella estaba esperando un hijo de Naruto.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"me vale muy poco lo que digan tus sentimientos Natsuki, es el mejor partido, y no quiero un NO como respuesta, será quieras o no, parte de ¡TU! Familia, apenas y te hayas graduado, todo se hará, según lo planeado, estés ¡O NO A FAVOR!"

-"¡Y SI NO ME DA LA REGALADA GANA DE HACERLO, DE CUANDO ACÁ TU ME PUEDES MANDAR! HACE MUCHO QUE PERDISTE AUTORIDAD EN MI!" –un golpe seco cayó sobre su blanca mejilla, tiñéndola de un rosa ligeramente asentado.

Su madre le había propinado una buena bofetada, la miró con enfado, al igual que toda su "perfecta" familia. Dirigió una ultima mirada, cargada de odio y asco a sus antecesores dejando al resto de su familia con la palabra en la boca, subió en menos de un minuto la infinidad de escaleras que tenia su casa entre pisos, entrando a su cuarto y cerrándolo de un solo portazo, y caminar en dirección a un espejo gigante, de cuerpo completo y verse fijamente en él.

-"solo eres un remedo de chica fuerte" –comenzaban salirle lágrimas –"que no sabe como controlar tus emociones" –las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, hasta perderse en su cuello –"Porque eres débil" –vio el reflejo haciendo puño con su mano izquierda –"QUE NO SABE HACER OTRA COSA, MAS QUE SENTIRSE MISERABLE Y SOLA"

Golpeó el espejo con tal fuerza que lo rompió en mil pedazos y de su puño izquierdo, comenzaba a salir sangre, pero poco le importo, se quedó de pie viendo el vacío, recordando con exactitud toda su vida. No le importaba mas estar sola, que sus padres la vuelvan a ignorar o que sus hermanos la marginen como siempre, estaba abatida, tiritando de ira, ajustando tan fuerte sus manos que salía sangre de ella, y morderse muy fuerte el labio inferior, haciendo que un hilo de sangre se escurriera por un lado de su boca, quería explotar, quería quitarse la vida, no soportaría un día, mas bien un segundo mas sin que deje de sentirse la mujer mas miserable del planeta Tierra, porque todo prospecto de motivo de existencia era opacado con las frías palabras de su padre, dándole la espalda, mientras arreglaba su maleta de viajes, o los gestos cortantes de su madre, que siempre juraba que la quería, pero nunca hacia nada para hacerla sentir querida, y sus hermanas que la trataban como la misma basura.

No aguantaba un segundo mas respirando ese aire que la asfixiaba, que la enfermaba, y que la hundía en la penumbra, se levantó y tomó su chaqueta, poniéndosela de una sola, y comenzando a caminar por las frias calles saliendo de su casa, ni siquiera quería estar en el auto, al que le había dedicado una infinidad de dinero, adecuándolo para sus múltiples carreras de las que siempre salía victoriosa, le daba asco todo, le daba repulsión, saber que aun compartía su contaminado oxigeno, con la gente que siempre aparentaba todo, quería correr y bien lejos, quería matarse de la forma mas cruel, para emparejar el sufrimiento que sentía cuando todos la veían con odio, y ganas de golpearla.

Tan pronto como todo esto surgía por su mente se choco con un hombre bastante alto, y con facciones algo conocidas para ella, simplemente se disculpó, sin tan siquiera verlo, no quería ver el rostro de quien la había rozado, ensuciándola mas del asqueroso mundo que la rodeaba, comenzó a frotarse los brazos, quitándose el frío que se hacia presente, pero sintió una mano muy fuerte tomarla del brazo, no quiso ni regresar a ver, simplemente forcejeo hasta que la soltaran, y siguió caminando olvidando el frío, no sabia hacia donde caminaba, pero la idea era desaparecer del lugar, y en el mayor de los casos, desaparecer para siempre, y sin motivo de regreso.

-"te sientes muy segura de escapar, verdad" –una voz retumbó en su mente, parándola en seco, levantando la vista, que hasta ahora se plantaba cerca de sus pies.

-"y a ti, que te importa, con lo que haga con mi vid…"

Un abrazo repentino la hizo desfallecer en los brazos del chico que había hablado, poniéndose frente a ella, para recargar por completo su peso, la Asakura, no reaccionaba, al contrario, parecía estar en un tipo de trance, recargada por completo sobre el cuerpo del chico que dijo las palabras exactas para que su decisión titubeara, ahora se hallaba sin autocontrol de cualquier cosa, simplemente "muerta en vida" en los brazos del hombre, que ya tres veces, la sacaba del abismo donde ella constantemente se encontraba cayendo.

-"donde esta la chica que me dijo que me quisiera a mi mismo" –murmuró juntando el cabello de la heredera en un solo lado

-"se murió, al igual que yo, déjame"

-"déjame ver… NO" –la ajusto mas fuerte a su cuerpo, haciendo que ella forcejeara.

-"quieres burlarte de verme que no soy mas que un conjunto de defectos, sin sentido de seguir existiendo, déjame"

-"que no entiendes que si tu dejas de existir, yo haré lo mismo"

Ella quedó de piedra, sin mover un ápice de su ser, ligeramente temblando, el pelirrojo sintió algo húmedo en su camisa, y al ver hacia abajo la vio, llorando en silencio, acurrucada en su pecho, maldiciendo por lo bajo, cerradas los ojos, mostrando un pequeño rojo bajo sus ojos, que mostraban que había llorado mucho antes de encontrársela.

-"no te das cuenta… que sin ti, no encontraré algo para vivir" –se inclinó hasta dejar lo mas cerca posible su oído a su boca –"no te das cuenta verdad"

-"no, no lo hago" –su semblante ya no era de tristeza, otra vez, no tenia ni una sola expresión, estaba ahí viéndolo con los ojos inexpresivos al igual que su ser

-"pues fíjate"

Jalándola hacia él, besando sus labios y vagamente correspondidos, ella no podía, el muro que creaba para que sus sentimientos no salieran como ríos, la estaba manipulando.

-"vamonos de aquí" –murmuró entre besos.

Caminaron el resto de la cuadra hasta encontrar el auto del pelirrojo, subieron y sin encender la radio, sin tan siquiera abrir las ventanas, condujeron alrededor de unos veinte minutos, transcurso en el cual, la Asakura no pronunciaba nada, y se la pasaba viendo por la ventana, en busca de una respuesta desesperada, un poco mas y quedaron frente a la casa del chico quien la ayudó a bajar, entraron a la inmensa casa, pero no había una sola alma, solo eran ellos dos, pero aun así fueron hasta el cuarto del chico, que resulto ser donde ella se había quedado dormida, el día que estuvo bajo la lluvia y él la llevo antes de que pesque una neumonía a su propia casa.

Su relación era extraña, ninguno de los dos hablaba, mas bien estaban sentados sobre la cama del chico, sin pronunciar nada, viendo a la nada, y Natsuki viendo las marcas en sus muñecas, sosteniendo entre sus pestañas algunas lágrimas que querian salir, de repente sintió la mano de Garaa sobre las suyas, regreso a verlo extrañada, y fue ahí, cuado vio como él sentía lo que ella sentía, eran dos gotas de agua, eran tan parecidos, tal vez hasta con el mismo problema.

El pelirrojo se inclino, haciendo que ella también lo hiciera, comenzando a besar su boca, y ella correspondía, lentamente, fueron acostándose en la cama, impulsados por algo que les permitiese olvidar la soledad en la que se encontraban, y mientras la chica deslizaba una de las manos bajo la camisa del pelirrojo, marcaba su cuello dejando marcas en el mismo él tenia las dos manos ocupadas apoyándose contra ellas y la cama, para no presionar tanto el cuerpo de la chica, que le estaba terminando de quitar la camisa.

Al poco tiempo ambos estaban solo en ropa interior, y el pelirrojo rozaba constantemente su cadera con la de ella, acariciando de a poco el pearcing que la chica tenia en la cadera, besaba por en medio de sus pechos, solo cubiertos por un sujetador negro, deslizando la mano, para desatar el mismo que tenia el broche arriba, al momento que lo hizo, sintió el contacto del metal frío sobre su pecho, y al regresar a ver, vio en el pezón izquierdo de la chica un pearcing en forma de espiral y de color morado.

Sonrió, esta chica estaba llena de sorpresas, pero en cuanto a ella, había dejado de moverse, y estaba viendo a punto fijo en la pared mas cercana a su vista, con sus manos sobre las cobijas de la cama y sus piernas a cada lado del cuerpo del chico, que también se había detenido, mirando el rostro de la chica.

-"lo siento" –dijo incorporándose, tomar su camisa y ponerla sobre el cuerpo de la chica.

-"……" –no hablaba, solo estaba ahí, sin presencia.

Levanto levemente sus brazos, abrazando al chico, dejándolo con asombro, y haciéndolo girar, hasta quedar ambos de lado, fue cuando subió su mirada, y viéndola con esos profundos ojos negros murmuró.

-"no es el mejor momento para hacerlo"

-"lo sé y lo siento" –beso levemente su frente.

Ella volvió a abrazarse de él, esta vez con algo diferente, expresaba amor al hacerlo y fue suficiente para que el chico sonriera, y la abrazara igual, era bueno, saber, que ella podía expresar amor, así, para ella, Garaa sea un desconocido.

-"puedes…"

-"¿si?"

-"no, mejor olvídalo" –ella volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho, sintiendo como él la atraía mas a su pecho, mientras una de sus manos jugaba con el cabello de la chica. –"por que me volví tu motivo de existencia"

-"porque eres todo lo que espere de todos, porque eres mi complemento"

-"pero llevamos solo tres días de conocernos"

-"y eso, en el primero, me di cuenta que eres lo me mejor que me ha pasado, pasa y pasará en la vida"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"Naruto…" –era la enésima vez que quería mencionarle sus temerosas dudas sobre "aquello"

-"si, que pasa…" –tomando su mano.

Estaban acostados bajo el pasto de un parque que solo ellos conocian, no había nubes, y la sombra de un árbol cercano les impedia ver directamente el sol, ambos vestido de rockeros (NA: debo redundar sobre eso?) la preocupación el el rostro de la Hyuga era tan notable, pero como tenia un novio tan atolondrado, el nisiquiera se había percatado de eso, estaba nerviosa y siempre buscaba la manera de sonar lo mas sutil, cuando trataba de mencionarse su supuesto embarazo.

-"pues… yo creo que…"

Ring-Ring!

Suspiró resignada, y contestó la llamada.

-"llamaste"

-"hola!" –la voz de la chica la hizo sonreír.

-"¡¡Que mas! Como así tan feliz"

-"vamos al parque donde deben estar ustedes de acuerdo"

-"a que te refieres con "vamos""

-"Sasuke y yo pues niña, nos vemos allá"

- O.O "este… de acuerdo, pero ¿¿¿como que Sasuke?"

-"allá te lo cuento"

-"este…." –tenia un dedo en el aire, viendo incrédula el celular en sus manos. –"era Sakura, que viene con Sasuke… que pasó"

-"Lo mas seguro es que se reconciliaron, ¿no?" –dijo sentándose.

-"si, lo mas probable"

Ambos tenían cara de incredulidad, después de todo lo que pasó entre ellos, es decir la forma tan horrible con la que terminaron y en una noche se habían hecho de a "buenas"

¿Noche?….

Noche…

¡¡¡NOCHE!...

-"jujujujujujujuju, vaya forma de reconciliación…."

-"jijijijijiji, digo lo mismo, guapo…"

Esperaron unos minutos mas, Hinata dejo lo de la "buena nueva" pasar de nuevo, además era prioridad, primero comentarselo a Sakura, pues así tendría alguien que de verdad la ayude, además estaba muy feliz por ella, porque al fin estaba feliz de nuevo, realmente el moreno se había vuelto en alguien muy importante para ella, pues de eso se dio cuenta cuando terminaron y la vio destrozada, consumiendo su vida, de la manera mas triste.

El ruido de un auto estacionarse a unos 100 metros les dio a entender que sus amigos habían llegado, al regresar a ver vieron el flamante jaguar estacionarte a un lado del auto de Hinata, y salir del mismo a Sakura con una mochila y una botella de coca-cola en su mano, en cuanto al moreno, bajaba con una radio portátil, ambos subieron la mano para saludar a los que estaban bajo el árbol, caminaron hasta llegar donde estaban los mencionados y saludaron.

-"Y con esto… Se vuelven a formar los Tabecos" –reia animadamente el rubio con un vaso de soda en su mano.

-"lo mismo digo, tardaron en reconciliarse" –la Hyuga secundaba a su novio, sonriendo, al igual que el resto.

La pareja en reconciliación, estaban apoyadas al árbol con el chico directo en la madera y la pelirrosa sobre él, también tenían un vaso de soda en sus manos y charlaban animadamente con la otra pareja.

-"eto… Sakura, me acompañas al auto"

-"claro" –regreso a ver y le dio un beso al moreno para luego levantarse.

-"estan de mas cursis"

Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar en silencio, mientras los hombres se quedaban charlando… de que otra cosa que la Fabulosa Reconciliación, pero Sasuke estaba de mas feliz con recuperar un trozo de su vida, y ese trozo era Sakura.

-"listo… primero apóyate en algo, porque esto es serio"

-"que pasa Hina, me estas asustando"

-"este…." –vio al cielo –"lo que pasa es que…" –regreso a ver l aparte de delante de su auto –"este… creo que estoy embarazada de Naruto"

Pasaron segundos…

Pasaron minutos…

Pasaron horas…

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEE!"

-"pasa algo" –grito el moreno al escuchar la reacción.

-"no, nada" –la pelirrosa estaba pálida.

-"te dije que no hagas bomba de eso" –la peliazulada estaba totalmente roja, ocultando su rostro con el cabello que caia en su rostro.

-"y él lo sabe"

-"primero quería mencionartelo a ti…"

-"pues vamos a comprobar que ese "creo" sea un 100 verdad o un 100 falso"

-"espero que sea el segundo"

-"y si es el primero"

-"que el padre… se involucre todo lo que quiera"

-"así se habla amiga"

Era una de las pocas veces que se daban un abrazo como el de ese momento, un abrazo de hermanas, la pelirrosa sonrió, llevandola con ella hasta donde estaban los chicos, sonriendo como tontos, viendo como sus novias caminaban donde ellos e inclinarse a besarlos, cuando estuvieron frente a ellos.

Genial, los Tabecos volvieron a formarse, esta vez con lazos más fuertes, no solo de amistad, ahora entre parejas tenían un amor lleno de o que seria unas relaciones largas.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"de verdad… soy tan importante para ti" –dijo la chica de cabellos largos, ya estaba vestida, sentada a un lado de la mesa.

-"mas de lo que te imaginas, y no me preguntes el porque, pues ni yo lo sé" –el pelirrojo estaba frente a ella, en la misma mesa.

Después de vestirse, controlando sus hormonas decidieron bajar a al cocina para tomar un vaso de agua, y tal vez charlar un poco mas, es verdad, la Asakura se sentía extraña, mas bien tenia un extraño dolor en el estomago, que no dolia, era como si tuviera algo que revoloteaba dentro de ella, cuando veía directamente a los ojos verdes del chico.

Y eso le pasaba a ella, pues el chico estaba en peores condiciones, solo quería tenerla abrazada, pero eso era casi imposible, pues ella a penas se dejaba besar, y aun tenia la mirada sin expresión, como si le costara y mucho expresar algo, pero en muy pocas ocasiones él, había logrado que ella muestre algo de expresión, como cuando lo besaba después de que conversaban sobre lo que los deprimía o el simple hecho de que él mostraba mas atención hacia ella que su propia familia y aun no había olvidado ese "gracias" dicho desde el fondo de su alma, que la enia bastante lejos.

-"me tengo que ir" –ella se levantó despacio, viendo el reloj que marcaba las 8:30pm.

-"te voy a dejar, recuerda, no viniste en auto" –él sonrió al igual que ella, era bueno poder expresar esos sentimientos.

-"de acuerdo, voy por mi chaqueta"

-"te acompaño"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el tercer piso de la mansión Hyuga estaban dos chicas, mas bien amigas, la dueña de casa, estaba totalmente roja, entregándole la prueba a la pelirrosa, quien la abanicaba esperando el tan largo minuto.

Segundos desesperantes eran abundados por la peliazulada, quien no evitaba temblar como gelatina, viendo directamente al segundero que se movía tan lento que parecía que cada segundo se volvía una hora.

Al fin dieron los 60 segundos.

-"no quiero saber" –sus labios temblaban y sus manos se movian desesperadamente.

-"Hina, Tranquila, veamos" –dirigió la mirada para cerciorar la respuesta.

Se puso algo pálida, y sus manos también comenzaron a expresar un ligero temblor.

-"es… positivo, ¿Hinata?"

Demasiado tarde, la Hyuga se había desmayado, sobre la fria baldosa del baño de su habitación, el día siguiente iba a ser muuuuuuy largo.

**Fin del Capítulo**

**Uff… no me a quedado tan bien como esperaba, pero bueno, soy algo inconformista… seee eso del embarazo de Hinata es bueno…. Algo inesperado… si, eso XD tenia que ponerle algo de "sazón" para que no este siempre en la monotonía… en cuanto a la nueva pareja sensación XD digo GaraaNatsu, pues veamos si se arregla todo.**

**De verdad Gracias a ti que lo estas leyendo en especial:**

**Andkalia: De verdad? Gracias por leer mi dic, y que bien que te guste aunque si te soy sincera me ha costado bastante siempre tenerlo en suspenso, o bueno algo interesante, es decir con ganas de leer mas de veras muchisimas gracias por leerlo, porque reviews como los tuyos,l me hacen inspirarme para el proximo cap, te cuidas, Chaitos n.n**

**shie-san: Gracias! Ya decia por donde estabas gracias por leer mi fic, y es semi reconciliación, porque bueno… acá se aclararon por completo las cosas, espero que haya lenado tus expectativas nn bueno y Garaa y Natuski, pues bueno… ambos se complementan, así qu equeda, porque queda Te cuidasm nos vemos Bye.**

**nadeshiko-uchiha: Si como que esta media tonta la pagina porque a mi me demoro como 4 días subir el capítulo, pero en fin, que bien que te haya gustado, de verdad te gusto la reconciliación… para mi, me fasltaron algunas palabras… pero bueno, un gesto es mejor que 1000 palabras y vaya que ellos tuvieron muuuuchisisisisisisisimos gestos XD y mi Garita que es tan lindo… así sea depresivo, acá se esta portando super bien XD espero que la conversación haya satisfecho tus expectativas te cuidas y nos vemos nn Chaitos.**

**Dark-Asuka: o.O de verdad te gusto? Y la reconciliación también? Bueno, eso me lo imaginaba, pues tenemos un mismo tipo de gustos en cuanto a la manera en que esta pareja soluciona las cosas jujujujuju. Y sipes, claro que continuo con GaraaNatsu que esta mejor que antes, espero, también que te haya gustado la nueva "calamidad" entre HinaNaru Xd pues ellos estan mas enrollados ahora mas que nunca, de verdad es eso del talento? Nooo, para nada, solo imagino un poco las cosas, otras son de mi propias experiencias (KIni: aquí vuelve a mencionar lo de la bomba…) ejam ¬¬ bueno, ya sabes no le hagas caso…. Gracias por desearme eso del cole pero como van las cosas creo que una repetición en la prepa no le hace mal a nadie XD (Kini: CALLATE!) y no te preocupes por tus fics que también son una BESTIA!"! (entiendase como son mas que super!) y si no te dejo review no e sporque no quiera, sino porque la página de la ¡"·$&/(/) no me deja dejarlos, XD Te cuidas muchisisimo y os vemos si no es en el msn (TT tengo que volver a decir que estoy castigada u.u) te veo en el proximo cap, Bytes nn**

**Arashipotter: KYA! Gracias por leerlo de nuevo! O.o Buena reconciliación, verdad? Si… pero no, me hubiera gustado escribir mas de cuatro hojas de lemon… pero se me agotaban las ideas… XD ty la venganza, pues bueno, digamos que le quede de experiencia el olvidarse de la gente XD Natsuki con Garaa… puede ser la pareja en si es rara, pero buena XDDD Y lo de Hinata y Naruto pues… espero que haya quedado en suspenso lo que le dirá…. Jajajaja Cuidate mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente cap, porque no lo veo tan cercano al msn u.u Bytes. Ah, por cierto AGUANTE EL ROCK!**

**Sakurasasuke: De verdad? A mi me parecio que le faltaba detalles al lemon SasuSaku, y lo de Garaa con Sakura… pues veamos como se arregla en el siguiente cap, porque como has visto la chica, aun no sabe que tiene un "pendiente" con Garaa. Byer nn**

**marion-asakura: Hi! Si termino el martirio… pero será para siempre, siiii yo creo que si, que bien que te haya gustado el lemon, estuvo como decirlo…. Muy poco para la reconciliación pero bueno… al cuerpo le faltaba energias XD Te cuidas y nos vemos, Bye.**


	21. ¿¿¿¿Sakura vs Natsuki?

**Hola, hola! Aquí Cristillyn reportandose con la BUENISIMA noticia de que ya estoy libre, digo, sin castigo y YA TENGO INTER!**

**Ok, ok, no es la gran cosa, pero eso me permite actualizarlo más periódicamente, así que acá les traigo otro Cáp. de mi primerizo fic, que espero sea de su agrado. **

**Recuerden que este fic es 100 Anti Orochimutante, así que por fa ni lo mencionen.**

**Sin mas, les dejo con el Cáp. 21 de mi fic. Que lo disfruten:**

**Cáp. 21: ¿¿¿¿Sakura vs Natsuki?**

-"Hinata, levántate" –dijo la pelirrosa ayudando a incorporarse a su amiga, que se había desmayado, a causa de los resultados de tan esperada prueba.

-"que demonios pasó" –dijo con un hilo de voz.

-"es positivo"

-"..." -cerrando los ojos, nuevamente con intenciones de desmayarse.

-"¡Hinata! tranquilízate, y respira, no es el fin del mundo" -la Haruno tomo la prueba y la boto en el tacho de basura.

La tomo de las manos y se la llevo hasta la cama de la Hyuga, pues estaba completamente pálida, y las nauseas la inundaban, era un hecho, estaba embarazada, y lo peor, del chico mas despreocupado del planeta tierra, temía la simple idea de decírselo, y que el rubio lo aceptara y bueno, después de eso, lo que venga, casarse seria una estupidez incluso para ella, simplemente le dejaría involucrar cuanto el quisiera, pero y si no era así? si el chico lo negaba todo, y lo peor, terminaba con ella, eso, comenzaba a incomodarla, pues... ella lo amaba.

-"Muy bien, te veo mañana en la escuela, y tranquila, que como te dije, no es nada del otro mundo, y sabes que conmigo cuentas para lo que sea" -la chica de ojos jade salio de la habitación de Hinata, sonreía como tonta, estaba muy feliz por su amiga.

Sabia que era muy temprano para tener un hijo, pero realmente le gustaba, es decir, un hijo, ¿es una bendición, no? bueno era un hecho, estaba feliz que Hinata estuviera esperando un hijo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aun era de noche y la heredera de los Asakura, estaba ya en pie, fuera de su cama, eran aproximadamente las 5:30, pero ella ya no tenia marcas de sueño, estaba frente a su armario sacando lo que seria la ropa de ese día y dejándola sobre la cama mientras ella iba a bañarse.

Al entrar a la ducha el agua tibia mojo su cuerpo, y con él su cabello, mantenía los ojos cerrados, recordando, sobre los acontecimientos del día anterior, le gustaba Garaa era un hecho, lo quería, podía ser, tan poco tiempo y ya podía expresar los sentimientos que tanto le costo reprimir, haciendo cosas para sentirse viva, para sentir las cosas.

**Flash Back**

_Una chica de unos quince años estaba sentada en el borde del puente que daba a la salida de la ciudad, en sus pies estaban atados con grandes cintas y grilletes, en una de sus manos tenia una filmadora, y en la otra un celular, parecía que las lágrimas salían solas, pues tenia la cara empapada de ellas, que desaparecían en el recorrido, cerca de su cuello, jugaba en silencio con un pearcing que tenia en su labio inferior, y sus ojos se posaban en el abismo que tenia bajo ella._

_Un abismo no solo material sino también espiritual, lloraba por no poder expresarlos de otra manera, sentimientos que quería compartir con alguien y de forma urgente, en sus muñecas resaltaban un par de vendas con una pequeña marca roja en el centro de las mismas, su ropa negra como sus cabellos y sus ojos la resaltaban entre el resto de las personas que la veían desde atrás._

_Solo un movimiento y caería al abismo, se sentiría libre en dos segundos, atrás de ella gente desconocida la animaba a saltar, y los conocidos, ¿cuales? estaba sola, como siempre._

_Lleno de aire sus pulmones y cerrando los ojos se dejo caer, abriendo los brazos para que el aire corriera mejor a través de su cuerpo, haciendo que el viento lo meciera suspendido entre el abismo y el puente, sus cabellos vencían la ley de gravedad y su mano filmaba la vista panorámica que tenia al rededor de ella, la otra mano apretó el botón de send, y un número se marcó, al ponérselo cerca de su oído suspiro y espero que contestaran._

_-"prueba superada" -murmuró y volvió a colgar._

_Solo estuvo un minuto mas de esa forma, hasta que comenzó a sentir la sangre acumulada en su cabeza, hizo un movimiento con la mano y de inmediato las cuerdas se templaron levantándola para volver al puente, mientras subía acomodaba sus ropas y limpiaba su rostro, no podía permitirse que el resto de gente la vieran llorando, así fueran perfectos desconocidos, llego y todos los presentes la aplaudían, ella simplemente sonrió, y luego dándoles las espaldas se fue directo al auto._

**Fin flash back**

Sabia que iba a ser un día largo, puesto que tenia que ver a la entupida esa de Sakura, que aunque lo negara le tenia celos, porque su nuevo prospecto estaba con ella, pero sabia que a la final el pelirrojo no la quería pues él mismo le había comentado que estaba con ella por ayudar a olvidar a ese tal Sasuke de quien escuchaba noticias todos los días, de sus posibles admiradoras, estaban de casería ahora que sabían que el chico estaba solo, y de la famosa pelirrosa que ahora era parte de toda conversación, por la forma tan cruel de la que había terminado con él.

La verdad la historia de esos dos le importaba lo que era nada, pero que este involucrado en todo eso Garaa, eso realmente la conmocionaba, pues ella sentía algo "raro" por él, cerró los ojos tumbándose otra vez sobre su cama, mientras con una toalla se secaba el cabello, y a un costado de ella, sobre salía unas piezas de metal que se notaban que eran sus preciados pearcings, movió su boca haciendo un gemido de dolor, posando sus manos en su estomago y volver a cerrar sus ojos, respiró profundo y comenzó a vestirse con un top negro y unos pantalones del mismo color, poniéndose una gargantilla en el cuello y comenzar a pasar el filo del delineador sobre sus ojos, dejándolos negros.

Salió de su habitación a las 6:30, y vio como llegaba su padre del viaje que le había tomado todo el fin de semana, vio una maleta en su mano izquierda y en la otra el bolso donde llevaba la laptop, su padre saludó en silencio yendo directamente a la oficina, que rutinal era la vida del padre, pero a ella ni le importo, al llegar a la cocina su comida ya estaba servida, y como siempre, comenzó a desayunar sola.

A unas cuantas calles lejos de ella, la heredera de los Hyuga se levantaba con una mano sobre su boca, y muy pálida, si, la sugestión era su fuerte y desde que pensó que estaba embarazada hasta el día anterior por la noche que lo comprobó a duras penas pudo dormir, el saber algo que su novio tarde o temprano se enteraría la había tenia preocupada toda la noche, casi sin dejarla dormir.

Salió corriendo al baño al oler el aroma de la comida que se cocía en el primer piso, y luego de varios minutos salió del mismo, mas blanca que el papel, y con la mano aun en la boca, la otra estaba sobre su vientre, y muy mareada se dirigió al armario, para seguir la rutina de todas, bañarse, vestirse, arreglarse.

Muy lejos de esa casa, dos personas se levantaban pesadamente, la una sobre la otra, estaba abrazándola y ambos desnudos, era Sakura y Sasuke, en la casa de la primera mencionada, se levantaban pesadamente, pues tenían rastros de estar aun cansados, para variar los padres de la Haruno estaban de viaje así que tenían la casa para ellos solos, así que el moreno se había pasado a vivir indefinidamente en esa casa, y las horas anteriores, como las que comenzaron su reconciliación estaban ocupadas, recuperando el tiempo perdido con ella, el Uchiha fue el primero en levantarse y comenzar a acariciar la espalda desarropada de la chica que pesadamente movió sus parpados mostrando sus grandes ojos verde jade y la sonrisa afloró su boca, viéndolo directamente a esos ojos azabaches que tanto le gustaban y murmurando pesadamente.

-"hola niñito" –mascullo mientras con una mano se retiraba el cabello de sus ojos.

-"hola niñita"

Él también murmuró por lo bajo, quitándole una de las sábanas y cubrir sus atributos (N-A: y vaya que atributos pone un pañuelo sobre su nariz) desapareciendo por la puerta de entrada de la habitación de Sakura. La habitación era todo un desorden, la ropa estaba esparcida por doquier, y la mayor parte de las cobijas colgaban de un filo de la cama, la Haruno se incorporó, viendo tal desorden y sonriendo, la había pasado bien, pero un libro bajo algunas cosas llamó su atención, era un álbum bien conocido para ella. Subiendo sus manos cubriendo su boca solamente soltó un grito sordo.

-"Dios mío, Garaa"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"ACHUUUU" –posando un pañuelo sobre su nariz.

-"hermano… de nuevo resfriado" –la chica acomodaba su portafolio sobre la mesa del desayuno.

-"hay hermanita, déjalo, es todavía niño" -el otro hermano tenia los pies sobre la mesa, con el discwalk sobre sus oídos, masticando goma de mascar.

-"mejor así Kankurou, es mejor que se preocupe a que nos ignore" –regresó la vista indignado a su hermano, que se aguantaba la risa.

-"si, que triste, verdad Temarita" –bromeó pero fue callado con el fuerte golpe del antes mencionado portafolios.

-"Callen los DOS" –la rubia molesta le arrancó la cartera del rostro del tipo y se fue.

-"yo la imito" –dijo el pelirrojo tomando las llaves de su auto y saliendo por la puerta trasera, que daba directo al garaje.

Condujo por las calles de la ciudad, con la mirada fija en el camino mientras sus oídos retumbaban con el místico sonido de la canción "Beautiful people" que sonaba por cada parte del auto, llamando la atención de todos los peatones que pasaban a su lado, cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo. Seis cuadras antes de llegar a la prepa vio un nissan color negro, en donde sobre salían los ángeles que parecía que tocaran las llantas, el piloto no era mas que una chica de cabellos negros muy largos que le cubrían la mayor parte del rostro, vestida, de negro, diferente a él que estaba vestido con una sudadera verde oscuro con el estampado de "Descomunal" y unos pantalones tubo negros, ella regresó a ver, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus rojos labios, llevando la vista al semáforo, que indicaba que nos autos no avanzarían y luego a aquellos ojos verdes, indicando solo con la vista "una carrerita" y a la sonrisa del pelirrojo, comenzó a acelerar.

El fuerte ronroneo de los dos motores llamó la atención del resto de estudiantes que se dirigían a la prepa, presumiendo de forma certera que una carrera estaba pronta, así que se subieron a la acera, esperando, como los automovilistas que el semáforo marcara el verde de "avance" Al cambio de luz, el estridente sonido de las llantas sobre el pavimento dio a entender que comenzó la carrera, poniéndola desde el principio a Natsuki a la cabeza, manejando de forma experta el auto, pero el pelirrojo no se quedaba atrás y en una maniobra quedo a su lado, y regresando a ver a la chica, que mantenía su rostro apacible, otra maniobra y fue el turno de la morena quedarse atrás, pero no por mucho, pues en dos segundo estuvo de nuevo a la cabeza, sin el mayor esfuerzo, llegando a la entrada de la prepa donde todos la veían atónitos.

-"ganaste" –dijo el chico al bajar de su auto, algo abochornado.

-"que gané" –respondió viendo sobre su hombro, pare ver el rostro del pelirrojo.

-"esto…" –saco un disco de entre sus ropas –"espero te agrade"

-"gracias" –volvió a poner la cara estúpida, digo, sonreír, pero esta vez mas sentido.

-"pa—" –quedó en silencio al ver el auto del moreno llegar al estacionamiento, acompañado de la pelirrosa, quien sonreía al igual que el anterior.

-"no dejaras que te desmorone, o si" –mascullo la Asakura, viendo tal escena, y viendo al chico quedarse de piedra. –"nunca mas, lo recuerdas"

-"si, lo recuerdo" –murmuró despacio, viendo como se terminaba de estacionar el auto, saliendo del mismo los novios.

A continuación la peor escenografía, de un lado estaba Sakura y Sasuke y frente a ellos, a cada lado de su auto estaba Natsuki y Garaa, viéndose entre los cuatro de forma muy profunda, mientras al tensión se volvía mas densa, la primera en dar un paso fue la Asakura, que caminó hasta quedarse a un lado del pelirrojo que sonrió al ver el acto, ella era su fuerza, no quería dejarla en ridículo, ante esto el moreno tomó la mano de la Haruno, viendo desafiante al chico que tenia enfrente y regresar su vista sobre la chica de largos cabellos, pues parecía que en cualquier momento se lanzaría al cuello de la chica que tenia enfrente. Es decir a Sakura.

-"esto es ridículo" –la Asakura tomó la mano de Garaa y de un jalón lo llevo al lado contrario de los "novios"

-"mas que ridículo" –la pelirrosa jalo de la mano del Uchiha y se lo llevo del otro lado donde segundos antes la otra pareja había tomado camino.

-"y que me perdí" –dijo un rubio que acababa de llegar a la prepa.

-"ho… Hola Naruto" –la chica de cabello negro azulado bajaba del auto de su primo, totalmente roja y con ropa un poco mas ancha de lo normal –"como... estas"

-"Hinata" –se acercó a ella y la beso –"que pasa, estas enferma" –posando su mano sobre la frente de la Hyuga –"veo que no es eso…" –agachándose un poco para verle a los ojos –"entonces, que pasa"

-"jejeje, que va a pasar… nada, vamos Naruto, llegamos tarde"

-"sabes… no sabes mentir" –tomó el brazo de la chica y la jaló hacia el abrazándola en el acto. –"no te suelto hasta que me digas que pasa"

-"_decirle que me pasa… como si fuera tan sencillo… _No de verdad nada, lo prometo…" –pasó su brazo libre sobre los hombros del ojiazul que la veía desconfiado.

-"ok…" –la soltó no sin antes besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento, y comenzar a caminar juntos hacia el edificio central.

--- Clase de Historia. Profesora Anko ---

-"y en las faldas del Pichincha la guerra entre españoles y Ecuatorianos que se batían por la libertad del dominio español y…" –la profesora Mitarashi Anko se explayaba con la batalla de Pichincha, que ya todos los estudiantes se lo sabían de memoria.

De un lado del aula se encontraban el grupo de los Tabecos, riendo de forma silenciosa lanzando bolas de papel mojado a las niñas "estu-odiosas" que apuntaban cualquier idea que se le escapaba de las palabras de tan aburrida profesora, del otro lado, estaban los nuevos chicos que se habían integrado al prepo. Entre ellos Garaa y Natsuki, aunque la última lo único que hacia era chequear a la pelirrosa, buscando un defecto de donde colarse para hacerle quedar mal.

-"señorita Asakura" –sonrió con malicia la maestra –"podría decirme, liderados por quien, lograron la victoria"

Era una profesora molesta y todo el mundo lo sabía, era algo así como si solo deseara las respuestas copiadas y pegadas en la mente de los chicos, espera con ansias la respuesta de la chica que de inmediato se paró para ver la vista de todos los de la clase incluyendo a los Tabecos, esperando con pretensión la respuesta.

-"Antonio José de Sucre" – (N-A: Hey adoro la historia ok!) dijo en voz alta sentándose al terminar su respuesta, quitando la sonrisa del rostro de la profesora.

El resto de la clase fue más aburrida aun, puesto que la maestra ofendida por la buena respuesta de una alumna a quien ni le importaba su clase realmente le resultaba inaudito, así que les encargo una tarea muuuuy larga y difícil.

Al receso la pelirrosa se separó del moreno y caminó en dirección donde se encontraba Garaa y la chica gótica.

-"nos permites unos minutos… Natsuki…" –dijo viéndola de arriba abajo tomando el brazo del pelirrojo.

-"porque lo haría" –dijo también tomándolo del brazo.

-"porque quiero arreglar algunas cosas con él" –miró desafiante, pero la Asakura la vio de una peor manera.

-"y luego hablaras conmigo" –se acercó al chico que veía a las tipas expectante –"nos vemos mas tarde, Garaa" –se acercó un poco mas a su oído para que la pelirrosa no lo escuchara –"suprime sentimientos"

El chico frunció el ceño, y aunque no lo pareciera el comentario realmente le molesto, es decir, hace como tres días, para ser exactos a él ya no le importaba suprimirlos, ya que cierta chica que ahora se alejaba radiante meciendo su cabello al compás del viento próximo al verano, le había hecho ver de manera distinta lo que era querer a una persona, tan profundo como él podía hacerlo.

-"mira…. Con respecto a todo esto…. yo" –las mano de la Haruno se alternaban en tomar sus brazos o simplemente jugar con sus dedos. Ese era un signo de estar muy nerviosa, o incomoda. –"bueno, este… yo…"

-"nada que hablar Sakura, sabia bien a lo que me enfrentaba con todo esto, y sabes que… me alegra mucho volverte a ver sonreír" –posó una de sus manos en las mejillas de la pelirrosa. –"y me alegra también" –regresó la vista, por donde segundos antes la morena se había alejado –"saber a quien pertenecen estos tontos sentimientos"

La chica se quedó algo impactada, regresando a ver, la dirección en donde una chica de cabellos negros estaba sentada, charlando con una tipa que se encontraba a su lado, al perecer a esa chica la conocía bastante bien, era Tenten hablando con la Asakura de algo que parecía bastante animoso para la segunda nombrada, pues estaba llevando de forma "civilizada" la conversa. Volvió su vista para ver el rostro del pelirrojo que también veía la escena satisfecho.

-"si no tienes nada mas que decir… me retiro" –dijo haciéndola a un lado, dejándola mas impactada todavía.

-"espera, que no sientes nada por mi. Es decir, ya no me quieres" –comentó cuando lo tenia a un lado de ella, esperanzada en escuchar algo bueno para ella.

-"quien dijo que no, solo que" –regresó su vista, para encontrar sus ojos con los jade que ella poseía –"se que te quiero, pero a ella, la amo"

Sonrió satisfecho al ver la cara de decepción que tenia la Haruno en su semblante. Ya que ella era siempre la que robaba corazones, y le daba despecho no tener este también a su merced, al fin lo vio desconfiada, frunciendo el ceño para que se mostrara un poco, su enojo.

-"me alegro por ti" –dijo un tanto tajante y se retiro dejando con la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del pelirrojo que ahora levantaba la mano para llamar a Natsuki que daba por terminada la conversación con la novia de Neji.

Pero no contaba con eso, la morena le hizo un gesto indicando que esperara y camino tras los pasos que hace un momento habían sido ocupados por la pelirrosa que disgustada caminaba en dirección al edificio central donde se suponía que se encontraría con su novio, hasta darle alcance y sujetarla fuertemente por el antebrazo izquierdo.

-"pero que dem…. ah, eres tu" –masculló la Haruno viéndola friamente a los ojos.

-"que, acaso esperabas a Garaa rogando por tu amor, no sueñes, querida…" –poso una mirada llena de antipatía sobre los ojos de Sakura, que en ese momento mostraban incertidumbre, por la reacción de la chica

–"acaso pensaste que no podría querer a nadie mas que a ti" –sin pensarlo ajustaba con mucha fuerza el brazo de la poseedora de los ojos jade

–"acaso creíste que ibas a ser la única en su mente y ser" –ahora sus ojos asesinaban cualquier rastro de felicidad que se presentaría en la, ahora un tanto aterrada mirada de la pelirrosa que comenzaba a gemir victima del dolor en su brazo izquierdo

–"juzgaste que Garaa se enamoraría una sola vez, y solo de ti" –vio de nuevo, ahora Sakura rogaba por su libertad.

-"pues pensaste, creíste, juzgaste mal" –la soltó, pues se dio cuenta que ahora ella no se movería hasta escuchar todo –"tiene tanto derecho de hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera, después de todo, la gente siempre hace eso, ¿¿¿verdad Sakurita?" –la ironía y el sarcasmo la mantenían controlada, de darle un certero golpe en el centro del estomago. –"no te acerques a él… o te mataré"

Se alejo dejando a la chica de cabellos rosas aun en shock, no le había dado ni tiempo a opinar, estaba herida en lo mas profundo de su ser, la había dejado bien colgada, ahora veía como se alejaba para dar encuentro con el pelirrojo que había visto desde primera fila, todo el acontecimiento, y sonreía, de manera desvergonzada, como si se hubiera cumplido algo que a la final quería que se cumpla.

-"vamonos" –él se había acercado, para dar de manera mas próxima su encuentro.

-"si" –la chica sonrió de la misma manera dejando la escena aun fresca y a unos cuantos espectadores abismados por el suceso reciente.

Lejos de todo esto estaban dos personas, un chico de cabellera rubia junto a su novia que parecía estar en la dimensión "X" pues el Uzumaki charlaba animadamente y ella solo asentía con la cabeza viendo al hermoso "océano" de ideas que se precipitaban en su cabeza como una horrible migraña, y el mareo no la había dejado tranquila todo el día.

-"y los gatos vuelan porque tienen 3 pares de alas" –expresó algo molesto.

-"si Naruto, lo sé" –respondió automáticamente.

-"¡¡¡LO VES! No me prestas atención" –gritó bastante agitado.

-"¿hum? Me dijiste algo" –murmuró con voz somnolienta.

-"Hinata, ya de una vez dime, que te pasa, todo este día has estado bien rara" –se cruzo de brazos, sentado frente a ella.

-"….."

-"Hinata…. Estoy esperando…." –la paciencia no era su fuerte.

-"¡NO ES FÁCIL, ¡BIEN!" –también se altero.

-"confía y dímelo"

-"de acuerdo… pues… estoy em… aaaah, demonios…" –movió sus ojos lejos de los azules que tenia su novio –"estoy embarazada"

-"¿que?" –pregunto para cerciorar de haber escuchado bien.

-"y tu eres el padre"

**Fin del capitulo**

**De acuerdo alardear demasiado no es muy bueno no XD como lo tomara Naruto hmmmm pues eso esta para la próxima que nos veamos, otra vez disculpándome por el retraso de la actualización, pero bueno, mas vale tarde que nunca. ¿¿¿¿no?**

**Gracias de verdad por leer mi fic, y sobre todo por dejar reviews, ya que eso me ayuda a seguir escribiendo y no botar la toalla con la mínima de "fracaso" en especial muchas gracias a las personas que me dejan revis.. GRACIAS!**

**Sakurasasuke: Hola! Si, jijijijiji Hinata embarazada, pero no podía terminar tan rápido la intriga de cómo reaccionará. Y como no van a estar cariñosos SakuSasu, si estan en la etapa de reconciliación (Kini: cabe la redundancia) y lo de Saku y Garaa pues, a poco no te lo esperabas jeje, nos vemos en la siguiente, bye!**

**marion-asakura: Ya tengo inter (Kini: ¬¬ ya lo sabemos) ejem… bueno como te decía, todo tiene una consecuencia y esta es una (Preferible un hijo, a otro tipo de consecuencias, no?) Te cuidas muchisimo, y gracias de verdad por leer mi fic, bytes**

**shie-san: Sipo, esta bien embarazada, XD y bueno, las reacciones de Naruto se las vera mejor en el siguiente cap, así que no comas ansias, XD y la nueva pareja pues, realmente necesitan un poquito mas de tiempo para ser ¿una mejor pareja? Pues bueno, es mejor saber que se complementan a ser totalmente iguales, no? Gracias por leer, y nos vemos en la próxima.**

**nadeshiko-uchiha: Atada a la silla? (Kini: jajaja, no evite reirme ante el comentario, disculpa) y bueno reacciones y mas, lo veremos en la proxima muajajajaja que mala soy dejando en ascuas de nuevo, pero bueno, sin eso, la historia, no seria historia, no? En fin, espero verte en el siguiente Cáp. bytes**

**arashipotter: Si, hasta es irreal que sin cuidarse y nada salieran bien librados de esta XD ajajajaja, pobres… pero bueno, eso les pasa por calenturientos XD bueno espero que veas que Hinata no tiene secretos por mucho tiempo jeje, y Sakura, bueno… eso lo pensaré después XDDD y Natsuki pues bueno, las cosas no pueden marchar mejor para ella, no, esta con ese guaperrimo de GARAA! (Kini: si. Esta bien guapo) Gracias por leerlo de verdad, (Kini: por cierto cuando actualizas tu fic!) y nos vemos en la otra, a si ROCK POR SIEMPRE Y PARA SIEMPRE!**

**Dark-Asuka: Molesta pero no impide, ya sabes a lo que me refiero, mente pervertida, al hecho de que Hinata este embarazada y todo eso jujujujuju, Sabes que para mi es un gusto leer tus fics, me gustan mucho, así que nada de que agradecer, y si bien es ciert no te dejo review no es porque no quiera sino porque ya sabes lo loca que esta la página últimamente, y bueno ya sabes… como es eso de un preU eso si es agobiante, creeme lo sé por experiencia, no más hechale ganas, y sales en un dos por tres, así que nada de que preocuparse. nn te cuidas muchisimo y como lo dije, suerte con el prepo, Bytes **


	22. Dama Imaginaria

**BUUUUAAAAAA! LO SIENTO MUCHO! POR LA TRARDANZA!**

**Bueno, son tantas cosas…. Es el estrés total (típica frase mia) la idea es que, no es que lo haya pasdo por alto, sino que el tiempo no me da para mucho pero mas vale tarde que nunca como dice el dicho, verdad?**

**Recuerden que este es un fic 10000 libre de Orochigay y Kaputo, respectivamente. Así que por fas no los nombres.**

**Sin cansarlos un segundo mas, los dejo con el fic.**

**Cáp. 22: Dama Imaginaria – Bajo Sueños**

-"como, que fue lo que dijiste" –murmuró cuando comenzaba a asimilar la reciente información.

-"que tu eres el padre, claro si quieres creer"

-"¿seguro que es mío?"

Un horrible dolor en la nariz se hizo presente seguido por una hemorragia nasal, mientras la Hyuga quitaba su puño del rostro del tipo que se quejaba del dolor, posando la mano derecha en la nariz, para evitar perder mucha sangre aunque sin mucho éxito pues tanto su mano como la chaqueta en poco tiempo estuvo cubierta del líquido carmesí que salía de su ser. Mientras la peliazulada se contenia de propinarle otro golpe en la boca, sosteniendo con una mano, el puño de la otra.

-"eres un imbecil" –dijo, poniéndose de pie, no sin antes darle un puntapie al tipejo rubio. Entre las piernas (NA: ya me enoje, pobre imbecil!) –"¡¡¡pero que me podria esperar de un poco hombre, que ni siquiera esta seguro de poder fecundar a una mujer!"

**Pensamientos de Hinata**

_Es un pobre imbecil, yo que me fíe de que lo iba aceptar como tal, es un idiota, pero tenia que imaginarme, si él no era nada diferente a los demás veo que es como todos los hombres… ¡AH! Pero que rabia, que el tipo piensa que me acuesto con el primer hombre que conozco, que parte de que lo hacia con él, porque sentía algo por él, es mas, aun lo siento, se supone que lo amo ¿¿no? Y él dijo que también lo hacia conmigo… que también me amaba, pero claro, salgo con un "encargo" y el muy estúpido pregunta "Seguro que es mío" si quiere regresar conmigo, le costará y bastante._

**Fin Pensamientos de Hinata**

Sin pensarlo una lágrima llena de orgullo salio de uno de sus ojos, la del otro, se quedó atrapada por la fuerza de voluntad de la peliazulada que caminaba con paso fuerte hasta el estacionamiento donde su primo junto a su novia estaban bromeando como solían hacerlo, pues a la Hyuga no le gustaba llevar un auto para ella sola, pues no le gustaba manejar sin compañía, y no era molestia ir con su primo al contrario lo disfrutaba bastante, sobre todo cuando su novia, no los acompañaba, pues ella era una verdadera molestia y además a Hinata, no le agradaba del todo, además de que aun mantenía relación con esas tontas de Sunam e Ino, que se habían retirado de la prepa ofendidas, después del incidente en los Alpes Suizos

Se limpio rápidamente la lágrima y cambio su rostro, no sufriría ni menos por un pelmazo como lo era el rubio, un idiota sin sentido de la sutileza. Y lo peor, un pobre irresponsable.

-"nos vamos" –pregunto a su encuentro con el primo

-"de una, ven, sube" –abriendo la puerta para que pasara.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"Muy bien, profesores… los he reunido aquí, pues hay que apurarnos, los de último año están por graduarse, así que es momento de preparar el baile de despedida, y sobre todo los que han destacado para la ceremonia de graduación"

La rectora Tsunade estaba arreglando los preparativos para tan esperada fecha, no tener a los revoltosos alumnos de último año era todo un alivio para las personas encargadas de impartir enseñanzas a las perdidas mentes que se encontraban ahí, estaban todos los profesores repasando todo, el tiempo se les venia encima y mas aparte ya los tenían hartos de todo.

El resto del mes paso normal. Sasuke y Sakura mantenían su relación tan bien que habían sido nominados para el rey y la reina, del baile de graduación pero ellos lo habían rechazado, ya que eso no era algo suyo, Hinata parecía estar igual, pero ahora se la veía mas pálida, y mas amargada que nunca, Naruto, falto dos días después, del incidente con el puño de la Hyuga, pues estuvo en el hospital y en casa porque tuvo una desviación en la nariz, y el resto de la semana se la paso con la cara totalmente morada, diciendo que se había dado contra la pared, aunque la mayoría habían visto cuando la chica le propinaba el golpe, entre ellos volvieron a ser antes de cuando eran novios, no se podían ver, y siempre que lo hacían cada cual se mandaba al carajo, y si bien es cierto aun se amaban entre si, no querían dejar su orgullo para hablar con el otro.

Natsuki y Garaa habían comenzado una relación algo formal, y se les veía muy a gusto y cada vez mas integrados a la preparatoria, se les hacia cada vez mas fácil expresar sus sentimientos al resto de la gente, incluso la Asakura había dejado de ser tan fría con Sakura, e incluso, a veces, se reían juntas, y a Sasuke había aprendido a ser tolerante con el pelirrojo, que resulto ser, un buen amigo. Pero ante todo, las pruebas finales y todos los últimos preparativos para la graduación los profesores eran mas crueles, y no dejaban que ninguna se les pasara, mandando trabajos excesivamente largos, y pruebas de temas jamás vistos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"a donde me llevas" –decía la chica de largos y negros cabellos vendada los ojos, siendo guiada por el pelirrojo.

-"espera unos segundos mas" –tenia sus manos posadas en las caderas de la chica.

Llegaron hasta una parte de la casa del chico, en donde habían algunas velas esparcidas a lo largo de una habitación inundada por la luz que salía de ellas, por las ventanas cubiertas por largas y oscuras cortinas se veía la luna, a penas y brillante, pues eran muy gruesas y a duras penas se filtraba la luz, entre las velas y las cortinas habían infinidad de ramos de girasoles y las velas estaban de tal manera que dejaban una parte redonda sin ellas, pareciendo una pista, o algo así, habían varios de pétalos de rosas tan rojas como la sangre esparcidos por el piso, y al fondo de la habitación un mini componente.

El chico descubrió los negros ojos de la chica que se quedo algo asombrada por la belleza del lugar, estaba hermoso, y la luz tenue lo hacia tan calido, como el beso que ahora él depositaba en su hombro mientras llevaba sus manos por la cintura, pegando la espalda de la chica en su pecho, e inclinando su cabeza, posándola entre el cuello y el hombro.

-"a que se debe todo esto" –poso sus blancas manos sobre las del pelirrojo, sonriendo.

-"siempre debe de haber una razón para hacer cosas como esta?" –poso otro beso en su cuello, y luego la hizo girar para quedar cara a cara. –"no debe hacer razón para no poder expresar cuanto te amo"

-"eres loco, sabias, pero igual, también te amo" –lo beso, pero esta vez sus labios, mientras la música fuera de lo común comenzó a sonar. –"¿hum? Que es…"

-"shhhh, solo síguela" –murmuró mientras posaba las manos de ella sobre sus hombros al tiempo que él, ponía las suyas sobre las caderas de la muchacha, moviéndose al compás de la música cerrando los ojos para sentir mejor.

-"Garaa…" –murmuró despacio

-"si…"

-"puedes quitar tus manos de ahí…" –dijo, con la misma voz hipnotizante, mientras el pelirrojo regresaba sus manos a la cadera, ya que estaban un poco mas abajo (NA: jejejejejejejeje).

-"lo siento" –dijo susurrando, abrazándola fuertemente, hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello y besarlo despacio.

Pasaron las horas y las velas se consumían, algunas incluso se habían extinguido, pero aun así los chicos no se separaron hasta que la última se hubo extinto, en ese momento ambos abrieron los ojos, separándose un poco, viendo el rostro del que tenían en frente y sin dejar de mostrar una pequeña sonrisa. Acercando su rostro, para fundirse en un beso, que al principio mostraba ternura, y mientras se consumía, iba tornando a un beso lujurioso, mas bien, lleno de excitación.

-"me tengo que ir" –susurro, para que ni ella misma se escuchara, no quería marcharse, quería seguir besandolo.

-"vamos, te dejo en tu casa" –la tomó de la mano, quedándose inmóvil.

-"¿hummmm?" –lanzó ese sonido de sorpresa, al ver que volvía a soltar su mano, dirigiéndose a un estante, con mas velas.

Solo tomó algunas mas, pasando por la puerta por la que entraron aldabándola y ponerlas y encenderlas a lo largo de la sala, que tomaba, nuevamente la luz tenue que minutos antes habia estado presente, volviendo el aire místico, se acercó nuevamente a ella a besarla, posando sus manos en la fina cintura, apegando sus caderas a las de él, que se inclinaba para besarla mas. Al moverse un poco, presionó el botón de encendido al radio, dejando a sus oídos la posibilidad de escuchar la canción "Dama imaginaria" de "bajo sueños"

_Cada día que pienso más en ti_

_Pregunte en donde estas tu_

_Si solo yo te encontrare_

_Y al final junto los dos_

Movió lentamente los labios, para separarse un momento, quería verla, quería sentirla suya, tanto como él lo era para ella, suspiro sobre su cuello, mientras bajaba una de sus manos para posarla donde la espalda pierde su nombre, pegándola mas a su cuerpo, y sus besos ya eran incontenibles, haciendo que ella subiera sus manos, enterrando sus dedos en el cabello rojo y revolverlo mientras su otra manos se posaba en la cara del chico, que con cada beso gritaba el querer tenerla solo para él.

_Porque es cierto que solo era calor_

_Siempre estas dentro de mi interior_

Se inclinó un poco para poder besar su cuello, extasiado del delicioso aroma de su piel, mientras sus manso traviesas se comenzaban a mover, subiendo de manera suave y lenta desde la cintura hasta debajo sobre sus pechos, pero la Asakura con una de sus manos lo sostuvo, separándose un poco de él, ocultando su sonrojo entre sus cabellos, mientras con ambas manos tomaba las de su amante. Ahora las posaba sobre sus caderas, mientras ella misma se quitaba la larga gabardina que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y la botaba en el suelo, y se retiraba el pequeño moño con el que recogía su cabello.

_Pienso que tu formas parte de mi_

_Y que algún día yo podré compartir_

_La ilusión de darte todo este amor_

_Y al final junto los dos_

El pelirrojo cubría ansiosamente cada centímetro de su amada, moviendo ligeramente sus manos por las pronunciadas curvas que la morena tenia, posando sobre sus pechos, y comenzar a moverlos en forma coordinada, y en circulo, ella tenia los ojos cerrados, concentrando cada uno de sus sentidos al ritmo cual sus caderas se movían incitando el cuerpo de su chico ya algo salido, porque al moverse se rozaban por todos lados, provocando su cuerpo a que reaccione por si mismo.

_Sin tu amor, moriré_

_Sin tu amor, solo en el mundo estaré_

_Sin tu amor, moriré_

_Sin tu amor, dama imaginaria moriré_

El chico la desnudaba a una destreza inexplicable, al igual que ella, besando cada milímetro, dejándose solo con la ropa interior, al tiempo que el pelirrojo la inclinaba para poder acostarla sobre la ropa esparcida en el suelo, y ya en el piso ambos se comenzaron a comer a besos y las caricias iban y venían en un movimiento el sujetador de la chica estaba afuera al igual que su última prenda, mostrando ambos pearcings, que al tacto, estaban algo fríos. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, recorriendo el cuerpo de su novio, parte por parte, sin evitar dejar de acariciar, su espalda, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas con sus uñas al momento de rozarlas por ahí. Cualquier impedimento para fusionarse y formar uno solo estaban fuera del perímetro, y con caricias cada vez mas fuertes mas intensas, y los simples suspiros se volvieron gemidos cargados de un placer mezclado con el sentimiento mas profundo, murmurando sus nombres dejándose llevar por la embriaguez que le ocasionaba el otro.

_Solamente te veo en mi ilusión_

_Y llorar pensando en tu amor_

_Yo se bien que tu estas cerca de mi_

_Que nuestro amor jamás morirá_

_E_l pelirrojo entró en ella, de forma suave y sutil, ocasionando que ella se arqueara, producto del placer, respirando de forma agitada, abrazando su cintura con sus piernas, permitiendo que el chico entrara mas en ella, permitiendo sentirse mas que uno, sentirse en las nubes, mientras sus cuerpos perlaban de sudor, y sus mentes pedían mas, haciendo que su cuerpo vibre aun mas, posando ambas manos a un lado del cuerpo de la chica, parea impulsarse mejor, para poder saciar cada uno de sus actos, mordiendo con fiereza el cuello de la chica, dejando marcas rojas en su cuello corriéndose dentro de la Asakura, con un gemido fuerte, clamando el nombre de ella, y segundos después ella, arqueando su cuerpo, haciendo puño, con la ropa en la que estaba acostada, para luego el poseedor de los ojos verdes reposar su cabeza en los pechos de la morena, que lo acoge, abrazando con brazos y piernas su cuerpo, acercándolo mas a ella, hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello rojizo, moviéndolos ligeramente.

_Porque realmente te amo_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"tan bien como siempre" –murmuraba pasando una esponja por su cuerpo.

-"y que digo de ti, no me dejas de sorprender Sakura" –susurró cerca del oído de la pelirrosa que estaba sobre el cuerpo del moreno, pasando una esponja sobre sus brazos.

-"ni en mil años se me habria ocurrido hacerlo aquí, pero bueno, siempre hay una mente morbosa en una relación verdad" –insinuó al ver las manos del moreno, sobre sus rodillas.

-"Sakura…. Que haras después de la graduación" –soltó la pregunta, posando ahora sus manos sobre los blancos hombros de la chica.

-"lo mas seguro es que me quede aquí, o me vaya a algún lado con Hinata, ¿por que?" –regreso a ver, para que sus ojos se chocaran con los negros del Uchiha, que la observaba con un poco de ansiedad.

-"quieresirconmigoalaplayatodounmes" –preguntó de corrido, viendo a un lado de la chica que tenia la cara confusa.

-"Cla… claro" –sonrió, acercándose para besarlo, pero el moreno aparto la cara.

En cambio a un beso, la abrazo, haciendo que ambos se hundieran bajo la tibia agua en la que estaban, pues habían pasado un "tiempo de calidad" dentro del agua, ya que todo un mes Sasuke vivia con ella, pues los padres de la Haruno decidieron tomarse un año sabático lejos de casa. Y bueno ellos habían tomado derecho bajo sus propios deseos, para cumplir cualquier fantasía por pequeña que fuera, realmente era una relación bastante estrecha pues en un mes habían completado el Kamasutra, y donde mas ganas les daba, (NA: muajajajajajajaja, me resultaron bien calenturientos XD)

-"Sasuke… que pasará si yo fuera a tener un hijo tuyo" –dijo sin titubear, algo sonriente.

-"¡¡¡Que cosa!" –dijo casi atorandose con su propio aire, mientras veía algo asustado a su chica, quien seguía sonriente.

-"tranquilo guapo, no lo estoy, pero nada mas preguntaba" –sonrió.

-"estaria gustoso si fuera nuestro hijo o hija" –sacó una voz paternal de donde no tenia.

-"jeje, igual yo" -se puso en pie, tomando una toalla para secar las gotas de agua que se habían quedado prendidas a su cuerpo, saliendo de la bañera, mientras el moreno se quedaba, unos minutos mas en el agua.

-"dame unos minutos más, y voy" –dijo ahora pasándose él la esponja por sus bien formados pectorales (NA: baba).

-"de acuerdo" –sonrió, al terminarse de envolver la toalla por su cuerpo, y salir, cerrando la puerta tras si, para que el frío no entrara al cuarto.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El sol se colaba por la conocida ventana de la Asakura, mientras ella trataba de evitar que le llegara a los ojos, rodó por su cama hasta casi caerse de la misma, con los cabellos todos alborotados y su pijama –que constaba de un camisón largo- toda enrollada a su cuerpo.

En el escritorio había algunos sobres, uno de ellos con una cantidad bastante considerable de dólares, y en otro una carta, mas bien un fax, con las letras que parecían de su padre, y mas allá las cuentas que se las dejaban en su habitación.

"_Hija, cambio de planes, tu madre, hermanas y yo, nos vamos al mundial, lo sé fue muy precipitado, pero no estabas en casa, deje un sobre con dinero en tu habitación, por si nos quieres acompañar, avísanos cualquier decisión."_

Masculló. Viendo con odio el cuadro de su familia que relucía en su pared, frunciendo el ceño para no verlo, pero sin éxito, de inmediato llamo a una de las sirvientas, ordenándole que retirase ese cuadro, que molestaba su presencia. La sirvienta, acostumbrada a ese tipo de arranques, no se impresionó, solo tomó el cuadro, y al recibir la orden de "echarlo a la basura" solo suspiró resignada, sacando la pintura de la habitación. Se vistió de lo mas normal, esperaba a Garaa, pues él la iba a ver, para ir juntos al prepo., pues desde hace mucho que dejaba el auto, para compartir el del pelirrojo, ya que se sentía viva al estar junto a él, además que a al pelirrojo le gustaba manejar (NA: Nada fuera de lo normal, no? XD)

El auto llegó una hora después con el pelirrojo conduciéndolo, al igual que ella su ropa era totalmente negra, con excepción de una bufanda que traía la chica de color blanco perla, que filos pliegues en el centro. Unos ladridos llamaron la atención del chico, pues vio a un rottweiler lanzarse a él, a lamerle la cara.

-"jejejeje, discúlpalo, es solo que tiene aprecio a los desconocidos" –sonrió tratando de quitar al perro de encima.

Retirandolo al perro, comenzaron a caminar en dirección al auto mientras reia al ver a su novio retirarse la baba del rostro, y abria la puerta para que la morena entrara en el auto, era lindo saber que podía volver a querer, después de tanta herida en su maltrecho corazón

**Pensamientos de Natsuki**

_Y heme aquí, con un chico al que nunca pensé que le llegaría a agradar, y llegar tan lejos, con los desplantes tan fríos que le mostraba ahora lo veo y no creo, ahora hasta yo se que lo quiero, o mas que eso, pero creo que es temprano para eso, pero como no poder amarlo? Si cada ves que lo veo, siento la estupida reacción de las maripositas en el estomago, hasta ahora, quiero pasarla todo el tiempo con él…._

_Solo espero, no recibir de nuevo una decepción, mi corazón… no lo soportaría._

**Fin pensamientos de Natsuki**

La Asakura rió algo triste el solo recordar su pasado, la enfermaba, y la barrera de sentimientos se hacia presente, reflejando en sus ojos, la soledad, mas bien, nada, era como ver al abismo, que no cambiaba en absoluto, era como posar los ojos en algo inalcanzable, pero el pelirrojo se dio cuenta y al subir al auto simplemente murmuró.

-"remontar el pasado, no te traerá nada mas que tristeza, Natsu" –la llamó de la manera tierna con la que solía hablarle.

-"lo sé, vamonos"

Y así emprendieron lo que para ellos seria otro día mas en la prepa, pero al llegar y ver a todos los de último año abarrotados en una pared –donde solían poner los anuncios- entre ellos la reluciente cabellera rosa, y la rubia, junto a una, que no estaba tan interesada en ver, una cabellera negra azabache a un costado estaban los primos Hyuga, sonriendo ampliamente, junto a Tenten.

-"que tanto barullo es este" –pregunto la profesora Anko, acercándose desde su auto.

Eso le dio tiempo para que el rubio regresara a ver sobre su hombro y ver a Hinata, también dándole la razón a la chica, no evitó sonreír, se veía hermosa, con esa falda de color negro con plateado, y el top, se ruborizó a repasar las ceñidas formas de su ex. Pero bueno, no podía pedir mucho, después de lo estúpido que se había portado la última vez que habían hablado.

**Flash Back**

_-"tu" –gritó la chica de los cabellos negro azulados, caminando en dirección a él. –"deberá alegrarte, arregle el problema con el profesor Kakashi, no estaremos juntos en el proyecto"_

_Su única oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con ella se habían ido a la basura al escuchar tales palabras, ya que había planeado todo para el día de verse, para una posible reconciliación, pues le estaba llegando la "paternidad" y por primera vez, quería hacerse responsable de algo. Pero ante todo, tenia bien puesto su orgullo, que lo cegó en ese momento para dar paso a la mentira en su boca._

_-"me alegro, lo último que quiero ver es tu cara" –las palabras cortantes eran mas que suficientes, para que la Hyuga frunciera el ceño y ajustara los puños._

_-"es mejor…" –apretando mas los puños dando un paso hacia atrás. –"que te alejes, antes de VOLVER a dañar tu "linda cara"" –espetó furiosa, dándole la espalda y pegar a un Nerd que pasaba por ahí._

**Fin **

Regresó la vista al percatarse que la chica, lo regresaba a ver, sintiendo como alguien la observaba, para ver el rostro del Uzumaki generando una sonrisa de victoria, y murmurando por lo bajo.

-"al fin, en dos semanas te dejaré de ver…" –casi inaudible, menos para la Hyuga.

-"en algo estamos de acuerdo" –también susurró, pero el rubio la escucho claramente.

A todo eso una chica rechoncha, con gafas de fondo de botella y una falda que le cubría hasta los tobillos, un chaleco solo dejaba ver las mangas de una blusa de flores de amapola, y un prendedor de un gato en el lado izquierdo alzo la mano al aire, buscando que la profesora Anko la viera.

-"pues…" –dijo la chica mas estudiosa de la clase –"en dos semanas nos graduamos"

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Buuuuuaaaaa! Después de tanto dar mi cabeza contra la pared para que la imaginación llegara bien… no mismo -.-**

**En fin, lo sé, bien tarde la actualización, y bien feo el Cáp., pero bueno… entienda, la inspiración se tomo un buen descanso….**

**A todo eso, los examenes de grado, el papeleo para irme a Londres TT entiéndanme porfAS!**

**Gracias por leer mi fic, de verdad, estoy muy agradecida.**

**ShadowofaKitten: Hola! Y gracias por leerlo, que recien te veo por los reviews jiji, de verdad piensas que escribo bien.. pues… pues… con pañuelo en manos DE veras gracias! Es lo mejor que alguien me puede decir, espero que este te haya gustado, y bueno, espero también cumplir tus expectativas.**

**Itachi Akatsuki: eto…. La verdad te embalaste con el revi… pero IGUAL GRACIAS! Vay una ecuatoriana…. Lee mis fic…. que emoción! que bien que te haya gustado, ya sabes talento nacional (nbo mentira, que modesta… ¬¬) bueno la verdad que maestro tener a alguien en mi país a quien le guste mis fics… me conmueve XD ya sabes, como te voy diciendo en el msn, ya sabes algunas cosas, como mi música (pero por supuesto) y todo eso, sabes que ya soy de Quito y toda la cosa XD y a que viene REBELDE a toda esta platica, osea… prefiero mil veces un tiro en las sienes… Veras! No me molestes con el Orochibastardo! Pòrque ahí si me enojo bien feo… para que también… y una bestia que te guste lenguaje (¬¬ la verdad… me caen mal las sociales!) y una bestia que te guste el rock y el punk XD. Nos vemos en otro, o en el msn. Te cuidas la bola, Matte!**

**shie-san: TT otra de mis queridas seguidoras TT DE veras gracias! Por leerlo y tomarte las molestias de dejar un revi, la verdad, que eres una por las cuales no he dejado de escribirlo… la verdad, GRACIAS! Bueno, espero que con este Cáp. no te hayas decepcionado, por lo que Garaa y Natsuki se quedaron juntos… y creo que también quedó claro lo de "ya no matar a Sakura" XD aaaah! También espero que te haya gustado la reacción de Naruto? Muajajajajaja, pero aceptemoslo, es hombre, y por hombria, no se va a encargar de un hijo a tan temprana edad… verdad? Dime si me equivoco? Bytes n-n**

**Dark-Asuka: Hola. Hola mi querida amiga… gracias por los animos, igual que tu, los necesito, sino me quedo estancada sin inspiración… osea la frustración total… y donde estan tus fics? Ne? ¬¬ no me obligues a llamar a Kini, o peor, a Atsuki… (Si, ahora resulta que tengo 2 personalidades, biiieeeeen distintas) y bueno, si es mejor para todos esperar que el tiempo diga que pasara entre la pareja NaruHina… pero bueno, como siempre digo hayque darle tiempo al tiempo XD te cuidas un montón. Bytes nn**

**Arashipotter: HAYA! Espero que estes bien satisfecha con lo de NaruHina, verdad, aceptémoslo, un maldito adolescente, nunca en su cuerda vida se hará rescponsable de un niño… verdad? Y bueno, ahora vemos que Sakura resulto tolerante, después de bajarle los humos, (Gracias a Natsuki) y lo de darle frente a Natsuki, pues… yo de ella, -refiriéndome a Sakura- mejor guardaría mi distancia XD QUIERO LEER TU FIC! No es justo, dime donde estan inspiración e imaginación, para traerlas de las mechas XD, nos vemos! Y QUE VIVA EL ROCK!**

**Sakurasasuke: mas vale tarde que nunca como dice el dicho, espero que te guste… y bueno sabes que espero tu comentario bien puesto te cuidas.**

**marion-asakura: Bueno, la verdad, no quedó muy bien puesta verdad… digo después de severendo golpe a cualquiera le queda algo morada la cara jajajajajajajajajajaja! Bueno, si algo de Internet nunca es malo, pero….. ahora no tengo IMAGINACIÓN! NOOOO! Pero tratare de golpear mas duro mi cabeza (literalmente) para que broten las ideas… sino, pues…. O.o no sé. XD nos vemos bytes **

**nadeshiko-uchiha: PERDONAME, PERDONAME, PERDONAME! La verdad si vi tu review, del otro fic, pero… no sé que mismo paso, de verdad disculpame! Bueno, espero tener tu perdón. u.u en cuanto a este fic, pues…. Lo de Sakura vs Asakura pues tenia que ser así, ya que, bueno… no puede tener todo a sus pies, que se cree ¬¬ en fin, espero que este Cáp. también te haya gustado, y nos vemos en el siguiente, PORFA DISCULPAME!**


	23. La fiesta de graduación

**hAYA!**

**AQUÍ ESCRIBIENDO A LOS SIGLOS, PERO DEBENS ABER QUE ESTUVE MUUUY OCUPADA CON ESTO DE MI GRADUACIÓN, DE VERAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO ESTO, GRACIAS POR ESPERAR!**

**LAS PALABRAS DE LA CHICA EN EL FINAL SON TOMADAS DE LAS PALABRAS DE LO QUE ME HICIERON A MI, POR TERMINAR LA PREPA, ASÍ QUE O ME PERTENECEN AUN ASÍ QUISE PONERLAS, PORQUE ME GUSTARON MUCHO.**

**NO HACE FLATA MENCIONAR QUE ESTE FIC ES 100 ANTI OROCHIBABOSO, ASÍ QUE NO NOMBRARLO. Y QUE EL ANIME NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, PERO LA TRAMA SI XD**

**SIN MAS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS FINALES DE "POR AMOR O POR VENGANZA"**

**Cap 23: La fiesta de graduación**

Caminaba por las ardientes calles de Konoha, después de todo, estaban en verano y a solo una semana de terminar las clases, tenía un largo vestido color crema que le cubría desde los pechos hasta un poco más arriba que las rodillas, pero el último flequillo se arrastraba por los suelos.

Un ramo de flores rojas y orquídeas en las manos, como todos los meses, caminaba en dirección a la tumba de su madre, para visitarla, y contarle como todos los meses lo hacia, era algo vacío eso, pero era la única forma de comunicarse con alguien, pues con las únicas personas que lo hacían o estaban con sus novios, o simplemente lo odiaba. –Hablando de Naruto XD-

Hablaba del rubio en sorprender con cada idea y pensamiento, lo extrañaba no podía negarlo, posaba la mano en su vientre siempre que lo recordaba –o cuando los mareos o retorcijones se hacían presentes- pero ya estaba calmada, el dinero no le faltaba, pues ya era mayor de edad, lo que indicaba el poder absoluto y total sobre la fortuna que su madre le había dejado.

Poso de nuevo la mano sobre su vientre cuando llego a la tumba de su madre, y se inclino, sin importarle que el vestido se arrastrara por completo, estiro una pequeña manta y se sentó a un lado de la tumba, viendo directamente el atardecer que comenzaba a teñir de rojo las blancas nubes.

Atrás de ella, es mas, detrás de una de las tumbas de la familia de ante año Hyuga, estaba el rubio viendo la escena algo conmovido, le remordía la conciencia, el haber dicho tales palabras, pero que se podía esperar, esa pregunta le gano antes de relacionar las cosas, pues no pensaba que Hinata tuviera relaciones con otro chico, pues él, como ella, sentía que la amaba.

Y como no amarla, si con la simple sonrisa, él era transportado a lo mas lejos de las estrellas, y con sus caricias, era atraído de nuevo a un mundo real a su lado, le hacia falta, y cuanta falta le hacia, pues hace bastante que no dormía, pensando en cada uno de sus besos, y si por algo dormía, sus hormonas lo despertaban todo alborotado, porque sus sueños eran taaan reales, pues hasta la escuchaba gemir a su lado, si, ella era adictiva, y él, se volvió dependiente de ella.

Pero ahora, su gran bocota lo tenia en un dilema con su orgullo, si él no cedía, quien de los dos lo haría, estaba dispuesto a pedirle disculpas, y pedirle también que volviera con él, sino se volvería loco, la necesitaba mas que nunca, como nunca….

-"madre…" –un sollozo frustrado se filtro de sus labios. –"ya mismo y eres abuela…" –puso la parte de arriba de su mano sobre su boca –"de un hijo que solo será mío…"

El Uzumaki se apego a una de las tumbas, a él también le había dolido ese comentario, y sin fijarse la cadena que llevaba colgada en la pierna derecha sonó al chocarse con la lápida, llamando la atención de la Hyuga, que se había puesto de pie, para buscar de donde provenía el ruido.

-"lo siento, no era mi intención espiarte es solo que…."

¡¡¡¡¡¡PLAF!

La mejilla de Naruto estaba tan roja, señalando claramente los cinco dedos de la mano de la chica que tenia una cara de psicópata viéndolo fijamente con los puños cerrados.

-"como… como te atreves" –caminando para acortar la distancia entre ellos –"que parte del lárgate de mi vida aun no entiendes"

-"yo…"

¡¡¡¡¡¡PLAF!

Otra bofetada del otro lado del rostro del rubio señalo la mano de la chica que lo veía y sin evitar soltar algunas lágrimas de ira.

-"Cállate y déjame tranquila" –levanto la mano, para otro golpe, esta vez interceptada por el rubio.

Pero tenia la otra mano libre y le atestó en la boca del estomago un puñetazo que lo dejo sin aliento.

-"No entiendes… De-ja-me sola!" –se soltó de la prisión de la mano del chico y comenzó a caminar, dejando al rubio en el suelo, aun tratando de recuperar algo de aire.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El sudor se hacia presente en la espalda de la morena, que no tenia mas que un corsé negro de encajes rojos en las terminaciones de la tela, y un pantalón tubo, ciñendo sus curvas, tenia un tatuaje de un sol en su nuca, y su cabello perfectamente recogido.

Al pelirrojo le pasaba lo mismo, incluso tenia mucha humedad en el cabello, que le daba la impresión de estar recién salido de la ducha (NA: papazote, más bueno) y la ropa, de color negro se le pegaba al cuerpo.

Ambos saltaban a más no poder en el concierto de Mashmak (NA: eto…. Bueno es gótico, black, ya saben, los de mi agrado, y obvio, ecuatoriano ) mientras los cantantes del mismo grupo daban la vida en el escenario, como es típico de esta clase de música.

La melodía llenaba sus oídos, y transportaba a todos los oyentes al nirvana de la música, y sin evitar que algunos se descolaran y se vayan a los rincones más próximos y oscuros a consumar su éxtasis.

Otros es cambio, al termino de la canción, "despertaron" algo impactados, y como consecuencia algunas botellas surcaban los aires, como acción de protesta, o por el simple hecho de que; en un concierto de rock, eso nunca falta. Trayendo consigo a la policía, y sacar a todos los rockeros del lugar, así todos los lugares aledaños al mismo afectados por el comportamiento tan "angelical" personalidad de las personas que lo disfrutaron, y por ende otro concierto "LA BESTIA"

-"Estuvo… mas que bien" –murmuraba Natsuki semi abrazada al chico.

-"Diría mejor que bien…" –tocaba incesantemente su hombro izquierdo.

Caminaban ya lejos del estadio, en dirección a un parqueadero bien blindado, pues así fueran rockeros y todo, sus autos también importaban. Al llegar el auto de la Asakura era el único que aun permanecía en todo el piso.

-"menos mal, traigo esto conmigo" –dijo mostrando un botiquín básico, jalándolo hacia el auto, sentándolo en el puesto del copiloto –"anda, quítate la camisa"

-"uuuuh, así de rápida estamos hoy, Natsu" –su voz lujuriosa y con un poco de risa salió de sus labios.

-"si así lo dices" –comenzó a seguir su juego, sentándose sobre sus piernas, con una pierna en cada lado de las de él y acercándose a su oído –"entonces… te la quitaré yo"

Posó un beso en la base del cuello para después rozar sus manos en el pecho del chico, hasta llegar al borde de la camisa, quitándosela en un instante, y luego besar su pecho, de forma pronunciada, mordiéndolo un poco fuerte cerca de la parte izquierda del mismo.

-"ah…" –un suspiro frustrado salió de los labios del chico, que tenia la cabeza recostada en el diván.

Pero todo se detuvo, y mientras él tenia los ojos cerrados, para recuperar un poco de energía de todo el ajetreo de los minutos anteriores, la morena ponía un poco de alcohol en una gasa, y luego posársela en el hombro izquierdo.

-"¡AH! ¡¡Quema!" –se quejó el pelirrojo, pero la Asakura no quitó su mano, sosteniendo con ella el paño de alcohol ahora un poco teñido se sangre.

De un corte en su hombro izquierdo brotaba un poco de sangre, y la morena se encargaba de limpiar la herida.

-"te dije que ese tipo quería lanzarte la botella…" –volvió a pasar el paño húmedo por la herida –"Mira, creo que no necesita puntos, pero aun así" –tomó una gasa limpia y un poco de cinta para curar la herida –"necesitamos cubrirla"

-"para que hospitales… si tengo una enfermera particular" –sonrió aliviado cuando dejó de sentir el ardor de su herida.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"Si, es mejor así, como el señor Uchiha y yo no estaremos estos días en la ciudad, todo se lo dirá a Sasori, si… es el encargado" –la chica de cabellos ondulados arreglaba algunas cosas.

Mientras su novio, Itachi Uchiha hablaba por celular, con algún pariente, por la manera de tratarlo, se veía algo enojado.

-"¡por amor a Dios, padre! Es su graduación y tienes el derecho de ir" –gritaba un poco, recibiendo de inmediato señas de Keiko, su novia. (NA: TT en nombre de mi amiguita, que espero que lo leas TT) para que guarde silencio.

-"Padre, es este jueves y espero que no lo olvides" –cerró el celular, al mismo tiempo que Keiko el teléfono.

-"crees que irá..." –preguntó acercándose a su prometido.

-"tiene que hacerlo" –acercándose a ella, y plantarle un beso –"Sasuke y mi padre, necesitan hablar"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"AAACHUUUUUUU" –exagerando en su estornudo.

-"creo que es demasiado" –dijo la pelirrosa pasándole un pañuelo –"en dos días es la fiesta de Graduación, verdad?"

-"si, el jueves, según tengo entendido" –levantándose, caminando unos cuantos pasos, para quedar frente a ella.

-"iré contigo, verdad…" –sonriendo –"o acaso ya invitaste a alguien mas"

-"si ya lo hice" –regreso a ver la cara algo asombrada de la Haruno –"y dijo que si de inmediato…" –caminó mas hasta ella –"y sabes quien es…?"

-"no"

-"una chica con los cabellos de un color algo extraño, y unos ojos verdes brillantes, con gusto por el rock, y que casi siempre se viste de negro"

-"aaaah, menos mal" –volvió a sonreír, y esta vez besarlo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"no crees que hoy se nos paso la mano" –preguntaba cubriendo su pecho con la camiseta del pelirrojo.

-"creo que no" –tenia el pantalón cubriendo su hombría. (NA: ajajajajaja /)

-"debo mencionar que lo hicimos sobre mi auto, en el parabrisas, y estamos en un parqueadero, PUBLICO" –alzó un poco la voz algo molesta, algo indignada, y un poco enojada.

-"y también debo mencionar que son las…" –hizo una pausa para ver su reloj –"cuatro de la madrugada"

-"eres un desvergonzado" –se quiso poner de pie, pero el pelirrojo la jalo hacia si, para que se acueste de nuevo sobre el parabrisas.

-"hace unos minutos, tu fuiste la que provocaste" –sonrió con malicia al ver la cara de enojo de su novia, que se trataba de acomodar sus largos cabellos azabache.

Quito la cara de enojo, posando su cabeza en el pecho del chico, que de inmediato posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la chica, y luego posar la cabeza sobre la de la morena, pero solo unos instantes, ya que pasado el momento la chica se puso de pie, para comenzar a buscar su ropa, y vestirse lentamente, dándole la espalda, en todo momento al pelirrojo, que simplemente sonreía.

-"sabes…" –pasando sus dedos entre su largo cabello –"aun no me acostumbro, a que me veas desnuda…"

Cerró su corsé aun ocultando su rostro entre las sombras y su cabellera, con la cabeza inclinada, aunque quería mostrar que no le importaba en lo mas minimo que la vieran tal y como Dios la trajo al mundo, no podía, su vergüenza era tal, que se había vestido tras al puerta.

Al contrario de ella, Garaa aun se encontraba sobre una frazada que tenia Natsuki en su auto, por si las dudas (NA: o si se presentaba este tipo de cosas XD) y esta, sobre el parabrisas y la capota que cubre el motor.

-"vístete, nos tenemos que ir" –le lanzo las ropas que estaban en el suelo, y dándole la espalda, comenzó a acomodar un poco su ropa, y alisarse el cabello con sus manos, pero solo era una excusa, para no verle el rostro, y no sentirse abochornada.

Subió en silencio al auto, en el asiento del piloto, pues odiaba que tocaran su auto, así se tratara de su novio, no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Cuando el pelirrojo se dispuso a subir, y tardo minuto encendió el auto, sin decir nada, y simplemente disponerse a conducir.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La viejecita corria por doquier, con muchos papeles en las manos y una gran bolsa colgada de su hombro derecho, a su lado, la joven con unas gafas de fondo de botella y un vestido de flores, de esos horribles que le pudo pertenecer a su tatarabuela, trataban de acomodar a todos los invitado, que sus trajes de gala se aglomeraban en la puerta de entrada.

Acomodados en un extremo, dispuestos a no ser molestados, se encontraba el grupo de los tabecos, claro, con dos de sus integrantes distanciados, pero a la final, se distinguian porque todos estaban vestidos de negro, y ellas con vestidos bastante "llamativos"

Natsuki; llevaba un vestido largo, que gran parte de el se arrastraba, en la parte de arriba era con escote en "V" que solo cubría sus pechos y se sujetaba amarrándose en la parte de atrás, a nivel del cuello, lo demás estaba la vista, una cadena de plata que le llegaba al ombligo, estilo gargantilla, y la parte de atrás era descubierta, mostrando su tatuaje de la nuca y una espada, como tatuaje en la cadera. Con el cabello suelto, perfectamente lacio, resaltando así su blanca piel.

Sakura: traía al igual que la morena, un vestido largo, pero la tela era como caída, y en la parte de arriba se trataba de un corsé de color rojo y sobre este una pequeña malla de color negro, dándole un color especial, este le hacia resaltar sus pechos, un collar pegado a su cuello.

Hinata traía un vestido con franjas blancas, largo totalmente y solo en la parte de sus pechos ajustada, el resto caia de modo suave, y unos guates negros acompañaban el atuendo, mira inconcientemente a Naruto, que traía, al igual que todos los hombres un esmoquin negro.

El ajetreo, que parecía no tener fin, llama la atención del resto de las personas que por ahí pasaban, mientras nuestros amigos conversaban animadamente, olvidando por un momento el lugar donde se encontraban, ya que el rubio preguntaba extasiado como había estado el concierto al que infortunadamente no pudo ir, por asuntos de la universidad y de sus tíos que lo molestaban, pues eran sus tutores hasta unos meses mas tarde.

Y mientras el pelirrojo y la morena contaban a detalle cada grupo que se presento, y el orden de las canciones, Sakura charlaba con su amiga, pues su novio, el Uchiha también se había unido a la conversación ya que el tampoco estuvo en dicho concierto por asuntos "familiares" cuando todos sabían perfectamente que él estuvo con Sakura, como todos los días.

-"Se lo dijiste ya a tu padre" –murmuró la pelirrosa a su amiga.

-"tengo miedo…" –sintiendo desfallecer, inclino la cabeza.

-"sabes que mi casa esta disponible a cualquier hora, al igual que yo, Hinata, no estas sola en esto, así te cueste aceptarlo" –puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga que tenia la vista fija en un punto de la alfombra color rojo que pisaban.

-"sabes… solo quisiera una cosa…" –murmuró muy bajo levantando apenas la vista –"alejarme de él" –indicando con el dedo, fijando su mirada en los ojos del chico que hace rato la observaba.

-"podemos hablar" –menciona el Uzumaki, llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban cerca de ellos.

-"de que quieres…. Que demonios te pasa" –vociferaba mientras era arrastrada por el chico a un lugar algo apartado.

Y mientras todos veían las puertas abarrotadas por entrar, comenzaban a abrirse y al poco tiempo ya no había gente dejándolos a ambos solos con el rubio cercándola entre una esquina del salón.

-"déjame" –No dejaba de gritar, pero entre mas lo hacia, mas la apegaba a la pared, dejándola a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-"cálmate, que no te voy a hacer nada" –se separo un poco de ella al ver como se ponía algo incomoda por la cercanía.

-"que me quieres decir" –se separo de él, acomodándose el vestido, debido al forcejeo –"dímelo rápido"

-"lo siento." –dijo viéndola a los ojos, esperanzado en una respuesta.

-"tranquilo que todo está olvidado" –dijo sin mucho interés, evitando su mirada, en el fondo le dolió que no lo hubiera dicho antes.

-"no, no lo está" –dijo sujetando sus hombros –"desde que dude sobre el hijo que esperas estuvo mal" –tenia puesto su corazón en cada palabra.

-"y a la hora que te das cuenta" –su ironía, era parte para ocultar lo molesta consigo misma.

-"bueno, se que ahora pedirte perdón será en vano, pero solo quería que supieras que no he dejado de amarte un solo instante, y solo porque se trata de ti, lo expreso"

La soltó, bajo sus manos para acomodarse su rubia melena, y comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda, tratando de parecer no tan afectado como estaba, pero sin conseguirlo, no evitaba sentirse en lo que se llamaba, depresión.

-"Naruto…" –murmuró para llamar la atención del nombrado –"y tu…" –juntó un poco sus manos, victima del nerviosismo –"de verdad, no hay problema"

-"entonces…" –regresó sobre sus pasos, algo emocionado –"todo olvidado"

Un silencio prolongado, se hizo presente, mientras ambos veían fijamente la alfombra, esperando que el otro tome la iniciativa, pero ninguno se atrevía, y el tiempo interminable corría, a destiempo, esperando al igual que ellos, que pase algo, antes que el ambiente se vuelva mas tenso.

El rubio se acerco mas a ella, y tomo en sus manos el rostro de la chica, que mantenía su semblante calmado, solo se dejo llevar, hasta sentir los labios del chico sobre los suyos, que la besaban despacio, esperando una aprobación por parte de la Hyuga.

Al poco tiempo ella también era participe del beso, probando a cada instante, y tan intensamente como si, al momento de dejarlo lo perdería de nuevo.

-"menos mal, al fin, están de a buenas otra vez" –sonria la pelirrosa, recargada entre el marco de la puerta y el moreno que también observaba la escena.

-"si, me alegro por ellos" – posando una mano en el hombro de la Haruno.

-"vamos, entremos, porque ellos tienen de largo" –tomando con una mano su vestido para que le permitiera caminar mientras ingresaba al salón.

El salón lleno de objetos elegantes y con una gran lámpara colgada del techo, tenia una infinidad de mesas distribuidas a lo largo y ancho del lugar y las mismas perfectamente en manteladas, con adornos florales sobre ellas, una pista para bailar en el centro de todo, y pegado a una pared estaba el escenario donde seguramente minutos más tarde se presentaría algún grupo HIT del momento –por supuesto no rock- y donde la chica del vestido horrible se alistaba frente a un micrófono, ya que ella, por tener el mejor promedio de los últimos de prepa, diría las palabras finales.

Al poco rato entro la pareja reconciliada, llamando la atención de absolutamente todos los presente, no solo porque habían regresado y eso era algo bastante sorprendente, y algo decepcionante para algunas chicas que habían intentado "meter carpeta" (NA: entiéndase como lagartonas que buscaban tener algo mas que una buena amistad con él) y porque eran los únicos que faltaban entrar, y eso llamaba la atención de todos.

-"Otro año, pasó volando, y esta vez dejando marca, no solo porque terminó y vienen las merecidas vacaciones, sino, porque al termino de ellas no volveremos más a vernos dentro del instituto" –decía en voz alta y pausada, llamando la atención de todo el auditorio que prestaba atención minuciosamente

–"Es cierto, fue difícil, y algunos de nosotros decidimos detenernos unos minutos, temerosos de retirarnos, pero siempre con un semblante de superioridad, propio de algunos" –hizo una pausa, para ver a Natsuki, que por primera vez en su vida, la estaba escuchando

–"decidimos mantener pie firme a cualquier tipo de obstáculo y sobrepasarlo solo, o con ayuda de los demás; Sabiendo que el año acaba vienen muchos recuerdos a nuestras mentes... Nuestras primeras amigas, las risas, las peleas, los acolites entre panas, el primer chupe (NA: entiendase, como emborracharse), quizás el primer suple, las lagrimas, todos los abrazos, y tanta palabras de aliento en los momentos mas difíciles, los paseos, momentos de joda; tantas cosas buenas que pasaron y vivimos juntas, cosas que nunca se podrán olvidar pero siempre estarán en los corazones de cada uno de nosotros" –algunos trataban de sentirse bien, mientras otros –en especial las chicas- lloraban de la alegría, o de pena por dejar la prepa.

-"Deseándoles mucha suerte en una nueva etapa. No se olviden que siempre habrá alguien que les exija mas y que ese alguien serán ustedes mismo" –terminó su discurso, y disimuladamente limpio una lagrima, después de todo dejar el cole, o la prepa siempre es duro, aunque no lo amediten.

Las chicas que solian odiar a la mas estudiosa se levantaron a aplaudirla, seguida de uno que otro chico, y los Tabecos se limitaron a aplaudir.

-"Se dan cuenta, que esta… es nuestra última fiesta como chicos de prepaparatoria" –sonrió de forma satisfactoria Hinata, mostrando ahora un semblante mas alegre.

-"mañana, y se termina esto de las reglas y represión" –dijo la Asakura sonriendo, tomando disimuladamente la mano del pelirrojo.

-"como lo dijo la afanosa, comenzamos otra etapa" –mencionó con suspicacia la pelirrosa.

-"Mañana, somos chicos de Universidad" –Garaa sonrió, al igual que el resto.

**Fin del Capítulo**

**Al fin! Discúlpenme! Pero todo esto de mi graduación y las pruebas de grado, y los exámenes finales y lo de las universidades me han tenido colmada de todo esto, es el penúltimo capítulo TT**

**ShadowofaKitten: gracias! Aquí, aunque bien tarde, te traigo la actualización que espero sea de tu agrado, espero que la reconciliación HinaNaru haya sido de tu gusto, y no importa por los reviews, a la final, me conformo con que lo leas y que te guste gracias y ya mero viene el últio capítulo.**

**marion-asakura: Gomen gomen –y ni se hable de esta actualización XD- seeee maldito Naruto, eso le pasa por dudar de sus "responsabilidades" y lo del bebe a Sasuke, pues se que solo me queda un Cáp., pero lo pondré algo así como insinuación, pues no vale hacerlo mas largo con todo lo que tengo por hacer TT –que es full- te gusto la reconciliación, ne?**

**Dark-Asuka: Gracias, gracias, gracias! Por todo el apoyo y todo lo que haces y dices me ayuda mucho saber que cuento contigo, muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado este Cáp., y CUANDO SUBES LOS TUYOS?**

**Arashipotter: una estupida reacción, de verdad, pero hablando serios, así es la mayoria de los hombres hechos los machos y "yo todo poderosos" y en cuanto a Natsu y Garaa sabias que si! Eso era un hecho desde el principio XD y la pelea entre Sakura y nuestras estrella XD no se daba, porque me parece estúpido que se peleen por un hombre, por mas buenote que sea XD y no te hagas la loca con tu fic! Que lo sigo esperando! ROCK 4EVER AND EVER!**

**nadeshiko-uchiha: AMIGUITA! Gracias por tu comentario del anterior Cáp., la verdad con todo esto, estoy full, sin mencionar el viaje que cada ves esta mas cercano, y la relación NatsuGara, pues tenia que pasar, porque debia! XD y espero que la forma que arreglaron el problema NaruHina haya llenado las expectativas, nos vemos pronto, te me cuidas full y hasta la proxima**

**Itachi-Akatsuki92: Una bestia lo de inter, es lo mejor tener banda ancha y bueno aquí trayendote otro Cáp. de este fic XD aaah, por cierto, ¬¬ otra vez te pasaste con el review XD y bueno, nos vemos en otra, por cierto, sabes que me caes super bien QUE VIVA EL ROCK!**

**Sakurasasuke: Espero que con esto haya quedado claro lo de la pregunta, pues no piensa abortar, y a Sasuke con la paternidad, debe ser algo al que todo mundo que aun no este casado teme, y algunos así esten casados XD, la verdad muchos hombres buscan la excusa para safarse de un "problema" de tal magnitud… npos vemos y gracias por leerlo **

**shie-san: Gracias por leerlo, de veras y si, tienes razón hay muy pocos hombres que aceptan tal cual la paternidad, y lo de Garaa y Natsu, pues tenían que tener algo bueno en sus vidas llenas de soledad, no? gracias por leerlo –cabe la redundancia- y nos vemos en otra, te cuidas mucho.**


	24. El final

**HAYA!**

**AQUÍ ESCRIBIENDO A LOS SIGLOS, PERO DEBEN SABER QUE ESTUVE MUUUY OCUPADA CON ESTO DE MI VIAJE Y QUERÍA TERMINAR ANTES DE IRME, DE VERAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO ESTO, GRACIAS POR ESPERAR!**

**DEBEN TERNER UNA MUY BUENA MEMORIA PARA ESTE FINAL, YA QUE REMONTO LO MENCIONADO EN EL Cáp. 20, ASÍ QUE VEAMOS, ¿Cómo ESTA SU MEMORIA?**

**NO HACE FLATA MENCIONAR QUE ESTE FIC ES 100 ANTI OROCHIBABOSO, ASÍ QUE NO NOMBRARLO. **

**Y QUE EL ANIME NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, PERO LA TRAMA SI XD CON EXCEPCIÓN DE NATSUKI ELLA ME PERTENECE, ES MI PERSONAJE ASÍ QUE, JEJE ES MIO XD**

**SIN MAS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL ÚLTIMO CAPITULO DE "POR AMOR O POR VENGANZA"**

**Cáp. 24: El final**

La inspectora, que era una señora pequeña y rechoncha, corría por todo el pasillo llevando en sus pequeños brazos, las capas de color azul oscuro con el forro verde oscuro, contrastando perfectamente bien con todo el traje, alrededor de todos los alumnos que escogían la capa que mejor les quedara, ni tan larga, ni tan corta, y eran formados en orden de apellido, para que se les pueda entregar el título. Mientras todos los familiares, esperaban formados, afuera del auditorio, donde se haría la ceremonia con todas las de ley.

Todos los alumnos debían entrar acompañados de sus padres, así que los delegados a entrar con los alumnos, esperaban a un lado, para pasar al momento que la inspectora diera la orden.

-"No vendrán, estoy mas que segura" –dijo la Asakura, dirigiéndose a la nada.

-"Tranquila, si quieres entro contigo" –el pelirrojo se dirigió a ella, con la capa, se veía mas guapo que nunca.

-"Y harás que tu hermana entre sola, no, mejor ve… ya veo como me las arreglo" –por mas que odiara a sus padres, lo que mas deseaba en esos momento era ver entrar por la puerta principal a su familia.

Del otro lado, la familia Hyuga estaba algo alocada, pues como nunca Hinata le había pedido a su padre que la acompañe, y para decir verdad sus ropas ya estaban algo anchas, para cubrir el pequeño vientre que comenzaba a formarse, Neji entraría con su hermana (NA. Digamos que tiene una XD) y Tenten con su padre, y una tía que apareció de la nada, iba a acompañar al rubio, para entrar al auditorio. Garaa iba a entrar con su hermana, pues su madre y padre estaban muertos, y los padres de Sakura, habían pospuesto su viaje de misiones, para acompañarla en el día de su graduación.

Dejando a dos personas solas: Natsuki y Sasuke, quienes no sabían nada acerca de sus padres, en especial la morena, que no tenia idea de donde se encontraban en esos momentos su familia, y a decir verdad, ni tenia intenciones de saberlo.

Al poco rato, la sonrisa algo apagada del Uchiha se hizo presente, al ver a su hermano y su prometida llegar por al puerta de enfrente, y mientras el primogénito alzaba la mano en señal de saludo, su novia, Keiko lo saludaba con una sonrisa.

-"Buenas tardes, Sasuke" –saludó la chica de cabello rizado, con un ademán.

-"Hermano, como anda todo, listo para graduarte" –bromeó su hermano, pero de inmediato se puso serio, cuando al ver a su espalda, no había la persona a quien buscaba.

-"Itachi…." –susurró la joven al ver el rostro algo enojado de su novio –"Sasori llamo, dijo que era urgente" –mintió, al ver la cara de su prometido, buscando excusa para llamar a sus padres.

El primogénito de los Uchiha hizo una reverencia y un "gracias" con la mirada a su novia y camino un poco antes de sacar su celular, y marcar el número, supuesto de Sasori.

-"Natsuki, y si vas con mi hermano" –preguntó de nuevo el pelirrojo, a su novia, quien de inmediato negó con la cabeza.

-"entraré sola" –sentenció, y su rostro, como nunca, estaba tan frío como un témpano de hielo –"estoy acostumbrada, a no contar con ellos, además…" –vio al cielo, intentando, sostener lágrimas furtivas que intentaban escapar de sus ojos –"no creo que esto sea tan importante, como para que dejen lo que hacen y vengan a verme"

EL pelirrojo se acercó, y la abrazo, pero era algo tarde, el muro con el que la chica bloqueaba sus sentimientos se hizo presente, y lo sostuvo para que la dejara de abrazar.

-"no me tengas lástima" –dio unos cuantos pasos, para alejarse de toda la gente, que metía un escándalo, muy común para ese tipo de eventos.

-"Ella es un problema compadre" –dijo Kankurou posando su brazo en los hombros de su hermano.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La primera en formarse fue la Asakura (NA: cabe mencionar, que su apellido comienza con "A" XD) y nadie pregunto porque estaba sola, claro con la excepción de los que no conocían de que familia provenía que entre murmullos dieron a entender, la pregunta. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando una mano la jaló e hizo que la pusiera sobre el brazo que ya tenía extendido.

-"Si mi abuelo piensa que vas a entrar sola, está muy equivocado." –dijo cuando sintió los ojos de la morena sobre su rostro.

Era un chico inmensamente algo, con un terno color negro, y la camisa blanca y su cabello muy bien acomodado hacia atrás, le llevaba de ventaja unos 20 cms. De altura pero aun tenia cara de niño.

-"Goku… que haces aquí (NA: ajajajaja es una persona que admira mucho a Goku, por eso lo pongo) –dijo la Asakura viendo a su acompañante.

-"Mi abuela y mi tía también vinieron" –sonrió –"Además, no quisiera que mi tía entrara sola, siendo la primera en este conjunto de vagos" –dio un paso, pues casi era hora de entrar al auditorio.

-"mi madre vino, y mi hermana también" –dijo casi incrédula

-"Y abuelo, prefirió ir al trabajo, ya sabes como es él" –caminó al ver la señal de la inspectora para que entraran.

Casi entre los últimos quien también estaba solo, suspiró cansino, prefirió entrar solo, a que lo acompañase la novia de su hermano, no porque no quisiera, sino, porque no le parecía justo incomodar.

-"dis… disculpa… la tardanza…. Hijo" –la señora Uchiha se agarró de su brazo, casi sin aliento –"vine corriendo, el tráfico a estas horas es horrible"

-"Mamá" –dijo con una enorme sonrisa el moreno abrazándola.

Una mujer de largos cabellos negros y de tez tan blanca como la nieve, estaba parada a su lado izquierdo, llevaba un hermoso vestido color crema, y sus ojos ligeramente pintados, una sonrisa cálida surcaba sus labios y sus manos delgadas las había posado en el brazo de su hijo.

-"vamos es nuestro turno para entrar" –lo jaló un poco, dejando a todos los cercanos a él con la boca abierta, pues su madre estaba muy hermosa.

Atrás, apegado a una columna estaba un hombre de facciones similares a las de Sasuke, solo que el cabello de un tono más castaño, los ojos tan negros como los del todo el clan Uchiha, tenia fruncido el ceño y los ojos fijos en la pareja madre-hijo que acababan de entrar al auditorio.

-"Sabría que vendrías, padre" –sonrió de forma extraña, su hijo mayor, a lado de su novia, estaban juntos al sujeto que estaba apoyado en la pared.

-"Es un gusto conocerlo al fin, señor Fugaku" –Keiko sonrió para después ir junto con su prometido, junto con el resto de personas que ahora se daban paso para entrar.

El lugar estaba muy bien arreglado, tenia unas cintas color verde y azul –por los colores del colegio- colgados en las paredes, un grupo de músicos a una esquina del escenario y una mesa larga en el centro del mismo; habían ocho personas sentadas ahí, toda la mesa directiva, a un costado los supuestos diplomas que estaban ordenados, como al entrar, en orden de apellidos, así que para variar la morena pasaría primera.

Luego de un laaargo discurso por parte de la mejor egresada; todo fue más cansino de lo normal, los músicos de caja entonaban con deliciosas melodías el ambiente mientras cada uno de las personas con mejor promedio hablaban frente al podio algunos alumnos habían optado por dormir, y otros por hacerse los dormidos, al fin el momento en el que debían recibir su título inundo de aplausos el ambiente y la primera de los tantos curso paso, frente a todo el barullo de gente.

Todos asustados la observaban pues no era para menos, la ropa era de lo mas "normal" para ella, tenia una falda estilo roto, que arrastraba la parte de atrás, tenia cortes desiguales y varias cadenas la atravesaban, la blusa, al igual que la falda era de color negro, y tenia en la parte de la espalda un tipo de red, y algunos cortes a la altura del abdomen, una gargantilla que cargaba una cruz que combinaba con su ropa, sus ojos y labios, igual del color azabache que tanto la caracterizaba, su cabello suelto y lacio, le cubría hasta debajo de la cintura.

Detrás de ella iban personas sin importancia, que habían perdido atención con la que había pasado delante de ellos, y después de que cada uno recibió su título, o diploma, bajaron, del gran teatro.

Los familiares de la chica aplaudieron mientras el resto del lugar salía del shock, pasaron los siguientes, entre ellos la pelirrosa y la Hyuga, que con su mismo estilo de ropa volvieron a llamar la atención pero no tanto como la primera pues la impresión ya estaba bien puesta, la Haruno llevaba un pantalón tubo, y una blusa muy escotada, una cadena al lado derecho de su pierna y las pulseras llenas de púas hasta casi el codo. Hinata, en cambio llevaba una falda y unas mallas que llegaban antes de sus botas, que eran un poco mas altas que el tobillo, pero no se veía su comienzo de la misma pues tenia una blusa con la parte de abajo muy ancha, sus labios tenían un todo morado y sus ojos, resaltaban el color plomo, pues los tenia pintados de blanco.

Al subir, el Uchiha encabezaba el último grupo y al regresar a ver al resto de gente vio a un hombre, parado a un costado de su madre, entre ella y su hermano una persona con gestos parecidos a él, parecía tener fastidio, pero igual y aplaudió cunado entre todos el Uzumaki y él se dieron una palmada en el aire, y repitieron al mismo tiempo "LO HICIMOS" mientras el resto del teatro se reía, incluso la rectora, viendo que al fin se deshacía de ellos.

Otro barullo de aplausos invadieron y los flashes de las cámaras relucían, no solo de los familiares sino de las mismas graduadas que se explayaban tomando fotos a los dos chicos mas codiciados de la preparatoria, y una que otra se puso de pie, para poder tomar mejor una foto. Y otras un poco mas lanzadas los esperaban en la parte de debajo de las escaleras para darles las "felicitaciones" a su manera –entiéndase como: lanzarse a ellos y comerlos a besos-

Terminó con Gaara que llevaba el mismo tono de color en su ropa y sus ojos verdes relucían como nunca, otro escándalo de las mismas magnitudes del anterior, y otra lluvia de flashes llovió al igual que el anterior grupo de chicos, para fotografiar al pelirrojo. Más bien parecía una pasarela.

Después de otra media hora de discursos sin sentido, agradecimientos de sobra comenzaron a salir las familias y luego los nuevos graduados, en la parte de afuera todo se volvió un revoltijo total, pues todas las personas comenzaban con la que seria la siguiente lluvia de fotos, para "inmortalizar" ese día tan importante.

Y tampoco podía faltar las fotos entre los tabecos, que era un hecho llamaban la atención de todos los que veían, era el único grupo bien rockero que se tomaba fotos, en las poses mas extrañas e inimaginables, y las risas entre ellos llamaban la atención de cualquiera que este mil metros de distancia de ellos.

-"Sasuke, ven es momento de tomarte fotos con tu familia" –anunció la madre, sonriendo como era su costumbre –"esos cabellos, no pueden ser de otra persona" –se acercó mas a la pelirrosa y sonrió mucho mas –"Sakura, sabia que terminarías siendo la novia de mi hijo"

Le dio un abrazo y las merecidas felicitaciones, luego de saludar con la mano al mejor amigo de su hijo y a su novia, que se habían descolado un poco para comenzar a besarse como locos, caminó algunos pasos para llevarlo donde su padre, que no muy contento como la mayoría, lo felicitó con un abrazo sin mucha gracia, no expresaba nada mas que fastidio en sus ojos.

-"no tenia que haber venido si no querías, estamos bien sin ti" –se apresuró a decir el moreno terminado el abrazo –"ya estamos bien sin ti, dejamos de necesitarte hace mucho"

El padre parecía no molestarse en lo absoluto, pues era verdad, no le interesaba estar ahí, ya su primer hijo lo había llenado de orgullo y que ahora su segundo salía con las fachas "rockeras" y con casi las peores notas. Se encogió de hombros y se fue sin más de ahí. Mientras el resto de las personas estaban atónitas por escuchar tales palabras que salieron de la boca del menos de los Uchiha que lo vio desafiante hasta que desapareció de su rango de vista. Abrazó a su novia y continúo con la "celebración.

Un chico alto, de espalda ancha y cabellos oscuros que cubrían casi sus ojos entraba por el gran portón del colegio, vestía de terno totalmente negro, sus ojos al igual que todo su atuendo eran de color azabache y su tez tan blanca como si fuera papel, sus labios finos y sus rasgos varoniles, buen mozo que mas de una chica regresó a ver al sujeto que aparecía buscando en especial a alguien. Traía las rosas más rojas que se podían encontrar en su mano, adornadas y empiladas en un hermoso ramo que conjuntamente con algunas blancas flores pequeñas hacían el hermoso conjunto de un arreglo floral.

Al momento que sus ojos chocaron con el cuerpo de una chica en especial dejó de buscar y dirigirse donde estaban varios jóvenes recién graduados, compartían experiencias y se divertían de recuerdos pasados. Se quedó un momento quieto al ver como un chico pelirrojo cruzaba su brazo por los hombros de la chica y luego al besaba en la mejilla. Pensó que era lo más normal y siguió caminando.

-"Tu, que demonios haces aquí" –el chico que había acompañado a la morena pregunto repulsivamente al sujeto –"nadie te ha llamado"

-"Goku cálmate, debe verla, después de todo, se casará con ella dentro de unos días" –sonrió amablemente la señora que lo había acompañado.

-"Si, tranquilo Goku, solo quiero felicitarla" –sonrió de forma burlona y grosera el sujeto, caminando hasta donde estaba la chica.

La muchacha sonreía abiertamente abrazada al igual del chico de cabellos rojos, parecían que canturreaba alguna canción, hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro, regresó a ver y toda su alegría se transformo en enojo y todo su fulgor se tornó ira y frustración.

-"mi amada princesa… felicidades" –estiró el ramo de rosas, frente al rostro de la morena que frunció el ceño de sobre manera.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su rostro a palidecer, las flores estaban estiradas subió rápido su mano y en un golpe el ramo cayó al suelo, deshojando algunas en el camino. Lo vio con odio, con repudio trato de abalanzarse sobre él, pero su autocontrol era tal que solo respiro dificultosamente y se tranquilizó, dio la vuelta hasta darle la espalda y a grandes zancadas apartarse del lugar. Seguida de su novio que al igual que ella, pero sin comprender, vio con antipatía al joven, tal como segundos antes lo hizo la Asakura.

--------

Sus manos llenas de sangre, al igual que sus labios relucían de sus negras ropas, sus largos cabellos cubrían su rostro, y su cuerpo descansaba pesadamente sobre uno de los árboles del mini bosque detrás de la preparatoria, su cuerpo temblaba y la mirada fija en el suelo le daban aspecto de estar muerta, o por lo menos inerte.

-"Al fin te encuentro… que ocurre" –dijo el pelirrojo inclinándose frente a ella. –"mírate, porque, porque siempre que pasa algo, recurres a lastimarte" –su voz casi susurro resonó delicada. Como caricia.

Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lentamente, con sumo cuidado comenzó a limpiar sus manos, hasta ver cuatro pequeños cortes en la palma de las mismas, no tenia que ser un genio, para darse cuenta que eran sus uñas las culpables de dichas heridas, sus labios tuvieron otro trato, y suaves besos quitaron hasta la última gota del carmesí líquido que de ellos brotaba, se dejo llevar muchos minutos, embriaga de besos, hasta que el recién encuentro aflorara en su mente y lo retirara súbitamente de sus cercanías.

-"no… no te merezco" –al fin, una frase se filtró con dificultad de sus labios y de ellos nueva sangre se hizo presente. –"no te apresures"

Murmuró al ver que su novio estaba a punto de besarla de nuevo, tomo con ambas manos las del chico y sin mostrar sentimiento alguno en su rostro, al tiempo que sus ojos se tornaban negros sin brillo, suspiró besando las manos blancas, tornándolas rosadas por el contacto de la sangre.

-"él sujeto que viste… es mi prometido…" –arrancó cada palabra desde el fondo de su ser, rasgando por dentro, como una fina daga. (NA: nee, se acuerdan, ¿¿¿del Cáp. 20?)

Y si eso ocurrió en ella, el pelirrojo sintió toda su vida desaparecer sin dejar rastro, de nuevo recuerdos innombrables aparecieron de un solo soplo.

-"matrimonio arreglado, es un hecho" –dijo mas decidida –"desde que se enteraron que él era el único heredero del magnate petrolero que murió hace poco" –cerró los ojos con fuerza –"dijo que le gustaba, y entre él y mis padres trazaron mi futuro"

Las heridas de su muñeca, aunque estaban cerradas se desgarraban por dentro, mientras el sabor amargo se acumulaba en su boca, ¿Cómo podrían ser tan crueles con un miembro familiar? Era la pregunta resonante dentro del pelirrojo que luchaba por no soltarla frente a ella

-"estuve mas de tres años tratando de huir de ese destino" –contaba pausadamente. –"el día que me lo dijeron pensé que era una estupida broma hasta que vi a toda la familia de él en la sala de mi casa cuando pidieron mi mano… trate de quererlo, lo juro, pero era tan difícil, quería cambiar mi estilo de vida, quería tenerme como trofeo… lo olvidaron por unos cuantos meses, en lo que presumo estuvo con una chica, y luego vino con mas fuerza, comenzó a darme cosas, trato de ganarse lo llamado confianza, pero siempre lo vi como un estúpido, ahora, en dos semanas me… me… ME QUIERO MORIR"

-"Y dejarme? Estas dispuesta a dejarme…" –mascullo molesto

-"Me caso en dos semanas, me quieren atar a una vida de adorno el resto de mi vida" –desesperada, pero sin mencionarlo.

-"Y no has hecho nada para salir de aquello" –pregunto algo incrédulo, una chica como ella ser dominada por algo tan absurdo.

-"TU CREES QUE NO" –se saco sus pulseras mostrando sus cuatro cicatrices bien marcadas, pero no le importo, él ya lo sabia.

–"Vamonos de aquí, huyamos hasta que se cansen de buscarnos" –puso algo de broma en ello.

-"quieres… compartir tu vida conmigo por tiempo indeterminado" –incrédula salio de su estado para poder verlo –"Eso es absurdo… no me soportarías"

-"no lo sabré si no te llevo conmigo" –dijo tomándola de la mano, y jalándola hacia si, tenerla frente a frente y plasmarle un beso.

Todo rápido y con un toque de dulzura ambos se separaron, no era muy a su gusto expresar de esa forma sus sentimientos, ellos preferían filosofar los dos juntos, debatiendo sobre las lunas que jamás se verán, o disfrutar de los placeres "mundanos"

-"Entonces…" –lanzó la frase sin final, para saber que respuesta tendría.

-"Larguémonos de aquí" –al fin una pequeña mueca, en forma de sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Se sacaron las capas y las dejaron ahí, corrieron tomando una ruta diferente y en el parqueadero sacaron una hoja de no se donde y un lápiz, escribieron cada uno a su manera y llamaron a un niño que estaba por ahí le dieron la hoja, sonriendo de forma maléfica, tomaron el auto del pelirrojo y después de un prolongado beso subieron al auto y arrancaron a toda velocidad.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"donde está Gaara" –la pelirrosa buscaba sin éxito con la mirada, las cabezas, pues su amigo era fácil de encontrar.

-"Ahora que lo mencionas, no he visto a Natsuki, después que ese tipo le trajo flores" –el rubio hizo afán de recordar mas, sin muchas ganas.

-"Tal vez y ellos dos fueron a festejar a su manera" –Sonrió con picardía la Hyuga y luego susurrar por lo bajo –"también deberíamos hacerlo nosotros… Naruto"

Se puso algo rojo, pero le siguió el juego atrayéndola disimuladamente hacia él.

-"En todo caso, nos tenemos que ir" –dijo la Hyuga señalando a las personas que recogían las capas de forma apresurada.

-"Usted es Sakura…" –un niño de unos ocho años se acercó a ella, con un papel doblado entre las manos.

Asintió con la cabeza, y tomó entre sus manos la nota que minutos atrás había sido escrita por dos personas que escapaban de la realidad, después de agradecer y que el niño se fuera abrió lento la carta, viendo dos escritos diferentes el uno del otro, con firmas que ella conocía, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

"_estamos cansado de vivir esta vida, llena de cosas que no nos permiten ser libres, por eso tratamos de huir de ella, no nos busquen, no nos encontraran, desde ahora somos libres del sistema, no creo que nos vuelvan a ver._

_Gaara"_

Quedaron en un estado casi inerte, la pelirrosa suspiró y comenzó a leer la otra letra, llena de curvas, como si se tratase de una letra inventada.

"_Si ves a mi madre, dile que estoy muerta, que me cansé de aparentar se algo que no soy, dile que escape de mi destino, para unirme a quien de verdad aprecio, dile que estoy muerta, para ella y para todos los que un día me conocieron._

_Natsuki"_

-"Este…." –dijo la Hyuga saliendo un poco del silencio –"¿Escaparon?"

-"Es lo mas probable…" –se apresuró a decir el moreno, al tiempo que se abrazaba de la cintura de su novia –"Sakura…"

-"Je… al fin, tomó la iniciativa, y escaparon juntos…" –sonrió desde el fondo, mientras el pearcing de su lengua hacia ruido con sus dientes.

Pensar en una idea descabellada era lo suyo, después de todo, su último año se lleno de recuerdos que jamás en sus vidas lo olvidarían.

Hinata comprendió que después de Naruto, nadie iría en su lista, pues tampoco es que quisiera compartir su vida con otros, y la vida del hijo que venia, pues el rubio se había vuelto la persona que ocupaba de aquí en mas su mente, era un hecho cayó en el "enamoramiento" y al parecer el Uzumaki sentía lo mismo por ella, y siempre se encargaba de hacérselo recordar.

Naruto, dejó de ser un mujeriego, para que serlo, con la novia que se cargaba, con el hecho de ser padre, jamás se lo imagino, o mas bien, jamás imagino aceptarlo como tal, la Hyuga hizo un surco en su corazón y razón que ninguna persona lo había hecho, y estaba muy agradecido por ello, la amaba y eso era mas que una afirmación, la quería como a nadie en el mundo, y siempre la hacia falta, estaba clavado por ella, y no quería dejar de estarlo.

Sakura, después de su venganza, comprendió que Sasuke siempre fue y será la persona mas importante para ella, comprendió a demás que sin él, su vida estaría incompleta, pero no quería admitirlo, ya que su reputación era algo fuera de lo llamado "sentimientos" sus padres tardarían poco en quererlo, así que por eso no se preocupaba, su vida ahora era perfecta, con el amor de su vida, con su mejor amiga, y ya terminados toodos los estudios.

Sasuke, el chico callado y algo problemático, comprendió que su vida, estaba ahora si en paz, después de haber mandado por un tubo a su padre, la persona que hizo que su existencia este a punto de perderse, sin saber por completo, su novia, la pelirrosa, lo había ayudado como nadie y la amaba tanto, era mejor que cualquier cosa, incluso que el rock, o los mejores placeres del mundo, y el moreno lo comprendió muy bien, no habría otra después de ella, por lo menos en un buen rato.

-"Ne… amigos" –dijo la Hyuga, aparentando un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

-"Hum" –todos en coro mientras salían del instituto.

-"¿Cómo llamaré a mi hijo?"

**FIN?**

**KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TERMINÉ, NO LO PUEDO CREER TERMINÉ!**

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS DE VERDAD A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SE TOMARON EL TIEMPO DE LEER MI POBRE FIC! Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LEERLO TANTO COMO YO ESCRIBIRLO.**

**nadeshiko-uchiha: MI MUCHACHA PRECIOSA! Si la graduación es algo que te invita a recordar, siempre que ves fotos o lees algo, y aunque la mia sea reciente, si da penita. –SI! Todos juntos, que te pareció lo de NatsuGaa ah? Poco habitual eh? y lo que hará cada uno de ellos, pues, creo que haré un epilogo, depende a los reviews que me mande… sino, pues, se quedará en un final alternativo, como lo han sido todos mis fics, no? GRACIAS QUERIDA! POR ESTAR TAMBIÉN EN ESTE FIN, COMO EL DE LOS OTROS! TE QUIERO FULLSASO, (ya sabes en el buen sentido) y espero no perder rastros de ti cuando me vaya a Londres nos vemos querida, en cualquiera de mis actualizaciones!**

**Arashipotter: A todo el mundo, esposa! Esas palabras salieron del alma, y bueno un 50, 50 de unas palabras que dijeron en mi graduación, y que tal el último Cáp.? ¬¬ com que seguirá pausado tu fic! Eh! y como ocupada! Con que… con Sol, no? pillina! Y ya lo subi jajaja, el último que me salió pero… espero entiendas, jeje y el ROCK! POR SIEMPRE Y PARA SIEMPRE!**

**Dark-Asuka: Mi querida niña, no te preocupes por no dejar review, o por no poder leerlo, con saber que te gustan, me basta y sobre, de veras, o como dicen por allá, la neta XD. UNA BESTIA! Que ya mismo te gradúas, y como dices no perderemos el contacto ;) **

**Neko Saku: Gracias por leerlo, de verdad TT es un gusto saber que te ha gustado mi historia, y bueno lo de paredes blancas, lo dejo a ti interpretación, pues tiene muchísimas gracias de veras por leer mis fics, y espero verte pronto, jeje, y también espero que te haya gustado el final. ja nee.**

**miriam-chan: Es bueno saber que te gusta, y que a tu hermana también, creeme me esfuerzo mucho por que quede perfecto, al punto que he tenido que borrar capítulos enters y hacerlos de nuevo, porque soy muy inconforme, jeje, espero que te haya gustado el final, jeje gracias por leerlo! Ja nee.**

**shie-san: HOLA! Y la actualización aunque tarde la hago que bien que te haya gustado lo de HinaNaru, pero aceptalo, nunca va a haber una buena reconciliación antes de una buena piza XD (Pisa entiéndase como "golPIZA XD") debo decirte, me agrada mucho que estés tras los pasos de mi fic, eso me hace muy feliz, saber que les gusta como escribo, espero también que te haya gustado el fin, GRACIAS! Por leerlo! Nos vemos.**

**Sakurasasuke: TUUUU! TT gracias por leerlo hasta el fin! GRACIAS DE VERAS! LA aparición de Fugaku, pues… solo era transitoria, al igual que los personajes que me invente ahora, jeje. Interesante? Eso solo lo puedes contestar tu, te ha gustado el final? Me lo haces saber, neee?**

**marion-asakura: TT gracias por estar hasta el final! Y de verdad fue bueno lo la conciliación no? jeje, espero que sea de tu agrado el final, nos vemos.**


End file.
